Risk
by Chibi Mirai Gogeta
Summary: AU: Goku had left Earth in order to save his friends from the dangers on Namek. However, he had an unexpected guest join him on the ship. How will this change the outcome of his battles ahead? GxCC
1. Unexpected Stowaway

**Risk**

**Prologue**

Ever since Goku had been warned of his friends and son's plight on Namek, the Earth-raised Saiya-jin had left without much a word to anyone besides his master with the people of the hospital staff listening in. He had not even bade a farewell to his wife; assuming that she would be alright for his absence. This was after the ordeal that he had with the Saiya-jin that invaded Earth in order to finish what Goku; rather Kakarrot had failed to do. After much discussion on how to fly the ship by Dr. Briefs, Bulma's father, it was time he prepared for departure.

'I need to get to Namek,' Goku thought silently to himself. He crossed the ship's floor towards the control panel. 'The others need me and I don't want to let them down. If I do, then Chi-chi's going to be so upset that Gohan's hurt or killed.'

Glancing at the control panel, Goku found himself at a loss before thinking back to what the scientist had discussed with him minutes ago. This was before he rambled on about planning to install other unnecessary things on the ship. Once he remembered which button would launch the ship, he pressed another button that closed the door to the spaceship before he sat down in the chair. Pressing another button, the engines roared to life and the ship shuttered from the ignition being triggered. Not a moment later, the ship's activity caused gravity to bear down upon the warrior as he cried out in shock.

Somewhere behind Goku, a thud and he felt a familiar, yet very faint chi. Barely able to turn his head, his eyes looked where the intruder was at; however, he couldn't move at all due to the inertia that the ship was flying at that very moment. He squelched the urge to stand while the ship exited Earth's atmosphere at a great speed and remained seated until the pressure lightened upon his body. He would have stood up, but he did not wish to waste any of the Senzu Beans he had received from Yajarobe. Not yet anyway.

Once the inertia had lifted and the ship righted itself within the empty void of space, Goku decided not to delay a moment longer to find out who was on the ship with him. Crossing the room and peering behind the gravity machine, he was not prepared for who was in the ship with him. In fact, it was the last person he would have ever expected to join him on this mission he had to go on.

"Chi-chi?" Goku eyes widened in pure horror while he glanced down his poor wife sprawled out on the ground unconscious.

Turning to look out the window, Goku saw Earth was a tiny blue speck within the vast starry ocean. Recognition dawned on his face and he knew that he was undoubtedly now stuck on the spaceship with his wife. Like it or not, he could not afford to try and turn the ship back now since he knew that he had no idea how to control such a complicated machine. Pulling the female in his arms, he held her silently and in a more comfortable manner so she wouldn't be resting on the ground.

Once Chi-chi awakened however, Goku knew that they were going to have a _long _talk.

**_To Be Continued…_**


	2. An Uneasy Promise

**Risk**

**Chapter 1**

_'I don't want him to leave again!' Chi-chi thought. She had seen her husband fly away upon Kinto-un from on top of the building where she had been hanging the laundry. 'He's already left me for well over a year and I can't stand him going out there alone.' She ran down the stairwell as fast as her legs could carry her and rushed out the doors to her air car. Taking off, she drove after her husband; not caring if any police officers pursued her or if she ran through any traffic lights._

_Soon, Chi-chi reached where Goku had landed and she capsuled her car. Without a second's delay, she ran through the front yard of Capsule Corporation towards the back. She hid behind a building and watched Mrs. Briefs walked by with Goku towards the backyard. The way the blonde female clung to her husband made Chi-chi utterly jealous and she was almost tempted to come out of hiding to smack the woman for clinging to the warrior._

_However, curiosity on where she was leading her husband had won her interest since the blonde hair woman was not heading into a building; rather the back yard. Running to another place to hide, Chi-chi saw something that surprised her as she nearly gasped out loud in surprise…_

_…a spaceship._

_'If I don't get on there, then I'm going to lose Goku!' Chi-chi though. She made a run for it onto the spaceship when no one else was around. Seeing Goku and Dr. Briefs talking, she quickly crossed the room and hid behind the gravity control panel while listening to them both talk about the ship. She shifted whenever one would move one way or another in order to keep herself hidden. Last thing she wanted was to be discovered before the spaceship was to be launched._

_"I really need to save my friends!" Goku pleaded to Bulma's father; hoping he would get the chance to journey out in space.._

_Unaware to Chi-chi's knowledge, Dr. Briefs had spent weeks on the ship after Goku requested a way to get to Namek following the ones that made the journey before him to obtain the dragon balls. They had left only to find themselves stranded upon the planet due to an evil force more powerful than Vegeta terrorizing the citizens of Namek. His concern about them overrode everything else. For once, Chi-chi was fed up with the idea of him leaving her behind on these hazardous missions and treating her like she was some sort of trophy._

_"Alright, but are you sure you can go without the speakers?" Dr. Briefs questioned to a rather worried Goku. He nodded his head as Dr. Briefs began to explain about the controls to the ship._

_Suddenly, Dr. Brief's voice dulled far out into the background due to a familiar voice she heard penetrating her ears: "Chi-chi…"_

_'Huh?' Chi-chi was a bit startled by this and looked around. The ship was vanishing into the shadows and she felt utterly alone just then. What was going on now?_

_"Chi-chi, wake up…" The voice said again with more worry. Was this all a dream?_

* * *

The Earthen woman began to awaken in Goku's arms and she noticed the look upon her husband's face. It was a mixture of anger and worry; something she never seen upon his face before. Not even before they were married did he show this side around her. This look was very intense and she felt almost though she might have done something wrong to make him this way. In either case, she was a bit taken back by this intense gaze and knew one word could ruin the mood instantly.

"Chi-chi, you're alright," Goku felt relief as it reflected clearly in his voice. The next moment though, it sounded rather hurt, "Why are you here?"

"I don't want you leaving me behind again." Chi-chi answered.

"You have no idea…" Goku started to say before he was interrupted.

"Goku, you abandoned me on Earth for a little over a year," Chi-chi growled in an attempt to defend herself from her husband. After all, she was hurt from his abandonment when he died and felt utterly alone; especially when the Saiya-jin had invaded Earth, she had spent most of her time worrying about her son's safety over her husband's. After all, Gohan was only a young child compared to the husband that she could swear was a second child to her. "While you were dead, I was worried about my son's safety while you were up there training without a care in the world about him or me."

"Chi-chi, that's not true," Goku countered; trying in vain to calm the angry wife that decided to stowaway the spaceship he was on. "I _was _thinking about you both daily, but I was more concerned about the Earth's safety."

"Is the Earth more important than me?" Chi-chi fumed. She obviously had taken this the wrong way. Instead of waiting for an answer, she began to ramble on, "You always tend to leave me behind…"

"Chi-chi…"

"…find a fight…"

"Chi-chi…"

"…make me worry…"

"Chi-chi…"

"…return home all broken and…"

"Chi-chi!" Goku snapped, irritated by his wife's ranting. The Earthen woman became silent instantly; not once has he used that raised tone of voice with her. Tears came to her eyes as Goku nearly regretted interrupting her complaining.

He continued with a softer voice instead of yelling at her again. "Look, I need to get to Namek and make sure that world's safe as well as Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma. We can't turn back now. Whether you like it or not, you're involved now and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Then that means I'm going to have to fight?" Chi-chi questioned.

"Yes." Goku answered; his eyes holding seriousness in them. "I can't afford for you to get hurt if I'm not there."

"I… I can't fight!" Chi-chi felt like this was way out of her league. True she could hold her own from time-to-time when she sparred with her husband; however, she had not even sparred within a single year to see how he's improved. "I haven't been fighting in five years! I probably would slow down your training!"

"You will at first, but trust me. I rather you be able to hold your own than get hurt or worse." Goku reassured.

Tense minutes passed between the couple as though the silence of space made itself present upon the ship. Finally, after much thinking, Chi-chi sighed. She would hate this decision either way, but if she did nothing, she would die.

"Fine. But after all of this is over though, you will have to become more responsible." Chi-chi snapped.

"What? How am I not responsible?" Goku complained. Sure, he wasn't responsible when it came to fighting, but he still supported his wife.

"You run off without telling me where you go!" Chi-chi berated. "You could at least tell me when you're going to fight you know!"

"Fine. I'll become more responsible. Right now, we should start training." Goku helped Chi-chi onto her feet before walking to the gravity machine. "We'll start at ten times normal gravity and work our way up from there."

"Ten times?" Chi-chi nearly fell over as the gravity pressed down upon her. Straining to remain up on her feet, her legs wobbled as though they were jell-o. It was though she was being pressed down by an invisible weight that could threaten to flatten her into the ground if she wasn't careful. "I… I can't do this!"

"You have to!" Goku encouraged his wife; knowing that she had sealed her fate the moment she was discovered on the ship. "As I said, you're in this whether you want to be or not."

* * *

Meanwhile back on Earth, Dr. Briefs was in his lab as he saw something on the screen that shocked him. The shock was so bad that the cigarette he was smoking fell upon the ground as the ashes from it went flying off upon impact.

"Why is Goku's wife on the ship with him?" Dr. Briefs questioned out loud before realizing what challenge this would be on the Earth-raised Saiya-jin. _'Now I really wish I had installed those stereo speakers. It wouldn't be a good thing if they wished to dance.'_

* * *

"It's heavy! Can't you turn it down some?" Chi-chi struggled within ten times normal gravity before falling to the ground.

"I can't. It's up to you to find your chi." That caused Chi-chi to look up at him.

"My chi?" Goku nodded. "But what if I don't find it?"

"Then you'll fall to the ground. Chi comes from within you. Just feel it."

"I'll try." Chi-chi closed her eyes as she concentrated. A faint, warm feeling fluttered as it felt like her body was asleep. She pushed herself up and wobbled a bit before righting herself before falling backwards. Standing again, she smiled before she began to fall. This time, Goku caught her. "Thanks."

"Don't expect me to catch you every time. Next, you need to learn how to create a blast."

* * *

Meanwhile on Namek, Bulma was sitting on the couch painting her toenails when she heard the phone ring. Putting down the brush, she picked up the vid-phone.

"Hello, Bulma here." The female spoke in an enthusiastic voice.

_"Bulma, this is your father."_ Dr. Briefs replied over the phone light-years away.

"Oh, hi dad! What's up?"

_"Goku's on his way to Namek and he'll be here in six days."_

"Six days? Really? No way! I can't wait to tell the others the news!"

_"Yes dear, but I'm afraid that there is a slight problem."_

"What do you mean a problem? Goku's on his way here! Is it the ship?"

_"No, no. The ship's fine. It's just that he's got company on board."_

"Company?" Bulma was taken back. Why would Goku have someone else on board the ship? Did something come up?

_"It seems that Chi-chi managed to get on the ship just before it lifted off and now she and Goku are on the ship on their way to Namek."_

"What? How did she manage to get on? I mean you were going to install stereo speakers on the ship, weren't you?"

_"That was the plan, but the dear boy was in a hurry to get to Namek to join you all there."_

"Typical Goku. I just hope Chi-chi's doing alright with him. Is he training?"

_"At the moment, he's training Chi-chi."_

"What? Why is he training her?"

_"The boy's probably got the right idea training her."_

"I suppose so. Well, I better go. Talk to you later dad."

_"Bye my little angel."_

"Bye." Bulma hung up the phone. "Oh Goku! Why did Chi-chi get on your ship to Namek? It's going to slow down your training!"

* * *

Back in space, Goku sneezed as Chi-chi lost her concentration on flying. She fell to the ground with a thud as the Earth-raised Saiya-jin sheepishly helped his wife up.

"Sorry about that." Goku apologized before he heard his stomach complain.

"We should get something to eat." Chi-chi muttered while finding her footing.

"Yeah, we should." Goku walked back to the control panel and turned it off. Almost instantly, Chi-chi felt the weight upon her body fade as she found herself able to stand perfectly fine. For an odd reason, she felt a slight bit different after the exercises that she was introduced to.

"After dinner, you should probably get some training in." Chi-chi started climbing down the ladder with Goku following behind her.

"I'll worry about my own training later. Right now, you need to be ready in case we run into trouble there."

"What if Gohan's already in trouble? I don't want him to get hurt." They started walking down the hallway towards the kitchen.

"He's strong Chi-chi. I've seen that first hand and he won't die easily."

"How do you know if he's alright, Goku? He's only a little boy!"

"Yet he already has more power than I do when I was his age. Just have some faith in me."

"I don't know why you always seem so optimistic when things are bleak." Chi-chi now was in front of the refrigerator and she opened it to pull out whatever food she could eat on an empty stomach. "Well, it seems I won't have to cook."

"I rather you did anyway." Goku chuckled.

"Did you marry me just because I can cook?" Chi-chi asked.

"At first, I thought that was all there was to marriage; however, you taught me more about it." Goku helped Chi-chi get some of the food that was stored up too high out of her reach and carried it over to the counter. "There's more to marriage than food and I see that now."

"If that's the case, then promise me that if anything bad happens on Namek, you won't abandon me again." With the tone Chi-chi pleaded to her husband, Goku nearly choked.

"I…" Goku felt something twist in his heart. It was bad enough he abandoned her for a year; but what if he couldn't keep this promise to her? Almost though something pre-destined was sent in place, he almost wanted her to forget the idea of making a promise he knew he would end up breaking against his own will.

"Promise me!" Chi-chi pleaded to her husband.

"Fine, I promise." Goku answered with a heavy heart. She embraced him with a sudden hug; almost though she had been reassured by those words.

"Was that too hard of a thing to say?" Chi-chi questioned.

"It was. What if I die? Would you risk leaving Gohan alone?" The question nearly tore Chi-chi into taking back what she made her husband promise; however, she knew her young boy had Goku's friends.

"Gohan will have the others if that happened. I won't leave you." Chi-chi leaned against him; food forgotten for the moment. Still, that feeling of betrayal did not leave Goku and he felt almost though it was warning him of a tragedy that might happen. He felt a sense of guilt and drew his arms around her tiny frame; almost fearful that his newly acquired strength may crush her if he was not in the least bit careful.

**_To Be Continued…_**


	3. Problems in Space

**Risk**

**Chapter 2**

A day had passed since Goku and Chi-chi had set off for Namek under the unusual circumstances. Since then, the spaceship, despite Dr. Brief's attempts, had nearly plummeted into a nearby star. The couple had barely managed to work together to get the ship back into the right direction.

At that moment, the couple trained under twenty times normal gravity at long last. Though it had been a burden for the Earth woman to endure, she had managed to match her husband's finesse in training in the same gravity. Goku threw a punch as Chi-chi did some back flips before her feet tapped the wall and she lunged at him. Both traded punches and kicks against one another while blocking their attacks. Breaking out of the brutal dance, they both backed up and slowly circled; trying to find a weakness in one another's defense. Before they could lunge again, a voice interrupted.

_"Goku!__ Can you hear me?"_

"King Kai?" Goku questioned. He put a hand up to signal Chi-chi not to attack since she did not hear this clearly at first. She stopped somewhat confused on why he would call time before they could continue their spar.

_"Who else would be contacting you? Why are you in space? Oh yeah! You're heading to Namek, aren't you?"_ King Kai telepathically communicated with the Earth-raised Saiya-jin and the Earthen female on the ship.

"That's correct, but I'm not alone." Goku replied out loud.

_"You're not alone? Who else is with you?"_

"My wife, Chi-chi." Goku answered the Lord of World's question.

_"Hm.__ I see. Anyway, I'm glad to say that your friends have made it here faster than you."_

"Heh, I see." Goku grinned. He wasn't surprised since he had fallen off Snake Way once and fell into a trap by Princess Snake.

_"Hey Goku."_Yamcha's voice echoed. _"How's the wicked training in the mortal world?"_

"It's great and I got Chi-chi to help!"

_"How did she get on the ship with you?"_

"Well, she kind of snuck on…" Goku started to say.

"_Came _along to make sure you come home safely." Chi-chi butted in.

_"Man Chi-chi! He'll come home. After all, he's done the impossible before."_ King Kai attempted to reassure the woman.

"Well, I've heard from Bulma's dad that Vegeta's on Namek." Goku asked the Lord of Worlds.

_"That bastard's still alive? I'm rather surprised he lived through the beating you put him through." _King Kai's voice echoed.

"That's not the worst of it." Goku sweated a bit. "They're stuck on Namek and there's an even more powerful person there. From what I heard, this new guy outranks Vegeta by a long shot."

_"So they're stranded on Namek with a powerful evil chi? I dare hope it's not Frieza."_

"Frieza?" Goku repeated.

"He doesn't sound so good." Chi-chi added in.

_"He isn't. Let's see if my suspicions are correct…" _King Kai muttered. The nervousness seemed to cut through the ship like butter. They both hoped against hope that it wasn't him.

Minutes passed before the couple heard the Godly dynasty panic. They knew right then and there that it was as he feared.

_"It's Frieza! He's on Namek!"_ King Kai uttered in pure horror. It was as though the name itself was taboo to the Lord of Worlds.

"Does that mean he's after the Dragon Balls as well?" Goku asked.

_"He's the most feared dictator of the universe, Goku. If you or Chi-chi see him, run away and don't even anger him!"_

"But shouldn't we try to stop him from hurting anyone?" Goku asked. Typical that he would not dare run away when he was more concerned about the safety of others.

_"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"_ King Kai yelled at the two as they both winced from his tone of his high-pitched voice.

_"Son, just get the Dragon Balls."_ Another, yet familiar voice muttered. They almost did not recognize it at first due to the ringing in their ears.

"Piccolo?" Goku smiled.

_"Wish us back as soon as you get all seven, clear?" _Piccolo commanded

"Right!" Goku replied before turning to Chi-chi. "Chi-chi, we're going to have to train under fifty times gravity."

"What? Already?" Chi-chi questioned.

"Yes. We need to prepare in case we need to fight Frieza." Goku replied.

"But didn't King Kai just say…" Chi-chi began.

"Yeah, but even if we don't see Frieza, we might as well be prepared for the worst." Goku encouraged her. It was true that even if they wouldn't see him, they would need to be ready for anything that might arise once they reach the planet.

"Understood," Chi-chi nodded.

* * *

Another day had passed and since King Kai's warning, Goku and Chi-chi had brought up their training in the gravity room. Both of them had not rested unless it was to eat or sleep and it seemed that their training was proving to become efficient.

"Goku shouldn't we take a break?" Chi-chi questioned.

"How come?" Goku asked while stretching.

"My back's starting to get a bit sore from this gravity."

"You know, now that you mention it, the gravity seems a bit heavier than it was an hour ago." Suddenly, both of them were floored by the gravity's force and try as he might, Goku could not fight the gravity to stand again. The last thing he could remember before he lost consciousness was the blood coming from Chi-chi's forehead.

* * *

_"You must save her…" a voice echoed through the red walled canyons of a place that Goku never visited before. He looked around in confusion to find the source of where the voice was coming from._

_"Who's there?" Goku looked around, seemingly unfamiliar with the landscape. He jumped when he saw Chi-chi's body looking like it did before he lost consciousness on the ship. "Wait. Where's the ship?"_

_"You never left…"_

* * *

Goku's eyes opened in confusion and he felt the gravity's pressure against his back. He noticed the blood on the floor beneath Chi-chi's body had grown into a larger puddle since he had been laying there upon the ground. If he did nothing but lay there helpless in the gravity's increasing and decreasing force, then…

_'No, I can't let her die…'_ Goku thought while struggling to his feet. The gravity threatened to crush him into the ground; however, it was taking him sheer willpower to defy the intense gravity. The lightning from the electrical storm outside that caused the gravity machine to malfunction in the first place lit up the room in an unnatural and ominous light. The gravity shifted during his struggle; forcing him to call upon reserves he knew his body wouldn't be able to continue to produce forever.

A foreign emotion that he normally would not dare allow to feel filled his body and he found his strength to stand. Ignoring the pain that ripped throughout his body and muscles at that moment, he finally managed to gain his footing. He half-crawled, half-walked himself over and shut the gravity machine off before he returned to his wife's side.

Unable to fully pull her into his arms, he had to drag the Earthen female to where the Senzu Beans were resting on the seat of the chair. Chewing the bean to where it could be swallowed, he administered the bean by locking lips with her. With his tongue, he pried her lips open and forced the bean into her mouth before massaging it down her throat. It was shortly after the actions he had taken to ensure her safety that he lost consciousness once more.

* * *

Chi-chi stirred not long later and noticed that she wasn't hurt anymore and the gravity was back to normal. The electrical storm had passed and it was eerily quiet within the gravity room. She then looked down and noticed Goku was unconscious and seemed gravely weakened. Grabbing a Senzu Bean from the bag, she was about to administer it when she noticed a strange lump in his pants. Curiosity seemed to bother her and she pulled down the pants only to be greeted by a fuzzy tail.

_'Tail?__ Goku had his removed a long time ago. Why would he grow one now?'_ Chi-chi thought silently. Her husband was indeed an enigma that she couldn't figure out. She pulled up his pants, reminding herself why she was checking on him in the first place. Forcing herself to put those thoughts aside, she shook him gently to wake him. "Goku? Goku, wake up."

What felt like an eternity of begging and pleading soon was rewarded when Goku's eyes opened weakly. He was a bit confused on where he was when he remembered how hurt Chi-chi was. He almost thought he was dreaming at first.

"Chi-chi, are you alright?" Goku questioned in a weak voice. Tears were in her eyes and she felt immensely relieved when he responded.

"I am, but you look like you're in bad shape," Chi-chi replied before placing a bean in his open mouth. Chewing it slowly, Goku was lost in thought of what transpired while he was unconscious. After he healed, he sat up and stretched the renewed muscles; sighing in relief that his body and his wife's was perfectly fine. She immediately embraced him as he rubbed her back to reassure that he was not hurt in the slightest anymore.

"Whatever gravity we were under, we should try training under it." Goku grinned.

"From what I last saw, it was around a hundred times normal gravity."

"Ouch. No wonder we had a tough time getting up. I guess we'll both have to work our way up there."

* * *

It had been hours since the couple started training in eighty times normal gravity and Chi-chi was growing winded from the exercise. After ending the training for the day, they decided to call it a day and get some rest. Ever since he had awakened, Goku felt something odd about him ever since he was knocked unconscious. Though he didn't voice it to anyone, he still a nagging feeling felt like something changed with him besides the newly acquired strength he gained.

Pulling down his pants, he was stunned when he saw his tail wiggle around through the torn hole in his boxers. He wondered if he alone knew that he now possessed it once again. Ever since the threat that the Saiya-jins had put Earth through, he had declared himself to be a human. This was before Vegeta rubbed it in his face that he was the reason some of the times he transformed and could not recall the events from the night before.

_'When did that grow back?'_ Goku thought to himself. A part of him wanted to remove it again; knowing full well that if he didn't, then it would be a mistake he would regret for the rest of his life. Another though nagged at him that he claimed his Saiya-jin blood shortly after Vegeta's defeat and stopping Krillin from running the evil prince with Yajarobe's sword.

Chi-chi was already asleep after the grueling day of training they had endured together during the past several hours. Deciding not to worry about it, Goku climbed into bed and pulled his slumbering wife ever closer to his side. He fell into a rather troubled sleep; one that he normally wouldn't have if he was back on Earth where for the moment was in blissful peace.

**_To Be Continued…_**


	4. Tension

**Risk**

**Chapter 3**

Neither Goku nor Chi-chi was ready when they reached Namek. The training that they had managed to do within six days seemed enough to prepare them for the battle that had taken place upon Namek. Chi-chi felt a familiar sensation prior to the ship landing on the planet and nearly had taken off towards the diminishing powers she felt when Goku grabbed her wrist. Almost though she was being denied the chance to battle and seek vengeance for her son, she glared at him.

"Goku! I need to save our son!" Chi-chi yelled at the Earth-raised Saiya-jin and tugged at her caught wrist with all of her strength. Sadly, she was fighting a losing battle with her husband whose fighting experience outweighed her own. If the villain were to take Gohan or Krillin hostage, he would have no choice but to give into their demands to ensure that they were safe. This being the alternate choice, he hoped that wouldn't be the case in this battle.

"There's no use rushing into battle when they're injured," Goku warned.

He had long since hid his tail to protect it so that no one would exploit his weakness during battle. He had no idea what he was up against and the last thing he wanted was to transform into one of the beasts like Vegeta had back on Earth. He did not even tell Chi-chi of it; fearing she might have a negative reaction to him having it. Had he been awake after the training incident, he would have realized that she knew what he had been hiding.

"Besides, they could easily use them against us if we go in there worried."

"I can barely feel him though." Chi-chi bit her lip. She hated worrying about her son's predicament and felt even worse when he left with the others before Goku recovered. This was a boy she_ never _wanted to follow his father's footsteps; however, was forced to due to the threats that wanted to destroy the very world they called home.

"He's still alive, but just barely. We'll be better off if we use the art of surprise on our side rather than rush in and blindly attack our opponent. Give Krillin and Gohan the Senzu Beans while I make sure there are no causalities."

"Yo-you're right…" Chi-chi admitted. Last thing she wanted was her son to be held hostage by the ones that could easily take advantage of the situation.

Gently, he eased the pressure on her wrist and flew forward at a blinding pace. Chi-chi, not prepared for this, clung to him with her eyes closed until he stopped and was once again on the ground. When her eyes opened, the sight of Gohan's limp and ragged body nearly made the Earthen woman faint on sight.

She knew that he was in horrible shape, but she _never_ knew that he was at the point where he could die within minutes by suffocation due to a crushed neck. She barely felt Goku release her wrist and heard only a murmur of words meshed together. She could not understand what Goku or anyone else was saying next due to her state of shock. Not once could she even respond due to the worry overwhelming her heart and conscious mind.

"Chi-chi!" Goku yelled suddenly to snap her wife out of the state of numbing shock she had been in a mere moment ago. The Earthen female instantly jerked her gaze from Gohan to her husband. His voice was almost like that when he discovered her on the ship. Instantly, she felt guilty for not paying any heed to his command the first time it was given. "Give Gohan the Senzu Bean. I'll take care of these guys."

"R-right!" Chi-chi stuttered; almost unsure now that this will save her son. Kneeling down, she pulled the pale green bean out of the bag and gently placed it within the boy's mouth. Forcing his teeth to grind together, she made the bean go down with some difficulty. Tense moments passed before the empty eyes suddenly were filled with life again along with tears.

"M-mommy?" Gohan questioned. Relief flooded Chi-chi's body when she heard and felt her son's warm hands on her wrist. "How did you get here?"

"Uh… well, I came here with your daddy to help him fight the bad guys." Chi-chi explained. It was some what true despite what Goku's wishes were with the female warrior fighting along side him. That was probably the _last _thing Goku wanted for the woman he loved and cherished to be doing with him.

"Oh. I see." Gohan stood up on his feet. "We should give Krillin a Senzu Bean."

"Agreed." Chi-chi followed suit and walked over towards the fallen monk.

"Wow! I didn't think you wanted to come to Namek!" Krillin said in amazement.

"Actually, Goku was against the whole idea. I came along to make sure both him and Gohan were safe." Chi-chi admitted while administering the Senzu Bean to Krillin. Seconds later, Krillin was back on his feet grinning.

"Wow! That's Goku? Amazing!" Krillin looked past Chi-chi towards her husband and by the way they were acting, she had to see it for herself.

Goku easily blocked or dodged Recoome's blows like it was wasted effort. The tall warrior attempted every which way to slam the Earth-raised Saiya-jin into the ground; however, it seemed he possessed far more speed. The other two members of the supposed Ginyu Force were completely stumped and were uttering how Goku's power level did not even exceed five thousand. At any time, Goku could end this game and yet, he was not going to until he felt like it.

"That's it! Now you're going to get it you little run! Recoo-!" The famous phrase that Recoome was well known for was completely caught in his throat by a barrage of punches that Goku immediately threw into the larger man's gut. Seconds later, he was curled up in a fetal position on the ground staring wide-eyed in shock at the Earth-raised Saiya-jin that defeated him with little effort.

"I'm through with you. Now you two take him away or I will handle you next!" Goku warned the remaining members of the Ginyu Force.

"Like that would scare us!" Jeice exclaimed. "Let's tell this bloke who we are." Burter flew off the cliff in front of the Saiya-jin while the white-haired warrior remained on the cliff. He did a series of poses before yelling his name. "JEICE!"

The blue-skinned warrior circulated his arms and ended with rather weird pose, exclaimed, "BURTER!"

"WE ARE THE GINYU FORCE!" They exclaimed at the same time; almost though they were attempting to intimidate Goku with their horrible posing style. If anything, it made them look even more ridiculous than they already looked.

"So what?" Goku was not fazed by these men's moves; thus making them seem like they were fools for putting on such silly poses. Both of these aliens face vaulted from this and assumed that this man was just scared speechless.

"You think you can take on the fastest guys on the Ginyu Force?" Jeice boasted while Burter landed next to him annoyed that Goku was not taking them the least bit seriously. "You have no distinction on what _real_ speed is mate."

"Let's show him what real speed is Jeice." Burter yelled.

Both combatants flew off the cliff and zoomed past and around Goku annoyingly. At any time, they could have sworn that they could have hit the Earth-raised Saiya-jin; however, not even _they_ could prove that fact since he looked like he was standing still. Not that neither one could see the faint footsteps in the grass where Goku was at anyway.

Goku, who fought the urge to clothesline the two annoying warriors, stood there wondering what the hell he had managed to get himself into. He wondered when these warriors would give him a _decent_ fight.

Burter eventually went through the effort to throw a blast at the warrior and even that proved not to hit the Saiya-jin as it flew off and hit the landscape behind him. Almost following the blue-skinned warrior's lead, Jeice started firing multiple blasts at Goku in an attempt to take the warrior down to no avail. Just like Burter's blast, it went straight through the warrior. The blasts went straight towards the other warriors who had to move out of the way just to avoid the blasts. Was Goku being utterly reckless or was he just showing off?

"You think you can avoid this?" Jeice yelled and powered up a blast in a pose where he looked like he was playing volleyball. Smacking the blast, it flew towards Goku and the Saiya-jin made no move in order to defend or intercept the blast.

"This should end it once and for all," Burter replied with a smug look on his face. Goku still did not move as it grew closer. "He must be suicidal if he isn't going to do anything to stop your blast."

Almost at the last second, Goku finally reacted and threw the blast off with a single arm with hardly any effort. At this point, Burter flew at Goku in an attempt to show the warrior what speed really was and started throwing a series of punches and kicks. Goku had managed to dodge them all and Jeice was forced to join the battle.

Chi-chi, who had watched all of this from where she stood, was beside herself while watching her husband fought against the two with his agility and sheer strength. Eventually, all of their effort went to waste when Goku easily defeated Burter with little to no effort. After catching the warrior, Goku threw him to the ground and looked back up to the white-haired warrior.

"You're next." Goku vowed with a clenched fist.

"Uh… I think I'm going to go while I'm still in one piece," Jeice stuttered before retreating from battle. Goku made no effort to chase after the cowardly Jeice and looked back towards where the others stood.

"You're a fool for letting him go Kakarrot!" Vegeta yelled, still injured from battle. Chi-chi had not given the warrior a Senzu Bean since she knew not to trust him.

"Wow! That was amazing Goku! I didn't know you could do that!" Krillin exclaimed happily.

"Yeah. Mind filling me in on what happened?" Goku questioned before placing his hand on the monk's head.

"Huh? What are you doing?" Krillin questioned; however, Goku did not say a word. What felt like a half hour was less than a minute and Goku retracted his hand from his head with a grin on his face.

"I understand now. Chi-chi, can I have the Senzu Bean?"

"Yes, but you're not hurt…" Chi-chi started to say while handing the last Senzu Bean to her husband. Immediately, Goku threw it to Vegeta; much to the other's shock. The Saiya-jin Prince immediately caught it and looked over the bean with disgust.

"Are you insane? Why the world did you give Vegeta the last Senzu Bean?" Krillin exclaimed.

"I wish to battle him later." Goku replied.

"You're a fool for sparing him Kakarrot!" Vegeta yelled at the Earth-raised Saiya-jin. "Not to mention that the dragon balls are in Frieza's possession! He could have summoned the dragon by now!"

"Actually, the skies haven't darkened…" Krillin noted.

"Then that means he doesn't know the password!" Goku grinned. There was still hope.

"Password?" Vegeta repeated the word.

"Yeah, you need a password to summon the dragon. Otherwise, the balls are worthless."

It seemed like a great plan; however, soon, Jeice had returned with a purple-skinned male that made them modify their plans.

"Then Chi-chi, go with Gohan and Krillin and fetch the dragon radar. Vegeta, I want you to help me fight these guys." Goku commanded.

"But…" Chi-chi started. Goku gave her a look that indicated that he didn't want to send her; however, he felt she would be safer if she were not to get directly involved in this. "Alright, remember what we said."

Chi-chi leaned up against him and kissed him on the lips; earning a look of disgust from Vegeta and surprise from both Gohan and Krillin like she had lost her mind. Backing away, she joined Gohan and Krillin and flew off with them towards the place Bulma had been hiding. Before they even crossed the horizon, Chi-chi looked back only to see Vegeta desert him.

_'Why did he…?'_ Chi-chi almost turned back; however, she remembered how she knew if she did, Goku would have yelled at her. For the moment, she had to comply with his orders and pray for the best.

**_To Be Continued…_**


	5. Thriller

**Risk**

**Chapter 4**

The landscape blurred beneath Chi-chi while she followed Gohan and Krillin where Bulma was hiding with the dragon radar. The three warriors were on their own and despite Goku's orders; Chi-chi felt a nagging feeling bother her about leaving Goku behind with those 'Ginyu Force' characters. They soon arrived where Gohan and Krillin had left Bulma and much to Chi-chi's surprise, the blue-haired scientist was immediately searching Chi-chi for something.

"Wow! You actually made it!" Bulma looked the raven-haired female over.

"What are you doing?" Chi-chi questioned while watching Bulma searching her for something that wasn't yet named.

"I was going to ask if you brought along any supplies."

"Uh… no…" Bulma looked miserable after Chi-chi said that.

"Oh well, I guess I'll have to rough it out." Bulma moaned in disgust. The thoughts of having a bath after all she's been through left her mind just as quickly as their arrival.

"Bulma, can we borrow the radar?" Krillin asked.

"Oh yeah, sure." Bulma handed the radar to Krillin. "Where's Goku at?"

"He's fighting some aliens." Chi-chi rolled her eyes.

"Well, hope he wins!" Bulma grinned. The three warriors took off. Chi-chi had a nagging feeling that Bulma was almost glad her husband was here.

_'Pity she didn't take advantage of him to the point where she could have asked him to be her boyfriend,'_ Chi-chi thought fervently. _'Honestly though, why are people so interested in my husband?'_

* * *

It did not take them long to reach what she assumed was Frieza's ship. Chi-chi had strayed away from Gohan and Krillin and decided to look around the outside of the ship for herself. She heard them talking about locating the dragon balls; not knowing that the ground she tread upon was where they were hidden. If anything, she was curious as to why this 'Frieza' character wanted the Saiya-jin dead and wondered what kind of monster he was.

"Hey Chi-chi! Did you find them?" Krillin asked.

"I don't see them," Chi-chi replied before she lost her balance.

"Mom!" Gohan ran over to her and noticed a gleaming shine near her ankle. "Huh?"

"I'm alright Gohan, but this ground's rather rocky…" Chi-chi prepared to blast at it when Gohan shook his head. "What's wrong?"

"You found the dragon balls!" Krillin exclaimed Gohan dusted off the one that was buried shallowly in the ground.

"I… I did?" Chi-chi gasped and moved to get a better look.

"This is amazing! But why were they buried?" Gohan asked.

"Probably so no one else could find them." Krillin answered. The three dug out the dragon balls and placed them on the grass. Now that they had the dragon balls, they could easily wish back those that died back when the Saiya-jins invaded.

"These things are huge!" Chi-chi gawked at the size of the Namekian dragon balls. Compared to Earth's, these things were ten times bigger.

"Think we can summon the dragon now Krillin?"

"Yeah." Everyone stepped back from the dragon balls before Krillin yelled, "I command the dragon balls hear me now, hear my howl and make my wish come true!"

Tense moments passed and despite how corny that sounded, nothing happened. Chi-chi blinked; wondering if Krillin had blotched up the summoning spell to summon the Namekian dragon.

"Well? Where is it?" Gohan questioned.

"Maybe that's not the right way to summon the dragon," Chi-chi hinted.

"Hey! It maybe in a different language for all we know!" Krillin exclaimed. Before they could debate on it further, Chi-chi suddenly felt something wrong and fell to her knees.

"Mom?" Gohan grew concerned.

"I… Something's wrong with Goku…" Chi-chi weakly muttered. The sensation she felt wasn't a very pleasant one. It was as though he had been hurt gravely.

"Huh? Now that you mention it, his chi feels rather weird." Krillin mentioned. Chi-chi rose back onto her feet rather uneasily. Something was heading this way and she knew it wasn't a good thing.

Tense minutes passed and an odd silence filled the air before they saw sight of Goku with Jeice. However, the feeling Chi-chi had in her gut did not go away and even seeing her husband there did not put her mind at ease. Something inside of her was screaming that this wasn't him before she even noticed the scouter that was on his face.

"Hey Goku!" Krillin acted almost though nothing bad had happened to the Saiya-jin warrior; not aware of the danger. _'Why would she think something bad happened to Goku when he's here?'_

_'Is he **that** dense to know this isn't him?'_ Chi-chi thought silently. Her breathing was ragged and she wanted to scream for Krillin to run away.

The voices became nothing more than sounds vibrating in her ears. She couldn't make sense of what was being said anymore. Even Gohan's voice sounded like that when 'Goku' suddenly lashed out at both her son and the monk. When she saw this, something inside of her snapped.

"Get away from him!" Chi-chi practically screamed and was caught by Jeice. Struggling with what strength she had, she couldn't break free. It was though something foreign was sapping her energy despite her training with her husband. Not the impostor posing as her husband, but her _real_ husband that had let her come despite the dangers and showed her affection these past six days that she wouldn't trade for anything else.

"Hey Cap'n! Think we oughta keep her as a souvenir since she's fancy to ya?" Jeice questioned.

"Go ahead and carry her on the ship. I'll get to her once I finish these guys off." 'Goku' replied in a dark and foreign voice. Jeice carried Chi-chi much to her dislike onto the ship; unaware that a certain flame-haired Saiya-jin was watching their every move.

* * *

"Let go!" Chi-chi yelled and struggled before Jeice threw her into the brig.

"You should be fortunate that the Cap'n has a nice taste for women," Jeice smirked. "Why don't we see what kind of female he'll be fu…" Before the white-haired warrior could even finish, he was blasted from behind by Vegeta.

"V-Vegeta…?" Chi-chi gawked. Jeice fell to the ground before spinning around and grabbed the female.

"Not another inch or I'll slit her throat!" Jeice growled warningly.

"I wouldn't care what you do to Kakarrot's mate," Vegeta answered while shrugging it off. "She's none of my concern as much as you in either case since she's disposable."

"Figures you'd say…" Jeice was interrupted again when Chi-chi bit his arm. With what strength she had, she broke free from his grip that had been around her throat. "Why you bi…"

Vegeta instantly went in for the kill and blasted Jeice with a powerful blast. The blast shattered the very wall of the ship and showed a view of the outside. Chi-chi saw 'Goku' fighting the purple-skinned warrior that looked wounded; however, she noticed that he was protecting Gohan and Krillin.

_'Wh-what's going on? Why is he protecting them?'_ Chi-chi thought silently to herself while watching who she believed to be her 'husband' attempt to hurt Gohan.

"I should be stronger than this, but my power keeps falling!" 'Goku' yelled angrily.

"It's easy: you're not used to that body," the purple-skinned warrior replied.

_'Not used to…'_ It dawned on Chi-chi at that moment what was going on. _'THAT'S GOKU?'_

Horrific mental images began to fill the female warrior's mind at the thought of cooking for the not-so-normal husband she cared for. The thoughts ranged from having to format his clothes to preparing too much food that her alien husband fell ill and had to be rushed to the hospital. There was even one random thought were he couldn't even be hired by _any_ job due to the way he looked and those very thoughts were just scaring her like hell.

_'He… he just can't be…'_ Chi-chi's eyes drooped shut and she prompted to faint at that very instant.

**_To Be Continued…_**


	6. Enter Frieza

**Risk**

**Chapter 5**

The hum of a machine running was the first thing Chi-chi heard when she began to regain consciousness. Slowly, her unfocused eyes opened despite the bright light of the florescent light fixtures threatening to blind her. The first question that came to mind happened to be about her surroundings.

"Mom? Are you alright?" Gohan's voice broke the rough silence upon the ship. Instantly, everything came back in a rush and Chi-chi sat up in alarm.

"Where's your father? Oh gosh! I hope he's alright!" Chi-chi was freaking out now. She recalled that her husband had somehow been 'transformed' into an alien and she was deeply worried that he would not be the same husband she married.

"He's fine, but he's healing after battle with Captain Ginyu." Wrong words to say to a woman who still believed her husband was this 'Ginyu' fellow she had seen prior to fainting.

"Then he's still in that miserable alien's body?" Chi-chi paled. She had hoped that wasn't the case and prayed that it was all just a horrible joke or a nightmare.

"Uh… Chi-chi, Goku managed to get his body back after Vegeta managed to thrash the one Captain Ginyu stole from him." Krillin sweat dropped at the very thought of her and Goku even going out together comfortably in public or even coming over to Roshi's without freaking out everyone else.

"Oh. So is he alright?" Relief filled Chi-chi's heart and for once, she felt better knowing her husband was safe.

"He'll be better soon. Take a look for yourself." Krillin pointed to the tank where Goku rested with healing wounds within the water. Chi-chi walked over and touched the window of the tank sadly. She never imagined her husband to be so helpless right now when she needed him the most.

"Get better soon so we can go home," Chi-chi whispered softly before hearing footsteps behind her. She turned to see Vegeta carrying some things in his arms.

"Here, put these on," Vegeta returned with some suits and threw them at Gohan and Krillin's feet. Chi-chi stared in aghast at the thought of her son and her husband's friend wearing the same armor that Vegeta wore. She already despised the Saiya-jin Prince for nearly killing her husband back on Earth, but now he was helping them? What was the universe coming to?

"How do I know those aren't defected in anyway?" Chi-chi spat at the armor in disgust.

"If you hadn't of fainted woman, you would have seen the durability of the armor in combat when we finished Ginyu off for good." Vegeta snorted. "Honestly, I have no idea why Kakarrot brought you along since all you've done so far was getting in the way."

"Take that back!" Chi-chi snapped at Vegeta; temper flaring. "I'm not used to my husband fighting you monsters when he's an Earthling like the rest of us!"

"I'm sorry, but your husband's not actually an Earthling like you." Vegeta retorted. "He is a Saiya-jin just like I am and we are the last of our people. I don't understand how it was possible that you two were able to mate and have one offspring when normally the other species were incapable to do it."

"Maybe it's because we've evolved from the same kind of monkey."

"Monkey? Is that what you've come from you tailless ape?"

"You bas…"

"That's enough!" Krillin had to cut the argument short due to the ringing in his ears. "We should be figuring out what the password to the dragon balls are, not arguing over sex!"

Both Chi-chi and Vegeta turned away with a snort. At least neither of them seemed to be at each other's throats at the moment. In a way, it was almost comical how Vegeta lowered himself to arguing with the Earthen female when he could easily do away with her at any given moment.

"Should we go see Dende then?" Gohan asked putting the glove on his hand. Chi-chi was confused and wondered who this 'Dende' person was.

"I'll go. You stay here and watch over the dragon balls." Krillin confirmed.

"But Krillin…!" Gohan saw the monk leave before he could even say another word. He decided to go outside.

Chi-chi looked back at the tank and noticed the lights blinking randomly. Who knows how long it would be until her husband recovered from the previous fight. Sitting against the wall, she nodded off to take a small nap.

* * *

It had felt like hours before Chi-chi awakened to find Vegeta was no longer present. She felt a horrible chi outside the ship and felt her son, Vegeta and Krillin fighting it. Looking at the tank, Goku looked as though he was doing better; however, he still was far from being fully healed anytime soon.

"I'm going to help them Goku, please recover soon," Chi-chi bade her husband a hopefully temporary goodbye. She ran off the ship and flew towards the battlefield before her.

"Huh? What's this?" Frieza eyed the female flying within the skies. He had already transformed into his second state and Chi-chi was shocked that a creature like this existed.

"Mom!" Gohan exclaimed in shock. He had been hoping his mother would have remained on the ship. The look on her face though begged to differ, she looked like she was worried about everyone else fighting Frieza. No sooner did she land on the ground that Frieza grinned.

"I see you guys were hiding a lovely female on the ship. Perhaps if I beat you, I should take her as a prostitute or something." Frieza sadistically spoke. His voice sent a chill down Chi-chi's spine and anger radiated from her. How dare he say such a thing in front of her only son?

"I'd rather die than be forced to do dirty things in bed!" Chi-chi growled at Frieza and lunged at him before Gohan and Krillin could even stop her. Vegeta was surprised that he had severely underestimated this woman that he fought on the ship with earlier.

_'So it seems that woman's not all talk after all,'_ Vegeta had a smug look on his face. He didn't seem to bother about the woman's condition or her safety.

"Mom! Be careful! That guy's already transformed once! We don't know what other transformations he might have!" Gohan warned.

Those words didn't even phase Chi-chi as she continued to throw punches and kicks that were blocked or dodged. Eventually, she calmed down and from behind the arms, Frieza smirked darkly. Catching her breath, she felt like she was training under a hundred times gravity with Goku as her sparring partner again; however, this was the real thing.

"Are you done?" Frieza questioned. Before Chi-chi could even answer him, Frieza grabbed Chi-chi by the throat and began to choke the life out of her. Struggling to get away, she flailed in his grasp.

"Let go of her!" Gohan yelled.

_'No, Gohan, don't…'_ Chi-chi thought weakly before the sounds seemed to blur along with the environment around her. She didn't know how she managed to get free nor felt the tiny Namek child grab her in his arms. All she knew at the moment was that she was safe for the moment. _'I wish I could have…'_

* * *

_'She… she's dying!'_ Goku thought angrily. His tail tightly curled around his waist and the air he expelled from the mask showed how irritated he was. He didn't want Chi-chi to die and felt angry. Before he could abort the healing and go out in the condition he was in, a sudden calmness filled him.

**_'It's not yet time. Calm down.'_** A voice echoed in his sub-consciousness.

_'Huh?'_

* * *

An odd feeling filled Chi-chi's body and she felt the pressure on half-collapsed neck fade like it had never existed. She felt the fresh air began to fill her lungs with the breath along with another. Her world began to return and she looked up at the chubby little Namekian that looked like he was a friendly little spirited child.

"T-thank you…" Chi-chi muttered before sitting up.

"You should rest a bit. Your body's a bit weakened from the air you lost." Dende assured.

"I can't rest now, not when Gohan's fighting that monster!" Chi-chi exclaimed and rose back to her feet after she saw Gohan fall. She pulled the boy into her arms.

"Go distract him while I heal him," Dende whispered before Chi-chi flew up into the sky.

"Ah, so the woman has a little fight left within her," Frieza smirked. "Good. I can't wait to see what else I could do to her before I take her life." Gohan joined Chi-chi with a renewed and intimidating aura that lashed out aggressively.

"Seems his Saiya-jin blood made him get stronger after a near-death injury," Vegeta casually spoke.

"No matter, I'll do away with you pests one by one until there's no one left on this world!" Frieza threatened. Before he could do anything else, a blinding light filled the air and separating the warriors from Frieza was a cloaked figure wearing a billowing white cape. Chi-chi paled at the very thought of who was restored to life.

"So, this is Frieza," the gruff and familiar voice muttered.

"Yeah! Piccolo's here!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Why did you bring him back?" Chi-chi questioned.

"We had to because of the you-know-what." Krillin explained.

"Oh yeah," Chi-chi agreed.

"It seems I missed a warrior Namek." Frieza casually spoke. "I guess I'll have to make sure your kind's exterminated thoroughly."

"After what you've done to my people, I'll make you pay for coming to this planet." Piccolo vowed. "You guys take it easy. I'm going to take over this fight."

"R-right," Gohan nodded and grabbed Chi-chi's hand. For the moment, they were going to do what Piccolo asked. For an odd reason, that thought didn't settle well on Chi-chi's conscious and she knew that very soon, Frieza would transform yet again.

_'Goku, please heal quickly. I don't want anyone here to die!'_ Chi-chi thought to herself. Piccolo landed upon the ground and the younger Namekian fled to hide from Frieza. Now it was time to see if Piccolo could finish Frieza off when they had failed to do so.

**_To Be Continued…_**


	7. Vegeta's Downfall

**Risk**

**Chapter 6**

Despite Piccolo's strong start, things soon spiraled out of control when Frieza managed to get the upper hand on the Namekian warrior. Even after he shed his weighted clothes to increase his speed, Piccolo soon fell to Frieza after the alien transformed yet again. The tyrant had proclaimed that he was only at his second transformation and still had one left.

Around the same time, Vegeta's selfish wish for Krillin to blast him in order to unlock the mythical level known as "Super Saiya-jin" was granted. Despite Krillin's hesitation, he prayed that Vegeta would not turn around and just use whatever super powers that he would be granted after being healed from the injury. Last thing anyone would have ever wanted was for Vegeta to go against the ones he fought beside to bring Frieza's downfall.

Chi-chi stared in shock at the idea that Dende refused to heal Vegeta after all the harm he did to their people. Now the Earthen female wondered why he was even aiding them against Frieza when he killed the Nameks. During the time that Dende ran to Piccolo in order to heal him, Frieza had begun his final transformation to his true form. Shortly after Dende had healed Piccolo, Chi-chi and Gohan begged the Namek child to heal Vegeta also.

"I can't! He killed the village and I can't forgive him."

"You have to try! Please!" Gohan begged.

"But…" Dende hesitated. He rather had allowed Vegeta die for causing his people suffering.

"Please do it," Piccolo looked down at Dende. "I could beat Vegeta now, but not Frieza…"

The power escalated out of control before the smoke billowed out almost though it was a raging hurricane on the horizon. If another moment passed, Frieza would soon stop Dende before he even reached Vegeta to heal him.

"Oh no! Frieza's done powering up!" Krillin exclaimed in worry.

"This chi is beyond any I have ever encountered…" Piccolo muttered.

"He's coming! We need Vegeta if we're going to make it through this!" Gohan stuttered in fear.

"Dende please, Vegeta's the only other person who can do anything to fight Frieza and I'm sure if Goku was here, he would want you to do this also." Chi-chi added her plea, praying that this Namek boy would do as everyone requested of him.

Dende said nothing more and ran over to Vegeta to heal him. No sooner did Vegeta spring back to standing; he kicked the Namekian child much to Chi-chi and Gohan's disbelief.

"Next time don't wait so long to heal me child!" Vegeta yelled at the fallen Dende. Shortly after his tirade, Dende sat up and brushed himself off from the fall. "You're lucky I didn't kill you for taking so Goddamn long to get back to me!"

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" Chi-chi yelled at Vegeta for the abuse that he had done to the Namekian child. He was already traumatized enough without the added abuse that Vegeta had given moments before. "You were the one that killed those Nameks that could be his family!"

"Woman, those Nameks would have met their fate whether by my hands or Frieza's hands." Vegeta countered. "Now if you'll excuse me, I don't want to listen to your fat mouth speak anymore about this 'love' and 'affection' shit when Frieza's transformed to his final level!"

When the dust finally settled almost though the storm died before it could reach them, Frieza stood there looking oddly different without the added spikes or adorned with the intense piercing armored skin he had once worn. It looked almost though he was standing there without any type of armor on at all.

"Is that it?" Krillin questioned. Everyone else was equally surprised; however, they did not let their guard down for even a moment. "_That's_ his final form? He doesn't look scary…"

"We shouldn't judge by his appearance." Piccolo interjected. "I would have rather faced him in his previous forms prior to this. I don't think I stand a chance against him and I feel guilty for making you guys go through so much trouble to gather the dragon balls."

Frieza moved his hand slightly to point and a deadly beam screamed past everyone before it exploded right behind them. Everyone turned around to see that the blast had hit Dende; instantly killing the Namekian child.

"No! Dende!" Gohan yelled. Chi-chi felt her knees give and she fell to the ground in utter fear.

"That monster's power's beyond anything I could even imagine!" Piccolo growled.

"Now none of you are going to return." Frieza hinted at Dende's power; hinting that he knew of their secret of their recovery rested in the boy himself. Now that he was dead, there was no guarantee anyone was going to survive this one.

"He saw him healing us! Damn it all!" Piccolo hissed.

"We're done for aren't we?" Chi-chi questioned before Frieza suddenly appeared right in front of them. She freaked out and nearly jumped at this creature coming within arm's reach of them.

"I still want you all to feel pain worse than death before you die." Frieza promised darkly. Before Chi-chi could recover, Gohan lunged at Frieza.

"Gohan!" Chi-chi instantly found her footing and lunged at the same time Krillin and Piccolo did. Frieza dodged Gohan's fist with ease followed by the other's random attacks. No matter how much they tried, no one was able to land a foot or fist on Frieza. They all pulled back and fired blasts at Frieza to try to at least make a mark on him in vain when he avoided the blasts.

"He's gone!" Krillin exclaimed in shock.

"You fools! He's behind you!" Vegeta yelled from above.

"Right answer!" Frieza spoke in a rather pleased voice while the others turned in alarm at the ambush. None of them were prepared when the blasts came and had to dodge. Vegeta managed to protect Gohan during this random fire his own way, which irritated Chi-chi again.

"Don't kick my son!" Chi-chi yelled at Vegeta.

"Would you rather he was dead?" Vegeta countered. "Besides, this proves I don't need your guy's help beating this guy now that I'm a Super Saiya-jin." A surprised look appeared on Frieza's face. "Now step aside!"

"Such confidence will be your downfall Vegeta," Frieza spoke in a sultry voice.

_'Is he really a Super Saiya-jin?'_ Chi-chi thought to herself.

"I am something that Kakarrot can't be!" Vegeta boasted before lunging at Frieza. The confidence turned into disappointment when Vegeta failed to hit Frieza and appeared behind him.

"I believe this "Super Saiya-jin" nonsense is just a legend and very soon, you too will be one," Frieza spoke in such a way that it seemed like an insult.

"I'LL SHOW YOU THAT I'M A SUPER SAIYA-JIN!" Vegeta roared and fired a powerful blast at tyrant. Everyone minus Frieza was worried that Vegeta would take the planet in order to try to destroy Frieza; however, the tyrant easily deflected the blast lazily with his foot into the sky. The Saiya-jin prince stared in disbelief of the monstrous power that the tyrant possessed. That made Vegeta lose the will to fight for the freedom he long sought for himself.

"Now that you seem to be done, I will start torturing you until you beg for death," Frieza lunged at Vegeta who was still hovering in the skies. Chi-chi wanted Vegeta to something, anything to fight again; however, it seemed her heart couldn't sway the broken prince's spirit to fight. While he was brutally tortured by every means necessary, everyone seemed to stand their frozen while the tyrant beat the prince in such a merciless way that no one could even dare go out and attempt to save him.

Chi-chi felt a flutter in her heart despite the beating and gasped when she felt warmth fill her spirit that Frieza had taken. She knew what it was and looked back where the ship was. No one else seemed to notice Chi-chi's gaze had shifted since they were still petrified at the scene. Frieza paused and looked up at Chi-chi in question.

"What are you looking at?" the tyrant questioned. Chi-chi's eyes were filled with tears. Frieza would have said something offensive when he suddenly saw a figure appear crouched down to the ground before he stood to his feet. The other warriors that had been staring at Frieza turned and saw who Chi-chi had felt moments before.

"G-Goku!" Chi-chi cried happily at his amazing recovery. He walked over rather boldly with anger written on his face.

"So, the dragon balls brought you here Piccolo? Great! I was wondering who came back to life." A faint smile appeared on Goku's face before it faded. He walked past Gohan, Krillin and Chi-chi. "I apologize for keeping you all waiting, but I'll take it from here."

"What? You can't do this alone!" Chi-chi exclaimed and almost went after Goku when Piccolo grabbed his wrist.

"Don't intervene with Son's request and stay here." Piccolo warned. Chi-chi felt trapped and felt like she needed to do what Piccolo said; for now.

"So, you must be Frieza," Goku started. "Funny you look so young."

"I was wondering what that woman was looking at. For some odd reason, I wondered if there was someone else she was waiting for by the way she was acting." Frieza spat.

"Listen, I want to fight Vegeta after this," Goku added. Frieza ignored it and was puzzled by the way Goku looked. Vegeta, who happened to recover from the beating he had taken from Frieza, looked up weakly at the Earth-raised Saiya-jin.

"Ka… Kakarrot… y… you…" Vegeta barely managed to mutter with what strength he had.

"Kakarrot? That's a Saiya-jin name!" Frieza realized before he put two and two together. The warrior that stood before him reminded him of the one he killed a quarter century ago along with the planet Vegeta. Neither one of them knew who this male was that Frieza killed heartlessly along with the rest of the planet, but the resemblance was truly uncanny. "You should have stayed hiding! I vowed to exterminate the last of your kind!"

Without another warning, Frieza lunged at Goku. He almost expected the Earth-raised Saiya-jin to fair no better than Vegeta did while he battled; however, Goku easily surprised Frieza by a kick to the face that sent him flying backwards. Taking a moment to recover, Frieza pointed his finger out at Goku.

"Watch out!" Chi-chi cried before she was dragged to the ground by Gohan and Krillin.

In seconds, dozens of blasts went screaming at Goku and he deflected them all harmlessly away from himself and his friends standing behind him. He even kept any from hitting Vegeta who lain not far away from Goku's left side.

"Impossible! How can a mere Saiya-jin knock my blasts away with one hand?" Frieza questioned in utter shock. He wasn't used to seeing anyone, not even anyone on the Ginyu Force, match that kind of speed that Goku just displayed.

"You're finished you fool! Kakarrot's a Super Saiya-jin!" Vegeta proclaimed while sitting up slightly to see the look on Frieza's face fix in horror. "He's the one you feared would rise up and destroy you and now that he's here, he'll avenge us all!"

Insane laughter left Vegeta's throat before he was silenced by a blast through his heart courtesy of Frieza. As though everything fell into slow motion, Vegeta's body hit the ground before his head rolled to the side and he coughed up blood. Everyone stared wide-eyed at this scene and wondered why Frieza took his anger out at the originally injured prince.

"I'm tired of you repeating yourself on and on about this legend of yours," Frieza growled.

"Why did you do that when he couldn't even defend himself?" Goku growled at Frieza. Something within him wanted Frieza to pay; however, he fought against that feeling due to his upbringing. Chi-chi felt a slight bit of inner turmoil in Goku and said nothing to the others; fearing that she may do more harm than good.

"I warned him to stop repeating that nonsense since it's only a fairy tale and it will never happen. Sadly, he won't listen." Frieza snorted.

_'I believe it,'_ Chi-chi thought silently to herself. _'Whatever it is, it must exist or otherwise, Vegeta wouldn't of talked about it so much to the point where he's laying there dying.'_

"K… Kakarrot… sto… stop being merciful… and destroy Frieza!" Vegeta stuttered weakly despite the blood loss. No normal person would even be alive after being shot in the heart; yet, it seemed that the Saiya-jin Prince wouldn't die until he finished saying whatever was on his mind at the moment to inspire the Earth-raised Saiya-jin in some way or another.

"I can't change who I am," Goku admitted to the prince.

"You have to… in order… in order to become… a Super Saiya-jin… and…" Vegeta coughed violently.

"Don't talk more! You're killing yourself!" Goku warned.

"Kakarrot…" Vegeta defied Goku's request and continued despite his life nearing its end, "…how do you even think our world… where you and I were born… was destroyed…? It wasn't… because of some damned meteor…"

"Talk, talk, talk." Frieza interrupted. "I swear I should just gag you to shut you up."

"It was Frieza who did it!" Vegeta blamed the tyrant before them while tears ran down his bloodied face. "We Saiya-jins… did just as he commanded… we were his hands… his muscles…" Goku's eyes widened at that revelation and at the fact that Vegeta was crying out before him. "…and yet… he killed them all! Your parents… my father… the king… He killed them all because he feared that a Super Saiya-jin would arise from among them!"

"So you say," Frieza spoke coldly.

"Pl… please…. Frieza…. Frieza must… die… by a Saiya-jin's… hands…" Vegeta managed to finish before his tear-filled eyes closed completely and he laid there still. It was almost though he had fallen asleep, yet, sleep was something he did not do for he no longer drew breath in his lungs. The Saiya-jin Prince had died. And it was thanks to Frieza that Goku was the only pure-blooded Saiya-jin left alive.

"About time he stopped. Now let's get started." Frieza grinned impatiently.

"Tears… I guess you held them inside of you all of your life," Goku did not pay heed to Frieza. Goku was instead looking down at Vegeta's broken and bloodied body in a sign of respect. Looking away somewhat, he concentrated and sent a kiai to create a hole into the ground. He knelt down to Vegeta's body and picked it up.

"You must have hated that life to the point you wanted nothing more than to get out." Setting Vegeta into the shallow grave, Goku began to bury him. "He used you for his own pleasure and gave nothing back to you. He's taken everything from you, including your pride. I ask you now to give me some of that pride." He rested his hands with the dirt in them on top of the covered hand. "I may have been born on Earth, but I'm a Saiya-jin too! For all of the Saiya-jins you killed… and all of the Namekians… I'm going to destroy you!"

_'Oh Goku, please don't make a promise you can't keep…'_ Chi-chi grew worried. Somewhere in her heart, she felt her husband hesitating at the words he had spoken and knew that this was something he was pressured into carrying out.

**_To Be Continued…_**


	8. The Will to Fight

**Risk**

**Chapter 7**

Chi-chi and the others flew away; knowing that they were in harm's way and would be killed if they stayed upon the battlefield. Before they landed on a cliff side to watch the battle, Goku lunged at Frieza. It was almost though an invisible signal went off that signaled the beginning of the all-out battle. Forearm met forearm before Goku dodged the punch Frieza threw with a free hand and Goku attempted to return it in vain. Each one of them attempted to use chi, fist or feet against one another in this before Goku was backed into a wall with a blast that burned his hands slightly before he could throw the chi away.

"Ow! Hot! Hot! Hot!" Goku whined before regaining his composure. Chi-chi felt his discomfort and wished that he had dodged the blast rather than take it.

"You're stronger than I thought. I'm a bit surprised. I didn't think anyone else in this universe surpassed Captain Ginyu," Frieza smirked in absolute bliss. "Pity you can't beat me."

"Maybe…" Goku grinned in anticipation.

"Oh ho ho… you'll know." Frieza boasted before sending a kiai at Goku, causing the cliff that he stood on to cave in with only a look. Goku managed to jump above Frieza before he sent a look that threw the tyrant into water below before he managed to get out of Goku's kiai. Before Goku could react, Frieza appeared behind him and kicked the Earth-raised Saiya-jin into the water.

_'Owww!'_ Goku thought to himself underwater; struggling to keep his breath while getting up.

"Get up," Frieza commanded. "I know you can't be beaten by something like that."

_'He's so fast too… what should I do now…?'_ Goku questioned with his arms crossed underwater. _'I don't think he can find his opponent's position by feeling for their chi, like I can… he's gotta follow with his eyes… Alright! I'll use that!'_

* * *

"Goku hasn't come out yet," Krillin grew worried.

_'He's alright though… I know he is…'_ Chi-chi chanted mentally to herself.

Almost though she was reassuring herself, she noticed Frieza dodge a blast to avoid being hit by it. A second one took him by surprise before Goku screamed angrily and kicked Frieza in the face from behind. Even though it was a cheap shot, it did nothing to Frieza in the slightest.

_'You have to be kidding…'_ Chi-chi sweat dropped at the idea that Frieza wasn't fazed in the slightest.

* * *

Despite the toying around, Chi-chi screamed in absolute horror when she thought Goku was a goner after Frieza had trapped him in a ball of chi and bounced the warrior around like a ragged doll trapped within the sphere. However, the Earth-raised Saiya-jin emerged from the smoke unscathed. After that scare, Chi-chi felt relieved when all the damage that Goku suffered was his clothes being torn in various places from the explosion.

As the battle progressed however, the two warriors had some sort of combat where Frieza did not use his fists until after Goku bit his tail. After that, Frieza punched the warrior in the face; taking him totally off-guard. Yet, Goku didn't seem to mind it much.

…

"…but I'm getting bored of this battle," Frieza seemingly spoke with utter calmness. "I want to settle it soon. Let me ask you first, just in case… would you care to work for me? It would be a waste to destroy such power. You'll be a much better flunky than Captain Ginyu."

"You've got to be kidding," Goku snorted. "Do you really think I'd take an offer like that?"

"No, frankly, I didn't. Saiya-jins are stubborn to the point of stupidity." Frieza darkly spoke. "Now you only have one way out of this: **death**."

"You think so? I might have other ideas," Goku admitted. Frieza only laughed at these words that seemed so empty. He knew many that had vowed to kill him and yet, not one had been successful.

* * *

_'I hope they continue soon,'_ Chi-chi thought silently to herself while listening to her husband and the creature talk. It was scary enough that the creature seemed to be giving nothing but empty threats thus far; however, before she could even think her husband would be safe, she felt Frieza's power rise horribly high.

* * *

_'H-he's…not bluffing…!'_ Goku thought before he was elbowed in the nose. From there, it became a one-sided battle where nothing was working against Frieza; not even the ten-fold Kaio-ken seemed to be having any serious effect on Goku's speed and strength. After a great thrashing, Goku landed upon a cliff to regain his breath before Frieza cleaved a narrow chi blast through the crust of the planet. Water fell through the scarred ground while rocks fell carelessly into the unnatural abyss.

"I told you. I could destroy this entire planet with ease." Frieza boasted. "It's what I did to the Planet Vegeta, you know."

"I can't win…" Goku muttered in shock and horror. He was angry at himself; angry that he was failing his friends and his family. Before he knew it, he was being thrown around before he fell into the water where he couldn't get a breath of air. He couldn't find any gaps to catch his breath and it wasn't long before Frieza forced the Earth-raised Saiya-jin under.

"NO!" Chi-chi cried and wanted to go to her husband's rescue; however, Piccolo had to restrain the female from doing anything.

"You can't save him!" Piccolo yelled. "It's over." Chi-chi fell limp and began to cry miserably. Her husband, the one she gave her heart to, was being drowned by this alien.

The struggles ceased and Goku had succumbed to the lack of oxygen in his lungs.

* * *

_'Am…am I dead?' Goku thought while watching the scenery below him pass by before he spotted the body of his friends and family laying there dead. He wanted to deny this was happening or was going to happen; however, he felt nothing but nothing but dread, guilt and hopelessness within himself. 'NO! Gohan! Piccolo! Krillin! Chi-chi!'_

**_'Would you like to save them?'_**_ a voice asked him. What he saw next was Earth laying in a wasteland-like environment with cities burning to the ground._

_'Y-yes! I need to or everything I know and love will disappear!' Goku pleaded to this voice. He didn't care what would happen to him at that moment and wanted nothing more than to stop this nightmare from becoming a reality._

**_'Then wake up before it's too late…'_**_ the voice warned and the planet he had known and lived on since his failed mission exploded into a fiery ball of flames._

* * *

It was almost though the very explosion playing within those dark recesses of his mind snapped Goku out of it. Instantly, the power began to magnify throughout his body and he summoned enough to defy the one keeping him under water. Chi-chi, who had been crying, stopped when she saw Frieza knocked away almost as though he had been burned by something. Everyone else watched in pure shock when they realized that Goku had escaped Frieza's deadly grip and was panting heavily; drawing in the air his lungs ached for during his under water struggle. Seconds later, he yelled angrily in triumph; almost mocking Frieza for trying such a pathetic way of destroying the warrior.

"Goku!" Chi-chi shouted happily. She was thankful he was alright after that incident and hoped that he would continue to fight against Frieza with everything he had.

Frieza was flabbergasted while Goku spoke in an irritated and dark toned voice, "For the future of Gohan, Chi-chi and Earth… I will do everything I can to protect them!" The power of the twenty-fold Kaio-ken gathered around him while he continued, "You maybe a million times stronger than me, but mark my words Frieza, you're going down!"

His chi roared around him as it continued to build up before he reached his max. Lunging at Frieza, he attempted to punch him.

"Ka… me…" After missing Frieza, he cupped his hands and continued. "…ha… me… HA!" After the last syllable was uttered, he unleashed his Kamehameha straight at Frieza in an attempt to take him down. Almost though Frieza was frightened by this strange and bizarre power Goku suddenly obtained, he struggled against the blast by adding a blast of his own to trigger an explosion rocked the very planet to the core.

Everyone on the cliff was forced to shield their eyes despite the destructive power unleashed until the debris and hurricane-force winds around them ceased to fly at them. When they were able to see again, they saw Goku was still floating there weakened from the last attack. Not far above him stood Frieza, alive and well with a slightly burnt hand in front of him that he had managed to use to hold off the attack.

"Damn it to hell…!" Goku cursed angrily. His tail, which had been wrapped around his waist ever since his arrival, had finally come loose and flickered in irritation at the alien warlord.

From that moment on, all hell was about to break loose.

**_To Be Continued…_**


	9. Encouragement

**Risk**

**Chapter 8**

"Oh no! The twenty times Kaio-ken didn't work!" Krillin moaned in utter shock.

"You were expecting it to?" Chi-chi questioned while the smoke slowly dissipated around Frieza's form; his hand still extended in the position that had managed to detonate the Kamehameha that had screamed at him moments prior. Not far below, Goku stared in horror knowing he had failed, even with a twenty-fold Kamehameha. He landed to the ground weakened and staring at Frieza in disbelief; praying to any god that he would vanish at any given moment instead of the tyrant continuing to push him further into a corner like a wounded animal.

"How can it be?" Goku muttered to himself in irritation; his tail and snapping behind him tensely. "That did not have much effect on him at all! He wasn't bluffing that time either! H-he really hasn't been using anymore than half of his power!"

"Gah!" Krillin screamed. "When did Goku get his tail back?"

"While we were in space, it just grew back on its own," Chi-chi admitted.

"Oh man, dad's going to be in trouble if Frieza grabs it!" Gohan muttered; remembering that it was an Achilles' heel when it's squeezed.

'_So, the monkey has a tail,'_ Frieza snorted while looking between his adversary and the burnt hand that had narrowly deflected the blast. '_I should choke the very life out of him using that said appendage for causing me so much trouble. It will serve him right for daring to defy my order!'_

Goku tensed when Frieza landed moments later. He tried to calm himself after his previous attack on the tyrant failed. He knew he was in trouble and after he poured everything he had into that last attack, he felt like he was running out of options.

"That hurt…" Frieza muttered softly; almost though he was being a hypocrite. "**That really hurt!"**

The Earth-raised Saiya-jin was taken totally off-guard when Frieza went flying straight into him and head-butted Goku in the side of the head; causing him to go tumbling to the ground.

* * *

"Goku!" Chi-chi cried in horror and wanted to go help him; however, Piccolo stopped the female warrior from leaving. "We have to do something! I don't want him to die! He made a promise to me!"

"There's nothing we can do to help Son without getting ourselves in the line of fire," Piccolo growled. "In case you haven't noticed, Frieza could have easily wiped us out a long time ago if he had the chance."

Chi-chi paled at the thought and remembered that Vegeta had hinted that he could easily wipe out planets with his power. The only reason Frieza hadn't done so as of yet was due to her husband fighting the tyrant with everything he had. A chill went through her body and she didn't want Goku to stop fighting Frieza like Vegeta had at this point.

'_Don't give up Goku! Please! You need to stop him!'_ Chi-chi pleaded silently to herself more than anything else.

* * *

Frieza stalked ever closer to Goku who was at that moment struggling to get his footing again in order to continue the battle. The heartless creature stopped while the Saiya-jin warrior glared up at the tyrant with fierce and an untamed will to fight in his only open eye at that moment. Frieza coldly looked down at Goku and sneered in disgust and irritation that this warrior was following Vegeta's path of surrender so soon.

"You weakling!" Frieza sultry voice growled in irritation before he kicked Goku straight in the chin; causing the warrior to fly backwards. The tyrant did not allow the Earth-raised Saiya-jin to hit the ground when he delivered a kick to the left side of Goku's body. That caused the Saiya-jin warrior to spin into the debris of rock and dirt where he struggled to get onto his feet again.

No matter how much Goku struggled to stand, Frieza attacked the Saiya-jin ruthlessly and without a single ounce of mercy. It was as though he wanted nothing more than to hear his tortured screams and abuse him until the Earth-raised Saiya-jin begged for his death at the tyrant's hands. Eventually, Goku was permitted to stand; however, it was almost though Frieza was allowing this leisure before he did any further thrashing to the weakening warrior.

'_I really have lost a great deal of power. Looks as though that twenty times Kaio-ken had its price…'_ Goku thought silently to himself while staring at Frieza with one eye still. His tail hung limply behind him almost though it had been broken during the thrashing Frieza put him through.

"Indeed, the Saiya-jins are lower life form, whose only talent is in fighting," Frieza boasted while walking towards Goku at a maddeningly slow pace. "Every last one of you are fools. Killing you off was the right decision."

'_It's… all over…'_ Goku thought to himself in vain. He knew he wasn't a match and had nothing left to fight with. A part of him disagreed with this statement and knew if he gave up, that vision he had while under water would become a grave reality.

"_**Kakarrot! Listen to me! Is that all the power you have?"**_ Vegeta's voice echoed in his mind. "_**Where's your Saiya-jin pride?"**_

"But, but I never was a Saiya-jin!" Goku muttered angrily at the voice annoying him at that moment; thinking that the Saiya-jin prince was standing right behind him when he said this.

"_**What are you talking about? You can't deny your heritage!"**_ Vegeta's voice echoed in disgust. If anything, the prince was denying Goku's earth upbringing to try to help the warrior tap into what he truly was with his words.

"Vegeta! Right now it doesn't matter what I am! Forget about it!" Goku growled before he remembered that the Saiya-jin prince had died. Visions of his death and how he buried the prince before his battle with Frieza played in his mind; reminding him that he was the only Saiya-jin left alive. Shortly after the visions faded, he saw the battle field had faded away and he was alone in a void with nothing around him.

"_**You must listen to me…"**_ Vegeta said after appearing completely nude; causing the Earth-raised Saiya-jin to turn and see the Saiya-jin prince's backside complete with his own tail. "_**We both know you have Saiya-jin blood running through your veins…"**_ Goku stared on almost though he was freaked out by this experience and this vision he was having at that very moment. If anything, it was almost though the Earth-raised Saiya-jin was losing his mind before Frieza was even done torturing him.

"_**I feel your pain... But you must never forget one thing…"**_ Vegeta continued his speech. "_**It was Frieza who destroyed our birthplace, the Planet Vegeta… And now that you are the only Saiya-jin left, it is up to you to avenge our race!"**_

"The pride of my people…" Goku felt his heart stir at these words; almost though he was being moved by this speech the departed Vegeta was giving him. Somehow, the departed warrior was speaking to the last living Saiya-jin from the grave to ensure he doesn't join their race in death.

"_**Think back Kakarrot!" **_Vegeta commanded. "_**Remember your father… my father…"**_ Vegeta turned and transformed into the child-like version of himself before he was corrupted by Frieza's harsh reign over him mind, body and soul. "_**There's no one left except for you…"**_

Visions of Goku's father dying in the fiery blast mouthing something and the death of King Vegeta crossed the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's mind somehow. It was strange seeing these two Saiya-jin warriors, his people who had tried to go against Frieza in vain. Instead, they had fallen to their deaths when they did not have a ghost of a chance of defeating this tyrant that had taken away millions of lives along with his own people.

"_**So while you may deny who you are…"**_ The younger Vegeta started before it shifted him back to his adult self in the nude again, "_**You are the very last hope for a lost race of brave warriors! Ask yourself this: Why does Frieza want you destroyed so badly?"**_

"_**HE'S AFRAID A SUPER SAIYA-JIN WILL RISE UP, THE STRONGEST OF ALL!"**_ Oozaru Vegeta's voice echoed around Goku.

"_**Destroy him."**_ Vegeta in his normal and once more nude state commanded to the low-class warrior.

"_**Destroy him for the entire Saiya-jin race…"**_ King Vegeta's voice joined with his son's voice; a higher authority entrusting Goku with this task.

"_**Destroy him, for you have the power within you!"**_ Bardock's voice joined in with the others as though he was asking his son to carry out his will.

"_**Now go, Kakarrot, it is time…"**_ Vegeta's voice called out alone once again. "_**Do all that is within your power to bring down Frieza!"**_

After Vegeta vanished and the void seemed to fade out of nowhere, Goku looked down at the ground rather perplexed about what just happened. Honestly, did Vegeta truly call out to him from the dead or was this a prelude to madness?

Frieza walked over to the Earth-raised Saiya-jin, not knowing of what Goku had just witnessed. When he found that Goku wasn't looking at him, he felt insulted and ignored.

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt your daydream, but I've got a job to finish," Frieza nagged. "Good riddance… you sniffling… Saiya-jin!"

With those words, Frieza swung his arm almost though he was slapping the Saiya-jin from a distance; causing a wind to kick up before dust and debris exploded in front of him. Goku instantly guarded up to protect himself in case it would have been a direct attack. Yet, all that took damage was the earth carved roughly a foot in front of him as the dust and debris settled.

"I had you scared, didn't I?" Frieza joked in dark humor. "So now, I say we have a little fun…"

"Vegeta, I grew up on the planet Earth, I don't know how to be a Saiya-jin!" Goku admitted openly. If any type of psychologist was on the planet witnessing this battle, they would have deemed Goku insane for talking to himself instead of the deceased Saiya-jin prince that had perished earlier. "But… I share in your disgust for Frieza!"

"Is your brave little speech over?" Frieza wondered if this Saiya-jin had truly lost it before he could dare try to finish breaking his spirit.

"I must win! I will not let you beat me!" Goku vowed.

"No! You'll lose!" Frieza yelled angrily and belatedly before lunging at Goku to strike; however, Goku managed to dodge the hi-kick before he returned one that missed Frieza. The Earth-raised Saiya-jin managed to block Frieza's foot with his left forearm and the tyrant used the momentum to do a back flip in mid-air before Goku lunged at Frieza who remained in the skies above him.

They dueled within the skies with neither one of them managing to connect a decent blow due to either dodging or blocking. Frieza eventually taken the upper hand and hammer-blown Goku straight back into the island they were battling on.

"I see you've got some of your energy back." Frieza boasted from above the fallen Goku. "Or was that all you had left?" Goku sat up while Frieza finished his decent from the sky to the earth. "My guess is that you're all out of gas." Goku struggled back onto his feet almost though he was defying Frieza's words. "You see, I can read you like a book, my friend… and it's time to finish the last chapter with a bang!"

With that last word, Frieza sent a blast into Goku's left shoulder and caused the Earth-raised Saiya-jin to clutch it weakly. Frieza sent the next blast into Goku's kneecap before damaging his shoulder again. It was the most brutal way of defeating an opponent with the use of blasts that could easily kill a mere human without mercy. Frieza laughed at the torment he brought upon the Earth-raised Saiya-jin and continued this assault. It was though he was picking on a helpless animal that couldn't fight back.

* * *

"You can do it dad," Gohan whimpered.

"I don't want this to go on anymore! Why can't you let me go out there?" Chi-chi questioned.

"You can't make much of a difference in this fight if Son's is getting his ass handed to him by Frieza," Piccolo grunted.

* * *

One of the blasts that Frieza shot caused Goku's body to careen almost across the small canyon that was created earlier. Goku caught the edge of the canyon's wall and hoisted himself up weakly. He soon found his footing and realized he had one chance left; one thing that could either destroy Frieza or the very planet they were standing on.

'_I'll have to use it…'_ Goku thought to himself before throwing his hands into the air; knowing this was the only thing he had left to depend on. If this failed, then Frieza could wipe them all out along with the very planet they were standing on.

"What? What is he doing?" Frieza questioned in shock.

* * *

"W-what's going on?" Chi-chi stared at her husband in shock. "Is he giving up?"

"Ah! The Spirit Bomb!" Krillin recognized the move instantly despite the fact that he did not see Goku summoning it the first time.

"What? Spirit Bomb?" Piccolo exclaimed. Chi-chi didn't know what it was either and was looking at Krillin for an explanation.

"Is that something that will help us win this battle?" Chi-chi questioned.

"It's the ultimate attack!" Krillin explained. "Goku learned the Spirit Bomb from King Kai! It's an attack that draws its energy from every living thing around. From the trees and water, the sun and the moon! Every single microorganism on this planet! And when the force is strong enough, it's released in one massive ball of energy!"

"Whoa…" Chi-chi was at awe for Goku knowing this attack. '_If he had that up his sleeve, why didn't he use it earlier?'_

"Really? Maybe Frieza won't have the last laugh after all," Piccolo smirked darkly.

"But will the Spirit Bomb be strong enough to take out Frieza?" Gohan asked. "There are hardly any living things on this planet to draw energy from!"

"I can see that!" Krillin countered. "But we have to trust in Goku's instincts Gohan! It's our only defense against that monster Frieza! It's all we have left!" Everyone looked down at the battle field and waited for what could be the end of the long battle. This next attack could change the outcome of the battle.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	10. The Final Chance

**Risk**

**Chapter 9**

Energy gathered from around the Planet Namek from every living thing that was still alive on it due to all of the chaos and destruction caused by Frieza and his men. Goku knew this wouldn't be enough and attempted to draw energy from the heavens themselves; knowing that he was putting the planet at a giant risk if he were to throw it at Frieza.

'_I know I shouldn't use the Spirit Bomb since it could destroy this planet if I'm not careful,'_ Goku thought to himself while weighing options of using his ace against Frieza. '_But if I don't gather enough energy, then the Spirit Bomb won't work and Frieza could destroy the universe! I really don't have any other choice! Get ready Frieza! It's time to take out the heavy artillery!'_

"Oh look, how cute," Frieza spoke in such a bored tone. "The little Saiya-jin is trying to scare me with pathetic water tricks." If anything, the water gushing from the earth was Frieza's fault due to his minor planet carving trick he did earlier. "Pity, he tries so hard."

* * *

"Come on Goku!" Krillin begged. "You just got to come through for us! Give him your best shot!" It was then everyone felt something powerful gathering together.

"Wh-what was that?" Piccolo exclaimed in shock. He was praying he wasn't the only one that felt it.

"It's… it's part of the…" Krillin began before Gohan cried out in shock.

"Hey look!" Gohan pointed in the skies above them and Chi-chi was staring in mute horror in the sky. "Look at that! It's up in the sky!"

Everyone's reaction was that of shock and awe when they saw the huge blast hovering over where Goku was standing like a fourth sun in the sky.

'_That's… that's incredible…'_ Chi-chi thought silently. '_How did Goku learn this?'_

* * *

An intense white aura gathered around Goku's body as he mentally focused all of his concentration in completing the Spirit Bomb as it slowly grew bigger in size. Due to this, Goku was literally wide open to any attacks that Frieza might try upon the Earth-raised Saiya-jin while he continued gathering energy from anywhere he could pull energy from in order to complete his ultimate task.

'_What is he doing? I can't figure it out,'_ Frieza attempted to read Goku to no avail. If he truly knew what Goku was doing, Frieza would have already ended the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's life and carried out his plans to destroy the universe. Sadly, the tyrant was in the dark about the Spirit Bomb.

For the moment anyway.

'_I call upon the trees and water…'_ Goku mentally commanded, '_the sun, moon and the stars… the plants and the animals… all living things… let me share your power!'_

* * *

"Man! Take a look at it!" Krillin exclaimed. "It's filling the sky!"

"I think you're exaggerating a bit," Chi-chi muttered, still in shock at the idea that Goku's creating this huge ball of energy out of the living things around them.

"I never had seen anything like it!" Piccolo admitted.

"It was only this big when we were on Earth," Gohan showed them.

"That thing must be about 150 meters long!" Krillin estimated.

"Let's hope Frieza doesn't discover this is going on or this will all be over before Son can launch that thing," Piccolo noted.

"Why is he taking so long to use it?" Chi-chi asked, almost though she wanted it used right then and there before it could fully develop.

"Goku probably doesn't think there's enough energy and he's gathering as much as he possibly can before he launches that thing." Krillin explained.

"Hurry up dad!" Gohan begged.

* * *

'_Stars in heaven, give me more power…'_ Goku pleaded to the heavens above. Despite Goku's mental pleas for help, Frieza was growing more and more frustrated at the idea that Goku was doing nothing but holding his arms up in the air.

"What's wrong? You're planning to do something, aren't you? So do it!" Frieza grew impatient with the Saiya-jin warrior. "That is unless, are you supposed to be raising your hands in surrender?" If that were truly the case, Goku would have probably been begging Frieza to end it; however, it didn't seem like that on the warrior's face at all.

'_All the time it takes to gather the chi required is the technique's greatest weak spot!'_ Goku mentally noted. '_Don't let him find out about this a little while more please!'_

"Cut it out already!" Frieza grew irritated. "How long do you intend to just stand there like that?"

"Good question," Goku spoke in a strained voice. "How long indeed?" Those words were perhaps the stupidest words any warrior could ever say to irritate a tyrant further.

Especially if one were to laugh at the lame joke to tease the tyrant that is Frieza.

"Damn you!" Frieza yelled and lunged at the defenseless warrior holding the fate of the universe at his very fingertips. Goku was knocked backwards with a kick to the left cheek before he hit the ground. Frieza landed on the ground and hoped that attack would get the Saiya-jin warrior to fight again; however, he was sadly mistaken when Goku just thrust his hands back in the air. Frieza continued to try to get Goku to fight; however, Goku kept defying him and kept his hands up when he was being assaulted.

* * *

"He's not fighting back!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Gohan, Krillin, give me your remaining power!" Piccolo commanded.

"What?" Gohan questioned.

"Just do it!" Piccolo snapped.

"What good will that do?" Chi-chi looked at the Namek in question.

"I'm going to save your husband," Piccolo growled at the woman who did hardly anything since she arrived at the planet. "If you want to help, now's your chance."

"Gladly," Chi-chi rose to her feet with eagerness on her face. "It's about time I see some action."

"Just don't get over your head. We're going to stall Frieza, not try to take him out," Piccolo explained his plan to the female while gathering what energy he could from Gohan and Krillin.

* * *

Goku continued to get the living daylights beaten out of him in the one-sided fighting while he struggled to maintain both his concentration and focus on the task. He was sent flying into another island through the water. Frieza landed in front of him while he struggled to catch his breath.

"I can't tell what Saiya-jins are thinking," Frieza growled in disgust. "It's the same thing back then. You're a most unpleasant group. I have no intention of continuing this uninteresting battle any further. I'm going to finish both you and this planet off at once. Just another runt will have died, and the Saiya-jins will be completely eliminated from this world. The Super Saiya-jin was nothing more than a bedtime story after all."

While Frieza pointed a finger at the downed Goku who was still sitting in the water with his arms resting upon the ledge of the island, he noticed a glow reflecting in the water behind the Saiya-jin. At first, he had mistaken the glowing object a sun within the skies of Namek; however, it did not look like the sun at all.

"That's not the sun! What is it?" Frieza questioned. He saw a glowing object in the sky and looked up at it; trying to figure out what it was.

"He found it!" Goku growled angrily to himself more than anything else. He had hoped Frieza didn't see it, but now, he knew deep inside that he would avoid the blast if possible. It was too large to deflect this time around and he knew that if Frieza dodged it, then that would be it. There wouldn't be anymore chances to defeat the tyrant and keep him from doing what he desired to make more lives miserable.

"W-what is that?" Frieza muttered in shock. He never had seen anything like that before. "It couldn't be… a mass of energy? Y-you did that?" It was realized in absolute horror what Goku had been doing this entire time. Now he was terrified at the very thought of this Saiya-jin destroying him.

If he managed to use that thing…

* * *

"That should do it," Piccolo confirmed. "We don't want to give up all of our energy."

"When do we go in?" Chi-chi questioned to Piccolo.

"When things look grim," Piccolo growled. "Frieza knows about Goku's attack. Gohan, Krillin, you two stay here and don't follow us!"

* * *

"So that's what he's been up to all this time: Collecting energy into one giant ball!" Frieza stared at this orb of light as though it could crush him by just staring at it. "But where did he get so much power?"

'_It's no use,'_ Goku though to himself in utter horror. '_If I launch it now, he'll just dodge it!'_

"Oh I get it," Frieza assumed that he figured out the secret of the attack. "That ball is your idea of a clever diversion. Well I hate to ruin your little 'game', but your trump card won't work on me!" He once again pointed the finger that would unleash a powerful blast if used properly at Goku while the Earth-raised Saiya-jin grew angrier by the minute. Taking the bait, Goku lunged from the water he had rested in and attempted to throw a fist at Frieza's face. The tyrant caught the warrior's fist and aimed the blast at almost point-blank range in front of Goku's head.

"Die." Frieza muttered while the blast started to intensify on the tip of his finger.

* * *

Almost though this was a silent signal, Piccolo lunged from the cliff side towards the battle field. Chi-chi followed the Namekian warrior to where Frieza was. Piccolo planted a foot directly in the side of Frieza's head and sent the tyrant flying into the water. Chi-chi landed beside her husband as though she was ready to sacrifice her life for him.

"Piccolo! Chi-chi!" Goku gasped in amazement that his arch-nemesis and wife were at his side.

"Goku, you must hurry and finish collecting energy for your attack!" Piccolo commanded.

"Yeah, you got it!" Goku confirmed and stood back onto his feet with help from Chi-chi.

"Please hurry," Chi-chi kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry, I'm almost done." Goku smiled weakly at his wife before he turned his attention back onto the Spirit Bomb. Piccolo and Chi-chi scouted the area in case Frieza decided to come out of the waters and play with them further.

"This is frustrating how he managed to survive all of that," Chi-chi muttered.

"If Goku's attack connects, then we won't be worried about Frieza trying to destroy us all," Piccolo barked at the woman. "Don't let your complaints cloud your senses and make sure Goku isn't attacked anymore!"

"Right," Chi-chi waved it off casually; her intentions of pinpointing Frieza difficult to do at that moment. Out of the depths of the water, Frieza had risen in pure rage while looking down angrily at the warriors that these warriors were still insisting on causing trouble.

"I spy with my little eye…" Frieza vainly joked. "…one pitiful Namek and human woman that are irritating the shit out of me."

Piccolo glared angrily at Frieza while Chi-chi backed up a slight bit from Frieza's harsh remark. Whatever would happen next, there was no way she was going to back down from this fight.

No matter what, she wanted to make sure her husband kept her promise and come home.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	11. Unwanted Loss

**Authoress' Note:** _This is my first note since I started this story. There will be a character death in this chapter and though I had tried to avoid giving hints of which character it might be, you probably will be complaining about it until I post the next chapter. Sadly, it will be delayed due to moving and I sincerely apologize for the rough cliffhanger near the end. All of you who have followed this story thus far, I am grateful for the reviews and feedback that I have been given and pray you will put this story on your alert lists until I am ready to post another chapter._

_Once again, I am thankful for you all reading it and hope to start writing its sequel very soon._

_**-Chibi Mirai Gogeta**_

* * *

**Risk**

**Chapter 10**

"Throw it now Goku!" Piccolo yelled at Goku. "Frieza's about to attack again!"

"It's still not ready yet!" Goku hissed.

"You have got to be kidding…" Chi-chi sweat dropped at this notion.

"Come on, we have to keep him busy," Piccolo growled to the female.

"Hurry," Chi-chi said before she joined Piccolo in the sky.

"Oh look, there's the last Namek and the earth woman joining him to prove a challenge." Frieza scoffed.

"Wanna piece of me?" Piccolo taunted at the tyrant. "Well come and get it if you can!"

Frieza, not taken by Piccolo's bluff, waited until the Namekian and Chi-chi lunged at the tyrant. Both warriors kept him busy to buy Goku the time that he desperately needed to complete the Spirit Bomb. Punches, kicks and even some chi blasts were thrown from Chi-chi since she had a bit more power than Piccolo did.

'_Don't waste your energy,'_ Piccolo warned Chi-chi telepathically. He was blocking some of Frieza's blows with what strength he had left.

'_Not like you can do anything,'_ Chi-chi replied in the same manner. She dodged Frieza's long tail that nearly choked the life out of her husband earlier. Despite fighting on the same side, she still felt uneasy being near the Namekian warrior after how hell bent he was originally was of killing her husband. Though he had succeeded once, she was praying Piccolo wouldn't change his mind after they were done defeating Frieza and fire another killing blast when her husband would probably be at his weakest.

"You two are wasting my time," Frieza scoffed and fired a blast at Chi-chi that sent the female spinning into the ground. She did not move and for a brief moment, it almost looked like she went lifeless before she managed to push herself to a sitting up position. Piccolo, surprised by this maneuver Frieza had sent the Earthen female earthward moments ago was immediately assaulted from above. He himself was sent careening into the ground by a double-fisted assault to the side of his neck.

"Son, I can't hold him off anymore!" Piccolo winced while attempting to get back up to his feet in utter vain. "It's up to you now!"

"G-Goku…" Chi-chi whimpered in pain. She never imagined this much pain would cause her to feel so sick. She wanted to pass out and never wake again to this type of pain tearing at her body. She managed to get to her knees at that moment; breathing hard and wanting nothing more than this pain to leave.

Frieza was hovering over the helpless Piccolo and ready to do him in. Suddenly, three blasts from three different directions collided into Frieza; keeping him from finishing off the Namekian warrior. Piccolo, who was currently unable to get up, did not fire a blast. Goku, who had been building the Spirit Bomb while his wife and his former arch-nemesis, who put their lives at risk, also did not fire a blast as he kept his concentration up enough to finish the job.

From behind Frieza, Chi-chi had her hands cupped slightly and was breathing hard. She was fighting vertigo in order to remain kneeling in the position she was in. Frieza noticed Gohan and Krillin also holding their hands out; hinting they had fired the other two blasts that disabled Frieza from delivering the finishing blow on Piccolo.

"About time you did something useful," Piccolo commented about Chi-chi's distraction while looking at the cliff where Gohan and Krillin were standing. "And I'm glad you guys had some power left or that would have been it."

Frieza glared at the cliff side where he saw Krillin and Gohan shift into fighting positions and he grew irritated as hell. He would have wished they hadn't interfered with his plans; however, he was now pissed off that they would take away his idea of disposing of the last Namekian warrior on the planet. Dark, rich and somewhat diabolical laughter came from the irritated tyrant at the idea that there were still people who wished to oppose him.

"Fine, if you guys are that eager to die, then I shall grant your wish!" Frieza yelled angrily. With those words said, Frieza flew up into the skies in order to create a blast capable of destroying the very planet they were standing on. He flew into the skies in order to throw the blast at the planet; unaware of what would happen at that very moment.

A sudden surge of energy was felt and Chi-chi and Piccolo looked up in the sky beyond where Frieza was at that moment. The energies that had been gathered in order to create the Spirit Bomb was finally collected and the proof was at the very edges of Goku's palms sparkled in a faint and glistening light.

"It's done," Goku confirmed.

"Throw it!" Piccolo and Chi-chi yelled at the same time; worried that Frieza would throw his own blast at any given moment.

Frieza, who had been unaware of Goku's plan the entire time, was beside himself in absolute bliss of ridding the universe of the threat of a Super Saiya-jin ever rising up against him. He had forgotten about Goku's 'diversion' from earlier and assumed himself the winner of this game. He had no idea that his boastfulness would truly be his own downfall.

What felt like an eternity, Goku finally threw his arms down; triggering the Spirit Bomb's decent from the heavens where it hung during its development. It was then Frieza knew something was amiss and turned around to stare at the instrument of his own downfall like a deer caught in headlights. He assumed this was a trick at first and figured that he would be safe; however, it turned out that it wasn't some sort of trick that he should take likely.

The tyrant was ignorant at the idea that this was a weapon that would have been used against him. This was similar to the Death Ball that Frieza had used to destroy the Planet Vegeta in the first place. Instantly, the small electrical sphere that he had summoned to destroy the very planet was devoured by the Spirit Bomb. He reached out to grab the giant ball of light in order to over throw it; however, it was in vain attempt to save his pitiful ass.

Down below, everyone hurled themselves to the ground to brace for impact. The Spirit Bomb was coming down from the sky like an asteroid in slow motion. Goku wrapped his arm around Chi-chi and prayed that he wouldn't be separated from her at this time of reckoning. She felt as though she needed him now more than ever during this horrific experience they were about to go through together.

No matter how hard Frieza struggled, not even he could hurl back the Spirit Bomb. Hurricane-like winds kicked up and the heavy surf beneath him roared. It was as though an apocalypse had arrived upon Namek aimed directly at Frieza himself. It was though he was being punished for all the terrible things he had done to countless lives across the universe. His screams were dwarfed by the roar of the waves parting beneath him and the gale force winds squalling at the warriors below.

Then, an explosion erupted, triggering the Spirit Bomb to explode upon contact of Namek's sea floor. Everyone involved in the fight went flying back. Chi-chi who was held by Goku lost her husband's grip and went flying away.

"Goku!" Chi-chi shrieked in horror while she tumbled in the blinding explosion towards an unknown destination due to the blinding light.

"Chi-chi!" Goku yelled after her; praying she would be alright and wouldn't be harmed at all. He wanted to go after her, but she was flying further and further away from his grasp.

* * *

When the explosion eventually settled and the apocalypse had passed, Chi-chi opened her eyes and found that she was floating right side up on the water. Blinking a few times to ensure that she wasn't dead, she sat up in the water and looked around. Swimming to a nearby island, she surveyed where the other warriors were at. She noticed Gohan and Krillin land near her to re-assure that they had weathered the explosion well. Immediately, Chi-chi hugged her son; ensuring that he was alright. 

"Mom!" Gohan embarrassingly blushed at the idea of his mom holding him affectionately.

"I _never_ want you near your father's Spirit Bomb again young man!" Chi-chi scolded the young boy.

"Okay mom, let me go!" Gohan promised as the female warrior released her son and brushed his hair.

"Honestly, you had me worried sick…" Chi-chi looked him over to find that he was in decent shape.

"How about you, Chi-chi? Are you alright?" Krillin asked.

"I am, but where's Goku?" Chi-chi grew worried. She prayed that the explosion did not destroy him or Piccolo. Without the Namekian warrior, there would be no chances of them reviving anyone who had perished both on Earth and on Namek.

"We don't know," Krillin admitted.

"Dad's going to be okay isn't he?" Gohan asked.

"Sure, your dad's tougher than he looks!" Krillin attempted to reassure the boy.

Suddenly, Chi-chi felt something and turned. She noticed the waves crashing on the island close by and saw Piccolo emerge from the water. His other arm was still underneath and when she saw who he was holding, she went straight over there to her husband's side. Gohan and Krillin followed as Goku coughed up water from his lungs.

"Goku!" Chi-chi happily threw herself in her husband's arms; relieved that he had not been killed in the explosion. Goku fell backwards slightly due to his weakened condition and wrapped his arms around her waist. She kissed him on the lips and felt utter relief that it was all over. He seemed to hold it in his eyes as he purred softly; his tail wrapping affectionately around her waist.

"Dad!" Gohan smiled. "Are you alright?" Goku chuckled and rubbed his son's head to reassure him that he was alright. The boy laughed happily as Chi-chi untangled herself from Goku's arms. There would be more time for holding him later and reassuring he was alive and well. At that moment, she decided to let him recover from the battle that had almost claimed his life.

For awhile, the five warriors stood there resting and taking in the scenery while they waited until they had enough energy to fly again. During the time, they talked about how that battle seemed so tough on all of them. It was ruined though when Krillin screamed in horror; almost though Frieza had returned from the dead to kill them all for good.

"We forgot about Bulma!" Krillin freaked out. "What are we going to do?"

"Don't scare me like that Krillin!" Goku replied in a concerned and worried voice. "For a second, I thought you saw Frieza again!"

"In some ways, Bulma's worse than Frieza," Krillin admitted. "At least that's how I feel." That caused a round of laughter from everyone, including Chi-chi who remembered how bossy she could be when she's angry. Goku eventually stopped laughing and yelped in pain.

"Goku?" Chi-chi looked at him worriedly. She knew his fight with Frieza was tough, but she wasn't used to the idea that he was beaten so badly and still was able to stand after all of that.

"I'm alright, but don't make me laugh," Goku reassured his wife with a grin on his face. "I still ache all over."

"I know something that might help." Chi-chi grinned at the thought of giving her husband a nice massage to relieve the pain. Goku's smile widened in return and he seemed to be looking forward to spending more time with his wife on their way back to Earth. It felt like he made the right choice in bringing her along after all he's been through.

"Well, it looks like we were too late to save the Planet Namek," Piccolo spoken grimly and cryptically. "I just hope Guru and all his loyal followers that were destroyed can now rest in peace." Gohan and Krillin looked at Piccolo strangely; wondering how he knew all that they were aware of.

"What? How do you know Guru, Piccolo?" Krillin questioned. However, that question was not answered for moments later, Krillin had a look of horror written on his face. Goku looked at his best friend in question.

"What is it Krillin?" Goku asked. Krillin, too afraid to even say anything kept looking past Piccolo. One by one, Gohan, Chi-chi, Piccolo and even Goku looked up where Krillin was looking at in order to see what the problem was. Resting upon the very cliff above them stood the last person they expected to survive such a cataclysm-like event that had transpired what seemed to be hours ago.

"**IT'S FRIEZA!"** Everyone spoke at the same time except for the tyrant himself. He had lost most of his tail from the explosion, was still dripping wet from the water he had been under and raised his deadly finger up slightly; almost though he was going to blast someone at any given moment. He was utterly pissed off and ready to do away with whoever he had to in order to finish his task of destroying everything and anything in his path to ensure his rule.

"Th-that's impossible!" Krillin muttered in horror. "You made a direct hit with your Spirit Bomb and no one could survive that!"

"Oh mommy!" Gohan cried. Chi-chi felt her heart beating against her ribs very hard. It was so frightening she wished that Frieza had died after all that's happened. With a sneer, Frieza fired a deadly blast and it screamed towards Goku.

At that moment, Goku was petrified and stared in shock that Frieza had survived and was about to kill him and everyone else. He couldn't find the strength to move out of the way as the blast came towards him faster than the speed of light. It was then that he felt Chi-chi shove him out of harm's way before the blast pierced her heart. The Saiya-jin warrior looked on in absolute horror as he saw the tears in Chi-chi's eyes.

"Goku… I'm sorry…" Chi-chi whimpered her last words weakly before her eyes shut and her lifeless body hit the ground with a thud. Something within Goku's heart snapped at that very moment and he hissed lowly; feeling an emotional pain starting to drown his very soul.

Gohan was traumatized by this scene and prayed his mother wasn't dead and she would get up any minute. However, she made no movements whatsoever; indicating that Frieza had taken one more life that should not have ever been taken. A life that wouldn't have been taken if Frieza had died after the Spirit Bomb had hit Namek.

"MOMMY! NO!" Gohan cried.

"Chi-chi…" Goku growled both in sadness and pain. He wanted to deny that she was dead; that it never happened at all. Yet, the pain grew stronger; threatening to crush his heart and cause it to bleed within his chest. Deep within, something primal had begun to stir him from the state of shock that he had been in when Frieza revealed himself to be still alive.

'_**She's dead…'**_The voice within him confirmed. '_**He must die…'**_

"…why…Frieza…" Goku hissed angrily, his tail lashing violently behind him as though he had lost control over the appendage. He wanted to deny the voice; however, it was harder to do so with every moment that passed.

"She was just a pitiful female earth warrior not even worth mating with," Frieza boasted; irking the Earth-raised Saiya-jin further. "Besides, all she's good for is a decent fuck… a fuck that gave you a boy that I will take from you shortly…"

It was perhaps the worst thing **anyone** could boast about when faced with the loss of a loved one; perhaps the worst insult that was far worse than Goku's casual joke. No one except for the tyrant was laughing and someone was mortally wounded due to his heartless attack.

Frieza had just made what would have been the worst mistake not killing the Earth-raised Saiya-jin.

'_**Kill him. He must pay…'**_ The voice said again; this time, it seemed Goku was willing to follow this voice. Control started to slip from the Earth-raised Saiya-jin; rage filling his heart from the loss he had to deal with. A foreign and dark emotion filled his body, making him ache for something that he felt he had lost within an instant.

And it's thanks to Frieza the last person he **ever** wanted to die was gone because of his wife's sacrifice.

"You… you'll pay…" Goku vowed; agreeing to the voice as lightning began to dance within the heavens. It tore into the earth and struck at the ground near the Earth-raised Saiya-jin and the other warriors.

Piccolo, Gohan and Krillin stared in utter shock at the Earth-raised Saiya-jin and almost assumed this was a dream. Goku's power began to skyrocket from the weakened state he was in while the earth cracked beneath his feet from the fissure of power that welled up within him. In a split second, Goku's hair became that of gold and it was then that he fully became enveloped by a golden aura. His teal eyes glared coldly at Frieza; the killer that had taken the lives of millions of innocent lives. If looks could kill, Goku would have done so the moment he made his transformation that truly held accountable to Vegeta's claim of Goku becoming a Super Saiya-jin.

Goku's tail, tinged with the golden aura, lashed behind him in a sign of agitation and frustration at the murderer of his wife. For once, he no longer held the same feelings towards his opponent. The tyrant would not get the same mercy that he besought others for their misdeeds. For once, Goku wanted Frieza dead and to insure that he wouldn't tear another mother or father from a child.

The cold eyes then fell upon the ones who had battled this demon in vain; scaring the living daylights out of them. The eyes Goku had now seemed to have no life left in them and were filled with intense rage that was tearing him apart from the inside. He was barely holding back the beast within long enough to look at them calm enough.

"Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, get Chi-chi's body out of here before I lose control…" Goku hissed the warning at them in a merciless voice. His voice was so empty and cold like the eyes that seemed to bore within their very souls at that moment. This wasn't the Earth-raised Saiya-jin anymore that would allow such violation of life to take place. This was an awakened warrior of rage that wanted nothing more than to protect those that were left untouched by the tyrant's obsession.

Piccolo, not the one to disobey the Goku's harsh orders grabbed Chi-chi's lifeless body and turned to his companions. The Namekian warrior knew that if they failed to do so, then the Earth-raised Saiya-jin would do something that he might later on regret if he were to calm down from the state he was in.

"You heard him, let's go," Piccolo commanded in a less harsh tone. Krillin followed the Namekian; however, Gohan was the last to leave his father's side. If he did not say this now, the boy knew that his father would never hear these words again.

"Daddy, please come home soon. I don't want to lose you too!" Gohan pleaded to his father before he joined his friends. The last thing the boy wanted was to lose his father to the monster that had taken the life of his mother.

'_Chi-chi, __I'm__ the one that should be sorry because you died for me,'_ Goku thought in irritation. Rage welled within his heart. He knew soon he wouldn't be the same person he used to be. '_I wish that I __never__ had gotten you involved in all of this. It's all my fault and I wish I could have died in your place. I swear this monster __will__ pay and I only wish to at least tell you before I lose myself to the monster in me…'_

Frieza wasn't willing to let them go and was about to fire a blast. Before he could, Goku had appeared in front of the tyrant and grabbed his hand in what seemed to be a vice-grip. No matter how hard Frieza struggled, he couldn't break free and almost wanted the irritated Saiya-jin to release him. No sooner did Goku finally do so, Frieza jumped back in shock and stared at this golden warrior in confusion.

"What is this? Saiya-jin usually transform into giant apes!" Frieza questioned in shock while staring at this man in a golden aura glaring up at him angrily. If anything, someone took Goku's place and showed no signs of kindness and mercy like the naïve Saiya-jin did earlier.

"I am your nightmare," Goku spoke in such a harsh voice at the tyrant who had taken the lives of millions along with Dende's, Vegeta's and now Chi-chi's life. "I am your end and the one who will kill you for taking away the one I love. Prepare yourself for I _**will**_ kill you."

The moment Goku said this; he knew he couldn't go back on these words.

Now it was personal.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	12. Into the Unknown

_**Authoress Note:** I sincerely apologize for the wait of this chapter. I hope that I had not kept you wondering if you missed the latest chapter, but the move is not even over as of yet. There will be a slight delay on the next chapter, but after that, I will finish this story and start on the sequel. I would like to thank all of you for reading once again for your patience. Now for the long-awaited chapter after that cliffhanger of a chapter I put up the last time._

**_-Chibi Mirai Gogeta_**

**Risk**

**Chapter 11**

Darkness surrounded Chi-chi as she looked around in the white mist that surrounded her body like a thick fog. She felt afraid and alone ever since she diverted the blast that protected her husband before she found herself in this foreign place. Now, she had no idea how she ended up here since that incident, so she had decided to walk around lost and confused while searching for the answers she could not find in this void.

"Goku? Gohan? Piccolo? Krillin? Where are you?" Chi-chi called out in the darkness; pleading for anyone or anything to answer the questions running through her mind. A shutter ran down her spine at a dreadful thought. What if they had abandoned her like Goku had done in the past? She felt the tears run down her face at the very thought and prayed that it wasn't true at all.

"Why do you cry?" A voice questioned. Chi-chi turned within the dark void and noticed a Namek standing there almost though he had appeared in her most troubled hour.

"W-who are you?" Chi-chi questioned this mysterious stranger. He was dressed in clothing of white and gold; like an angel from heaven. It was then Chi-chi noticed the halo over his head and she jumped when she noticed one over her head.

"I am Sagiri, one of the first warriors of Namek," the mysterious warrior explained. "You had just come through these gates like the others before you."

"Gates?" Chi-chi noticed a very faint silver gate around her that stood taller than her shrouded by the mist around her. On the other side, she noticed something and gasped when she had a clearer view of what she had seen. She was barely able to make the figure in gold out; however, when she did, she stared in utter shock and awe. "G-Goku? Is that my Goku? Wha-what happened to him?"

Goku had been fighting Frieza mercilessly. The tyrant that had once been mocking the Saiya-jin and his friends, found himself at the receiving end to most of the attacks thus far and it seemed madness was affecting her husband. A pained expression crossed her face and she stared in worry at her husband struggling to overcome this maniac that had taken her life.

"Your husband had changed due to your death and is facing off against the murderer known as Frieza." Sagiri explained.

"I… I need to go back!" Chi-chi pleaded to the male. The feeling was growing stronger and she knew that something was horribly wrong due to her death. If she didn't go back now, it would only get worse. Even worse, he might break the promise he had made to her.

"You cannot for if you did, that would be against the natural order." Chi-chi bit her lip rather hard. She didn't want to see her husband like this. "Besides, there will be a window of opportunity where you may return to the one you deeply care for."

"What? When?"

"Soon."

* * *

Ever since he had seen Chi-chi die, Goku had felt empty and confused by the voices telling him to kill. He struggled against it to no avail as control seemed to fall further away as the battle continued on. Since his transformation, most of his punches and kicks were directly making contact with the tyrant's body. The planet beneath them was starting to collapse and was due to explode at any given time. It was because of his carelessness that the world was falling apart like his heart and soul was at that moment.

'_**Destroy him!'**_ The voice commanded strongly. Ever since his friends left, Goku felt himself struggling against the voice's hold against him. A part of him wanted to show his wife's murderer mercy; however, the voice that he now considered his darker half wouldn't have any of the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's weakness diverted on an enemy that had killed thousands of times before. This darker half that he considered a part of himself wanted Frieza dead at his feet and no longer muttering another word about how pitiful the Saiya-jin race was.

'_Why?'_ That thought was the weakest question to an answer he already knew.

'_**He's killed the one that has a deep attachment to us.'**_

'_Us?'_ The last word had caught Goku off-guard; however, before he could question it further, he felt more of the tyrant's lavendar-shaded blood hit his skin from the brutal beating he had been giving the creature.

"Stop! Please!" Frieza begged in helplessness. He never thought of a Super Saiya-jin ever rising up. He had been ignorant and was now paying the ultimate price for it with his own blood that spilled with each blow that landed in utter perfection upon his body.

"You never stopped when someone else begged! Why should I?" Goku questioned in such a bitter voice it would have made Frieza look like he wasn't as guilty for all of the murders he committed in his lifetime. "You've taken the lives of the Nameks, my people's lives, and other innocent lives, even my wife, Chi-chi. Tell me why I shouldn't take your own life you heartless bastard? Tell me why I should even dare give you mercy when you have ignored those pleas as you slaughtered them all with no remorse?"

"M-mercy…" Frieza moaned in agony; begging for relief that may never come no matter how much he tried to obtain it from the mighty warrior before him.

"You'll never have mercy, not even in death," Goku growled in such a morbid voice before blasting the helpless Frieza with a powerful blast. After he ensured that the tyrant had been destroyed, Goku flew off to find a ship instead of heading to his own. He assumed that the others had already left the planet by now and wanted to get as far as he could without harming anyone else. Right now, he considered himself a monster and did not wish to confront those he considered his allies in this state.

For better or worse, he needed time to gain some self-control after his actions. At that moment, the promise had been forgotten and was probably the last thing he would even dare remember until he managed to mourn for his loss.

* * *

Elsewhere on Earth, Shenron had been summoned and he had been entrusted in resurrecting all of the people who died at Frieza and his men's hands. That in turn resurrected Porunga who still had one wish left to grant.

* * *

At that very moment, Piccolo and Krillin, who waited on the ship for Gohan to return with Bulma, heard a weak moan. He saw Chi-chi sit up perfectly fine and was no longer injured mortally. Not once did she consider that the planet would be due to blow up at any given moment. The only thing that made her get on her feet and cross the ship's hull was the visions she had seen while she had been dead. She looked around before leaving the ship; feeling a tug on her heart that she could not dare ignore.

"Chi-chi! Come back!" Krillin yelled after the female; knowing it was futile to fly after her.

"No Krillin," Piccolo growled. Krillin would have chased her to ensure she was safe like Goku had commanded. "If she wants to die again, then let her."

"Are you heartless?" Krillin questioned; wondering if Piccolo had lost his mind.

"She's worried about Son so if anyone can calm him down, it will be her." Piccolo noted. "I just hope she knows what she's doing."

'_Goku, I need to save you from yourself!'_ Chi-chi thought sadly while flying towards Goku's immense chi.

* * *

At Frieza's ship, the Earth-raised Saiya-jin tore at the ship's keys in order to try to make the ship fly when he felt a familiar energy. At first, he had thought he had been imaging it; however, he heard his voice called despite the blood rushing through his ears and trying to silence the world around him. It was then that he had grown annoyed by this pleading that he turned sharply and saw Chi-chi's eyes just then. Was this an illusion or was she really there?

"Goku! Calm down! I'm okay!" Chi-chi begged. He growled and was about to push her away when he noticed tears in her eyes.

'_**She's alive?'**_ The dark presence in his mind questioned. It was at that moment Goku felt the rage lessen and his thoughts became clear for the first time since he journeyed out in space with this female.

"Chi… chi? Are you really alive?" Goku was barely able to mutter in a soft voice. His once cold eyes held question in them.

"Yes! Please stop it!" Chi-chi begged.

"I can't. You have to get out of here," Goku growled in a warning to his wife. "I'm barely in control and I have no idea what I can do if you stay near me."

"I can help you! You shouldn't push me away! You made a promise to me!" Chi-chi reminded the warrior.

The ground beneath them shifted and Goku grabbed Chi-chi before she could utter another word. She was pulled against him as she clung tightly to trembling frame. It was then that Goku heard King Kai talking to someone by the name of Guru and wanting to make a wish to transport everyone to Earth.

'_Transport everyone but Chi-chi and myself!'_ Goku selfishly asked telepathically to ensure his wife did not hear this.

'_What about Gohan? Are you saying you're going to leave him alone?'_ King Kai questioned.

'_I promised my wife something and I can't go back on it,'_ Goku thought while spotting a couple of space pods. He picked up Chi-chi and started towards them; knowing he only had a minute or two before the planet was due to explode. '_I'll be with him in time, but for now, please just do as I ask!'_

"Goku? Where are you…?" Chi-chi squawked when she was dumped in the ship and Goku typed the keyboard randomly before the hatch closed. "Goku! Goku let me out! This isn't funny!" The ship took off from the planet moments later.

The Earth-raised Saiya-jin jumped in the other space pod and typed the same keys after the hatch closed and felt the ship come to life. As his space pod grew fainter within the distance, he saw the planet starting to show the last signs of life before it exploded. The rocks and debris rained against the ship as it hurled through space towards an unknown destination. It was during this he shifted out of Super Saiya-jin completely due to the wounds and exhaustion that starved his body.

* * *

"Where's mom and dad?" Gohan questioned as he looked around on Earth with the others.

"The ones named Goku and Chi-chi requested to stay on the planet," Guru confirmed.

"What?" Piccolo looked like he was about to faint. "It was to explode by now!"

"So what? With Kakarrot gone, I can now become a Super Saiya-jin myself!" Vegeta vowed.

"They're not dead!" Gohan denied despite Vegeta's claim. A doubt raised that maybe Vegeta was right, but the boy knew better after seeing what his father had become after his mother's death. "They just can't be!"

"Well boy, they're not here to protect you are they?" Vegeta grinned before Piccolo and Krillin stepped in the way. "Oh. I see your bodyguards are still alive. I'll bid my time and wait to fight you when you're ready." Without another word, the Saiya-jin Prince went to a tree and sat down.

'_Mom, dad, where are you?'_ Gohan thought sadly as he looked to the sky for a sign.

* * *

Weeks passed since Goku and Chi-chi left Namek towards their unknown destination. The first thing they both realized when they started to wake was a mysterious planet that they were heading straight towards. The ships both crashed against different pillars and dropped their passengers upon the ground. Goku attempted to crawl to Chi-chi, but after the injuries he sustained during his battle against Frieza and the fall, he couldn't even move a muscle. Just when he thought things would get more difficult, strange creatures appeared in front of them and studied them.

"I guess we're saved," Goku weakly muttered before passing out. Chi-chi, who had fallen out of the ship, whimpered in pain before she too joined her husband in the realm of unconsciousness.

* * *

Chi-chi awakened slowly to find herself in a strange grassy hut. She sat up and winced when she felt her ribs complaining. A yelp escaped her throat when one of the aliens she encountered earlier made her lay back down.

"Oh, thanks." Chi-chi muttered before she noticed Goku next to her bed wrapped up with bandage-type cloth. "Is he alright?"

"He will be," the creature replied. "My name's Kenshu and you and the male landed on the Planet Yardrat."

"Yardrat?" Chi-chi questioned. She almost wished her husband hadn't of brought them here in his condition. Who knew what kind of germs these aliens had?

"Yes. For now, you two should get plenty of rest until you recover," Kenshu nodded before walking out. Chi-chi looked over at her husband who seemed more distant than he did when he was fighting Frieza.

'_Oh Goku, what's wrong with you?'_ Chi-chi thought silently to herself while watching her husband toss and turn in his sleep.

* * *

Days later, Goku awakened from the strange sleep he fell under. Chi-chi, who had been bedridden until the second day on the planet, spent time helping the Yardrat with various chores. When she saw Goku had recovered, she smiled at him in happiness before he walked off to be alone. The smile faded and she realized in the upcoming days, Goku isolated himself more and more. She had no idea where he went since he suppressed his chi to the point where it almost seemed non-existent.

"Is something the matter Chi-chi?" Kenshu asked the female warrior out of the blue. That caused Chi-chi to jump slightly.

"I'm worried about Goku," Chi-chi admitted.

"Yes, he seems like he's feeling guilt about something."

"Guilt?"

"Do you mind telling me what this is all about?"

"Well, before we came here, my husband and I left a planet called Earth…"

* * *

'_**She'll never forgive you,'**_ the dark voice echoed in his mind in a scorn voice. '_**Why should you even keep the promise to her?'**_

'_I care about her deeply and I respect her…'_ Goku mentally went against the dark voice that had plagued him for over a month now. He was nowhere closer to trying to rid himself of whatever was causing a rift between himself and his wife.

'_**Respect the woman we love that berates you and considers us a horrible example to your son? If anything, she was better off dead while you could have gone on killing…'**_

'_I'm not a killer…'_

'_**You should kill those who oppose your wishes and make them suffer like Frieza had!'**_

'_STOP IT!'_ Goku hissed angrily as his tail twitched in agitation. He hated the idea that this voice wouldn't leave him alone and pestered him anytime he thought of what he had done to Frieza on Namek. He felt like he was a mindless killer and could do it again to anyone, including his own wife. '_I wish I was never a Saiya-jin!'_

* * *

Kenshu had heard Chi-chi's story and was now sitting at a brook alone with her. She looked in the water at the shining rocks and wished that life were simple instead of so complex.

"You should go see him," Kenshu suggested.

"But he always…" Chi-chi began.

"Before he sleeps and let him know that you still love him." Kenshu added. "I do not wish for you to lose sight of the one you devoted your life around when he truly seems to care deeply about you. He may not have shown it lately, but I am sure he's doing his best to keep his promise to you."

"Yeah, he is…" Chi-chi's thoughts drifted off to how he looked back on Namek. "I wonder if he's still shaken from his experience with Frieza…"

"I wouldn't be the one to bring that up unless he wishes to talk about it," Kenshu warned.

"Okay, then I will let him tell me if he needs to." Chi-chi agreed. '_I only hope that this talk will do more harm than good though.'_

* * *

That night, Chi-chi waited up and noticed Goku enter the room quietly. He was a bit surprised since she was usually asleep before he returned. Something told him that she had something on her mind and that she wouldn't be able to sleep until he listened.

"What is it?" Goku questioned as though she wouldn't sleep until she managed to get whatever she had off her chest.

"Goku, I know you're doing well with your promise to me, but why are you always going off on your own?" Chi-chi asked. Goku looked at her with pain in his eyes and almost pulled away; however, she caught his hand. "Please don't push me away anymore."

"I… I feel guilty for letting you die," Goku admitted. "Why did you push me out of the way?"

"…I didn't want you to die…" Chi-chi whispered with tears running down her cheeks. Goku saw the pained expression on her face and felt like he was hurting her more by avoiding her. "You died before and I couldn't bear the thought of losing you forever…"

"Chi-chi…" Goku pulled her into his arms and wrapped his tail around her waist. For that moment, nothing else really mattered between the couple except for the closeness that they felt. He purred softly to reassure his wife, his mate that he would never allow her to make that type of sacrifice ever again.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	13. Warrior Within

**Risk**

**Chapter 12**

A month passed since Goku and Chi-chi had managed to patch things up. Since then, Goku had grown interested in learning Instant Transmission since he always seemed to arrive too late to most battles. Chi-chi was also interested so she would have an easier time finding her husband if he ran off somewhere and could be at his side. After all, he made a promise to her and there could be a time where he might forget.

During their training however, Chi-chi noticed Goku struggling to pull it off correctly. Most times, he grew so frustrated that he had given up. She grew worried and walked over to where he was standing breathing hard.

"Goku, are you alright?" Chi-chi questioned. After that night, Goku had spent little time alone and there were times he had nightmares that made his hair change to the golden locks. When he would wake, those golden locks would vanish almost though they had never appeared in the first place; however, his eyes held complete shock within them. Chi-chi had never asked her husband what had happened to him after she died and assumed that this special power was the power that Vegeta had spoken of before his death by Frieza's hands.

"I… I'll never get this," Goku muttered in shame.

"You should not give up," Chi-chi folded her hands over his. "I know you can do it if you concentrate hard enough."

"That's half of the problem right there," Goku admitted.

"Concentrating?" It was not something that normally bothered him in the past when he was fighting, so why was concentration an issue now?

"Yes. Chi-chi, ever since we left for Namek, I…" Goku paused; feeling something within him not wanting to share this information with his wife. Yet, he knew he had to be honest with her. "…I've been dealing with something that's trying to ruin our marriage."

'_**Ha. Just watch. She's not going to want anything to do with either one of us.'**_ The voice warned. '_**Maybe you should save yourself the trouble and run away now while you have nothing left to lose.'**_

"What is it?" Chi-chi looked him over with a worried expression on his face.

"Something's… inside of me…" Goku struggled to say these words; his hair flickering. Chi-chi felt her husband push her backwards as he transformed. She had only seen Goku as a Super Saiya-jin once when he was awake. Now that he was one when he was not asleep, she was curious as to why her husband had been acting weird.

"Goku, are you alright?" Chi-chi stepped forward before she heard a low growl from Goku's throat.

"Stay away…" Goku warned angrily while he backed up slowly. Chi-chi felt hurt by this and didn't listen to this tone of voice.

"Son Goku, I can't let you continue to beat yourself up over what happened!" Chi-chi snapped at the Earth-raised Saiya-jin.

"It… it isn't about your death…" Goku hissed. "It's about the dark voice wanting me to leave you…"

"Dark voice?" This confused Chi-chi further and she wanted him to tell him what was wrong, but he seemed to be trembling.

'_**I have a name you know…'**_ The voice chimed in.

"Shut-up!" Goku hissed and had forgotten that Chi-chi was there at that moment.

"Excuse me?" Chi-chi felt like she had been offended. Before the female could figure out what was going on, she found herself pinned to the ground with Goku on top of her. She struggled with all of her might as her husband kept her from trying to escape.

"Chi-chi, knock me out…" Goku warned as he felt his hand rip her dress off without any control. He feared this voice was taking control; the same control he fought against while he was on Namek and was helpless to give Frieza the mercy he begged for.

"But…" Chi-chi noticed the fear in her husband's eyes. She had no idea what he might do if he continued. Sadly, she found the strength to flip them over and deliver the blow to knock the Earth-raised Saiya-jin out. Blonde hair flickered back to the dark locks that he was born with and his breathing softened.

…

"Do you have any idea what's wrong with him?" Chi-chi questioned. She was now wearing armored clothing after her dress had been torn off.

"I believe your husband's dealing with a split personality," Kenshu noted.

"Split personality?"

"We can help him get over it, but it'll take some effort on your part to get through to him," Kenshu explained. "We could try hypnotism to see who we're dealing with that's plaguing your husband from being able to control himself."

"I hope it works."

"It will be better than letting him to continue living with this split personality for the rest of his life."

"When will you do it?"

"As soon as he wakes up and we find out more about this other persona that's trying to communicate his needs through your husband."

* * *

It felt like an eternity before Goku awakened later that evening. The first thing he remembered was seeing his wife pinned to the ground with fear in her eyes. He jerked and found his wrists bound in chains. Struggling, he could not break free no matter how hard he tried.

"Goku, calm down," Chi-chi pleaded. Upon seeing her, his expression darkened.

"I'm not the same person I once was," Goku spat in irritation at Chi-chi. If he could break her heart further, then he could have said that he hated her; however, those would probably be the _last_ words he would ever say to his wife before she broke down and cried for the marriage lost. He did not wish to say those words since he would only be lying to both himself and to the woman he had devoted his life to.

"I know. That's why I've asked Kenshu to help." Chi-chi replied.

"Like he could do anything to save me." Goku grumbled in irritation.

"You'll never know unless you try," Kenshu's voice carried over to the warrior's ears. His head jerked up to where he was standing with the other Yardrats and noticed one closer to him with a crystal on a string. Goku growled. "Whenever you're ready, Ateru."

"Understood Master Kenshu," Ateru nodded and began to swing the crystal pendulum in a slow and steady rhythm. Goku attempted to look away without much success due to the restraints holding him.

"Goku, please don't resist," Chi-chi pleaded. "It's the only way we can help you."

"I don't need help!" Goku snapped angrily at his wife. He figured that it would be a waste of time to silence the voice when he alone could not do anything against it after months of dealing with its harsh and crude tones.

"You do," Ateru spoke in a serene voice. "Otherwise, you would not be having the problems you were with your partner."

"I have no reason for you people to save me from this voice within me!" Goku hissed. "It's always been plaguing me ever since I left Earth."

"Then we'll listen to that inner voice and find out what's going on," Ateru encouraged. "Just let yourself continue to follow the crystal until you feel the voice become a part of you and don't fight against it."

Goku wanted to deny this; however, he saw the saddened look on Chi-chi's face and remembered the promise he made to her. Unwillingly, he surrendered himself to the voice; allowing it to take over his consciousness. His eyes, which were clenched shut during this, had suddenly opened. They seemed unfamiliar and cold as he gazed down at the Yardrats and the woman he was used to seeing from within.

"**You wanted to speak to me?"** Goku's voice gruffly questioned.

"Yes, who are we speaking with? Goku or someone else?" Ateru asked.

"**That's a stupid question. First off, I am not the one known as Goku. I am called Kakarrot."** The Saiya-jin acknowledged. Chi-chi knew there and then she wasn't talking to her husband anymore, but the voice that had bugged her husband for months and had not been heard by anyone else until now.

"Kakarrot?" Chi-chi repeated softly that the warrior did not catch her utter his name in both utter shock and within fear. She wondered what kind of warrior would fight from within her husband's mind and cause him so much trouble and torment.

"I see. Anyway, why are you pushing Chi-chi away?" Ateru asked the possessed warrior.

"**I caused her death and she shouldn't be alive anymore."** Kakarrotto admitted rather easily. He could not hide that truth even if he were still imprisoned within the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's body. "**I can't bring myself to accept that she's alive and I hate myself for letting her die in the first place. She should hate me for causing her death and find someone else because I failed to protect you."**

"What if I said I still love you?" Chi-chi asked. Kakarrot looked over past Ateru at the female with tears in her eyes.

"**Are you sure you can love us the same way as you did before you even knew I was a Saiya-jin?"** Kakarrot questioned rather cryptically. "**I might cause more pain and misery than anything else."**

"I never really had the chance to get to know you Kakarrot, but I love Goku and I should love you just the same." Chi-chi reassured the darker half that had not really had much interaction with the world since he was a baby that would have destroyed Earth had he not struck his head.

"**Is that so? Tell me then; were you terrified of what we've become? We could easily harm you if we're not careful. That's one reason why 'Goku' has struggling to reach Super Saiya-jin: because he fears that I might end up harming you if he gave up control in order to transform again."**

"I was at first, but somehow, I knew it was you inside trying to protect me. I just wish that he didn't fear you. He should embrace who you are and stop fighting against it," Chi-chi assumed.

"**Indeed. I have done all that is within my power to protect you. When Frieza had fired that blast and caused your death, I wanted nothing more than to justify his actions so if you were brought back, he would never do that again."**

"And you have been doing a good job doing that." Chi-chi reassured the powerful warrior. "I only ask that you stop fighting against my husband to the point where he's having nightmares each night about what had happened."

"**He only did what we both wanted to do: kill Frieza. Ever since then, he thinks Frieza deserved a second chance to reform when all he would do is just kill more people."**

"Is that why you encouraged him to destroy Frieza?"

"**That and your death played a part."** Kakarrot's expression lightened softly. "**I hate the idea that it was you who managed to tame us, but I cannot deny the fact that I deeply care for a mate like yourself."**

"M-mate?" Chi-chi blushed deeply at this odd term of affection. Despite how it applied to a more animalistic nature, it seemed to fit him rather well. "Is that your term of affection towards me?"

"**Pretty much,"** Kakarrot shrugged. "**In either case, your husband will learn to control the power of a Super Saiya-jin easier once he gets used to me. I won't nag him too much anymore unless it's needed. From now on, he will be Son Goku unless your life is threatened again."**

"I wish there was a way you two could just co-exist with one another…" Chi-chi trailed off sadly while stroking his cheek softly. A low purr escaped Kakarrot's throat as he nuzzled against her hand with affection and bliss. It was surprising to her that the supposed 'dark' side actually loved her despite how he actually reacted when she was murdered. Maybe there was a way to tame this beast that was within her husband that valued her more than the very air he breathed.

"**Maybe someday, but not now,"** Kakarrot smiled softly before his eyes closed and the Earth-raised Saiya-jin fell out of the trance he had been in.

"Kakarrot?" Chi-chi questioned when he noticed her husband's head lift slightly.

"What happened?" Goku questioned. Chi-chi immediately threw herself at her husband and kissed him softly.

"Don't worry, you'll be alright now," Chi-chi reassured. "We managed to convince Kakarrot not to bother you."

"Huh?"

"Your split-personality," Kenshu answered the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's question.

"Oh." Goku nodded. It was then a loud growl filled the air. "I'm kind of hungry after all of that." Everyone except for the chained up Goku face vaulted.

"Typical," Chi-chi gathered herself up and helped Goku out of the chains he was bound in. "Let's get you something to eat."

* * *

That night under the starry skies, Goku sat outside attempting to reach the power of a Super Saiya-jin again. No matter how hard he tried, he could not even reach the power like he could hours earlier. Something within him was missing the vital part of his transformation.

'_What's happened to me?'_ Goku thought silently before he went back within the hut to join his wife in sleep.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	14. Gaining Control

**Risk**

**Chapter 13**

Months since the incident, Chi-chi and Goku had grown closer to one another. Neither one had brought up Kakarrot since that day since it still seemed to pain the Earth-raised Saiya-jin greatly. Goku had progressed greatly since then in learning Instant Transmission; however, he had not tried to transform into a Super Saiya-jin out of fear that Kakarrot might return. The weather had been getting colder and the Yardrats had been gathering firewood in order to keep their huts warm during what would be their winter months. Their ships had been moved inside to protect them from any further damage until they were finished being repaired.

* * *

"You shouldn't go outside," Kenshu warned Chi-chi one morning. "The weather is supposed to take a turn for the worse."

"I will be fine," Chi-chi attempted to reassure Kenshu. "Knowing my husband, he's going to be hungry if I don't gather more food and I do want to ensure we all have enough food."

"If you're in trouble, then flare your energy as high as you can," Kenshu caved in. "I don't know if your husband will be able to teleport since he still seems to have trouble with it."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Chi-chi had noticed Goku's teleportation attempts have been rather rough lately. At one point, he teleported and lost his armor in the process. She knew that he was still learning how to do it and would need more time to perfect it. "See you soon."

"Be careful," Kenshu bade the female as she walked out the door. Goku in the meanwhile continued to doze in bed unaware of his wife leaving to gather what food she could scavenge by herself.

* * *

The trees were bare as she looked around the base for any nuts or berries that were edible. She had taken note that there were some poisonous or paralyzing ones from what Kenshu had taught her during her stay. While she foraged for food, she was unaware of a tentacle from a marsh creature was near her ankles. She had been aware that the undrish were a predator that would attempt to eat anything that sets off a nerve in one of its tentacles. As her foot brushed over it, the appendage sprang to life and grabbed Chi-chi by the ankle. With a shriek, she was lifted up in the air upside down as the nuts and berries she gathered went raining down on the ground.

"Let go!" Chi-chi yelled and fired a blast at the creature. A second tentacle wrapped around her wrist and started dragging her towards the marshy waters. As she struggled, she attempted to fly away; only tiring herself out further. The undrish's body emerged from the water. The creature was covered in a moss-type skin and its large beak-like mouth was open wide. '_Oh great… this is a __nice__ way to die…'_

A stray chi-blast struck the undrish suddenly and Chi-chi whirled around to see Goku standing there with an irritated expression on his face. His hair was standing on end and she was horrified when she noticed his hair flicker. Was her husband fighting against Kakarrot again?

"Goku!" Chi-chi yelled. "Don't fight it!"

"What?" Goku looked at her like she was crazy. At that moment, the undrish lunged at the warrior and he was forced to fly in order not to be caught by one of its tentacles.

"It's okay. Just let it happen." Chi-chi explained.

"But…" Goku sighed after seeing her looking sadly at him. Without another word, he closed his eyes and a golden light surrounded his body; fully illuminating his darkened hair and causing it to become blonde again. When his eyes opened, he lunged at the moss-covered creature and punched it hard enough to have it release Chi-chi. The female caught herself in mid-air as the undrish went sliding backwards into the marsh where it belonged.

"Goku?" Chi-chi looked her husband over as he breathed hard. Suddenly, he fell against her frame and she caught him before he fully fell to the ground. The golden aura had given out and she touched his forehead before realizing that he had a fever. At that moment, she felt a small piece of ice hit her head and it was followed by more as it came down in the form of hail falling at only a few pieces a second. Holding him close to her, she flared her chi and seconds later, Kenshu appeared and held out his hand.

"Hurry," Kenshu warned as Chi-chi grabbed it. Seconds later, the ice fell at a heavier rate where they once were standing.

* * *

"Is he going to be alright?" Chi-chi questioned.

"He's still not used to transforming," Kenshu confirmed. "It would be wise if you helped him figure out how to do it without anger."

"Easier said than done," the female warrior admitted. "I don't know how he would be able to."

"He will have to accept his other half before he tries again." Chi-chi was left alone with Goku as she dipped the cloth into the water. His breathing was labored as he weakly moaned. Eyes opened and Chi-chi jumped when she noticed that they were filled with a slight harshness. She did not have to be told who's eyes were glaring at her with irritation and worry.

"K-Kakarrot?" Chi-chi questioned. Her husband nodded his head to confirm her suspicion.

"**You should have been more careful,"** Kakarrot warned the female. "**He's barely calm as it is and the more you put yourself in danger, the more likely he's going to overreact to the situation as a bad thing."**

"He's still fighting that state he transforms in…" Chi-chi trailed off.

"**Super Saiya-jin."** Kakarrot suggested. "**He's not used to feeling all of that anger and rage without accepting me. When the weather improves, you will have to push him into that state where he will have no other choice than to transform."**

"Is it possible?"

"**It is, but you will have to find a way to do it."** Kakarrot muttered before drifting off to sleep.

'_If… if it will help us get home faster, then yes, I'll help him gain control of that state…'_ Chi-chi mentally vowed.

* * *

Days passed and Goku regained his health. Since then, Chi-chi had suggested that they train to keep up their strength. The Earth-raised Saiya-jin was hesitant at first due to the power gap that built between them after his truffle with Frieza; however, Chi-chi insisted that this would help her get closer to his level. Finally, the Earth-raised Saiya-jin agreed; however, he kept his power low enough so that he would not accidentally harm his beloved.

"Ready?" Goku asked his wife. With a nod, Chi-chi defended herself as Goku lunged at his wife with a fist extended. Chi-chi ducked beneath the punch and raised her leg high enough to kick him in the gut. He went flying backwards as she sent a blast flying after her husband. The Earth-raised Saiya-jin quickly righted himself before vanishing and allowing the blast to hit the cliff's side; causing rocks to rain down upon the ground. Chi-chi was immediately taken off-guard when he tripped her left leg from behind.

"Yeep!" Chi-chi quickly teleported above her husband and was about to deliver a blow to his back when he twirled around and threw a punch. She dodged it as they traded punches and kicks against one another. It was poetry in motion as their spar went from the dusty ground to the heavens. The cloudy skies began to release the hail-like objects as they continued their spar between one another. As it grew heavier, Chi-chi felt her body beginning to freeze up from the ice collecting on her body. Without warning, she fell from the sky as Goku quickly grabbed her. Ignoring the icy chill that threatened to cause his body to shut down, he pulled her closer to him to warm her body.

"Chi-chi?" Goku looked worriedly at his wife. Her skin was becoming blue and if he did nothing, she could… "No…" A low growl escaped his throat as his power climbed. He was unaware that Kenshu had come and changed their surroundings before backing away. With a roar, Goku's hair spiked up and he transformed into a Super Saiya-jin. It was at that moment Chi-chi's eyes opened and she saw that he had transformed. His chi was circulating around them both in an effort to warm her up without killing her in the process.

"Goku, I'm alright," Chi-chi confirmed despite the coldness she felt. Cobalt eyes widened as she pulled out of his arms and allowed him to look her over.

"W-why did you put yourself at a horrible risk? You know if you would have died…" Goku trailed off. He never would have forgiven himself if she died naturally.

"I had to so you could transform into a Super Saiya-jin," Chi-chi answered. Goku blinked in realization as she gently pulled him towards the mirror with what strength she had. Almost though he were stuck in a trance, he let her weakened wife lead her to the mirror held a glowing warrior there. He was awestruck; this was the same warrior he had seen in his nightmares yelling at him never to give Frieza another chance. He always seemed to have assume that this monster was Kakarrot saying these words and never had a chance to see that it was himself until that moment.

"Is… is this me?" Goku stared in awe at himself.

"Yes. Kakarrot told me that you were having trouble transforming since Namek because you weren't accepting him…"

"He's talked to you? When did he…?" Goku was interrupted by a voice that had not bothered him in months.

'_**When you fell asleep the last time from that fever, I temporarily had taken control of your body to talk to her. I did nothing more and won't harm her or anyone else that you hold high in value.'**_ Kakarrot's voice echoed in Goku's head.

"So that's when…" Goku was still breathing slightly hard since he had thought his wife was in danger. Chi-chi picked up the blanket and draped it around her body before walking closer to the fireplace.

"We need to go home soon," Chi-chi confirmed. "I'm worried that Piccolo's training my boy when he should be studying."

"If it wasn't for Piccolo training Gohan, he wouldn't have been able to fight Frieza off without dying." Goku reassured.

"I never wanted him to fight in the first place because if I lost him, I'm afraid that I won't ever see him again."

"Sure you would! With the dragon balls, we could revive him."

"Once. You can only revive him once. So if he died again, I would lose him forever…"

"Yeah, if you put it that way…" Goku looked away. He never knew his wife had learned that the dragon balls could only revive someone once. Since they were both on their second lives, they were technically at fault if they died a second time. Not knowing about the Namekian dragon balls, they assumed that would be it; they wouldn't get another chance to live and raise their son to his adulthood.

Suddenly, a voice went through both of their heads: "_**Son Goku and Son Chi-chi, I am Porunga, the eternal dragon. I am contacting you both because a wish is being used to bring you both back to Earth. Will you accept it and return?"**_

"Should we…?" Chi-chi started to ask; however, Goku shook his head.

"I'm not ready to go back yet." Goku admitted. "You should go back to be with Gohan…"

"And then what? I can't back because you'll be here…" Chi-chi countered. "Besides, I want you to hold to your promise no matter what."

"Then…" Goku trailed off. He felt selfish for considering Chi-chi had no say in the matter of being with their son who had thought that his parents had perished months prior. "Neither of us is going back to Earth yet. I'm sorry."

"_**Very well, I shall let them know that you will be returning later."**_ Moments later, there was nothing but silence.

"I hope I did the right thing," Chi-chi sadly noted. Goku took her hand in his gently; afraid that he might hurt her in his transformed state. At that moment, he felt that he had made a grave error, but he knew that if he had stayed, he might not return to her side for a bit longer.

"He'll be okay," Goku reassured his wife. "I'll work hard so we can both go home together."

"I would like that," Chi-chi murmured before burying her face in his chest. Goku rubbed her back soothingly and in a comforting way.

* * *

Back on Earth, Gohan, who had been eager to see his parents again felt tears stinging his eyes when the dragon had proclaimed that his parents would not be coming home. Had it not been for Bulma's offer to stay at Capsule Corporation, he would not have anywhere else to go and had been thought to be orphaned.

"Stop your crying boy! That is no way for a Saiya-jin to act!" Vegeta snorted at the helplessness that the young half-Saiya-jin was forced to face.

"You cried on Namek when you asked Goku to destroy Frieza!" Krillin countered. He felt like Vegeta had every right to be heartless and not even consider the feelings of another.

"That's different baldy! If they're not coming back to Earth, I'm going to find them," Vegeta growled before heading to the ship before anyone could stop him. The engines roared to life and he left the planet.

"Hey, your mom's with him, so they'll be back soon," Bulma attempted to reassure the young boy. "I don't mind if you stay here a bit longer."

"T-thanks Bulma," Gohan wiped the tears from his eyes. He looked up to the sky where the dragon balls departed. Meanwhile, everyone else celebrated the resurrection of Tien, Chouzu and Yamcha from their deaths months prior to the invasion of the deceased Saiya-jin warrior Nappa and the saibaimen that came with Vegeta. '_Come home soon mom and dad.'_

_**To Be Continued…**_


	15. Guilt Trip

**Risk**

**Chapter 14**

The warm weather had finally returned to the area by the time Goku had mastered Instant Transmission well enough to teleport not only around the planet, but also to visit other planets if he so desired. While Goku nailed Instant Transmission, Chi-chi had secretly learned other various skills that she would put to good use in the future. By then, their ships had finally been repaired thanks to Kenshu and the other Yardrats that lived on the planet.

"Thanks again," Goku shook Kenshu's hand with a smile on his face.

"You may have to figure out Earth's coordinates in order to return home," Kenshu told the Earth-raised Saiya-jin. "Both of you should head to the trade planet of Stolkim and gather information there. I will warn you though that you should keep your tail hidden Goku because Frieza's men might be looking for you."

"Of course." Goku had pulled on the sash so his tail could be hidden. Chi-chi, who was wearing the same garbs the Yardrats had given her felt rather uncomfortable the way she had been dressed. Maybe on Stolkim, she could find something a bit better suited for her body.

"Thanks," Chi-chi started to turn.

"Wait a moment," Kenshu held out a crafted headband. "I've been noticing you pushing your hair out of your face a lot lately and figured you would have an easier time with this."

"Thanks," Chi-chi accepted the headband and pushed it through her hair. Her bangs, which have grown longer, were pushed back by the headband so they were no longer hanging over her eyes in an annoyed fashion much to her relief.

"See ya," Goku waved and the couple entered their ships. The dull roar of the engines signaled their preparation of their departure from the planet that had been their home for close to a year.

* * *

A week later, Chi-chi was shaken out of sleep when she saw a city below her on the ship that she was in. Their ships were heading towards the outskirts of the town where it was completely barren and deserted.

"Goku, wake up," Chi-chi pressed a button on her intercom. Moments later, she heard a moan from the other ship.

"Hey, we're here." Goku yawned sleepily. Both of them have talked to one another through the intercoms after accidentally discovering it on the ships. That kept them both from being insane flying through space in pure boredom or trying to sleep in vain.

"While you find out what the coordinates are, I'm going to see if I can find some better clothes," Chi-chi muttered.

"Okay," Goku shrugged it off before the ships hit the ground.

* * *

Chi-chi had flown towards the market where she browsed the shops for an outfit that would better suit her needs. Everything seemed too highly marked and written in an odd language that she could not make out. Her eyes caught sight of silver chest armor with a beautiful reddish dress beneath it. An ivory and golden trimmed belt held the dress to the armor. White lace danced at the neckline of the dress above the golden trimming. It even had fingerless reddish gloves that matched the dress. Sadly, there was no price on this armor and thought it was the perfect thing she could wear home.

"Excuse me," Chi-chi called out. "I want to know how much this dress is…"

"Hm?" A short elf-like man came out from the back. His skin was a coppery color and his orange hair was in a Mohawk-like shape. "Which one?"

"This one," Chi-chi pointed.

"Oh that? No one's ever seemed to take much interest in that one," the shop keeper replied. "I was thinking of throwing it out, but if you want it, go ahead and take it."

"Thanks," Chi-chi smiled before looking the dress over. "Do you have a changing room?"

"Huh? What's that?" Chi-chi face vaulted when she heard that response.

* * *

Elsewhere, Goku walked through the city streets in search of directions towards Earth when he overheard talking in a bar. Poking his head in, he noticed thugs in alien armor standing near the bartender in a threatening way.

"Give us directions to Earth or we'll ensure that Frieza takes out this planet!"

'_Frieza? He's alive?'_ Goku thought silently to himself.

'_**I would have sworn we finished him off on Namek. The lucky bastard!'**_ Kakarrot growled within Goku's mind. '_**We should slaughter them and get the hell off this damn planet.'**_

'_No. I need to find Chi-chi so we can get off this planet. Last thing we need is for more innocent lives to be taken without mercy.'_

'_**Do what you want then.'**_ Kakarrot huffed rather gruffly. '_**You do know that they could take her hostage…'**_

'_Not if they don't know where she's at,' _Goku reassured Kakarrot before walking into the bar. He walked towards the soldier that held the bartender and punched him across the face.

"W-what the hell…?" Goku grabbed the guard; his hair flickering gold without any warning.

"Tell Frieza that we'll meet on Earth," Goku growled before turning to the bartender. "That is after he tells us where it is."

If anything, the bartender was more than startled when he was facing an irritated Super Saiya-jin than he was with Frieza's solders. If one were to take the other route, he would have gladly have been killed by Frieza and not tell him a single portion of the coordinates.

* * *

In the outskirts, Chi-chi had just finished braiding the locks of her hair while waiting outside the ship for her husband to return. She had not expected him to appear suddenly through teleportation nor the irritated look that he had on his face. A golden aura seemed to blaze around him in a slightly controlled manner that indicated that her husband had just dealt with something that made him angry.

"Let's go," Goku said in a rough sounding voice; one that he normally wouldn't use to order his wife around with.

"Now? What's wrong?" Chi-chi asked.

"I'll explain later, we need to get back to Earth now!" Goku yelled at her. Not expecting that, she felt tears stinging in her eyes.

"Alright…" Chi-chi climbed into the ship quickly while waiting for Goku to punch the coordinates into her computer. The ship's hatch closed and she felt the ship lurch before lifting off. '_What's caused him to get angry this time?'_ Wiping the tears away with a sleeve, she closed her eyes and held back a whine. '_I hope this isn't about Frieza…'_

* * *

In the other ship, Goku calmed down and felt guilty for yelling at his wife. He pressed the button to hear his wife crying in the other ship. Deciding not to bother her at that moment, he released the button and growled mentally to himself.

'_Why am I being so cold and uncaring all the sudden?'_

'_**You're only concerned about our love being in danger. Last thing we want is for her to be dead again.'**_

'_Yeah, but I shouldn't have yelled at her. I almost feel like I'm hurting Gohan's feelings again.'_

'_**Wait a while before talking to her. She needs to get herself under control first.'**_

'_Right.'_ Goku looked out the window of the ship; watching stars fly by like snow on a cold winter's night. It was odd that a year ago, they were in the same ship training in the same ship ready to risk everything to stop Frieza and his henchmen. His battle against the tyrant felt like it was a never-ending one that almost deemed him immortal. If it hadn't been for his legendary transformation, for Kakarrot's awakening and for his wife's death, he would have perished back on Namek along with her. '_I really owe her so much…'_

_**To Be Continued…**_


	16. Glimpse of a Dark Future

**Risk**

**Chapter 15**

_**In an alternate future two and a half years later…**_

Chi-chi held her newborn son against her chest as she dabbed the washcloth against Goku's forehead. His breathing had been irregular for the past few days now and she worried that any minute, he would die. Bulma had tested both her and the son she had birthed and found no signs of the disease that was ravaging her husband's heart.

'_**It's the stupidest thing we could EVER have to fight…'**_ Kakarrot's voice echoed in Goku's mind in irritation.

'_We should be grateful that Chi-chi and our children did not catch it,'_ Goku attempted to make the situation better.

'_**Still, it's probably the one thing that had to do us in after Frieza failed to kill us back on Namek. Stupid pain…'**_

'_It's a shame we returned home two and a half years ago only to be felled by this illness… Gohan and his brother are going to grow up not knowing the truth about me… about us…'_

'_**At least he won't consider you insane or heartless if you die like this. He **__**will**__** remember that you ditched him with the woman we love for a year though…'**_

'_I don't think he holds it against us…'_

'…' Goku was surprised that Kakarrot said nothing more as he felt the pain suddenly intensify. It was then he knew that this would be it: that he would surely die to this. Somehow, he had to make himself heard before this disease took him away from the one he valued more than his own life; to let her know that he couldn't stay any longer on this plane.

"Chi-chi…" Goku moaned weakly. Her eyes widened as he weakly looked at both her and the baby that she held protectively in her arms that looked just like him. "Name… name him after the heavens… where we'll meet again someday… I'm sorry… I broke the pro… mise…"

"Goku, don't you talk like that… Goku!" Chi-chi pleaded in futile before his eyes drifted shut for the last time forever. Tears were in her eyes as the baby whimpered. "No… you promised…"

At that very moment, Gohan had entered the door as the baby began to cry.

"**GOKU!"**

* * *

Within six months, the androids 17 and 18 appeared. The warriors, including Chi-chi, went to stop them on May 12th. Their attempts were in futile as one by one, the warriors fell. Very soon, Gohan found himself in the crossfire and was easily defeated by the twins.

"Hmph, catch," 18 threw a blast at Gohan who was laying there weakened. Before the blast could hit him, an injured and weakened Chi-chi threw herself on top of her son's body and took the blunt of the blast. "They ruined my clothes."

"Let's go," 17 replied. "We can go shopping for some new clothes."

No sooner did the two androids leave, the dust settled and Gohan's eyes weakly opened. He saw his mother laying there with her eyes tearing up and looking at him with sadness. It was then that the young boy knew that she wouldn't make it. Not even Kami could save her now if he were still alive.

"G-Gohan… take care of your little brother…" Chi-chi coughed up a bit of blood before her eyes fell shut for the last time now and forever.

"No, mom…" Gohan's eyes were filled with tears. He almost assumed that he had been orphaned after the incident with Frieza, but this was far worse seeing his mother dead six months after his own father had succumbed to a heart disease that he couldn't fight. "**NO MOM!"** Black raven hair flickered gold as teal eyes filled with immense pain over the loss clenched shut. That day happened three years after his parents came home and now, he was the only fighter left in this horrible world that he had to live in.

In the years to come, two new warriors would grow in strength and power and after Gohan's untimely death to the android duo and would become the warriors of a new generation. Their mission is to prevent the deaths of the warriors of the past and ensure that their future turned out different from the one they were living. It would be a greater risk to change the past, but if they could change the past, then maybe then they could find the strength to change their own fate within the future.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	17. The Mysterious Messengers

**Risk**

**Chapter 16**

In the present timeline, Son Gohan, son of Son Goku and Chi-chi leaned back in the chair where he had been doing his homework at Capsule Corporation. Since his parent's refusal to return to Earth roughly a half year ago, he had grown to resent their decision. He assumed that his parents didn't love him the way they did before the fight against Frieza. Vegeta had returned weeks ago with no word about his parents and just stalked off to be alone. He assumed that the Saiya-jin prince would never even tell if he had seen his parents while he was out in space or of his own training to reach Super Saiya-jin.

Glaring down at the coursework that Bulma had purchased for the boy, he knew all of the answers to the questions before even daring to put a pencil to the paper. It was way too easy for a boy at a college learning level to understand; however, he did not tell Bulma that so she would find more work for him to do.

Speaking of the blue-haired scientist, she had been left for a meeting only an hour ago to discuss something about an unidentified flying objects within the solar system. He assumed that it was some meteors floating around before a familiar power level told him otherwise. What felt like an eternity after feeling that unnatural power, the phone rang next to him. Numbly, he picked up the phone.

"H-hello?" Gohan spoke into the receiver of the phone in a morbid trance.

"Hey Gohan, it's me, Krillin. Do you feel that?" The monk questioned on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, it feels like Frieza," Gohan growled in hatred to that name. Ever since he had seen his mother die to the hands of that monster, he hoped beyond all hope that he would never return.

The memories of Frieza were still the reason he had nightmares of his mother dying and woke up screaming for her each night for the past year. He had hoped beyond hope that she would be at his bedside to comfort him and confirm that she was okay and was no longer dead. Though he had been told that she had been resurrected, he had not seen her alive since her last moments alive.

"_Goku, I'm sorry…"_ Even her last words haunted his nightmares before she fell to the ground lifeless. It was then replaced by the golden warrior that took the place of his father. The harsh voice, the cold, raging look in his eyes…

"…still there Gohan?" Krillin's voice interrupted the boy's daydreams. Gohan instantly snapped out of the trance that he had been in.

"Y-yeah, sorry." Gohan apologized. It was not like him to space out like that; especially on the phone with one of his father's friends.

"We should meet and find out what this is," Krillin noted. "If it's Frieza, we ought to stop him before he does anything to Earth."

"Right, see you soon," Gohan hung up the phone and went for the armor that he had since Namek before putting it on. Without a second thought of telling anyone where he was going, he ran out of the building and flew off into the heavens.

* * *

"You mean HE's alive?" Chi-chi asked her husband over the intercom on the ship. She had calmed down from her crying about a half hour ago and was now talking to her husband who had long since apologized for his hastiness. "How did he survive what you did to him?"

"Like I said, I have no idea, but Kakarrot's not very happy either." Goku hissed in irritation. The power of a Super Saiya-jin had left him, but he was barely keeping himself in check so he did not transform again while within the spaceship. "We're over three hours away from Earth though and he's already ahead of us."

"Then we should use Instant Transmission to get there and take him down," Chi-chi noted. "That way we can…"

"Only as a last resort…" Goku attempted to reassure the female so she wouldn't do anything reckless.

"Forget it, I'm going," Chi-chi focused her energy before the other ship became deathly silent.

"Gods, this woman's going to be the death of me," Goku growled in irritation. It was almost though Kakarrot was channeling his thoughts through the male. Seconds later, the other ship became unoccupied.

* * *

"Seems Frieza's here," a masculine voice from behind the rocks . "And he's brought his daddy. How pathetic."

"Now's not the time to be joking around," another male voice chided. "We have a job to do, Trunks."

"Lighten up Goten," Trunks looked back at the other male dressed in black gear with a red sash around his waist. His hair was spiked up like Goku's; however, a ponytail fell to the small of his back and was tied back with a red hair band that looked like it had seen better days in its ragged shape. "Things here aren't as serious as they are in the future and we're both stronger than those goofballs."

"Look, we have to give Goku a message and the medicine," Goten glared angrily at Trunks. "I rather we do that and get ourselves back home as soon as possible if it's okay with you."

"We will, okay? Until then, just hang back." Trunks shook his head.

"Men! I want you to…" Frieza was cut off when Chi-chi appeared. Goten's eyes widened in shock when he saw his mother. He had heard stories about how beautiful she was; however, he never imagined the woman to look like a prized doll. Seconds later, Goku appeared and his tail snapped in irritation.

"Seems like HE's here…" Goten leaned back against the rocks; almost mocking his father behind his back. "Let's let them handle this since they seem to have it under control."

"Fine, but after they finish Frieza and his daddy off, we're going to tell him the message." Trunks rolled his eyes at the childish behavior the other male seemed to be giving off about his jealousy towards his father below for how he mistreated his mother. Goten snorted in irritation before choosing to ignore Trunks for the moment.

* * *

"So, it's true that my men have seen you poking around Stolkim," Frieza's voice casually drifted towards his direction. "I'm surprised that whore that you call your wife is alive. Maybe I should have blown her up so you wouldn't be able to pick up the pieces."

Chi-chi growled and would have gone at Frieza had Goku not lifted a hand. "Stay back," Goku commanded. "This is between him and me."

"Be careful," Chi-chi remained behind him; not wishing to go against his desire to protect her. She figured that despite his acceptance of Kakarrot, he was still worried that he might snap if she were injured or killed.

"Frieza, I'm glad you're alive," Goku darkly grinned. "I was hoping to get another shot at you since that incident on Namek to show you my true power."

"You're bluffing," Frieza waved it off. "You are no different then you were back on Namek."

"There's a difference between then and now," Goku warned before he shifted into a fighting stance. His hair wavered in the golden aura that had gathered around his body as his eyes became teal.

* * *

On the cliff side, the warriors that gathered were watching in awe at Goku standing there on the ground. Even Vegeta found himself gawking in both anger and irritation at the idea that the Earth-raised Saiya-jin was preparing to fight Frieza once again.

"It's… it's my dad!" Gohan replied in an excited voice.

"What are you all doing here?" Trunks asked as the warriors looked over where the two mysterious youths were at. They had sensed others and were heading that way to find out what was going on.

"Huh?" Gohan looked at the darker-haired male in confusion. "Dad?"

"Not quite Gohan," Goten replied; slightly in awe of the innocence his older brother had when he was younger. He remembered the threat that took away that innocent look he had and replaced it with a cold and unforgiving glare that he had worn in battle. He rarely had shown any innocence outside battle after the loss of their parents towards him and was surprised he did not seem bitter towards his parents not being with him for a year. "Your father's down there with Frieza right now. He's with your mother."

"W-wow…" Gohan looked down as the golden aura intensified and the rocks and debris raised around him. It was almost though he were on Namek again.

"Who are you two and what gives you the right to approach us?" Vegeta scoffed; not believing them at that moment.

"If you really want to find out Vegeta, we could transform," Goten grinned in anticipation. He had heard stories about the arrogant prince and wanted to try him for himself.

"Transform? Don't tell me…?" If anything, Vegeta was disgusted at the idea that two more Super Saiya-jins were standing in front of him.

"That's enough," Trunks told Goten. "We're here to deliver a message to Goku, not encourage Vegeta to fight us."

"Geez, take away all the fun," Goten rolled his eyes. He knew that Vegeta was nowhere near his level and it would provide some entertainment for a little while.

"If that's your idea of fun, you have a sick imagination!" Bulma yelled at the darker-haired warrior. He winced at the voice.

"My apologizes Bulma," Goten apologized for his rashness moments earlier.

"H-how…"

"We can't tell you, I'm sorry," Trunks admitted. "If either of us tell you why we're here, it might cause either one of us not to be born."

"I see…" Piccolo looked at the darker-haired warrior. He looked so much like Goku and yet, he held the same arrogance that Vegeta holds in high regard. '_By the way he's acting, I am going to assume that's Son Goku and Chi-chi's son…'_

…

"T…there's no way!" Frieza backed away in horror at the fully transformed Goku as he glared coldly at Frieza. It was the very look that Goku had given him during what felt like were his last moments in life before he fired the blast at him. "Die!"

Goku did not budge as the blast flew at both him and Chi-chi. As an explosion rocked the area, Gohan; who thought he would be soon reunited by his parents, had thought in horror that the blast had killed them both.

"MOM! DAD!" Gohan cried before Piccolo and Goten managed to grab him.

"Calm yourself, they're alright," Goten replied; knowing they were able to handle anything down there with ease.

Sure enough, when the smoke cleared, a force field surrounded both Goku and Chi-chi; the female's hands were up ensuring that the blast did not hit either themselves or the Earth. Their clothes also weathered the very blast that could easily level a city within moments.

"I told you to let me handle it," Goku told his wife in a serious tone.

"Sorry, you know I don't always listen," Chi-chi grinned playfully before letting the force field down.

"W-where did she learn how to do that?" Gohan watched in shock. He had known his mother only until Namek and never imagined her to improve that much.

"I'm sure they'll tell us what had transpired once they're done tangling with Frieza and his goons," Yamcha grinned. "They're a fantastic couple!" '_I almost wish that I could have been the one for her…'_ He silently added to himself in jealousy.

"I'll handle it from here," Goku started towards the terrified Frieza.

"How… you should be…?" Frieza only had seconds before Goku unleashed a blast that destroyed Frieza and the ship that was directly behind him. King Cold managed to get out of the way as he flew up in the sky. His youngest heir was dead thanks to this infernal monkey and the woman he was with. Deciding an eye for an eye, he lunged at Chi-chi who was currently defenseless.

"Chi-chi!" Goku yelled as King Cold flew towards the female. Almost thinking he was about to make contact, Chi-chi smirked coldly and raised two fingers to her eyebrows. A spear-like blast hit her as it caused dust to explode upon contact. He growled before he felt his wife's chi.

"Now that she's out of the way, I shall ensure that you suffer greatly Saiya-jin…" King Cold vowed.

"Who says she's dead?" Goku grinned darkly; his tail twisting in excitement.

"Wha…?" King Cold suddenly saw Chi-chi appear from his right side with a glowing orb of light in her hands. The tyrant's eyes widened in horror as he turned towards the blast rather than away.

"No! Stop!" King Cold pleaded for his life.

"Not even a monster like you deserves mercy!" Chi-chi yelled before thrusting her hands forward. "Shintou…" The light intensified as she cried out the last syllable, "…ka!"

King Cold tried to stop the blast that came straight towards him; however, it was stronger than he perceived and was slammed into the cliff side. The blast wasn't strong enough to kill him, but it was enough to paralyze him. Cracks were in his armor where the blast had pierced the armor with little to no effort; causing blood to spill rather easily.

"W-what?" King Cold realized that he was still alive despite the agonizing pain he was in.

"I'll let my husband kill you since I'm sure you insulted him enough." Chi-chi snorted. Hell hath no fury for an enraged Super Saiya-jin as King Cold wished that he had died when Chi-chi fired her blast at his chest in the first place.

* * *

"She's improved greatly, but she shouldn't underestimate her opponent," Piccolo growled at the thought of her carelessness. "Had Son not killed him, he could have attacked her from behind."

"How did she get that strong?" Tien gawked at her strength.

"She's been with Goku all of this time," Yamcha looked down at her in pure amazement. "I wonder where she learned those new moves…"

"Idiot! What we should be asking them is why they haven't returned to Earth after a year had passed!" Vegeta yelled at them.

"Isn't it obvious?" Trunks smirked and in a teasing tone of voice. "He was probably getting stronger than you."

"Why I ought to…" Vegeta growled at Trunks before the mysterious men vanished from the cliff side.

* * *

"Huh?" Chi-chi looked at both men that appeared out of nowhere.

"Chi-chi, do you mind going to join the others on the cliff?" Trunks questioned.

"Why? What is it?" Chi-chi did not trust them for a moment. She felt some unknown intent from them both.

"We have to talk to your husband," Goten replied while sizing up his father.

"Whatever you have to say to him, you will have to tell me also," Chi-chi glared at both of them with a suspicious intent. Both men looked at one another before nodding.

"Very well, but we ask you to not to get involved in what we're about to do." Trunks asked the female. Goten removed the hair band that held his hair back from his face as it spilled slightly down his back.

"Huh?" Before Chi-chi's eyes, both men transformed into Super Saiya-jins. Surprise crossed both hers and Goku's faces as the men lunged. "Ah!" Goku did not move an inch as both men stopped within inches from the Earth-raised Saiya-jin. They were equally surprised that he did nothing to defend himself.

"Why didn't you get out of the way?" Trunks asked with his sword inches from Goku's face. Goten, who favored a familiar red staff also wondered why he did not move.

"For starters, both of you came with no intent of causing any harm to me," Goku spoke in a cryptic way. "I knew you were going to stop."

A chuckle came from both mysterious Super Saiya-jin. "I see." Trunks shook off his shock. "Well this time, we're not going to stop."

"Do as you wish," Goku held out both hands as the aura intensified around his arms in preparation to fend himself. Both men did what they had promised and Chi-chi watched her husband fend off their attacks without a single slip of either arm. The last attack aimed at his fingers; however, Goku had easily deflected Trunks' sword with one finger and Goten's staff with his other hand's index finger. Both of them glanced up at one another before pulling back and putting their weapons away.

"Impressive," Goten grinned slightly at the idea he had just had a small tussle with his father and did remarkably well. Seconds later, his hair returned to normal before he tied it back again.

"All of those stories were true," Trunks seemed excited at the idea that the one he heard stories about stood there in flesh and blood. His own hair returned to normal and unlike Goten, it did not get in his face. "You're greater than the stories. I bet this sword could have cut Frieza in half."

"You weren't coming at me with all you had," Goku reverted with a smug look on his face. Chi-chi looked his clothes and fingers over. Not one mark seemed to be on him at all despite the small tears that were in his sleeves.

"Let's start by telling you why we have come to this timeline…" Trunks began.

"Though we appreciate it if you keep much of what we're about to tell you in absolute secrecy," Goten continued before looking at his mother in worry that she might go against what he might say. "That includes you."

"What? I won't blab any secrets!" Chi-chi huffed. She felt insulted by her unknown future son that felt like she couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"Seriously, what we're going to tell you both might surprise you and you may not wish to believe it…" Goten started off.

"…but we are from twenty years in the future." Trunks continued.

"What?!" Goku and Chi-chi looked at them dumbstruck. "Twenty years?!"

"Yes," Trunks said. "My name is Trunks and I am the son of Vegeta."

"Whoa! Back up! You're Vegeta's son?!" Chi-chi couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"That's not the half of it," Trunks pointed at the dark-haired male. "The male beside me is Goten. He's your son."

"No way!" Goku was beside himself. He NEVER in a million years would have been able to guess that the boy standing there was his son.

"M-my son?" Chi-chi blinked rather surprised herself. If anything, she wasn't ready for that statement.

* * *

Not far away, Piccolo, who had heard everything said thus far, was equally surprised as Gohan looked at the Namek.

"Are you alright Piccolo?" Gohan questioned.

"I'm fine," Piccolo lied to the boy. '_I knew there was something about those two. Goten and Trunks… the sons of Goku and Vegeta…'_

_**To Be Continued…**_


	18. A Grim Tale

**Risk**

**Chapter 17**

"You're kidding me…" Chi-chi was awestruck after learning about the Goku-look-a-like being her second son named Goten. "W-when…"

"It happened roughly two years and six months later," Trunks confirmed. "I am roughly a few weeks older than him."

"We didn't come here to tell you that though," Goten butted in. "We're here to tell you about a threat."

"A threat? What is it?" Goku asked.

"Three years from now on the morning of May 12th, around 10 a.m., a fearsome duo will appear on an island 9 miles southwest of South City. Monsters beyond your wildest imagination." Trunks confirmed in a serious tone.

"Oh my…" Chi-chi's eyes were wide in surprise.

"Who are they? Aliens?" Goku questioned.

"No, they're androids created on earth," Goten spoke on, his voice wavering slightly.

"Their creator is Dr. Gero, chief scientist of the former Red Ribbon Army." Trunks added.

"The Red Ribbon Army?" Goku and Chi-chi questioned at the same time. Chi-chi had heard of her husband's exploits of taking them on as a child; however, she had no idea why this scientist would go through the trouble of trying to extract vengeance within three years.

"Though you may have crushed the army itself years before this, Dr. Gero survived and continued his research in an effort to crush you once and for all father," Goten spoke in a grim voice.

"Why? For world conquest or…?" Goku trailed off.

"We're not for sure, but we assume that was one of his ambitions," Goten assumed.

"You said 'was'…" Chi-chi noted.

"He had created his ultimate killing machines: 'Mechanical Men numbers 19 and 20' and _**they**_ killed them easily." Trunks confirmed Chi-chi's suspicions. "So only the androids, devised to enjoy slaughter and destruction remain."

"Then compared to Frieza, these guys are causing you two a great deal of trouble?" Chi-chi asked.

"Indeed, we both confronted them, but even together we're no match for them," Goten nodded.

"Wait… you two don't have any allies?" Goku questioned.

"There are none," Trunks gravely spoke. "We're the only fighters left on Earth." Surprise fell upon Goku and Chi-chi's faces.

"Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chouzu, Piccolo, Vegeta and yes, even you mother will be killed in the battle three years from now," Goten confirmed. Chi-chi gasped in shock and horror at the very words her son from the future told her. She wondered how Gohan fared if he was involved in that battle.

"Son Gohan will escape… barely," Trunks continued where Goten had trailed off. A slight bit of relief came over her face. So her eldest would live. "He becomes our master and taught us both how to fight; however, sixteen years from now…" A pained expression crossed their faces.

"He died?" Chi-chi's eyes watered up as they both nodded their heads. Goku's tail wrapped around her wrist in a comforting gesture.

'_That's the future, not the here and now,'_ Goku told his wife telepathically.

'_What if it happens?'_ Chi-chi asked him in the same manner.

'_I'll ensure it doesn't happen,'_ Goku mentally vowed. Trunks and Goten both noticed them talking to themselves and waited until they were finished to continue their tale. They did not dare ask what they discussed between one another.

"As you both are aware of, when Piccolo dies, the dragon balls will disappear. No one would be able to return from death anymore."

"The androids prolong the killing for years for their enjoyment and pleasure. The world we came from is a living hell…" Goten growled with his fists clenched.

"They're too strong! We're powerless to do anything but watch more helpless victims die!" Trunks yelled in frustration.

"W-wait! You never said what happened to me," Goku realized. Throughout their horrifying tale, they had not mentioned the Earth-raised Saiya-jin at all. Had something happened to him prior to their battle that he was not even aware of?

"Yeah, that's right," Chi-chi took note of it also. "What happened to my husband?"

"Father never fought against them at all," Goten hissed. "Not long from now, he falls ill… and dies…"

"W-what?!" Chi-chi's eyes widened in disbelief. She fought the urge to faint on the spot and wanted to know what had happened to her husband. Goku grasped her shoulder to give her support so she wouldn't fall.

"Easy…" Goku held onto her protectively; trying his hardest to deny these words that he himself had heard. "How do I die then?"

"A virus will attack your heart," Trunks confirmed. "Not even a Super Saiya-jin can defeat a disease."

"Not even a Senzu will work on a virus then…" Goku assumed. "Damn, so I'm going to die. That stinks! I wanted to fight them!"

"You… you're only upset that you can't fight them?" Trunks asked in a shocked voice.

"Aren't you afraid father? After all we've told you?" Goten added.

"I am, but I have to know if I can beat those things…" Goku confirmed his fears despite the fact that his need to protect those he cared about stood out from everything else.

"You are a true Super Saiya-jin," Trunks smiled while fishing for something from his pocket. "Just like my mother and Gohan told me, you gave me hope. I'm glad I came to the past to meet you…"

"I am also despite how I acted when I first saw you…" Goten admitted. A faint smile appeared on the other male's face for the first time; a true smile despite the painful future where he was forced to play the role of a protector along Trunks' side.

"When the first symptoms appear, take this," Trunks held out the vial.

"What is it?" Goku questioned while eyeing the vial in confusion.

"This is your medicine. It was an incurable disease in this time, but twenty years from now, there will be a drug for it." Trunks confirmed. "With this, you won't have to die."

"That's great!" Chi-chi grinned.

"Really? Thanks a lot! Why didn't you say that you had this in the first place?" Goku questioned.

"I have no idea what effects it might have on our future, but I rather no one else has to live through what we have to go through in our time." Goten replied. "I just hope that despite you two knowing that I'm your son that I will still be born…"

"Goten, no matter what, we will find a way to have you in our lives…" Chi-chi gently placed a hand against his cheek. A soft blush appeared on the dark-haired youth's face after she pulled her hand away.

"We have faith that you'll get better in this timeline," Trunks confirmed. "All my mother wanted was for you to survive. That's why she worked so hard on the time machine."

"Your mom knows Goku?" Chi-chi asked.

"Yep!" Goten replied.

"And she made the time machine…" Goku and Chi-chi exchanged looks between one another. "Y-you mean… y-your mom is…"

"…right over there," Trunks pointed out before both Chi-chi and Goku face vaulted.

"You mean it's…" Chi-chi started.

"…Bulma?!" Goku finished. Both of them would have _**never**_ have guessed that Trunks would have Bulma as his mother. Then again, they probably would have never thought that Vegeta would have a son either.

* * *

On the cliff side, Piccolo fell slightly before catching himself; something that only Gohan seemed to notice.

"Piccolo, are you sure you're alright?" Gohan asked the Namekian warrior. He looked rather pale compared to how he looked minutes ago.

"I'm fine!" Piccolo yelled at the child. "Damn it! How many times do you have to ask me that question?"

"How long are they going to talk? I'm getting annoyed…" Vegeta growled in irritation.

"They look really shaken up for some reason…" Bulma noted.

* * *

"That was the biggest shock!" Goku exclaimed. "I always thought that she'd end up with Yamcha, but… Vegeta of all people?!"

"Yamcha was… um, not always faithful," Trunks started with a blush on his face. "Then she saw my father sitting along, and it just happened. They never married… you know how she is…"

"Actually, I'm surprised they managed to get together, married is something I'll never be able to imagine without him yelling down the aisle." Chi-chi giggled at the thought of Vegeta in a tuxedo. This is while he was somehow tied up and being dragged down the aisle with Bulma in a white wedding dress giggling happily with a wedding bouquet in the prince's hair. The expression was that of pure agony and irritation while he probably would have cursed at the idea of being forced to marry her of all people just so he could support his son.

The imagination in Goku's mind was more along the lines of Vegeta in his Saiya-jin armor in Oozaru holding Bulma dressed in the said wedding dress. This was while being held in Vegeta's giant ape-like hand scaring the hell out of the priest at the altar to the point where he would read the vows in a horrified voice before pissing his pants. He wasn't even sure how the reception would have even played out or if there would have been one due to the fact that a giant monkey was trying to fit in some dining hall.

Had either one of these marriage imaginations ever happen, it would have taken a great deal of marriage counseling and endurance from both parties to see it through. Not to mention the possibilities of tailoring a tuxedo for a giant monkey and a large enough dining hall to fit a giant monkey and guests.

"This is the first time we really managed to see Vegeta and both of you…" Goten admitted.

"Please promise you won't say anything about my parentage or I might not be born…" Trunks pleaded.

"Of course." Chi-chi agreed.

"I won't say anything." Goku vowed.

"We should get going now. We need to reassure my mom as soon as possible…" Trunks started his farewell.

"Tell her I said thanks for this," Goku held the medicine in his hand.

"Take care of yourself mom," Goten leaned in and hugged her softly. Chi-chi rubbed Goten's back.

"Take care of yourself and make sure you survive." Chi-chi kissed his cheek softly.

"I hope the future does change," Goku said with confidence in his voice.

"Yeah, we have a little hope now…" Trunks started.

"…especially after seeing how much you love mother and the power you possess. I'm sure the future will change." Goten finished.

"Both of you stay alive, even you Goten. Now that we have something to work towards, we'll train hard these next three years." Trunks and Goten flashed smiles and thumbs up before flying off.

"At least they gave us medicine…" Chi-chi looked over the vial that held the cure to a deadly illness that would have taken her husband had they not come to ensure his life.

"Chi-chi, I don't want you to fight in three years…" Goku looked at his wife with a serious look on his face. Despite the fact that he would be able to fight, he still worried that Chi-chi might fall. "Goten doesn't deserve to be motherless like Gohan had been…"

"No, I will follow you to the battlefield no matter what," Chi-chi took his hand in hers. "Last thing I want is to lose you again."

"Chi-chi…" Goku pulled her closer for a kiss…

"Hey Goku!"

"Dad! Mom!"

"Son!"

…only to be interrupted with the arrival of his friends and son.

"What did they say?" Krillin asked.

"W-well, nothing much…" Goku felt nervous. He did not wish to tell them _everything_ after he promised not to tell about Trunks' parentage.

"Don't hold out on us you two!" Piccolo scolded the Earth-raised Saiya-jin and female fighter. "This matters for us too you know!"

"You mean you heard?" Chi-chi questioned..

"My sense of hearing is much better than yours," Piccolo aimed the insult at her.

"Hey!" Chi-chi grew angry and would have attacked had Goku not stopped her.

"What's so important?" Bulma asked.

"Well…" Chi-chi started to say.

"If you two find it difficult to explain it, then I'll tell them," Piccolo growled.

"B-but…" Goku felt nervous.

"What about…?" Chi-chi asked around the same time.

"Don't worry, I will exclude the truth that might jeopardize his existence…" Piccolo confirmed to them both before turning back to the others. "We don't want to be killed without the chance to train either."

"What? K-killed?" Bulma questioned in shock.

* * *

A few minutes later, Piccolo had finished telling them what he had learned and excluded both Trunks and Goten's parentage from them despite the fact that Goku and Chi-chi already knew about their son. None of them could hide their shock of the story told to them from the travelers from the future.

"There's no way that could have happened!" Yamcha proclaimed. "If they're from the future, then how is it that they're not the enemy?"

"Yeah, time travel sounds rather complex…" Bulma added.

"If you don't believe what I said, then stay out of our way." Piccolo growled at them. "I for one am not going to die when they come."

It was then that Gohan noticed something. "Hey look!" The others looked up at the sky and noticed a machine hovering in the sky with two figures in it.

"W-what the…?" Yamcha looked on in shock.

* * *

"Do you truly think that they'll make a difference?" Goten asked Trunks.

"I'm sure of it," Trunks looked at Goten. "We just have to have hope for the best." '_Goodbye father, you're proud and stern, just like mom said. I pray you won't die. Farewell young mother. I pray you and dad the happiness together that my mother in the future could not find without you…'_

'_Mother, I pray you won't push Gohan too hard in his studies when he should be training to protect you,'_ Goten thought his own mental goodbyes silently to himself. '_Father, survive the heart disease this time or I'll never forgive you. Gohan, I apologize for my rashness and pray we'll meet again someday…'_

Both warriors waved before vanishing from the heavens. Had the warriors not been swayed by the story, the sight of the time machine truly confirmed that they were from the future.

* * *

"I… I'll train," Tien confirmed.

"Me too…" Krillin added.

'_Curse them! I'll fight this battle and I'll live!'_ Vegeta mentally vowed to himself.

After they had left, the warriors unanswered questions on what happened to both Goku and Chi-chi seemed to explode out of nowhere.

"What happened when you didn't come with us to Earth?"

"How did you escape?"

"Why didn't you come home mom and dad?"

"How did you survive?"

"Whoa! One at a time!" Goku held up his hands in a defensive position. "We'll answer your questions…"

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, they had finished a majority of the questions that they had.

"Hey Chi-chi, how did you learn those new moves of yours?" Yamcha asked.

"Well, while my husband was in the middle of perfecting Instant Transmission, I was taught a few other techniques…" Chi-chi confessed. "I learned how to create force fields, basic healing and telepathy…"

"What about that one light move we saw you deliver to King Cold woman?" Vegeta scowled. "You never knew that one back on Namek."

"That's the Shintouka," Chi-chi confirmed. "Basically, it's an attack that's supposed to paralyze your opponent long enough to escape, but when I did it to King Cold, I suppose I used more chi than required."

"Is that why you didn't finish him off?" Piccolo questioned.

"I knew that I wasn't strong enough to finish him off, so I let Goku do it instead," Chi-chi answered Piccolo. "And trust me, I wasn't leaving myself open when I walked away from him."

"I'm sure something else kept you two from returning, right Kakarrot?" Vegeta eyed the Earth-raised Saiya-jin warily.

"Uh… I don't know what you're talking about…" Goku innocently attempted to keep the Saiya-jin prince from prying.

'_**I wonder if he knows…'**_ Kakarrot's voice rang in the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's mind.

"Don't play innocent! I can tell by the expression on your face you're hiding something!" Vegeta roared at the other Saiya-jin in anger.

"Everyone's entitled to their own secrets _Vegeta_," Goku grinned rather goofily. '_I doubt I'll be able to hide this from him for long.'_

'_**Why hide it? He'll find out eventually…'**_

"So we'll meet again in three years right?" Tien questioned. "Where and when should we meet?"

"Uh…" Goku had forgotten as Chi-chi slapped her forehead.

"May 12th, around 10 a.m. on an island 9 miles southwest of South City," Piccolo confirmed. "We should meet an hour earlier, at 9 a.m. If any of you don't think you'll stand a chance, then don't bother coming! The enemy this time will be unthinkably powerful! We don't want anyone to drag us down!"

"Y-yeah… don't bother…" Yamcha nodded.

"Don't make me all laugh! Aren't you the one who won't stand a chance?" Vegeta scoffed.

"Do you want to try and take me out, Vegeta?" Piccolo challenged the Saiya-jin prince.

"Whoa!" Goku held out hands to keep Piccolo and Vegeta from fighting. Though it would be comical to watch, he did not want them fighting when their main fight would be the androids.

"I wouldn't really mind watching them duke it out," Chi-chi casually replied.

"Chi-chi, we would be doing unnecessary damage to the planet…" Goku warned.

"Nothing the dragon balls wouldn't be able to fix," Chi-chi added. Bulma heard this and grinned.

"Hey! Why don't we just attack Dr. Gero who created the androids now?" Bulma exclaimed. "Since we'll have the dragon balls, we could ask Shenron and he'll tell us! Then you won't have to go through all of that trouble in three years!"

"Oh yeah! Great idea Bulma!" Krillin agreed. "Then we won't have to fight them at all!"

"If you try to do that, I'll kill you!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?! This isn't a game!" Bulma yelled back at the Saiya-jin Prince almost though he had a death wish. "The Earth's fate is riding on this! Don't you agree Goku?" Chi-chi saw how she clung to her husband and growled at the thought of her trying to manipulate her husband. She had every right to try to knock her off and tell her to stop clinging to him.

"But… I want to fight too…" Goku began and Bulma released Chi-chi's husband her surprise. "…a-and besides, he hasn't made anything yet, so it's not nice to beat him up…"

A satisfied grin was on Chi-chi's face. "I agree with my Goku, so that's three against two!"

"Argh! These Saiya-jins! They're battle-junkies!" Bulma growled in irritation. "I'm surprised you're with him Chi-chi! I thought for sure that you would be on my side! Well, what about the rest of you? You have more sense than they do right?"

"Actually… I want to know just what I can do in battle," Tien confessed. "And if I die, then it will be an honorable death…"

"I… I don't believe this…" Bulma pouted. No one else seemed to lean on her side. Krillin, who had been on Bulma's side went towards Goku's side.

"We will bring peace to the future!" Goku exclaimed.

"Great, you've taken over the world now! You guys are as bad as your enemies! This fighting… it's morbid!" Bulma snorted. "But I'm guess I'm stuck with you."

"I hate fighting myself, but in order to bring forth a peaceful world, I need to help those I can," Chi-chi told the female scientist.

Everyone bade their farewells and left in separate directions. Goku had offered Piccolo a chance to come train with them much to Gohan's delight. Chi-chi almost argued against her husband; however, she knew that it would have been a fruitless battle that she had no chance at winning. Before the Earth-raised Saiya-jin and his family left, Goku turned around and looked back at Bulma.

"Bulma, take care of the baby," Goku spoke cryptically before flying off.

"Goku!" Chi-chi exclaimed while following her husband. She was hoping that he wouldn't dare assume that Bulma would end up with Yamcha after that statement.

"Bulma, are you even pregnant?" Yamcha asked.

"No, wonder what planet he's been on?" Bulma asked.

"Maybe he's saying that it's time to stop stalling and get married," Yamcha thought in delight. Sadly, the fool must have been delusional when he thought he would be a father. In time, he would realize who he would lose Bulma to.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	19. Awkward Situations

**Risk**

**Chapter 18**

Dust collected on the furniture and cobwebs hung unchecked from the ceiling and within the windows. The housewife within Chi-chi screamed at the very place that she would dust and clean daily in the past would be a horrible mess when she returned. Then again, she had not thought about how the house's condition after returning from space with her husband.

The same husband that vowed never to abandon her who stood there with his mouth agape at the scene of the crime.

"Uh… I expected the house to stay clean while you're gone…" Goku sweat dropped at the scene when they all had arrived to the house only a few moments ago.

"You three go out and train," Chi-chi pushed Goku, Gohan and Piccolo out the door before closing it behind her. She turned towards the messy house with a disgust on her face. A part of her had wanted to neglect the household chores and join her husband, son and the Namekian warrior outside for a spar; however, the housewife within the female warrior was horrified at the very thought of dust touching each floor, countertop and even the windows. '_This is my own personal hell…'_

* * *

"Why did mom push us outside?" Gohan asked looking at his dad in question. He wanted to find out what was the matter; however, the door had slammed before he could question why he was outside with his father and mentor.

"I guess she wanted to get dinner done," Goku absentmindedly replied to attempt to give Gohan a decent answer to the question. Had he or anyone else had looked back at the house at that very moment, one would have seen a frustrated female warrior cleaning the house in such a frantic pace that it almost seemed she was trying to keep herself sane.

* * *

"Let's see… wash…"

Chi-chi had not been around a washing machine for a little over a year and felt like the very thing was taunting her by just looking at the device that had been long neglected. Next to her feet sat the dirty bed sheets that she had to wash due to the dust and cobwebs that graced them from her long absence. To measure a cup of how much detergent was easy, turning on the washer was difficult, to apply the cup to the washer would be the most difficult. In frustration, she racked her mind to find out how things worked again; figuring burning the sheets in the oven wouldn't get them clean.

'_Gods, did my time in space turn me into a slob?'_ Chi-chi mentally thought to herself. '_I knew how to do all of this a year ago…'_ Playing with the knobs, she soon heard running water enter the tub of the washing machine. '_Well, that's a start…'_ She poured the cup into the washing machine before looking at the sheets again. '_Now what?'_

* * *

The thought of checking up on Chi-chi seemed to pop into the Earth-raised Saiya-jin warrior's mind while he trained against Gohan and Piccolo. He had to stop their assaults and land to catch his breath. He never thought about going to see if she would be okay since he had left the house.

"I'll be back guys," Goku waved before teleporting to the house.

* * *

'_Ungh… none of this is good…'_ Chi-chi cleaned out the refrigerator of all of the moldy food and expired items that had sat in there for over a year. It reeked of high heaven and she thanked Kami that her husband was out training. Almost though her wish for her husband to be outside had been twisted around, she heard a whine behind her and banged her head against the freezer door; knocking herself unconscious in the process. In the freezer door where she had hit her head was a dent that normally wouldn't be caused by a normal human.

Then again, who said that she was normal living with her alien husband and raising a child who's half?

"Eww…" Goku complained before hearing the clunk and noticing his unconscious wife sprawled out on the kitchen floor.

'_**What the hell's wrong with you? I know it smells bad, but to complain and cause her to hit her head isn't a way to help her you know!'**_ Kakarrot yelled from within Goku's mind. '_**Pick her up and carry her to… hm… this house is a mess… You know what, just carry her outside and clean up this place while she's unconscious.'**_

'_What?! You expect me to clean up this mess on my own? I don't know how to use the vacuum cleaner or how to clean!'_ Goku whined at the voice in his head.

'_**You might not, but I do since I'm a part of you,'**_Kakarrot countered. '_**It will require you to learn something you're not really familiar with, but if you do it right, then it should make this place more tolerable…'**_

Goku picked up Chi-chi. '_What do you suggest I do then? Let you have control of my body?'_

'_**If it will clean up this place faster, then yes.'**_

'_Promise you won't hurt Chi-chi or anyone else.'_

'_**I won't. Like I said before, I won't hurt anyone you hold high in value…'**_

For the first time since he had heard Kakarrot's voice, Goku gave into the voice and allowed the split personality to take control without the aid of hypnotism or losing consciousness. Seconds after Kakarrot was set free, he carried Chi-chi outside and set her down before finding the bench to set her down in on the porch. He kissed her forehead and went back inside the house to complete his current mission: to clean the house.

* * *

Hours later, Chi-chi stirred with a splitting headache. Sitting up slightly, she felt sick and was forced to lay back down. She felt cold and noticed the sky was growing dark. How long had she been outside like this? The sound of footsteps was heard and she saw her husband's face looking at her out of concern; however, there was a foreign look within her eyes that almost made her feel like she had lost consciousness again.

"**Are you alright?"** Kakarrot asked. His tail wavered behind him in an almost concerned way.

"K-Kakarrot?" Chi-chi had to guess at the Saiya-jin's identity this time around. Had it not been for the accent he had in his slightly deeper voice, she wouldn't have been able to guess it was the less than merciful version of her husband. "I… I feel sick…"

"**I'll carry you to bed,"** Kakarrot replied in a calm voice.

"W-wait… there's no sheets on the bed…" Chi-chi started to say.

"**Yes there is. I dried them."**

"You know how to use the washer and dryer?" Chi-chi looked at Kakarrot in amazement and assumed this personality was more responsible than Goku. She knew her husband had trashed the washer and dryer when he attempted to do the wash once. Since then, she said that she would never let him try to use them again.

"**Compared to the technology I have been exposed to, the primitive technology wasn't too hard to understand."** Kakarrot answered her before picking her up and carrying her into the house. She was surprised how clean the house was when she had failed to even touch the counters before the refrigerator was even cleaned out.

"Wait, what about the refrigerator?" Chi-chi asked before she noticed that the door was still slightly dented; however, most of the dent was knocked out.

"**I fixed that after carrying you outside and cleaned out the rest of the refrigerator. I then cleaned the countertops, washed the dishes, swept the rooms…"**

Kakarrot's verbal list was suddenly stopped by a sincere kiss from Chi-chi. A low purr escaped the Saiya-jin warrior's throat as he deepened it suddenly. Unlike the kisses that Chi-chi would normally get from her husband, the fierce warrior's kiss seemed more compassionate and true instead of petty and nervousness. She pulled away rather breathless and blushing wildly. It was almost though she was falling in love with him all over again as a little girl.

"No… not even Goku left me breathless…" Chi-chi panted; blushing wildly at the thought of this side of her husband pleasing her further.

"**He's a bit irritated that I had taken it a bit farther than I intended."** Kakarrot voiced the concerns of his counterpart.

"I feel guilty for wanting more from you when I love him…"

"**We're one and the same, it doesn't make much of a difference who you're kissing,"** Kakarrot nuzzled her.

"I still feel like I'm cheating on him though."

"**Is that how you feel? I suppose I'll let him have control then…"** Kakarrot closed his eyes and Chi-chi was almost regretting her desire for Kakarrot when she saw Goku glaring at her with anger.

"Goku… I…" Chi-chi felt guilty. She had no idea that she would make her husband jealous when she had kissed his darker half and didn't intend on him judging her with irritation on his face.

"You love him more than me don't you?" Goku asked in a bitter tone.

"That's not it, I…" Chi-chi felt him put her down on the couch before he teleported off. "Goku!" She winced when she felt her head ache and attempted to stand in order to get some ice from the fridge. Truth be told, she did not need to deal with a headache when her husband's out there somewhere.

* * *

Piccolo never expected Goku to appear after Gohan headed home. The Earth-raised Saiya-jin seemed rather uneasy about something that he wouldn't verbally talk about to anyone else.

"What's wrong Son?" Piccolo questioned. He knew that something was wrong with the warrior when he felt his chi shift while he was at home twice within a few hours. He had a hunch something wasn't right with this warrior and needed a verbal confirmation.

"Piccolo, do you ever have problems with split personalities?" Goku asked.

"Is this about Kakarrot?" Piccolo guessed.

"How… how do you…?"

"Kami's told me what you've been through since you returned to Earth. How long has this been going on now?"

"Truthfully? A little over a year." Goku confessed.

"You know that this isn't a healthy relationship for you and your wife…"

"I know, it's just I don't know what to do…"

"Maybe you should talk to Vegeta about this," Piccolo offered.

"But…"

"Do you truly wish to cause a rift between you and your wife? Go talk to him." Piccolo commanded. Not wishing to cause the Namekian warrior to yell at him again, he vanished moments later.

* * *

Vegeta had not expected Goku to appear so soon within the gravity room. Almost instantly, the Earth-raised Saiya-jin was floored due to four-hundred times normal gravity.

"Ow! What gravity are you training under?" Goku complained.

"Four-hundred," Vegeta snorted. "Honestly Kakarrot, can you be anymore an idiot for teleporting within the gravity room?"

"If I wasn't concerned about an issue that I have been dealing while I was in space, I wouldn't be in front of you right now," Goku growled. Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, so _now_ you're ready to tell me your secret," Vegeta questioned in such a mocking voice. "Spit it out then! What kept you from returning to Earth? I know you have more things on your mind than normal."

"You can say that…" Goku admitted before he closed his eyes. "I'm dealing with a split-personality."

"What? Don't you dare pull that crap on me! How do I know you're not making it up?" Vegeta countered in irritation. Not wanting to disappoint, Goku allowed Kakarrot to take control for the second time that day.

"**Making it up?"** Kakarrot's deeper and more accented tone seemed to make itself known seconds later. "**If I was truly making it up my prince, would I continue to deny you the answers you seek?"**

"W-what?" Vegeta looked down at the Earth-raised Saiya-jin as his eyes opened. Instead of the warm, happy-go-lucky eyes he was used to seeing, he saw the fierce, untamed eyes of a Saiya-jin warrior. "W-what the hell…?"

"**I am the main reason why 'Goku' transformed into a Super Saiya-jin,"** Kakarrot chuckled to the Saiya-jin prince's surprise.

"He wasn't shitting me with the split-personality…" Vegeta muttered while staring at the inverted warrior in pure shock and bewilderment. He had no way of predicting this darker nature that Goku had unleashed and wondered for a brief moment if he was bent on destroying Earth while he was still on it.

"**While I am in control, I suppose I should enlighten you. If you still hell-bent in destroying me in three years, you're only going to lose a challenge in reaching the power you desire."**

"I can do it on my own without your help!" Vegeta warned the warrior who wanted nothing more than to destroy him within due time and when he wished to do so.

"**I know you can, but I prefer teasing you."** Kakarrot ducked the punch aimed at his head.

"Dammit clown! I'll make you pay!" Vegeta began throwing punches and kicks at the other warrior to no success. It was almost though with Kakarrot's personality, he had better movement; however, he still lagged when it came to dodging quickly. A few punches and kicks connected.

"**Not bad. If you keep that up, you might surpass me in a few years…"**

"Fuck that! I'll get even stronger until your power's dwarfed beneath my own!" Vegeta yelled angrily before firing a blast at the Earth-raised Saiya-jin at point-blank range. Seconds after the dust cleared, a rather irked Kakarrot glared at him in a way that held both promise and a hidden challenge.

"**Perhaps then I should take it to the next level… that is with your permission of course…"**

"Bring it!" Vegeta bellowed; expecting a challenge from the stronger warrior. Not wishing to disappoint, Kakarrot grinned before focusing his power…

* * *

An explosion rocked the backyard and Bulma was jolted from the cake that she was enjoying with her parents. Running outside, she saw Vegeta and Kakarrot standing in the wreckage of the decimated gravity room; the Earth-raised Saiya-jin clearly transformed in a Super Saiya-jin.

"Vegeta! What the hell did you do to the gravity room?" Bulma practically shrieked at the Saiya-jin Prince.

"**Actually, that was my fault,"** Kakarrot held up a hand before he suddenly passed out and fell over; losing the Super Saiya-jin transformation in the process. Seconds later, Vegeta followed suit. Bulma blinked for a second. Normally, Goku wouldn't take the blame; however, she was too angry to care why his voice was deeper.

"Argh! Saiya-jins! Can't live with them! Can't live without them!" Bulma raved in irritation before going to get Vegeta from the wreckage of the gravity room. For now, the Earth-raise Saiya-jin would have to wait his turn for being pulled out.

* * *

What felt like hours later, Goku awakened in a bed with only a few bandages on him while he looked over and noticed how torn up Vegeta was. Had it not been for his transformation, he would have had more than just a few bandages on his body. Sitting next to the bed was Chi-chi. Goku instantly felt the tension and it was so thick he could cut it with a knife if he so desired.

"Okay, first, you get angry for me kissing Kakarrot and then, you go and train with Vegeta," Chi-chi growled. "Honestly, I don't know what's wrong with you anymore!"

"I don't know either, but I'm tired of you thinking that I'm abandoning you," Goku growled.

Needless to say, the two had their spat before it was followed with Chi-chi slamming the door; awakening Vegeta in the process.

* * *

Two days. It had taken Chi-chi two days to even utter a word to Goku after that ordeal they had gone through. Since then, Chi-chi had kept to herself and did some light training with Piccolo when the Earth-raised Saiya-jin was dealing with his split personality issues and the jealousy that seemed to still remain. Either by sheer coincidence or by dumb luck, Gohan was still in the darkness about Kakarrot. Maybe it was better that way the child did not know of the complex issues that plagued Goku at the moment and keep up the façade to ensure that he grows up knowing he has a sane father.

"I'm still irritated he ran off without telling me," Chi-chi growled before throwing a fist at Piccolo. The Namekian warrior winced after it connected to his arm.

'_Damn,'_ Piccolo thought silently. '_I'm almost afraid of telling her that it was my suggestion for Son to visit Vegeta in the first place.'_

"To make things worse, he didn't even apologize to me!" Chi-chi continued her rant before throwing a kick. Piccolo grabbed Chi-chi's leg and glared at the female with an irritated look on his face.

"Maybe it's due to _Kakarrot_ telling him not to do so," Piccolo quipped. Chi-chi's eyes widened when she heard Piccolo speak this.

"How…?" Chi-chi was staring in shock. Now her husband's former arch-nemesis knew about this?

"Kami," Piccolo uttered the name. "He knew about Son's condition. This isn't a healthy marriage you're living in right now and it's only going to get worse if you continue to allow yourself to be infatuated with your husband's other personality."

"Are you saying I shouldn't give him any attention?" Chi-chi asked.

"What I'm saying is you should be careful what you say or do with Kakarrot. He might feel that you're offending him."

"How would you know what I should do to deal with him? It's not like you have a voice in your head…"

Piccolo growled, allowing a foreign-sounding voice escape his throat. "Actually, he does…"

Chi-chi blinked. "And who's this?"

"Nail. He's a Namek I fused with back on Namek," Piccolo explained. If Chi-chi could look even more pale, she would have fainted on the spot.

"By the kais! I would have expected you to be normal!" Chi-chi slapped her forehead.

* * *

Goku had left Gohan alone to play with his dragon in order to deal with this split-personality issue he's been having with Kakarrot. He was growing irritated at the fact that he had taken things a bit farther than he attended to do.

'_**Not like you would have done anything about it. You seem to always act childish unless faced with a crisis where you have no other alternative than to act like an adult,'**_ Kakarrot explained. '_**You were acting childish when I kissed her and assumed that I was taking advantage of the situation.'**_

'_It looked like it from my view point,'_ Goku mentally argued against the voice.

'_**How many times do I have to say it? She's ours and you need to learn to deal with sharing her…'**_

'_What if I don't like sharing?'_

'_**Then that's tough shit…'**_

Goku decided not to argue with the voice anymore due to the headache he had. Truth be told, he wished that he could knock Kakarrot unconscious and be by himself for awhile since the troubled Saiya-jin felt irritated that Kakarrot still bugged him when he took breaks. There were nights that he would see him there in his dreams just to annoy him further. _Co-exist_ was what Chi-chi and Kakarrot wanted him to do, but how the Earth-raised Saiya-jin was to do it was beyond anyone's guess.

For now, he assumed the best thing he could do is learn what he could about his split-persona through experience.

Even if that meant attempting to share his opinions or body with Kakarrot again.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	20. A Saiyajin's Ordeal

**Risk**

**Chapter 19**

Months passed and Goku returned from training with Gohan acting normally as he possibly could. The boy was still in the dark about Kakarrot much to everyone else's relief. At times, he would see his father leave though in order to excuse himself in order to be alone for awhile due to his headaches. Gohan told his father to get better and went along with Piccolo to train while the Earth-raised Saiya-jin was left alone to his own devises to deal with the voice in his head. The whole co-existing thing wasn't working out well and it left the warrior with larger headaches than needed.

Goku had only stepped in the door when he saw an irritated Chi-chi was standing there glaring at him for something he should or should not have done in the first place. Gohan looked at them with the giant fish over his head; wondering why his mother was upset with his father this time around. As innocent as any child his age, he assumed that the look of irritation was towards his father and sighed in relief. That day, Chi-chi had taken a break from fighting to do something else she normally enjoyed to do: shopping. Sadly, it did not seem she was happy returning home from the said trip she had gone on hours earlier.

"What did I do wrong this time?" Goku questioned, almost wondering if Kakarrot was going to explain.

'_**What? I didn't do anything…'**_ Kakarrot muttered within Goku's mind in the same confused tone the Earth-raised Saiya-jin spoke in.

"I'm tired of having to walk home with these groceries!" Chi-chi pointed to the counter where the torn broken or otherwise dented merchandise was sitting on the counter. "I want you to get your license Goku so we can get a car."

"What?" Goku was perplexed. _This_ is why his wife was upset?

'_**A license? Is that more along the lines of something a pet wears?'**_ Kakarrot questioned. Goku kind of repeated it in a softer and more confused voice.

"No! One to drive a car!" Chi-chi exclaimed. "I bet even Piccolo could get one if he tried."

"Don't bring me into this argument!" Piccolo growled at the woman. He barely tolerated her on Namek and now she's wanting him to get a license. The Namekian warrior thought that he wouldn't have the time to use this license with an impending threat coming in two and a half years.

"You're the one that's staying here and if I say you need a license, then damn it you're getting one!" Chi-chi yelled at the Namekian warrior.

"So much for your Instant Transmission…" Piccolo growled beneath his breath. He wished that the woman still feared him and he was still evil at times. If this wasn't Goku's wife or the fact that the said warrior could easily go Super Saiya-jin whenever he felt like it, he would have taken the female's life in a heartbeat.

* * *

'_**So tell me again why she insists on you having this 'license' when we can fly or teleport anytime we want?'**_ Kakarrot questioned the Earth-raised Saiya-jin while they waited patiently for the driving instructor to show up. Unlike the normal clothes Goku was wearing, he was wearing something a bit more casual than usual; which seemed to irritate Kakarrot slightly. If he had to choose between the gi and the fruity clothes, the darker nature would have chosen the gi hands down and wouldn't mind having to be buried in it.

'_I'm sure it's because she wants to ensure that we're 'normal' under false pretexts,'_ Goku mentally sighed and attempted to explain the situation to his darker persona. He had to agree that this was a stupid thing his wife could set them up with; however, he truly couldn't argue if she wanted him to do something important.

'_**You know we're not normal, so why pretend to be what we're not?'**_ Kakarrot attempted to persuade the Earth-raise Saiya-jin to his side of viewing the situation.

'_Because…'_ Goku's mental conversation with Kakarrot was interrupted when he saw his driving instructor come up.

"Son Goku, right?" The aged instructor asked the Earth-raised Saiya-jin.

"That's me!" Goku grinned. He assisted the older man in case he tried to fall.

'_**Let's see how long it will take for you to forget the basics…'**_ Kakarrot mentally chuckled at the idea of this old man planning to teach the seasoned warrior how to drive. Goku watched the young, brown-haired female hit on Piccolo. '_**Glad I didn't get her or I'd be wanting nothing more to do with these bimbos hanging all over me…'**_

'_That's not nice!'_ Goku scolded Kakarrot for the way he was talking.

'_**That doesn't mean she heard it…'**_ Kakarrot muttered almost though he was whispering in Goku's ears.

'_True. I guess it wouldn't hurt anyone if you just thought it instead of saying it…'_ Poor Goku had no idea that the darker persona was corrupting him in some way that couldn't be helped.

'_**Piccolo vs. the seat belt and car…'**_ Kakarrot laughed when the disguised Namekian warrior smacked himself in the face with the said seat belt that he tried to get on in vain the first time. Shortly after he managed to get the seat belt under control, the woman screamed as she started up the car. '_**Now I'm **__**totally**__** glad I didn't get her…'**_

'_You and me both…'_ Goku sweat dropped at the scene and felt sorry for Piccolo's dilemma. The car flew off as he heard Piccolo screaming in utter fear and surprise; the baseball cap flying off his head and into the wind. At that moment, the Earth-raised Saiya-jin started to wonder what kind of driving school they were at.

'_**One that deals with road rage?'**_ Kakarrot suggested.

"Yeah sure… I guess I can do that…" Goku absentmindedly replied while the older man dealt with trying to open the door of the other vehicle.

"Your first lesson for today: opening the door," the old driving instructor comically replied. Goku stared at this scene before face vaulting at the scene.

'_**Dammit! I rather be training than dealing with this shit!'**_ Kakarrot cursed at this poor display of a driving lesson. '_**Let me take control and I'll show him how to open a car door!'**_

'_Alright…'_ Goku allowed Kakarrot to take control; not knowing that it wouldn't be a great idea to let the more aggressive nature to approach the vehicle that the older man attempted to open moments before.

"**Move aside,"** Kakarrot strode over to the car and pulled the door open. Of course, not counting his super strength, he tore the door right off the hinges, startling the driving instructor. "**Flimsy doors…"** He tossed it away carelessly as he went to the other side of the vehicle and did the same thing. After his actions, he grinned rather darkly and seemed satisfied at a job well done. It seemed his first objective was complete. "**Much better."**

"Hey! You ruined the car!" The old man exclaimed at Kakarrot's recklessness.

"**Well it was either that or wait for you to open them,"** Kakarrot glared at the driving instructor in pure annoyance. If looks could kill, the man would have had a heart attack right now and left the Saiya-jin warrior without a driving instructor.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Goku was behind the wheel of the car staring at the odd contraptions in question. Kakarrot had given the Earth-raised Saiya-jin control of his body again since he knew that he would need time to figure out how the car worked.

'_**Inferior piece of junk…'**_ Kakarrot mentally growled at the way Earth's technology seemed to work compared to the other stuff he was used to dealing with.

'_Remind me again how I start this again…'_ Goku pleaded to the darker persona.

'_**I **__**knew**__** you would forget!'**_ Kakarrot exclaimed. '_**Forget it, I'm not telling you anything if you're not going to pay attention!'**_

'_Let's try this then…'_ Goku thought before he asked the instructor who yelled at him for forgetting how to do it.

'_**He yells more than our love…'**_ Kakarrot mentally laughed.

'_Quiet, I'm trying to listen,'_ Goku hushed Kakarrot in an attempt to learn what he needed to do in order to start the car.

"…just turn on the ignition , step on the gas and let it break out slowly," the old man finished his explanation.

"Oh," Goku nodded before making the car fly backwards and into a pole. Insane-like laughter was in Goku's head courtesy of Kakarrot seconds after the crash.

'_**This… is priceless…'**_ Kakarrot jeered at the idea that this might be much harder than the lesson of Instant Transmission.

'_At least I won't be walking around naked this time,'_ Goku picked up these thoughts the darker nature was thinking.

"Shift it in drive!" The old man exclaimed above Kakarrot's laughter echoing in his mind at the moment.

"Okay, okay," Goku did as the old man asked; however, he was still unfamiliar with how much pressure he had to put on the gas and forced the car to go flying.

"You're going too fast!" The old man complained. "Slow down before we crash!"

'_**No! Keep driving fast! I want to see how fast this thing can fly!'**_ Kakarrot mentally grinned in anticipation. If he were in control, his tail wouldn't be hidden under the fancy shirt and would be twitching in content behind him.

"Hit the breaks!" The old man yelled at the Earth-raised Saiya-jin.

"But I thought I was hitting the breaks!" Goku protested. They noticed that they were about to crash; however, Goku turned the wheel rather quickly to avoid the other driver and passenger just in time. The car did a barrel roll in mid-air before turning back on its bottom and struck a car before nearly colliding with a few others.

"Just… step on the break!" The old man pleaded this time. Goku looked at the petals.

"The break? Which one was that?" Goku asked again.

'_**I wonder how he'll fare in a car accident…'**_ Kakarrot mentally mused at the old man's predicament. '_**Maybe he'll survive only to be in a full body cast for a few months…'**_

Goku incidentally stepped on the gas; flooring the car and causing it to fly down the tunnel. Even in the tunnel, they avoided by luck more cars while driving.

"Cut the engine!" The old man was practically begging now; wanting this horrific and out-of-control ride to end.

"Huh?" Goku stopped laughing at what Kakarrot had said along with the fun time he had with the upped gas. The old man repeated what he said with urgency. "Okay, whatever you say!"

When driving with a Saiya-jin who has never driven a car before, it is always important to tell him exactly what to do and not expect him to do anything to endanger yourself further. No sooner did Goku get the order, he pulled his right hand away from the wheel of the car and summoned his chi. Seconds later, he succeeded in punching the steering wheel off instead of cutting the engine. The old man was mortified of this behavior and wanted nothing more to do with this insane driving lesson with a student who failed to even do as he requested. The car left the tunnel, hit the guardrail before skipping across the water like a stone.

"I know that was a bad start, but how long do you think it will take for me to get my license?" Goku questioned.

'_**By the way your driving, another year!'**_ Kakarrot laughed within the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's mind. '_**This is priceless…'**_

"I'd say at the rate you're going, probably a hundred years…" The old man muttered while the car sank in the middle of the water.

'_**Doubtful old fart,'**_ Kakarrot growled mentally. '_**We're not **__**that**__** stupid…'**_

"Really? That long? But I still need to get into shape for a big battle against some killer androids and my wife is going to kill me if I don't get my…" the rest of Goku's words were muttered underwater. If any mercy were expected, it wouldn't be from a driving instructor that you were with in a sinking car filled with water.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Goku was sitting in the car with the driving instructor again as he dried off. The Earth-raised Saiya-jin was eager to try again despite his first failed attempt at driving. Kakarrot was in the meanwhile muttering how much he disliked the idea of trying again.

'_Would you like it if we didn't have any food?'_ Goku complained.

'_**You're forgetting I can fend for myself if the need arises,'**_ Kakarrot muttered.

"…take it slowly…" Goku had heard the driving instructor's last words and of course, he still wasn't sure what 'slowly' meant in his term of words.

"You got it," Goku confirmed; almost half-sure what that meant.

'_**On your marks, get set… GO!'**_ Kakarrot's voice sounded like he were hinting the start of a car race.

"…and remember to put on your seat belt…" the old man muttered before the car was floored and he yelped in utter fear. His complaining was ignored and Goku continued to gun the car down the stretch of road.

As Goku's car passed Piccolo's car, Kakarrot decided to telepathically send a challenge to the Namekian: '_**Bet you can't beat us in a road race!'**_

'_Oh it's on Kakarrot!'_ Piccolo growled mentally. "Is that a challenge? If it's a race you want, it's a race you'll get!"

'_Why are you wanting Piccolo to race us?'_ Goku questioned.

'_**For sport and for more fun…'**_ Kakarrot chuckled darkly. This would be so much fun. The cars flew through the parking lot and past other drivers and their cars at a maddening pace. Rounding corners and sending challenging glares at one another, it seemed like their lesson had escalated into a race between the two warriors in their vehicles.

In an unexpected move, Kakarrot decided to take a bit of control and flipped the bird at Piccolo; much to the Namekian warrior and Goku's surprise.

'_What the-?'_ Goku was perplexed. He knew he could give Kakarrot control when desired, but for him to take control without waiting was a bit freaky.

'_**Like I said, I wanted to have fun.'**_

"How dare you give me the finger Son!" Piccolo growled and rammed his car into Goku's car.

"It wasn't me! Honest!" Goku tried to pull his car away from Piccolo's before something bad happened.

Piccolo's car went flying up a hill as the Earth-raised Saiya-jin sighed in relief; however, it was only a temporary thing when Piccolo's car barreled down the hill straight into the side of Goku's car. Metal met metal and control was lost between the drivers and their cars. They spun into the air and collided into a fiery ball of destruction and chaos. Had it not been for their strength and power, Piccolo and Goku would have perished.

'_**Does that mean this stupid lesson's over now?'**_ Kakarrot questioned his pacifist nature; not wishing to continue another minute of this maddening lesson.

'_I guess…'_ Goku looked at the unconscious old driving instructor in his arms. He noticed the crowd and decided to reassure them despite the singe marks on their clothing. "Fortunately, they're going to be okay!"

* * *

"You two are by the worst students in the twenty years of this driving school," the old man complained in irritation under the stormy skies.

'_**Yap, yap, yap… honestly, shut him up already!'**_ Kakarrot growled in irritation.

'_No,'_ Goku mentally hushed the complaining voice in his head.

"…one last chance. Anymore stunts like the one you pulled yesterday and I'll see to it personally that you never get your driver's license," the older driving instructor's tirade finished.

* * *

Minutes later, Goku and Piccolo were driving in their vehicles in the unfavorable weather they were forced to drive under. Neither one went over the speed limit or even tried to pass one another on the narrow road they were on. In front of them was a bus filled with children from a school.

"Boy, this road is slippery!" Goku was worried. What if they failed here on this pass? It would mean that Chi-chi would get on both warriors for failing their driving lessons and fail to obtain what she wanted them to get.

"Both hands on the steering wheel, minus one point," the driving instructor caught Goku waving happily to the children.

"What? You can't test me now!" Goku looked away from the road for a brief instant at the instructor.

"And you're not keeping your eyes on the road, minus another point," the instructor marked down the points the Saiya-jin warrior lost. In irritation, Goku forced his eyes on the road again and hit the break hard. "What are you doing? You almost knocked my false teeth out! Minus ten more points!"

'_**Can we just get out of this damn car already? He's irritating the hell out of me…'**_ Kakarrot growled mentally at this man's irritating tone of voice.

It was then the lightning struck the cliff's side in front of the bus; causing water to strike the side of the bus and force it through a guardrail. Had they kept driving, they would have been going over the side also. Goku floored the car despite the voices around him before crashing and causing Piccolo to hit the back of Goku's vehicle. Unable to move, Goku gripped the steering wheel while watching the bus starting to slide closer and closer past the edge of the cliff.

Within a split-second, Goku lunged from the windshield and flew towards the bus that was about to fall from the face of the cliff and possibly kill the children inside. Piccolo, taking the same cue, broke the door off the hinge of the car and flew after Goku and caught the bus that was plummeting down the cliff. Piccolo held up the bus from the other side to ensure that it was supported evenly in the air.

'_**Of all things, why did you risk failing the test to save these… these… children?'**_ Kakarrot was perplexed. Normally, he wouldn't mind if things die, but he knew Goku wasn't that type of person to let something like this happen.

'_They're innocent,'_ Goku told the darker nature in himself. '_If they died while I sat there worrying about passing a driving test, I would have rather failed and never get my license than let these lives go to waste.'_

'_**You and your logic…'**_

"Piccolo, stay here," Goku warned before flying out from beneath the bus and firing a blast at the giant rock that threatened to crush the bus that was within their grasp. Piccolo lent a hand and fired his own blast at the rocks and debris that threatened to take the innocent lives on the bus. Goku powered up and fired a blast at the rock before destroying it into smaller pieces.

Shortly after ensuring the children were safe and as though Kami had sent it, the skies cleared and both warriors had managed to secure the bus was back on the road. The children cheered happily at their rescuers. Kakarrot watched and felt an alien emotion wash over him; one he normally wouldn't feel unless it was around Chi-chi. As the bus drove away, Goku waved happily and said his goodbyes in a rather childish way.

'_**I… I think I understand…'**_ Kakarrot muttered weakly; his voice almost too quiet for Goku to hear. '_**In a way, they're a part of this world that you wish to protect…'**_

"I guess we won't be able to finish the test," Goku apologized to the instructors who were staring at them like they were angels instead of their students.

"Hey! No worries!" The old man smiled softly; almost though he wasn't phased at the idea that they were flying minutes ago.

"You mean you're not going to yell at me?" Goku questioned.

'_**That will save a headache.'**_ Kakarrot said in relief.

"Not a chance. Not after seeing that amazing rescue." The old man reassured.

"Oh, does that mean I'll still get my driver's license?" Goku nervously chuckled.

"Not likely! You're a danger to everyone on the road!" Well, so much for that idea.

"What about me?" Piccolo raised his voice.

"Nope! Sorry…"

"So we both failed?" Goku exclaimed.

'_**Look at it this way, the way I see it, you'll never fit in even if they offered you another chance. I mean imagine the driving trips Chi-chi might make us go through!'**_ Kakarrot told the Earth-raised Saiya-jin.

'_Well, if you put it that way…'_ Goku had a mental image of him carrying a horde of items around in his arms to the small car and wondering how he would be able to fit it all into the small vehicle without breaking anything.

"I'd trade my driver's license in a second if I had a chance to fly!" The old man exclaimed in excitement.

"Oh me too!" The paranoid female driver exclaimed from behind Piccolo; causing the Namekian some discomfort.

'_But what's Chi-chi going to say when she learns about this?'_ Goku thought sadly to himself.

'_**Oh I have an idea…'**_

* * *

"You both failed the test?!" Chi-chi hyperventilated. She had hoped that her husband and the Namekian warrior had passed. Now, she was deeply disappointed and assumed that they would never get licenses in order to drive. "What do you mean you failed the test?"

"Should I?" Goku looked to Piccolo; attempting to give him a rather detailed hint and a warning of what he was about to do.

"Should you what?" Piccolo noticed Goku was thinking about releasing Kakarrot at that very moment to explain the situation. If he were alone, it would be no problem; however, he knew of a certain young child they were attempting to keep in the dark about this persona problem that Goku was having at the time. "Oh no…" He had to act fast. "Gohan, come out here for a bit. I need to explain something to you."

"Coming," Gohan called out and followed the Namekian; wondering what Piccolo wished to discuss with him.

"What's going on? Why are you taking my ba…?" The door slammed before Chi-chi found herself staring at her husband's darker personality again. He pulled away from the door and walked towards Chi-chi with heavier footsteps. A chill ran down her spine and she almost seemed to fear what he might do to persuade her otherwise.

"**You truly think that us not getting a license is going to make you happy?"** Kakarrot sternly spoke in a tone that was teetering towards annoyed. "**If it's any constellation, we failed ****only**** because your husband decided to be a saint and save a bus filled with school children from going over a cliff."**

"What? He did that?" Chi-chi blinked. She knew he had a reason for failing; however, this surprised her that he chose to fail to protect those innocent lives from being lost.

"**Piccolo and I were there. He could have also let the driving instructors perished had he not stopped ahead of time."**

"And I thought it was because you both were drag racing again in the bad weather…" Chi-chi muttered.

"**Even they have more sense to do that again and ensure that they would never get their licenses."**

"I… I guess I forgive you, but you're going to have to do it again!" Chi-chi exclaimed.

"**The license thing? Of course. If you'll excuse me…"** Kakarrot closed his eyes and allowed Goku to have control again.

"I don't care if you have to use Kakarrot to get your license either!" Chi-chi continued her rant where she left off.

"Fine, I'll try again," Goku attempted to reassure his wife. At least he was starting to learn more about co-existing; however, he knew there would be more trials in order to truly co-exist with his darker personality.

'_**I pray next time you pay attention,'**_ Kakarrot warned Goku.

'_I will as long as you don't laugh when I make a mistake.'_

'_**Deal.'**_

* * *

Outside, Piccolo was walking alongside Gohan in the clothes he was still in before he summoned his normal clothes. Gohan watched in amazement as the Namekian warrior tossed the borrowed clothes in the air and fired a blast; causing them to burn to cinders.

"How come you did that Piccolo?" Gohan questioned.

"I don't like yellow," Piccolo replied in a casual voice. He did the same with the hat before materializing his turban.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	21. Coping with Pregnancy

**Risk**

**Chapter 20**

Chi-chi eyed the pregnancy test in irritation. Lately, the female warrior had been feeling a little under the weather and had to take more time off from her training with her husband, son and Piccolo. She was sure Goku allowed Kakarrot to take over six weeks ago and passionately made love to her that night. It was almost though he knew when to do it so Goten would be born before the android threat.

Now standing in the bathroom looming over the pregnancy kit, Chi-chi stood there eyeing the strip that would confirm the answer to her question. A part of her wished that that she was not pregnant as of yet. She did not had the chance to make more room for her second son or had the training she needed if she were to fight the androids. If she were to get pregnant, she would assume that Goku would keep her from joining in with the training she desperately needed in order to keep her family safe.

'_Please say I'm not pregnant, please say I'm not pregnant…'_ Chi-chi mentally pleaded to the strip of paper she clutched in her hand like a lifeline. A mark appeared and for a moment, she sighed in relief before a second mark had showed up on the paper moments later. _'Great… I'm pregnant…'_

* * *

Goku returned home with Gohan after a tiring and successful training session. When he came in, he noticed Chi-chi sitting there with the strip of paper in hand; angry eyes fixed on her husband alone. Gohan was clueless when it came to these things and was not yet taught the birds and the bees.

Knowing that another argument with his parents was about to start by the angered look in his mother's dark eyes, Gohan decided to take this as a cue to join Piccolo outside for a bit. Last thing he wanted was to be involved in this situation when he knew he had no say in this matter. That left the Earth-raised Saiya-jin alone inside with his wife; a wife who's eyes seemed to carry blame against him for something he knew he did.

"What is that?" Goku questioned in a clueless voice.

'_**A little paper? I think she's…'**_ Kakarrot started to say.

"You made me pregnant on purpose…" Chi-chi growled, interrupting Kakarrot's explanation to the clueless warrior. In a flawless transition between personalities, Goku's eyes flickered. He was growing more used to having Kakarrot take control now when needed and almost seemed to welcome it to avoid conflicts with his wife.

At least co-existing was becoming easier with his split personality. The Earth-raised Saiya-jin had been barely able to get along with nearly two years ago and assumed that he would have done a horrible thing had he not learned otherwise.

"**Would you rather he did not exist?"** Kakarrot questioned in a challenging voice. There was a possibility if he had not impregnated her, the future would surely suffer from the loss of one warrior who fights in order to protect what's left of their world.

"No…" Chi-chi sighed in defeat; thinking if she did not have this child, Goten would cease to exist in the future and Trunks would be all alone. She knew Kakarrot had a very valid point to bring up. "How are we supposed to get the house ready for a second child?"

"**I'll do what I can to expand on this place." **Kakarrot reassured the pregnant warrior and housewife.

"What about Gohan? What should we tell him?" Chi-chi moved closer to her husband and he pulled her into his strong and comforting arms.

"**The truth,"** Kakarrot admitted.

"Right, I'm sure he'll be thrilled knowing he's going to have a baby brother in nine months when he's used to being an only child…" Chi-chi said lamely. She had grown up an only child and never had the chance to have a brother or sister in her life. She was almost afraid that Gohan would be against the idea.

* * *

"I'm going to be a WHAT?!" Gohan exclaimed at the idea of having a sibling.

"You're going to be a big brother," Chi-chi told the young child.

"I always wanted a brother or sister…" Gohan grinned happily; relief seemed to overwhelm the female warrior quickly.

"See, even Gohan thinks it's a good idea," Goku admitted. He was carrying Kakarrot's words rather well despite having to change it from: _**'Even our son believes this will be a great opportunity to be a big brother to Goten.'**_

"It'll be a great opportunity just like your father says," Chi-chi faked a smile for her son's sake. She wasn't really happy because that would mean less time for her to prepare for the android's arrival.

"We should get your little brother's room ready," Goku told his son. "We should gather some materials so we can expand this place!"

"Yeah! Let's go daddy!" Gohan grabbed his father's hand.

"Whoa! Slow down!" Goku joked as they ran out the door laughing joyously about the good news. When they were out of sight, Chi-chi let the mask fall and cried alone at the table. She was worried about the world she would be bringing Goten in if her husband were to die either to the heart virus or the androids.

* * *

Weeks passed since Chi-chi announced that she was pregnant with a second child. Goku and Gohan spent the time finding materials to create the new room and Piccolo assisted in anyway he could. Splitting their time between training and gathering materials took most of their time, but after each night, there were signs of it slowly evolving into a new bedroom.

While they used the time to get stronger, Chi-chi eyed her stomach as it slowly began to show signs of her pregnancy. It made her wonder how she managed to carry Gohan those nine months before he became the young man she had grown to love deeply. She thought back to how life was and how she did not need to worry about the androids or her husband falling ill any time.

'_Goten, I promise that you won't grow up like my oldest one…'_ Chi-chi vowed to the boy inside of her. She was set on getting him to study and not to involve him in any fighting. _'Or the one who lives your life in the future…'_

* * *

Goku nailed another board to the wall to ensure that it was sturdy. Piccolo noticed Goku was deep in thought trying to make sure the walls were up. A brief movement of the lips meant he was talking to Kakarrot; something which Gohan did not catch thankfully.

"Hey Piccolo? Dad's been acting weird lately," Gohan admitted. He had caught signs of his father acting odd and had not wanted to voice it until recently.

"There's nothing wrong with your father!" Piccolo lamely blurted out. Gohan stared at the Namekian warrior almost though he was trying to hide something.

"Are you sure?" Gohan asked.

"He's fine kid, he's just thinking about your brother or sister's arrival," Piccolo lied. He hated hiding the truth from the boy, but then again, it would at least ensure the boy something was on his mind.

"Oh, okay. I guess that's why mom's been acting funny too," Gohan smiled, accepting the blunt lie rather easily.

* * *

"You're going to have to be more careful around Gohan," Piccolo said outside of the house later that evening. It was long after Gohan had long since went to sleep for the night.

"Careful? About what?" Goku asked quizzically.

"About your problem." Piccolo put it rather bluntly. He did not wish to risk Gohan overhearing about the split-personality that Goku had. Kakarrot stirred slightly from within the Earth-raised Saiya-jin almost though he were nodding in agreement to Piccolo's words.

"Oh. I'll work on it a bit more." Goku promised; knowing that it was just a minor slip due to him getting so used to working with his darker persona at times when he needed the assistance.

"You better. I think your wife's going to need you in the days to come, so don't you dare leave her alone." Piccolo warned.

"I won't." Goku grinned.

* * *

Time passed. Chi-chi had started having weird cravings that Goku and Gohan had to satisfy his wife. From pigskins dipped in tomato sauce to rye bread with ranch dressing, that caused Goku to shop more and more by himself in order to have Kakarrot choose the right things she asked for.

On one of these shopping trips however, Gohan had to go due to a bigger amount of food to take home. It was while Goku was in the store that he noticed his father's eyes seem rather different. The boy was a bit surprised by this.

"Dad? Are you feeling alright?" Gohan asked.

"**I'm fine,"** Kakarrot answered the boy. Gohan backed away and cried in fear before Kakarrot noticed the slip and had started a string of curses to himself for being so careless around his son. **"Gohan! Calm down this instant!"**

"Y-you're not my daddy!" Gohan ran out of the store before Kakarrot had a chance to explain himself.

'_Great, he knows…'_ Goku's voice echoed in Kakarrot's head.

'_**We better catch him before he does something reckless…'**_ Kakarrot teleported after the boy. Gohan was surprised when Kakarrot appeared and attempted to fly off again when Kakarrot grabbed him. **"Gohan, stop and look at me. I'm still your father…"**

"No you're not! You're not my father!" Gohan cried. The misunderstood Saiya-jin warrior held onto Gohan no matter how much he struggled.

"**I am your father so calm down this instant!"** Kakarrot commanded in a rather demanding and somewhat irritated voice. It took a few more minutes, but eventually, Gohan stilled in Kakarrot's grasp; his eyes staring at his father in bewilderment. **"That's better. Now hold on a second okay?"** Gohan noticed the serious eyes fade to calmer ones that Gohan was familiar with.

"D-daddy? What's going on?" Gohan asked.

"Sorry Gohan, I'm so used to having Kakarrot take control when I need him to," Goku apologized.

"Kakarrot?" Gohan repeated in question. He knew Vegeta said this name often, but he never thought his father would say this name or even utter a syllable of it outside of Vegeta or another Saiya-jin's range of hearing.

"Yeah, it's a long story…" Goku sighed; knowing he could no longer hide the truth from his son. "You know that mommy and daddy were out in space for a long time right?"

"P-Porunga said you didn't want to come home," Gohan added while nodding to confirm this statement.

"Well back then, I was struggling to become a Super Saiya-jin again when I thought Kakarrot wanted nothing more than to hurt people and make them suffer like Frieza did," Goku admitted to his ten year old boy. "Turns out he's a part of me that's good and wanted to help me defeat him so you would be safe with mommy."

"R-really?" Gohan's eyes lit up. Goku nodded his head.

"He's not really a bad person. He's a split-personality that tends to know more than I do to be honest." Goku grinned softly.

"Does that mean he's a different person living in you like Piccolo?"

"Not really. Kakarrot's technically me and we're doing what we can co-exist with one another without driving each other crazy."

'_**Nice try.'**_ Kakarrot bluntly muttered; however, Goku ignored it for the moment.

"Oh." Gohan wiped away the tears on his face. "Does this mean I have two daddies now?"

"No, you still have one, just a daddy who's dealing with a different and unpredictable personality." Goku smiled softly before rubbing his hand through Gohan's unruly hair.

'_**Unpredictable is right. An unpredictable personality that's going to take control of you if you don't shut up and go back to our love this instant!'**_ Kakarrot mentally yelled in Goku's mind in impatience.

'_Hold on!'_ Goku mentally chided Kakarrot before looking down at Gohan again. "We should go back to the store and get your mommy some food before she asks for something else."

"Okay daddy!" Gohan smiled back and they flew off to the store to finish their shopping.

* * *

Leaves fell from the trees and Chi-chi sat on the porch rubbing her swollen stomach. It wouldn't be long now until Goten's birth. She wondered if she should fight within six months when she almost assumed that her baby boy might grow up without a mother in his life. She suddenly felt a stabbing pain and cried out before doubling over. Her eyes clenched shut as she fought the agonizing pain that twisted within her gut.

'_Goku! Help!'_ Chi-chi sent a telepathic cry.

* * *

Miles away, Gohan, Piccolo and Goku were fighting in the heavens against one another when Goku suddenly heard his wife's mental plea. He was nearly swatted in the face by Gohan's hand and had to teleport off to the side.

"What's wrong?" Piccolo noticed a serious look on Goku's face.

"Chi-chi's calling," Goku spoke in a deeper tone. It was rare he would speak in a deeper tone unless he was irritated or angry. It was almost though Kakarrot was saying these words and not the Earth-raised Saiya-jin Gohan's familiar with. "Gohan, we need to get home."

"Okay," Gohan grabbed onto his father's left hand. Piccolo grabbed the Saiya-jin's shoulder before the three figures vanished from the sky.

* * *

What felt like an eternity since she uttered the mental cry, Chi-chi heard rushed footsteps and arms lifting her from the cold ground she had been resting on. She noticed Kakarrot's concerned gaze on her; however, held a more serious tone compared to how frantic Goku would be if he were in control. Had it not been for the water breaking, no one would know what was wrong with the female warrior at that moment.

"Is mommy going to be okay?" Gohan asked before handing his father a blanket. He wrapped his wife in it and knew she would need it for their flight.

"**She's gone into labor. I'll need to take her to the hospital right away,"** Kakarrot levitated off the ground before summoning his chi around them both. He flew as fast as he could towards the hospital. **_'Don't let her deliver our son while I'm flying…'_**

Chi-chi's eyes weakly opened as she winced from the contraction she felt. Had Kakarrot had more time, he would have put her in the car and flew it to the hospital. Instead, the warrior was flying through the heavens carrying her in his arms. She winced again before burying her face into his chest.

'_Land… I… I don't think we'll make it to the hospital before I give birth…'_ Chi-chi mentally pleaded to the warrior.

'_**As you wish,'**_ Kakarrot landed in a clearing and removed his upper shirt before making it into a makeshift pillow. He removed his lower shirt and set it down on top of her chest. He moved the blanket so it wouldn't get too dirty. When another contraction raked through her body, she grabbed Kakarrot's tail accidentally and paralyzed the Saiya-jin warrior with ease. **"L-let go…! You…. you have m-my tail!"**

"S-sorry…" Chi-chi released it; remembering how much it had paralyzed Goku when she grabbed it once while climbing on Kinto-un. Kakarrot made a mental note not to let the strongest woman on Earth have his tail; especially when she's due to give birth to his off-spring. It would be sore for the next few days after the hard squeeze he felt.

* * *

Roughly a half hour later, the newest member of the Son family came screaming into the world; his little auburn tail lashing wildly behind him. After tying off the umbilical cord, Kakarrot walked to a nearby brook and washed the baby in the sparkling water. After that motion, he dried the tiny baby boy off slightly and wrapping him in the blue shirt. Chi-chi laid there spent from the delivery and took her newborn child into her arms when Kakarrot offered. He gently wrapped her in the blanket to ensure that she remain warm.

"Welcome to the world Son Goten," Chi-chi kissed the crying infant's forehead. The baby's eyes opened and he reached out gingerly to her hands. She let the boy hold her finger and felt how strong his grip was. "You're a strong little one aren't you?"

"**He'll be an excellent warrior…"** Chi-chi looked up at Kakarrot in a rather cold and protective way. The last thing she ever wanted was for another one of her children to become a warrior and make her worry about his safety. She hated the idea that Gohan had been abducted, went into space with Goku's friends and nearly lost his own life on Namek.

"Oh no. I want nothing of this fighting to go to him." The Saiya-jin warrior wasn't expecting this and knew an argument was about to erupt.

"**So you'll deny him of his birthright?"** Kakarrot questioned in an angered tone.

"If it will help him better for his own future." Chi-chi countered. "I hate the idea that I nearly lost you again on Namek and want what's best for our family."

"**I know, but I think he should decide when he gets older what he wants to do."**

"Fine, but he'll see it my way that this fighting's not always going to get him what he wants."

"**And has it not gotten you want you wanted?"** Kakarrot asked in a cryptic voice to attempt to remind her how she managed to get him in the first place.

"I don't know what you're…" Suddenly, Chi-chi cried out in pain.

"**Dammit! We better get you to a hospital fast!"**

The warrior transformed into a Super Saiya-jin and lifted the woman into his arms before flying there at a frantic pace. The baby that had been resting in Chi-chi's arms cried in fear that his mother might not make it if Kakarrot did not hurry.

'_**If she dies then I swear the androids will have one less fighter to worry about in six damn months!'**_ Kakarrot's energy flared wildly while the female that he treasured clung to both himself and the infant wailing softly in her arms.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	22. Fallen

**Risk**

**Chapter 21**

The moment Kakarrot had entered the hospital, he looked around before darting down the hallway with Chi-chi in his arms. She weakly clutched Goten with what strength she had; barely conscious from the pain. The blazing golden aura flared around Kakarrot while he searched for a doctor, nurse or anyone else that would ensure his wife's care and health. He felt Goku's nervousness in the back of his mind; however, he ignored it out of fear that his wife would sooner perish than Goku getting over his accursed trypanophobia.

'_**Look, our love's life is in jeopardy unless we find a doctor, so stop being such a coward when I see a needle and we'll be alright,'**_ Kakarrot mentally yelled at the childish behavior that Goku was emitting.

'_I'm trying, but…'_ Goku had rapport these words nervously to Kakarrot; however, that fear seemed to nearly overwhelm the Saiya-jin warrior holding their love, mate and wife in his arms.

'_**What's worse? Having a needle shoved up your ass or losing her?'**_ Kakarrot growled at the idea that the Earth-raised Saiya-jin was having such a childish fear that it was costing them time to find the care Chi-chi needed at the moment.

'_Chi-chi, but…'_

'_**Then stop whining at me and just let me find a doctor!'**_ He spotted a doctor and ran up to him. "**She needs medical attention right now!"**

"Why did you come all this way to find someone when there was the front desk?" The doctor inquired.

"**No one was up there and I'm ****this**** close to finding another hospital if you don't fix her!"** Kakarrot yelled at the doctor; his chi flaring. If it hadn't been for the irritated and worried look on the Saiya-jin warrior's face or the weak moan from Chi-chi's throat, the doctor would have considered it a threat.

* * *

A beeping sound was the first thing Chi-chi awakened to. At first, she thought she was back on Namek and was about to sit up when a strong hand pushed her back down softly on the bed. She looked to her side and saw Kakarrot sitting there holding their son in his other arm. His eyes were filled with pain and he almost looked like he would be willing to shed tears if she did not awaken.

"**You're lucky to be alive. The doctors had to fix a laceration that you had." **Kakarrot answered his wife's unspoken question.

"How is Goten?" Chi-chi put the idea that her life had been in danger behind her and looked at the newborn that Kakarrot held protectively against his chest.

"**Doing well. He was fussing awhile ago, but I purred him back to sleep. He will need some food once he wakes up."** Kakarrot never expected Chi-chi to worry more about her son than herself. It was one of the selfless things he loved about the woman he was with.

"I don't think I'll have anymore children…" Chi-chi muttered softly. Her hands clenched the sheets in what seemed like… regret?

"**Why? You endured that delivery rather well…"**

"It might cost either my life next time or the baby's life."

"**If it helps, maybe we should gather the dragon balls and make your body stronger for childbirth. I recall you saying that you want lots of children when we were younger…"**

"Maybe, but let me think about it for awhile…" Chi-chi trailed off. Goten started to fuss in Kakarrot's arms. Good timing, she mentally thought before holding out her arms to take her newborn son.

* * *

Days passed before Chi-chi went home with Goten in his arms. Gohan and Piccolo were surprised at the uncanny features he shared with his father. It was almost though Gohan had seen him somewhere before; however, he could not place a finger on it.

"He's so tiny!" Gohan exclaimed at the small brother he held in his arms. "He looks just like you dad!"

"Yeah, he sure does," Goku grinned. Kakarrot had to mentally agree that the boy looked like him. It seemed to stroke his pride knowing that the look-a-like would become a warrior of his own right in the future.

"His chi seems rather high for his age," Piccolo noted.

"I'm more happy that he's alive after that incident than his chi being high," Chi-chi admitted. "I want to re-start my training next week."

"Already? You just gave birth…" Piccolo paled at the thought. He knew well that she would be dragging baby items to their sparring sessions and she would not get any stronger toting a baby boy around.

"I need to fight with my husband so we can get through this threat." Chi-chi replied. "If I don't fight, Gohan could get hurt, or worse."

"Alright, but you're going to need to start finding a way to feed Goten." Piccolo nodded.

'_**I rather she wait a bit longer, but if she wants this, then I guess we'll have to abide by her decision.'**_ Kakarrot spoke to Goku mentally.

'_Agreed. I hate to see her push herself too hard. She's not a Saiya-jin like I am.'_ Goku nodded slightly. A part of him wanted to protect his wife; but she would be damned if she would allow this protection when she's a warrior of her own right. Still, the nagging thought would not cease that something bad would happen.

Only time will tell what would happen on the morning of May 12.

* * *

_**May 12...**_

_**The day has finally arrived…**_

The Son family and Piccolo were all ready to fight the androids. Chi-chi had taken the time to pack most of Goten's things the night before in her duffle bag. After securing Goten in a carrier, she felt ready to head to the battlefield to protect her family and friends from the androids.

Goku looked Chi-chi over and sighed. He knew that she would be hell bent in going whether she had Goten or not. The nagging feeling the warrior had gotten stronger that day and Kakarrot was unusually silent when he would normally be talking with Goku around this time. He would have asked his darker persona why he wasn't talking, but then he noticed something in the corner of his eye.

'_Krillin…'_ Goku smiled at the thought. He was grateful that the tyrant did not have the last laugh and Krillin was alive again.

Almost though Krillin sensed Goku's thoughts, he looked at the Earth-raised Saiya-jin.

"Hey! How are you doing?" Krillin questioned.

"Better than I was," Goku grinned. "Did you see Chi-chi yet?"

"Huh?" Krillin flew up to where Chi-chi was and his eyes widened. "Whoa! When did you have a baby?"

"About six months ago," Chi-chi answered the monk. "His name's Goten and the only reason I'm taking him is because he's still on breastfeeding and nothing more."

"Right… I'm sure he'll be hooked on fighting…" Krillin smirked in a sly way.

"He's not going to fight!" Chi-chi ranted; waking Goten in the process. "Oh, there, there my little Goten…"

"Mama's boy…" Krillin muttered under his breath; thankfully, Chi-chi was too absorbed in quieting the infant that she did not hear that comment.

* * *

Upon landing, they saw Bulma holding her own little boy. It was then the blue-haired female's eyes light up in pure joy.

"Hey Chi-chi! When did you have your son?" Bulma asked.

"About six months ago," Chi-chi replied.

"Wow! What a coincidence! My son was born six months ago also!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Hi there Trunks," Goku grinned playfully at the baby boy Bulma had. "You look just like Vegeta, yes you do."

"How do you know my son's name is Trunks? And how do you know his father's Vegeta?"

"Oh, I have my ways," Goku grinned rather nervously. At least Trunks was conceived before Goten. It seemed that if the two young teenagers were to return to help in the battle, their help would be greatly appreciated.

"So I'm guessing things didn't work out between you and Yamcha?" Chi-chi asked.

"He's a womanizer! I'm glad I broke up with him before he even tried to make a move on me!" Bulma ranted.

While they caught up on events during the past three years, the other warriors gathered and noticed Chi-chi holding Goten. They all congratulated the female warrior for a second child and acknowledged Bulma for her own son. Eventually, the time grew closer to the fated hour. Before ten, Yajirobe had joined the warriors on the cliff hanging over the city with Senzu Beans. Rather than stay and fight, he clamored back into his vehicle and flew off into the sky once more.

"It's already after ten, where are they?" Piccolo muttered in irritation. Almost though he had summoned them with those words, an explosion was heard in the sky.

"Gohan, get Yajirobe," Goku told his eldest son.

"Bulma, can you watch Goten for me?" Chi-chi handed the boy to Bulma.

"Fine, but I expect to be paid for my services," Bulma glared at the female. Chi-chi pulled the bag off her shoulder and set it down on the ground a bit harder than she thought. It caused the earth to quake. "W-what do you have in there?"

"I packed Goten's diapers, his bottles, his favorite books, his educational tapes…" Chi-chi rattled on the list as Bulma wondered why the world she packed so many things for a mere baby. If anything else, it was almost though she was carrying a home away from home on her shoulders.

"Okay! You don't have to give me a detailed list of everything you know!" Bulma practically yelled at the female.

"You were the one who asked." Chi-chi sweat dropped at the idea that Bulma was no longer interested in what she had packed for her baby boy. Before she could even say anything else, she felt a warrior's chi fall. "Oh no!"

"What's wrong?" Bulma asked. Chi-chi darted off the cliff towards the falling chi while Bulma watched cluelessly. She was now holding both Trunks and Goten in her arms. '_I swear these two will be a handful if one of them wakes up…'_

* * *

"Well, well, well, it seems we finally meet, Son Chi-chi…" the older of the mysterious men grinned. In his hands was the lifeless body of Yamcha.

"Let go of Yamcha!" Chi-chi growled before the other warriors appeared.

"Most certainly," the old man threw Yamcha at Chi-chi and she caught him. She almost thought that she would have to deal with these demons alone when she suddenly saw the others appear to her aid.

"Chi-chi, go to the cliff and make sure he gets a Senzu Bean," Goku told his wife. The woman did not need to be told twice and teleported.

"Interesting. I never knew much about your wife's ability to fight Son Goku," the old man grinned. "It would be interesting to see how she fares against my creations.

"Your fight's with me, not her," Goku growled. "We're not staying here though! We need a place that's deserted." Almost though he was attempting to grant the Saiya-jin's wish, the older male decimated the area with only a blast from his eyes. "Stop it damn it!"

'_**Damn him for being such a heartless bastard!'**_ Kakarrot mentally hissed. If he were in control, he would have torn the old man's head straight off without a second thought. Instead, Goku had succeeded in knocking off the old man's hat instead.

"You were the one who wanted a deserted area," the old man coolly replied while picking up the fallen hat that fell to the ground.

"Well not here!" Goku seethed in anger before flying off.

"Lead us to your dying place then," the old man bellowed before flying after the Earth-raised Saiya-jin along with the other mysterious male. The warriors followed Goku.

* * *

Back on the cliff, Yamcha recovered from his near-death experience as he saw the warriors flying off.

"We have to stop them!" Yamcha yelled.

"Huh? Why?" Chi-chi asked. Gohan had appeared with Yajirobe and looked at them.

"They took my energy for some odd reason!" Yamcha proclaimed.

"Oh! We have to tell them!" Gohan agreed. The three warriors left Bulma and Yajirobe alone on the cliff with the sleeping Goten and Trunks.

"Hey, why aren't you going with them?"

"Well, I don't know how to fly… and I know I wouldn't stand a chance fighting them…" Yajirobe muttered the last part under his breath.

* * *

"This is far enough, we fight here," the older male beckoned Goku and the others to land. In this deserted, rocky and barren place, you could easily lose someone with ease. Upon landing, Tien noticed that the Earth-raised Saiya-jin was breathing heavier than usual despite his willingness to fight. It was uncanny that a flight would leave him breathless.

"Tell me something before we fight, how do you know about us?" Goku questioned.

"There's no harm in answering, though you may regret ever having asked…" the old male calmly answered the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's question. It was through this that the warriors were faced with a looming threat and a cliffhanger at the same time. After a detailed explanation that Goku half-listened to due to his heavy breathing, the warriors learned of Dr. Gero's plans of collecting data on the warriors.

"You're obviously missing information," Piccolo pointed out. "You didn't take in account what happened on Namek. You're missing information on what a Super Saiya-jin is."

"A Super Saiya-jin?" Dr. Gero, also known as Android Twenty, quizzically questioned. Before the doctor could fully absorb those words, Goku yelled and his muscles bulged. His eyes flickered green and his dark hair stood upon end. With a guttural yell, the golden aura flared around his being and his dark hair was bleached blonde.

* * *

Chi-chi, Gohan and Yamcha felt Goku's power rise and learned of where he was at. It was then Chi-chi looked at both of them.

"Grab onto me!" Chi-chi replied. "I'm going to teleport us!"

"What if we get caught in the fight?" Yamcha asked.

"Just do it!" Chi-chi yelled at them. Without another argument against it, they grabbed a hold of Chi-chi's shoulder and hand before she concentrated.

* * *

Goku had only summoned a portion of his power when he felt three others appear behind him. Quickly, he realized who they were and knew they could not interfere.

"Chi-chi, Gohan and everyone else, stay out of this," Goku commanded without taking his eyes off his opponents. "I'm the one they want."

"You're joking right?" Chi-chi questioned.

"Just do as I say and don't get involved," Goku growled at his wife; letting her know that he was serious.

"Okay… I'll stay out of this," Chi-chi agreed before adding silently to herself, '…_for now…'_

"This is a rather surprising development indeed," Twenty muttered in a monotone voice.

"His technique is not programmed in my files Twenty," Nineteen examined the transformed Saiya-jin warrior.

"Nor in mine, but my sensors indicate there is no cause for concern. Yes, it is an impressive ability, but it is not anything we can't handle. Nineteen will demonstrate for you now." The chubbier of the two nodded in agreement.

"Alright, if you insist," Goku grinned the best he could in his Super Saiya-jin transformation.

'_**Why don't we see what this iron boy can do before we dismantle it…'**_ Kakarrot's voice echoed in Goku's mind. '_**I bet we can take him down before he could lay a finger on us.'**_

'_I agree, it's been awhile since I had a challenge,'_ Goku mentally chatted with his other half. He allowed the split personality to have control to start things off.

"**The one thing you'll be forced to do is call the trash compactors once I'm through with you,"** Kakarrot called out to both mechanical men.

"Did his voice just drop?" Nineteen looked back at Twenty for an answer.

"There's no reason to worry, I'm sure he's trying to intimidate us." Twenty attempted to reassure his prized machine.

* * *

"Whoa! Goku's voice is deeper," Krillin exclaimed.

"Kakarrot better not do anything reckless," Piccolo muttered.

"Kakarrot?" Tien looked over at Piccolo almost though he decided to stop calling the Earth-raised Saiya-jin by his real name.

"Long story short, Goku's split personality's in control right now," Piccolo answered the other warrior's questions. They still looked uneasy knowing that Goku wasn't the same as he used to be and wondered if Kakarrot was close to Vegeta's arrogance.

"I hope he's on our side," Yamcha muttered in worry.

"He is," Chi-chi reassured. "He said he wouldn't hurt anyone that Goku's allied with."

"Typical," Yamcha watched while Nineteen and Kakarrot lunged in battle.

* * *

"**What's the matter you bucket of bolts?" **Kakarrot taunted the android before jumping over the man's head and kicked him from behind . "**Can't keep up?"**

"Gah!" Nineteen was sent careening into the ground hard. There is a limit on how much a machine could take of the Saiya-jin's abuse and it seemed Kakarrot easily figured out how to dismantle one. Before Twenty could even dare stop the Saiya-jin he had vengence against, Kakarrot had torn Nineteen's head clear off. Not giving the headless robotic body another glance, he blasted it; reducing it to shreds before throwing the head to the ground.

"**This is a waste of time," **Kakarrot growled at Twenty from the sky. "**You planned all of this shit for me for the past three years and yet, I'm conquering this like it's nothing. I bet I can take you all down before a day passes."**

"You're bluffing! I haven't even released them yet!" Twenty hissed.

"**Oh? So you have more toys for me to play with?"** Kakarrot asked before he suddenly winced.

'_What was that?'_ Goku thought mentally to his darker persona.

'_**I'm sure it's nothing…'**_ Kakarrot mentally denied. Both of them knew then and there that something was wrong and if they let their guard down for a brief moment, it would be their undoing.

"Huh?" Twenty noticed this pained expression cross Kakarrot's face before he landed from the sky.

"**Ignore that…"** Kakarrot started wheezing; attempting to hide his weakness. "**I'm… fine…"**

* * *

"Dad!" Gohan called from the sidelines.

"It can't be…!" Piccolo's eyes widened in shock.

"His heart…" Chi-chi's eyes tear up.

* * *

"You were saying?" Twenty questioned at Kakarrot before his chi fell.

"**Damn it… not now…"** Kakarrot muttered before he fell to the ground and lost consciousness; the transformation fading.

"Now to take your chi…" Twenty started towards the fallen Saiya-jin when Chi-chi teleported in the way. "What?!"

"Shintou…" Chi-chi chanted while summoning the white lightning-like chi. "…ka!"

The blast flew at Twenty; however, the evil android held out a hand and absorbed it. Chi-chi's eyes widened in shock before Twenty grabbed the female warrior by her neck.

"Your special energy attacks will have no effect upon me," Twenty grinned darkly as he started to drain the energy from the female warrior.

'_Goku… I…'_ Chi-chi struggled in vain in Twenty's grasp before she felt the hand release her and Vegeta kicking the android away.

"Foolish woman!" Vegeta snorted at the weakened Chi-chi. "You're fortunate that I was here to save your miserable life."

"Thank you too, Vegeta," Chi-chi weakly muttered in between her coughing. Had he been a moment later, she would have passed out.

"Take your pathetic mate home and get him his damn medicine," Vegeta commanded.

"W-what about you?" Chi-chi asked; not knowing what Vegeta had planned at that moment.

"I'm going to destroy these mechanical men before they kill us," Vegeta told her. "Now get the hell out of here and take Kakarrot with you. I won't allow that virus to take his life when I alone am the bringer of his death."

'_More like a lame excuse to prolong his suffering,'_ Chi-chi thought while a sweat drop rolled down the side of her head. Despite the weakness that plagued her body from the energy drain, she hoisted Goku onto her back. Ignoring the others pleas to take a Senzu, Chi-chi flew off the field with her ill husband upon her back. '_Hang on Goku and Kakarrot! You promised not to leave me!'_

_**To Be Continued…**_


	23. Surviving the Encounter

**Risk**

**Chapter 22**

She barely felt her feet touch the ground when she came to the house and dragged Goku inside before depositing the ill Saiya-jin on the bed. She quickly went into the medicine cabinet and fetched the medicine that Trunks brought from the future and took a swig before giving some to Goku. Within minutes, the tormented Saiya-jin became deathly quiet and for the first time, she prayed that he would make it through this so they could be safe.

'_Please recover…'_ Chi-chi thought before she laid her head down on his chest and fell asleep.

* * *

"This is all your fault Vegeta!" Piccolo yelled at the Saiya-jin Prince. "If you weren't so cocky, we could have stopped Dr. Gero from heading to his lab!"

"I'm only interested in fighting the strongest thing that threatens my chances of taking Kakarrot's life!" Vegeta snapped back at the Namekian warrior. They were searching for the lab that Dr. Gero had flown off to. Unfortunately, these warriors did not emit chi and made it utterly impossible to locate.

"This is no time to be arguing," Trunks' voice called out. The other fighters saw the warriors from the future coming down from the sky.

"Vegeta, right now, we need to stop Dr. Gero before…" Goten was cut off when he saw three androids flying towards the Son house unhindered. "Shit! We need to go after them now!"

"None of you get in my way!" Vegeta warned before flying towards the androids.

"You can't do it alone!" Trunks yelled and flew after his father. No sooner did the son of the Saiya-jin prince catch up, he noticed Android 17 get in the way.

"So sorry, but anyone who gets in the way with our objective will be stopped," the dark-haired android replied coolly spoke before lunging at Trunks. The other warriors were too pre-occupied to worry much about the third android who was closing in on where Goku lived at that very moment.

* * *

Chi-chi was awakened by a whine and noticed Goku was in utter pain again. He was clutching his chest again; another attack raking pain in his heart. She grew worried before the warrior's eyes opened. She noticed Kakarrot had taken control and his eyes were fixed on her and her alone.

"**Hurry up! It's a bit harder to bear if you're not taking care of me!"** Kakarrot all but snapped at his mate.

"S-sorry…" Chi-chi muttered before giving the warrior the medicine he needed.

"**Do-don't worry about it. I'm just frustrated that I'm not able to fight you know…"** Kakarrot trailed off.

"I don't think that fight was the one Trunks and Goten were talking about. Dr. Gero, I mean Android 20 said something about two others…" Chi-chi trailed off; not knowing what else to say.

A dark humored laugh escaped Kakarrot's throat between the painful ache that ravaged his body. It hurt, but he didn't seem to give a damn at the moment and continued despite the pain at how their luck could get worse. "**Is that so? You mean we've been fighting the wrong guys from the start and he has yet to release his other creations? We're pretty much screwed if they're stronger than us."**

"We'll never know unless we face them together." Chi-chi smiled softly. The expression on Kakarrot's face darkened.

"**I feel our friends fighting and they're losing…"** Kakarrot clutched the sheets in irritation. If he wasn't sick, he would be out there giving them hell right now and keeping his vow to protect those who's lives were endangered.

"Huh?" Chi-chi heard a thump outside and instantly, she pulled away from her husband after giving him a dose of medicine. She pocketed the vial and started towards the door. "Stay here."

"**Not like I can go anywhere with this damn heart virus attacking my body."** Kakarrot watched the female leave; wary at the idea of leaving her alone for too long. His instincts and Goku's worries annoyed the hell out of him. The knew that this wouldn't be an easy thing leaving the female to her own devises.

Running towards the front of the house, Chi-chi noticed that Trunks and Goten were fighting two unusual figures that could have passed as twins not far away. It was intimidating that the fight had moved so close it was practically on top of them. The third was directly in front of her face and she felt him push her out of the way.

"I apologize, but I must kill Son Goku," the orange-haired male muttered. Chi-chi instantly growled and lunged at the android; knowing he was going to harm her ill husband.

"Don't! Why do you want to kill him so badly?" Chi-chi asked.

"He is our main objective and he must die," the android muttered before grabbing Chi-chi by her long hair and throwing her through the wall leading outside. She skidded against the ground and collided into a tree before stopping. Knowing her husband's life was in danger, she teleported straight towards his bedside to stop the android hell bent on taking her husband's life.

"Stop!" Chi-chi growled. "You would kill him being sick as he is?"

"Sick or not, he must die," the android began towards the ill Goku. Chi-chi, growling, lunged and threw the android out of the bedroom into the hallway's wall. The wall nearly caved in on itself from the impact and she could have pushed him further had there not been for the beams she temporarily wedged the giant male into.

"You won't kill him as long as I live," Chi-chi warned. She felt Trunks and Goten's chi's fading and it wouldn't be long before the other two androids joined him. She had to hurry up and defeat him so she could get Goku to safety.

"If you wish to die, then so be it," the android punched Chi-chi across the face and she fell backwards into the side of the door. She winced from the pain; however, she found her footing and fired a blast at the android. He easily batted it aside and caused a hole in the wall. No matter how hard Chi-chi tried to defeat this android, he showed no signs of wear and tear. Eventually, he seemed to grow tired of her struggles and grabbed the female by the throat.

"Gah!" Chi-chi winced.

"Your efforts to stop me are in…" the android was cut off when he was hit from behind by a powerful punch. It released Chi-chi who fell to the ground coughing up blood. Her vision was blurred; however, she recognized the golden glow and the tail lashing behind him in sheer anger and irritation. The look in his eyes made it hard to determine whether Goku or Kakarrot was in control since she it was harder to distinguish the two personalities that way.

"G-Goku…" Chi-chi coughed weakly.

"**Stand down Chi-chi,"** Kakarrot warned the female; knowing things were about to get rough in the house. It answered the previous and unspoken question of who was in control. "**I assume you're not one of the androids that was supposed to kill me."**

"Correct. I am 16 and my orders are as you said." The android replied.

"**You do realize that I'm sick right?"** Kakarrot questioned.

"It doesn't matter if you're sick or not. Our objective is to kill you."

"**If you killed me, what would you do next?"**

"…" 16 said nothing.

"**Thought so. If that's your only function, you're pretty much limited to orders aren't you?"**

"My orders are to kill you."

"**Yes, yes, but it seems you won't have any orders to follow after you do it."**

'_What are you doing?'_ Chi-chi asked her husband telepathically.

'_**Reverse psychology. I want to persuade him not to kill me… for now…'**_ Kakarrot replied. It would be tricky to pull off, but he knew somehow, he could buy himself time. He needed the time to recover from these androids that were trying to take his life when he's at his weakest point.

"It doesn't matter. My primary mission is to kill you and that's what I plan to do."

"**Is that right? After that, you'll probably just shut down right? No longer work. Cease to function…"**

"Correct."

"**Why?"** Kakarrot startled the android who looked at the Saiya-jin rather warily and in an untrusting way. "**If Dr. Gero was wanting you to destroy the one person he wanted and then shut down, why would he even bother creating you when he could find a way to do it himself?"**

"That I was never given data about."

"**Do you have something you rather do?"**

"Protect this planet." Kakarrot walked over towards the android before putting a hand on his shoulder.

"**Why don't you do that instead of killing me? I'm not doing anything to hurt this planet am I?"** Kakarrot challenged.

"No…" 16 muttered softly. He began to absorb these words almost though he was being given a new objective that would go beyond his current mission.

"**There you go. Let that be your mission from now on."** Kakarrot softly smiled; winning the battle without having to throw another punch.

"As you wish." 16 walked past the Saiya-jin warrior and the startled Chi-chi who just heard this conversation like the fight had never taken place. Seconds later, Kakarrot fell to the ground, spent from using will power alone to persuade the android to spare his life. The golden aura faded away; leaving him completely worn out.

"Kakarrot!" Chi-chi knelt down to her husband's side and felt his pulse. It was weak, but it was still there. '_We can't stay. I have to get him out of here…'_

Seconds later, the hallways littered with debris was empty.

* * *

"16! Why haven't you killed Goku like you were told?" 17 questioned. Goten looked up weakly despite the fact that his face was in the ground.

"If I killed him, I will cease to function. I was given a new objective." 16 replied.

"What's more important than not killing him?" 18 asked.

"To protect the life on this planet."

"That's a stupid reason! We should be out hunting Goku like we were programmed to do in the first place." 18 growled. "Let's go 17. I want to get some new clothes after these two wrecked these."

"If that's what you wish," 17 replied.

'_Dad's alive?'_ Goten thought to himself in shock. The androids left without doing anything to the defeated warriors; sparing their lives for the moment anyway. '_How did he survive? Out of all of those androids, I'm surprised 16 let him go…'_

* * *

The air was thinner when Chi-chi appeared with the worn out Goku on his shoulder at Kami's Lookout. Mr. Popo and Kami came to their side immediately.

"Take him to one of the bedrooms inside Mr. Popo," Kami ordered the genie. Chi-chi helped Mr. Popo walk Goku to the bedroom as the Saiya-jin wheezed weakly. They put him in bed and he looked worse than he did before he became involved with stopping the android.

"Mr. Popo's surprised you and Goku are alright."

"I'm glad I'm alright too, but I'm worried Goku's going to die." Chi-chi felt the tears stinging her eyes.

"It's too early to assume he'll die." Kami replied behind them. "His constitution's very strong and I'm sure with his split personality, he won't give up so easily. I would advise though that you try your healing skill."

"A Senzu Bean had no effect on him. What can my healing do to help?" Chi-chi asked the guardian of the world.

"More than you could ever imagine." Kami winked before walking out of the room. "Mr. Popo, see to it she gets food."

"Of course." Seconds later, the genie vanished into the hallway.

Chi-chi looked down at her hands before looking at her husband. Touching her husband's left breast near his heart, she closed her eyes and focused on her chi. It glowed softly around her and she knelt down to his lips and captured them with her own.

'_Goku, I'd do anything to save your life so you can protect our children…'_ Chi-chi felt the tears sliding down her cheek and fall. It ran down his heated cheeks. '_I'd even die…'_

'_**Don't you even think that.'**_ Kakarrot's voice interrupted Chi-chi's thoughts. She jerked away in shock and alarm.

'_K-Kakarrot?'_ Chi-chi looked at him almost expecting her husband to be awake.

'_**You can't die. This is all my fault that you're brought into this shit…'**_

'_Even so, I'm not willing to let you go back on your promise…'_

'_**Some promises are harder to keep than others. You should realize that by now. If I was willing to stay forever, I would have wished myself immortal…'**_

'_I… I can't ask you to do that…'_ Chi-chi realized how much this promise was putting a strain on her relationship with her husband and on Kakarrot. She had been selfish when she asked him to do the impossible. '_If… if you don't want to follow through with it, then you don't have to. I won't get angry…'_

'_**Promise?'**_ Chi-chi had to laugh slightly from the way he used the very word against her.

'_I promise Kakarrot…'_ Chi-chi smiled softly before brushing his hair away from his face.

'_**I'll recover soon, just stay strong…'**_ Kakarrot's voice faded and Chi-chi nodded softly.

"Thank you Kakarrot," Chi-chi weakly smiled before hearing the door open.

"I prepared a meal for you Chi-chi." Mr. Popo carried the tray of food towards the female warrior.

"Thanks." Chi-chi accepted the meal before sitting down at the nearby table. Her husband will recover. She knew he would. As long as she had hope in her heart, he would be able to overcome anything.

* * *

"Hey! You two alright?" A voice called from above Trunks. The warrior sat up slowly to see Krillin and the others appear.

"I'm fine," Trunks called out. "Can you spare a Senzu though? I'm kind of beat up."

Gohan walked over to where Goten was laying and he was surprised when the dark-haired male chuckled.

"Mother and father are safe Gohan," Goten reassured the boy who looked at Goten confused.

"Mother and… Goten?" Gohan guessed; surprise written clearly on his face.

"Indeed big brother," Goten chuckled before Gohan fed his younger brother from the future the Senzu Bean.

"Wow! I was wondering why you looked like dad!" Gohan grinned at the idea that this was his baby brother.

"If you two are done talking, we could go after those damn androids again!" Vegeta growled at the Son children.

"We have no chance in defeating them in our condition father," Trunks countered. "We should re-group until Goku recovers."

"I'm not waiting for the clown to recover from his illness. If he dies from it, then we're all fucked anyway." Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiya-jin again. Trunks felt his own father knee him in the gut and fly off after the androids in order to save his failing pride.

"Trunks!" Goten called out and ran to his friend. He looked the fallen warrior over before growling to the heavens. "Damn it Vegeta! This is supposed to be a team effort!" Goten transformed into a Super Saiya-jin and flew off after the Saiya-jin prince; irritated as hell that he would give his own son a cheap shot like that.

"Oh man! That explains everything!" Krillin muttered in absolute shock. "You and Goten are the sons of Goku and Vegeta!"

"Damn straight," Trunks looked up at Krillin wearily. "I should go after them before they get too far ahead."

"Hey Trunks, good luck," Krillin smiled. Trunks flashed a thumbs up before transforming and flying after the retreating Super Saiya-jins.

* * *

Chi-chi had finished eating and was walking the tray with food towards the kitchen when she felt Piccolo land. She set the tray down on a nearby table and ran outside. Almost instantly, the Namekian growled.

"You stupid woman! Why the hell did you put your life in danger when Son's sick?" Piccolo yelled at Chi-chi. "Last thing we need is to deal with Kakarrot if you perished!"

"Goten and Trunks weren't faring any better and it was either my husband or me that would have perished had I not gotten in the way," Chi-chi rebutted.

"Still, your performance is lacking compared to the other fighters. You should just go home." Piccolo snorted.

"I refuse. Until I'm sure Goku's okay and the androids are done chasing after my husband, I will not leave the battlefield or his side."

"You're playing a dangerous game assuming that you can change their hearts…"

"If you two are done bickering, I need you to quiet down. There's a threat far worse than the androids currently on Earth and until I know anything more about this, I refuse to fuse with you Piccolo." Kami warned.

"You're wasting your time with your nonsense," Piccolo growled. "The sooner we become one, the sooner we can do anything!"

"Even at the risk of the dragon balls vanishing from Earth?" Chi-chi quipped.

"It's a risk we'll have to take. We cannot allow more innocent lives to be taken due to this threat." Piccolo countered.

"Just give me a bit longer," Kami attempted to reassure the younger male. "Let's allow this to play out a bit longer."

"Fine," Piccolo retreated for the moment. Chi-chi, feeling Goku's chi waver, teleported back into the lookout. For the moment, she needed to be near her husband until he recovered from the virus that threatened to take his life.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	24. A New Threat

_**A/N: I like to thank everyone for 10k hits on this story and a hundred reviews. I hope for more hits and reviews in the future and will try to keep with a weekly update if possible.**_**  
**

**Risk**

**Chapter 23**

Entering the room that her husband was in, Chi-chi reached into the pocket where she put the vial. She winced and feel the broken glass cut her hand and a wetness within the pocket that she had kept the life-saving medicine. She realized in utter fear that the vial had shattered during her fight with 16 out of pure carelessness.

"Shit…" Chi-chi muttered the curse word.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Goku's voice weakly carried over to the female warrior.

"Your medicine's bottle broke," Chi-chi replied in utter sadness. "It's gone… all of it…"

"Damn… that means…" Goku coughed before feeling the pain surge in his chest again. He cried out in pain. Before he knew it, Chi-chi's non-bleeding hand was resting over his heart again as she focused her chi into him. "Chi-chi… you shouldn't… do it…"

"I don't care about anything but your survival Goku!" Chi-chi felt the tears stinging her eyes. "I wish I can take your pain, but…" Chi-chi felt a hand wrap around her wrist.

"**You shouldn't wish that."** Kakarrot growled; his eyes barely open.**"Even if the medicine's gone, I will fight this damn thing to the bitter end whether it kills me or not."**

"You… you shouldn't say that…" Chi-chi whimpered softly. _'I almost wish I had the power to take this pain away…'_

A low purr escaped Kakarrot's throat. For the moment, all he could do is attempt to ease away the emotional pain his wife was in when he was fighting his own with his very life.

'_**I won't die to this.'**_ Both Goku and Kakarrot vowed this mentally; a sense of agreement between the two that attempted many a time to co-exist with one another.

* * *

"Wait until I get my hands on Chi-chi for ditching me with her baby!" Bulma growled while changing the infant's diaper. Goten cried loudly and had waken Trunks who too began to cry. "I swear, next time I feel like it, I should ditch Trunks on her with no warning!" 

"Quit griping will ya?" Yajirobe muttered. "At least you're not the one dealing with those monsters that want to kill us!"

"I suppose you're right, but I'm fed up being the rear wheel here!" Bulma practically shrieked. "Just keep driving that old thing you call a vehicle! I want to catch up to them!"

Yajirobe resisted the urge to get out of the spare car that he had in his capsule box and let Bulma drive it with the two wailing infant half-Saiya-jins. At the moment, there was nothing but desert around them and it would prove futile if he ditched them there.

* * *

"Penny for your thoughts?" Trunks' voice seemed to call down to Goten who was currently looking up at the sky. 

"I thought that with our appearance, things would have gone the same," Goten called from his laying position on the ground.

"No kidding," Trunks joined his future comrade and looked to the sky. "Do you think us being here in the past is going to make a difference?"

"It should," Goten growled. "I just wish father hadn't of fallen ill when we need him the most right now."

"At least your mother's keeping him safe. I wish my father would have done the same when Dr. Gero attempted to blast us and my mother out of the sky. Had it not been for you learning Instant Transmission…"

"Something Gohan taught me and told me to use when needed. I thought that was a decent time to put it in use."

"Agreed. I pray no one besides you and your parents can use it or we would all be in trouble." Goten laughed along with Trunks at the ill-fated idea before the two became quiet. Both of them looked to the heavens for a sign that would tell them anything about the idea of ascending the Legendary Super Saiya-jin's power that they possessed.

* * *

"Eww…" 18 muttered while looking herself over in the horrible clothing she had to wear. 

"It's an improvement to the torn clothes you were wearing, so hush." 17 countered.

"Let's go to another place. I'm fed up with this store," 18 growled before throwing a blast into the clothes; causing the wall behind it to cave in. 16 said nothing and was looking at the squirrels that retreated due to the explosion.

"You scared the animals away," 16 spoke in monotone.

"Who gives a damn about the creatures, we should be hunting for Son Goku after we find 18 some better clothes." 17 smirked in anticipation.

"…" 16 said nothing more; feeling as though the twins held no virtues towards his new mission to protect life.

* * *

On the outside of Kami's Lookout, Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha and Tien appeared in order to take a small rest from their hunt for the androids. Gohan instantly noticed Piccolo sitting alone and ran up to him. 

"Hey Piccolo! I'm glad you're okay!" Gohan grinned happily.

"Not now Gohan," Piccolo growled. Gohan frowned at this moody side of his friend.

"What's wrong?" the young child asked.

"Your father's getting sicker because the medicine he had was crushed accidentally in battle."

"Oh no!" Gohan had a bad feeling his father was going to die. Even now, he felt his powerful chi waver slightly. "Daddy… no…"

"Gohan, you shouldn't give…" Krillin was cut off when Gohan cried out suddenly.

"**DADDY!"** Gohan's chi rose sharply, his hair flickering gold. Tien, Yamcha, Krillin and even Piccolo were staring in shock as Gohan transformed into a Super Saiya-jin before their eyes. A low hiss escaped Gohan's throat and he lunged at Piccolo. Before Gohan could attack his friend and mentor, Chi-chi appeared out of nowhere and tackled the transformed boy.

"Gohan, calm down!" Chi-chi pleaded. Gohan struggled in her arms and refused to listen to reason.

'_Calm down now Gohan,'_ Goku and Kakarrot's voices echoed in the boy's mind in union in a commanding tone. The newly transformed Super Saiya-jin went slack in Chi-chi's arms and despite the minor scratches and burns that she had sustained, she was fine for the moment. Gohan's power died down and he lost consciousness.

"…" Chi-chi gently picked up Gohan despite the pain that raked her body. She walked back into the lookout carrying the unconscious boy in her arms.

"How can she take that punishment and keep going?" Yamcha gawked at the strength the female warrior possessed.

"She may appear strong on the outside, but inside, she's crying," Tien remarked.

"All of this madness and waiting is driving me nuts Kami! Are you going to tell me what's going on or not?" Piccolo seethed in anger and irritation for the guardian of Earth not to share his secret with the warrior.

"I was ready to tell you before Gohan's transformation into a Super Saiya-jin, but the boy was almost ready to harm you to the point where you could have died without my shared power." Kami admitted.

"Well, we better get this over with if you're finally willing," Piccolo snorted before walking towards the guardian of Earth. Within a short time, the dragon balls would soon fail to exist and the world would be forced to rely on a warrior to take down the threat that Kami refused to talk about around the others.

'_Man, I hope this helps our situation before it gets worse,'_ Krillin thought before a bright light enveloped both Piccolo and Kami.

* * *

Chi-chi laid Gohan down in bed and winced when she noticed how bad she had been burned for holding her son. She knew that even she could not heal her own wounds and had to wait patiently for them to heal themselves or take a Senzu to reverse the damage done. She had only turned when she saw her husband standing in the doorway; barely managing to be on his feet when he should be in bed resting. 

"Kakarrot?" Chi-chi was a bit startled when she saw the Saiya-jin standing there, his concerned gaze looking at her.

"**I swear if he wasn't my son, I would have kicked his ass," **Kakarrot growled.

"Easy, you're not better yet…" Chi-chi attempted to help him back to bed. She winced a bit from the effort.

"**You should get healed. I'll live a while longer if you stop putting yourself in danger."**

"Had I not, you wouldn't be standing here right now would you?"

"**Touché."** Kakarrot allowed the female to escort him back to bed. **"As a pre-caution…"** Chi-chi felt his tail wrap around her waist and she was instantly dragged into the soft mattress against his chest.

"Kakarrot, are you concerned about me getting ill?"

"**You won't."** Kakarrot rested his head against her shoulder before releasing a comforting purr. Chi-chi's body was worn out from fighting both an android and her son and unwillingly, she fell asleep. At that moment, she was completely unaware of the new threat that could easily wipe out all she's ever known.

* * *

Piccolo felt the combined power surge throughout his body. He had felt power like this once before, but the power he had felt now nearly dwarfed his last power up years ago. It was though he was given the power of a Super Saiya-jin through the merger and could easily handle Vegeta if he decided to go evil and try to take out the planet to destroy any threat. 

"P-Piccolo? Kami? Are you alright?" Krillin uttered softly. The power was intoxicating to his senses and even more so than the powers he had felt in the last hour. If he were still hell bent on world domination, it would take their combined effort to take him down.

"I'm fine. You may call me Piccolo if you wish," Piccolo spoke in a calm and morbid sounding voice. "You three should follow me. There's a threat that's far worse than the androids taking root."

"What kind of threat?" Yamcha questioned. It was then he wished he hadn't of said anything before Piccolo.

"A threat that might take the power of an advanced Super Saiya-jin to take down." Piccolo noted before flying off the lookout.

"A-advanced Super Saiya-jin?" Tien shuttered at the thought. If Vegeta were to obtain that power, no one, not even Goku in his best shape would be able to take down this threat and nearly destroy Earth in the process.

Without another word, the three Earthen warriors left the lookout quietly towards the pending threat on Earth to find out what Piccolo had seen.

* * *

"_Goku! Where are you?" Chi-chi looked around the ruined landscape and ravaged buildings; ashes clinging to her clothing and hair that snowed from the heavens above. There were no signs of life around her and it sent a horrifying chill down her spine._

"_Well, well, well," a feminine voice echoed from behind Chi-chi. The female warrior's eyes widened and she turned to see the horrifying 18 sitting there on a wall. At her feet below her were the lifeless bodies of a teenage Goten and her own Gohan. It was nerve-wrecking that her children were killed mercilessly that she felt the anger well up in her body._

"_You… you monster!" Chi-chi mustered up a voice to yell at the heartless android for taking the lives of not one, but two of her sons. She wanted vengeance against the monster that threatened to take everyone she loved away from her._

"_I wasn't the one who killed them," 18 smirked in a teasing way before laughing coldly at the pained expression on the female warrior's face. "It was him."_

_The female android pointed to her left and Chi-chi followed the android's finger towards a creature looming in the darkness and fog that was circling them. She noticed the blood-soaked hand and a horrifying smile of her own husband glaring coldly at her. If looks could kill, Chi-chi would have been already dead by the horrific sight that stood before her._

"_No…" Chi-chi stumbled backwards with a sickness and fear that her husband was going against those very words he promised. He began to advance towards her; a blast developing in his hands. The same hands that had saved her life were now threatening to take it all away within an instant._

"_Yes, he killed them and now, he'll take your life…" 18 smiled in such a way that it was cold humored. The very earth that was torn from the battle ensnared Chi-chi's foot and caused her to trip. She was now at the mercy of the Earth-raised Saiya-jin who looked at her mercilessly and with hatred in his eyes._

_The same look his eyes held when he first transformed into a Super Saiya-jin back on Namek…_

"_Goku, Kakarrot… please, don't do this… I… I beg you!" Chi-chi pleaded before she saw his hands release a blast. She closed her eyes; fearing the end had come for her and Earth at that very moment as she sat there helpless to stop the end from happening._

"_**STOP!"**_

Chi-chi awakened instantly from the nightmare she had and realized that Goku was holding her safely in his arms; visibly shaken. He was breathing slightly hard; however, it wasn't as bad as he had been breathing. If anything, his condition was starting to improve and he would be better if he were given more time to recover.

At that moment though, the female was horrified and fearful that underneath the mask was a murderer. All of the promises that Kakarrot had made were out of mind.

"Calm down Chi-chi," Goku's voice reached her ears; however Chi-chi struggled to get out of his grasp. It seemed that whatever has spooked her was still having some sense of distortion on her mind at the moment. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold her much longer with his strength still halved from fighting the heart virus that had nearly taken his life.

"No! You killed them! You killed my babies!" Chi-chi whimpered. If she did not escape now, then who knows if her children would be safe around him?

"Chi-chi…" Goku pleaded to no avail and sighed, knowing his voice alone wasn't enough to break through the veil of nightmares that his wife had been plagued with. Not wasting a moment, he gave his darker persona control; assuming that he would be the only one able to calm her down at that moment.

"**Chi-chi, snap out of it right this instant!"** Kakarrot snapped in a commanding tone of voice. Those very words managed to bring the female warrior to quiet down with her husband's arms. **"Better. Now what the hell caused you to wake me up?"**

"I… I had a dream… you took the lives of our son from the future and Gohan…" Chi-chi muttered.

"**You know damn well I would ****never**** do a thing like that." **Kakarrot growled in a hurtful tone of voice. It was though he was being labeled a murderer when he did nothing to hurt anyone or anything that was innocent. **"Have I not proven this fact to you many a time already that you have nothing to fear?"**

"You have, but…" Chi-chi felt Kakarrot rest his forehead against hers and close his eyes. She felt a mental brush against her mind and felt his tail wrap slowly around her waist in a comforting gesture.

"**You felt another chi that's like mine, but it isn't mine. It's a creature that we never faced before."**

"Creature? What is this creature called?"

"**Cell."**

_**To Be Continued…**_


	25. Common Enemy

**Risk**

**Chapter 24**

The room was quiet despite the sound of heavy breathing courtesy of the Earth-raised Saiya-jin. Chi-chi felt guilty for causing her husband and mate trouble when he was still recovering from the heart virus. Had the vial not break, he would be in better shape right now to fight the creature who's name he had uttered moments ago.

"Cell?" Chi-chi repeated. "Who is he?"

"**A threat from the future from what I've heard before you awakened me from your nightmare."** Kakarrot replied. "**Trust me. What you feel is like me, but it's not me at the same time…"**

"How is any of this possible?"

"**Apparently, Dr. Gero considers him a project that he valued more than the androids that are after my life right now. If he's permitted to absorb 17 and 18, then he's going to be hell to take down in my condition…"** Kakarrot replied. "**I have an idea, but I'll need Trunks, Vegeta and Goten here."**

"What is it?" Chi-chi questioned before Kakarrot grinned.

"**You'll see."**

* * *

"Damn you Cell!" Piccolo cursed after the android had easily blinded the warriors in order to escape.

"We have to stop him from absorbing the androids!" Yamcha growled.

"How? We can't even sense him now!" Tien hissed.

"We'll find him and when we do, we'll keep him from becoming perfect!" Piccolo growled.

"Man! I'm really am starting to hate this android mess we're in!" Krillin complained.

* * *

"Mom!" Goten's voice called out. Chi-chi looked had just arrived with Goku from the lookout via instant transmission.

"Goten, are you alright?" Chi-chi looked her son from the future over.

"I'm fine. How's dad doing?" Goten questioned.

"I'm perfectly fine," Goku smiled. "Thanks for buying us time."

"Yeah, but Trunks and I have tried to talk to Vegeta. He keeps pushing us away since we followed him here."

"Hey, don't worry; I know something that will get his attention." Goku flew up behind Vegeta and without much effort; he allowed Kakarrot to take control.

"**My prince, are you eager to try something that I suggest?"** Kakarrot questioned while kneeling behind him rather loyally.

"What the hell are you talking about Kakarrot?" Vegeta snarled while turning; assuming that the stance that Kakarrot had slid into was some sort of façade to lure him off-guard. "If this is an excuse to bring me back to…"

"**Bring you back to what? I never said anything that would suggest you join forces and defend this planet."** Kakarrot casually replied in a teasing tone of voice that tested Vegeta's patience. "**I'm sure you're searching for that key in order to ascend above my power, the power beyond that of a Super Saiya-jin."**

Those words attracted Vegeta's attention while Kakarrot held out a hand in a convincing way. The annoying smirk was still played on Kakarrot's face and it reminded Vegeta of Goku's smile despite the fact that the darker persona was in control.

"This better not be some stupid joke or I swear you'll wish you have died to that miserable virus!" Vegeta growled warningly at Kakarrot; knowing that he could easily carry out that threat if needed.

"**Let's discuss this further once we get up to Kami's Lookout shall we?"**

"Fine, but I want answers; even if it's from that miserable side you consider weak."

"**You mean Goku? He's anything but that."**Kakarrot walked off the insult that his prince had thrown at him. It's true he had not gotten any stronger since he had been sick and now that there were worse things on the horizon than the three androids after his life, he had to make up for the lost time. "**Now enough lagging behind and follow me."**

* * *

"I feel Goku's energy," 16 muttered.

"Well where is it?" 17 asked.

"It's coming from the next town."

"Great. Let's kill him." 18 grinned darkly.

"There are others with him. We should be careful."

"Whatever. More fun for us." 17 shrugged his shoulders; knowing the android wasn't going to assist them in the hunt.

* * *

"You mean there's a room where we could train for a year within a single day?" Trunks gawked at the words that Goku had spoken while they followed Mr. Popo. Gohan, who had awakened not long ago, was also following the group.

"Two people can go in at a time," Mr. Popo warned. "Which two of you shall enter first?"

"Let Vegeta and Trunks go," Goku suggested.

"Very well, please enter here," Mr. Popo opened the door for the Saiya-jin Prince and his son.

"After this, there won't be any point in you going in when I'm planning to destroy them all Kakarrot," Vegeta grinned darkly before walking in.

"Trunks, good luck!" Goten called out. Trunks held up a thumb while he faded in the white light. The door closed with a single, simple click.

"Well, guess we'll have to wait now," Goku sat down.

"What about the androids father?" Goten questioned.

"They're not the main threat anymore. Cell is," Chi-chi replied.

"Cell?" Goten was confused. Gohan was equally lost in this.

"I guess I should explain…" Goku sighed. Goten and Gohan looked at one another and nodded before sitting down to listen to what their father had to say. "You see, it's like this…"

* * *

"We need to stop him!" Piccolo roared as Krillin, Yamcha and Tien chased after the android that attempted to elude them. It was then they saw three figures at the edge of the very road before them. "Shit! It's the other androids!"

Cell, who was currently hiding, heard this proclamation.

'_Good, with those two here and still alive, I can absorb them and become perfect…'_ Cell thought evilly. '_Then, I will become the strongest being in the universe!'_

"Stop him!" Piccolo yelled as the warriors lunged into battle, not bothering to fight solo against this creature that threatens to destroy not only the world's last line of defense, but the whole universe along with it. Before they could dare get close, Cell's tail smacked all of the warriors like a giant whip and knocked them into the ruins of the city.

"Either stay back or I will absorb you all!" Cell threatened before flying off. Piccolo, growling at the android's threat, removed his weighted clothing and lunged at the android despite fear of being absorbed. Cell, turning upon sensing Piccolo's approach began to fight with the suicidal Namekian warrior.

"You won't get your hands on the androids!" Piccolo growled.

"You won't be able to stop me! I shall become complete!" Cell vowed before his tail lunged at Piccolo. Breaking away, Piccolo did a series of flips to avoid the tail that he had seen first hand absorb innocent lives without any regrets. The other warriors, recovering aided Piccolo in trying to take down this nightmare that threatened the lives of the planet. It was in futile when Krillin suddenly felt the tail's pointed end connect with his back.

"Krillin!" Piccolo yelled.

"I think I'll absorb this one's life force…" Cell cackled. The tail began to suck the nutrients out of Krillin's body as he screamed in agony.

* * *

"NO! Krillin!" Goku yelled as he teleported. Before Chi-chi, Goten or Gohan could stop him, the Saiya-jin teleported and cut off Cell's tail. Cell hissed in agony as Goku removed the remaining portion of the tail from Krillin's back. He looked like he was suffering even worse without being absorbed.

"G-Goku… it's too late…" Krillin muttered weakly.

"No, you can't die like this…" Goku growled; his chi skyrocketing.

"Ah, Goku, it's a pleasure we finally meet," Cell boasted.

"Cell, you'll pay for this," Goku vowed; his piercing gaze directed straight at him. He carried Krillin to Yamcha. "Take him and get him out of here." Not wishing to face the irritation that Goku had directed on Cell or to even face the darker persona, Yamcha grabs Krillin and flies off.

"I doubt he'll be saved after taking 10 percent of his cells and adding them to my being," Cell spoke in such a convincing way that it made Goku even angrier. "Tell me; are you even strong enough to me on?"

"We'll see Cell!" Goku growled before transforming into a Super Saiya-jin and lunging at Cell. A fist collided straight into Cell's face as he went flying backwards from such a blow. Piccolo and Tien gawked as Goku continued his attack; not once wavering like he did before when he had been attacking #19 with abandon.

"He's doing perfectly fine out there!" Tien grinned.

"Yes, but Cell shouldn't be taken lightly; especially with the other androids still around." Piccolo warned.

* * *

On the other side of the battlefield, the androids were watching the battle that had taken place so far. Upon learning that Dr. Gero had created Cell to absorb them, 18 had begun to fear for her life.

"I think we should temporarily join forces with Goku and take down this creature called Cell," 16 spoke; startling the other two.

"I'd rather not," 17 growled. "Our mission's to destroy Goku, not Cell."

"Even so, would you prefer that he absorb you?" 18 argued.

"I'd rather be absorbed than join forces with Goku and his friends," 17 flew off towards the battlefield.

"17! Wait!" 18 cried out and nearly went after her brother before a strong hand wrapped around her wrist. She turned back and noticed 16 shaking his head.

"That's just what Cell would want you to do. Now please stay back." 16 gently released 18's wrist before smiling softly. "I will aid them in your place."

"16, not you too!" 18 growled in annoyance.

"It's my mission to protect all life, even yours…" 16 calmly spoke before flying off to join the others.

* * *

The fight between Goku and Cell continued. The Earth-raised Saiya-jin felt the darker persona practically aiding him during the fight; avoiding the tail when it could absorb him at any given moment. During their assault, Goku was momentarily distracted when he saw the androids approach. That gave Cell enough time to counter and grab the Earth-raised Saiya-jin by his tail before throwing him into a nearby building that collapsed within a given moment.

"Seems it's time to eat," Cell boasted before he flew at 17. Just as he reached the android, Piccolo fired a blast from behind the deranged android that pierced his back. "You again?"

"Don't you go one step closer or next time, I'll ensure your death," Piccolo vowed. Tien had his attack prepared as well and it seemed that the warriors were at a stalemate. That was before Piccolo felt the wind knocked out of him by 17's punch. Tien stared wide-eyed at the raven-haired android.

"I apologize, but my intentions were to aid Cell in order to kill Goku," 17 smirked before walking up to the android.

"So you wish to join me? Very well," Cell's tail suddenly grabbed the android and within moments, 17 had been digested by the evil tail, body and all before Cell began to transform. 18, who had seen this, was horrified by this monster's transformation and the loss of her brother.

"No! 17 why?" 18 yelled in utter sadness and fear. The pile of rubble that the Earth-raised Saiya-jin had crashed into suddenly exploded and Kakarrot had clamored out of the destruction with hardly a scratch; half of his upper and lower shirt completely ripped off. He was panting breathlessly and in irritation that he had failed to stop Cell from absorbing one of the androids.

"**Get out of here!"** Kakarrot yelled at 18; his temper flaring. "**Do you want to be absorbed by this monster too?"**

"…" 18 could not and would not move. The Earth-raised Saiya-jin, irritated at the idea of her giving into utter despair grabbed her and 16 before teleporting towards the fallen Earth warriors. He touched Tien and Piccolo before teleporting once more; leaving behind an enraged and now utterly pissed off Cell.

* * *

Chi-chi was startled when Kakarrot appeared with the two androids that promised them death and backed away slowly. Goten and Gohan slid into fighting stances while Kakarrot held up a hand. The still transformed warrior wasn't ready to fight both of his sons in order to protect the androids, but he would if it meant keeping Cell from finding their location at the moment.

"**Enough, they will not hurt us as long as we don't alienate them,"** Kakarrot barked at his boys.

"She wanted to murder you father! You can't just expect us to forgive them that easily!" Goten growled; remembering how her future counterpart and her brother killed Gohan.

"**That isn't your call to make,"** Kakarrot reprimanded his future son. "**Right now, she's a victim just like the rest of Earth. If we don't do anything to protect her, then Cell's going to become the strongest warrior in existence and more people will suffer because of it."**

"He's right Goten," Piccolo muttered; waking from the sucker punch 17 had delivered earlier. He slipped one of the Senzu he received from Yajirobe into his mouth and chewed on it to regain his strength. "Kakarrot, we need to defend the Earth and keep Cell from finding 18. If we don't, then the whole world's at stake."

"**Goten, you come with Piccolo, Tien and me. Chi-chi, keep Gohan here. I don't want him getting caught in the crossfire right now."**

"Be careful," Chi-chi walked up to her husband. He hugged her gently and kissed her softly on the lips; a passionate moment between the two warriors quickly gone as he pulls away and walked over to the warriors. A soft, comforting smile appeared on Kakarrot's face.

"**I will…"** Moments later, the smile faded and Kakarrot vanished with the warriors. Their mission: to stop Cell.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	26. Tempting Offers

**Risk**

**Chapter 25**

Destruction. It was technically everywhere when Kakarrot appeared with Goten, Piccolo and Tien. The warriors saw Cell absorbing a woman; she was screaming in utter agony and pain before disappearing into nothingness. Kakarrot's teeth gritted and before anyone could stop the Super Saiya-jin, he vanished and appeared before the monster.

"Goku, it's nice to see you again…" Cell grinned darkly.

"**Why are you doing this?"** Kakarrot growled; his desire to stop this android growing stronger by the minute.

"Hm? You sound rather different…" Cell pondered loudly.

"**That's because you're facing off a pissed off Saiya-jin's darker persona who's going to kill you,"** Kakarrot growled.

"Kill me? Oh, that's rich hearing that from you, Goku." Cell waved it off as though it were an empty threat. "There's no such thing as a darker persona and I'm sure you're making it up to scare me."

"**Say what you will, but I'll give you a reason to fear me."** Kakarrot vowed before lunging at the android. Cell realized that unlike before, the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's fighting style was oddly different; almost more primal compared to the one he encountered earlier. The two fought on the earth until a blow to the abdomen forced Cell heavenward. Within moments, Kakarrot appeared behind the imperfect android and they traded a ballad of blows within the skies above the other fighters.

"Kakarrot's underestimating Cell," Piccolo growled in irritation. "He should know better than to try taking him down by himself."

"The minute father is in trouble, I'm going to help him," Goten clenched his fists. "I don't want my younger self to grow up without a father in his life."

"It's our battle too," Tien adjusted the wrist guard on his wrist. "These Saiya-jins are always assuming we can't fight our own battles." Goten snorted when Tien said this almost though it was directed at him. "I was aiming that more towards Goku, Kakarrot and Vegeta."

"Right," Goten blew off the insult before turning his attention back to the battle above them.

* * *

Shockwaves literally rained from the heavens from fists and feet connecting to either combatant or to a guard. It seemed that whatever advantage Kakarrot had was starting to fade away the more that Cell studied the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's fighting style. Both of them soon pulled back; Kakarrot breathing slightly harder than Cell.

"Hm. You're right about one thing, you are definitely not the person I fought earlier," Cell snorted.

"**Idiot, if you had any idea of who I am, you would have give up by now,"** Kakarrot growled.

"Hm. I don't care who you are to be honest. You're still Goku…" The moment the words escaped Cell's mouth, Kakarrot punched him in the chin. Blood was drawn from the shocked and startled android as Cell looked at him almost though the warrior had forgotten about honor. "W-what the hell was that for?"

"**First off, Goku would never, ever punch someone off-guard…"** Kakarrot boasted while counting off his fingers almost though he were attempting to explain something rather complex. "**And second, just to let you know who you're really up against right now, you may call me Kakarrot."**

"Kakarrot? Isn't that the name that Vegeta calls you?" Cell questioned.

"**Yeah,"** Kakarrot's tail twitched behind him in irritation. "**If you truly wish for a challenge though, why fight me now and not wait until I'm stronger?"**

"You mean you rather I wait until you're strong enough to defeat me?" Cell laughed darkly at the idea that Kakarrot was trying to buy time. "I'm afraid if that's the best you are, you should just surrender…"

"**Give me two days…"** Kakarrot promised.

"Two days? Why I don't I just give you ten days? It should be enough time for you to say your goodbyes to this miserable planet and all of her people." Cell boasted.

"**Ten days? Well aren't you generous."** Kakarrot smirked rather coolly. The idea of the worst villain giving him a ten day reprieve seemed completely insane, but the Saiya-jin didn't truly need all the time to prepare for such a battle he would soon fight against this monster.

"I will announce where we will be hosting the event in which will be your utter defeat." Cell grinned. "Oh, and please feel free to bring all of your friends and family, even bring the androids if you don't mind."

"**On one condition: you won't absorb 18."** Kakarrot pointed out; knowing Cell almost too well.

"I won't as long as you are the first to fight me." Cell held out a hand; almost though he wanted Kakarrot to seal the deal with the devil himself.

"**Deal."** Cell and Kakarrot shook hands. Seconds later, Kakarrot felt pain rake up his spine when he felt Cell rip the trusting Earth-raised Saiya-jin's tail out of his back. It was probably the most backstabbing moment that happened between them. Falling from the heavens from the immense and sudden pain, he saw Cell holding the severed tail in his hand like a trophy. "**Fuck you, monster…"**

"Father!" Goten flew up quickly and grabbed him before they both crashed into the earth; Kakarrot still cursing in utter pain over the loss of his tail and about Cell stealing it. "Shit…"

Cell absorbed the appendage and left calling out: "_**Ten days… we'll fight in ten days… make sure you watch the news for your grave yard…"**_

"Kakarrot, what the hell did you just ask for?" Piccolo growled and pulled the injured Saiya-jin on his feet.

"**I'll tell you after I get a Senzu. Now give it to me or I swear I'll ensure that I will kick your ass until there's nothing left of your body!"** Kakarrot growled the threat between the slightly bloodied lips from the battle he had sustained.

Minutes later, Kakarrot had finished his tale about the deal he struck with Cell. Goten punched the tree in irritation. The tree, unable to take the horrid punch creaked before falling to the ground.

"Damn it father! He might end up breaking his promise!" Goten yelled at the elder Saiya-jin warrior who seemed not one bit worried about this development.

"**Like any moron would be stupid enough to go before I have a chance to fight him."** Kakarrot muttered.

"Anyway, we should get back. And Kakarrot, the next time you make a deal like that, get Goku's permission first." Piccolo warned.

"**It's not like he would have been able to stop…"** Kakarrot suddenly felt Goku take control and started cursing within the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's mind. Despite the anger and rage literally boiling in him at the moment, he managed to give a friendly smile to the others to let them know who was in control.

"…I'm not even going to bother to ask…" Tien sweat dropped when Goku sighed in irritation. For the moment, Kakarrot was contained within him, but it would only be a matter of time before he's given control again.

That is if Goku **let** Kakarrot have control anytime soon.

"We should get back. Chi-chi's probably worried sick about me and I'm sure Vegeta and Trunks are about done." Goku reminded them before lifting off the ground.

"I should go check on Chou-su anyway," Tien replied before leaving. Piccolo and Goten followed Goku back to Kami's Lookout; deciding to ensure that Goku would be fine after suffering a rather devastating loss of his tail.

* * *

Upon reaching Kami's Lookout, Chi-chi noticed Goku close his eyes and seemed to be breathing rather calmly. She noticed that there was blood on his clothing and grew worried by this.

"Goku, are you alright?" Chi-chi began to look her husband over before she noticed that the tail that he had grown back during their travel to Namek was gone. "How…?"

"Cell tore it off, but that's not the bad news…" Goku growled. "We have ten days to prepare."

"Ten days?" Chi-chi blinked.

* * *

During the exchange, 18 had been fidgeting rather nervously while 16 helped Mr. Popo take care of the flowers. It was almost though the android had found a safe haven even within the sky. The butterflies danced around him unaffected by the male's appearance and one even landed softly on an outstretched hand. It flew away abruptly when he heard angered footsteps approaching their side of the sanctuary and an irritated and teary-eyed Chi-chi run past them. 18 noted the woman; however, she didn't even bother to follow after her. Moments later, Goku followed through looking for her worriedly.

"Chi-chi!" Goku called out. 18 blocked Goku's path in a rather irritated mood.

"Why are you chasing her? Isn't it obvious that she's pissed off at you?" 18 asked Goku.

"Move, she doesn't understand why…" Goku started to say.

"I assume that Cell's after me and you just made a stupid wager with Cell," 18 growled; reading the warrior's eyes rather easily. "I rather be destroyed than let him absorb me like he did my brother!" She grabbed Goku's hand and placed it on her chest. "Go ahead and destroy me if that's what you wanted to do in the first place!"

"Listen, Kakarrot was the one who made the deal with Cell, not me," Goku jerked his hand away from the female android. "Also, had he not intervened earlier, you would have already been gone."

"Give me one good reason I should even follow through with Kakarrot's wager?"

"He said it was because no one would dare be stupid enough to challenge Cell without knowing of his intents."

"You do realize that he's making a mistake right? Why do you even let him have control of your body?" Goku closed his eyes and sighed.

"You'd never understand…" Goku admitted before turning back and walking off. He decided for the moment to leave Chi-chi alone and figure this entire situation out. It was driving him crazy the more he thought about the consequences of letting his darker persona take control when it could end up getting him killed.

'_**I'm not going to get us killed…'**_ Kakarrot attempted to defend himself.

'_What if you do though? I don't want…'_ Goku started to say before he noticed a mirror and saw on the other side Kakarrot standing there. Unlike the Earth-raised Saiya-jin, he was wearing his armor and still possessed the tail that they both lost earlier to Cell. It startled Goku for a moment until he realized the importance of this mirror.

"I forgot this mirror even existed…" Goku smiled softly. Back when he was with Kami, he had heard about this mirror reflecting the inner desires that one had. It seemed that due to this, Kakarrot decided to take advantage of the situation.

"**Strange how a mirror seems to capture my inner desires,"** Kakarrot chuckled at the look on Goku's face.

"Of talking to me face-to-face?" Goku questioned.

"**Yes and no. I was thinking of having my own body without having to share with you."**

"You do have some weird obsessions…"

"**And you don't? Whose idea was it to fight Frieza at his full power?"**

"I thought it was your idea…"

"**Not really. I wanted you to fight him and crush him before he had a moment to destroy the planet and avenging what's ours, not for you to let him go all out against us."**

"Look, somehow we need to get stronger and the only way to do it is the Room of Spirit and Time…"

"**As long as you're planning to ensure that she's not absorbed, fine."** Moments later, the mirror wavered and Goku only saw his own reflection. He assumed that the argument with his split personality was over for the moment and he went back where Chi-chi had retreated. Seeing neither 18 nor 16, he crept into the area where he instantly saw her coming out of her room; her eyes red from the crying she did.

"You can't let Cell win…" Chi-chi muttered.

"I won't." Goku vowed. "I'm definitely fighting Cell first so I can keep the world safe."

"You need to get stronger. You should take Gohan and…" Goku shook his head. "Why not?"

"I want to train you some more…"

"But…" Goku silenced Chi-chi with a finger to her lips.

"In case something happens to me, I want you to be strong for our children. Last thing I ever want is for anything to happen to them."

"Goku…" She buried her head in his chest and sobbed. He affectionately rubbed her back softly and felt two familiar power levels.

"It's time. We better go…" Goku shook her softly. Drying her eyes, she nodded.

* * *

"Trunks! How did it go?" Goten grinned at the idea that his power increased.

"It went well, father and I…" Trunks started to explain.

"Trunks! Don't discuss our training with any of them!" Vegeta snapped; irritated about the attention that his son received. At that moment, they heard an engine sound on the lookout before it powered down. Footsteps were heard and they saw Bulma running in with Goten and Trunks in her arms.

"Chi-chi, you need to take your son now and…" Bulma stopped and gasped in wonder at her son's long hair. "Wow! Your hair's so long! How did this happen?"

"I just came out of the Room of Spirit and Time with my father. While I was in there, I stayed in for an entire year." Trunks explained.

"How come yours didn't change?" Bulma asked Vegeta.

"Unlike you humans, Saiya-jins are spared by the idea of hair growth," Vegeta growled. "But why do you even bother bring that up when we should be focusing our thoughts of destroying Cell?"

"Well Vegeta, that's the thing…" Goku sighed; knowing that Vegeta was going to kill him for even mentioning this news to him.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	27. Kakarrot's Resolution

**Risk**

**Chapter 26**

"You idiot!" Vegeta ranted, having to be restrained by Trunks and Goten the moment he learned about the news of Cell's plans. "You should have just fought him instead of giving him more time to absorb more humans! I swear you're such an idiot at times!"

"It wasn't my idea! It was Kakarrot's!" Goku attempted to defend himself to no avail. The Saiya-jin Prince did not seem to buy Goku's excuse and was about to pummel whoever was in possession of the body at the moment.

"Then let him talk!" Vegeta snapped in an irritated voice at the naïve Saiya-jin warrior. Goku sighed and for a moment gave a silent apology to everyone before allowing Kakarrot to have control; knowing that this would not bode very well for anyone.

"**You wanted to speak to me my prince?"** Kakarrot asked. No sooner did he speak, Vegeta powered up and broke the hold that Goten and Trunks had and punched Kakarrot across the face. The Saiya-jin went flying through several pillars of the lookout as they collapsed to the ground. Seconds after the last bit of rubble settled, Kakarrot sat up rubbing his already bruising cheek from the punch. **"I suppose I deserved that after letting Cell has his way…"**

"You're a disgrace Kakarrot. You let him take not only your pride, but your damn tail. I cannot even begin to imagine what he gained from absorbing it." Vegeta snorted. "You better train hard while you're in there because I want our battle after you're done."

"**If that is my prince's wish, then I will do what is asked,"** Kakarrot mockingly smirked before looking over at Chi-chi. She was glaring at him angrily in a silent tone. Deciding now wouldn't be a good time to listen to her banter, he gave Goku back control. The Earth-raised Saiya-jin seemed to feel a slight bit of guilt and said nothing to his wife about what had just happened.

"If you're ready Goku, the Room of Spirit and Time is prepared for you and Chi-chi," Mr. Popo announced. Goku rose to his feet and started towards the place he would spend for the next year with his wife. He mentally prayed that she wouldn't be cross at Kakarrot during the whole time they were training together.

"See you in a year mom!" Gohan waved. Chi-chi hugged Gohan before following her husband into the Room of Spirit and Time.

* * *

No sooner did the door click closed behind them; Chi-chi began to worry about her husband's predicament. Goku immediately walked passed the living area and beds towards the curtains where nothingness was. A gasp left Chi-chi's throat and for a brief moment, she wondered what she had let her husband talk her into. 

Goku turned and looked at her in worry. He knew he was putting a great deal of pressure on his wife and knew that if she wasn't prepared, Cell could easily take advantage of her greatest fears. He knew Gohan would be in better hands when it came time for him to train with Goten. His wife however would be harder to train with her fears and worries about him plaguing her mind.

"Before we start," Goku spoke for the first time between them since he regained control from Kakarrot, "I'll have to explain the dangers of training in here before we begin…"

Chi-chi listened while Goku explained everything about the gravity room half-heartedly. She thought back to Kakarrot's confidence on his face and prayed that Goku wouldn't let him out while they were training. She was already worried about the promise that Goku would have to keep and prayed that no one would truly be foolish to go before her husband had a chance.

"…are you listening Chi-chi?" Goku questioned.

"Y-yes!" Chi-chi blurted out. "So we're going to be here for a year?"

"That's right. We better get started right away and not waste anymore time." Goku walked out deeper into the room. Chi-chi followed; however, she felt the gravity seem to press down on her slightly.

"So, what now?" Chi-chi asked before she saw those foreign eyes again. Her first instinct was to yell at him for letting Kakarrot have control; however, she knew he had his reasons.

"**First off, I want you to forget that I'm your husband, even for a little while…"** Kakarrot muttered. **"And second, I want you to think back to that nightmare you had."**

Chi-chi paled. She rather not even think about the nightmare that dealt with her husband planning to kill her. She took a step backward while Kakarrot advanced towards her. It was almost though she was reliving the nightmare while she was awake and was worried that the void room would not dare bring her down. A misstep and Chi-chi found herself on the ground. Kakarrot closed in and Chi-chi screamed before she threw out her hands and fired a blast at the Saiya-jin. It connected and threw Kakarrot back on the ground.

"Oh gods… what have I done?" Chi-chi cried out before crawling towards Kakarrot; half-worried that she had hurt him in the process. Kakarrot was knocked out from the sudden blow and Chi-chi sighed in discomfort dragging him back in near the living area they passed awhile ago.

* * *

Days passed since that incident. Chi-chi and Goku didn't bring it up as he pressed his wife harder to keep up. On this particular day, the temperature dropped suddenly and ice began to develop on the floors. The very incident reminded Chi-chi about the time she was in the ice storm against Kenshu's warnings back on Yardrat in order to help Goku gain control of both Super Saiya-jin and dealing with what used to be Kakarrot's rare appearances. 

The only time they took any breaks were during their time to eat, bathe and sleep. Other than that, the two sparred quietly against one another with the exception of their battle cries ringing in the void around them. By the fourth day, Chi-chi couldn't stand the silence anymore and held her hands up, signaling them to stop during their training in the icy conditions.

"Goku, look, I'm frustrated about all of this stuff Kakarrot's been putting us through lately," Chi-chi vented. "I want to talk to him."

"Are you sure you…" Goku trailed off when he noticed the irritation in his wife's eyes. How could he say no when she could easily prolong the silence between them? In a heartbeat, Goku had allowed Kakarrot to have the control he needed to speak to Chi-chi.

"**Go on,"** Kakarrot spoke in a calm voice.

"First off, what gave you the idea to ask for time to get stronger?" Chi-chi questioned.

"**There's a reason: so I won't have to worry about you when we're fighting Cell."**

"What do you think would happen if I came along?"

"**I'm not sure, but he could easily hold you hostage or worse, use one of our sons…"**

"Kakarrot, you're using 18 as a token to prove that you won't back out on your deal. What if you end up being Cell's second fighter? Or his third?"

"**Chi-chi, it won't happen. There's not an idiot out there that would even have the guts to go after Cell."**

"What if you're wrong? If he ends up absorbing 18, then we're definitely going to have something to worry about."

"**And if it happens, we'll find a way to take him down and resurrect her and everyone else Cell's killed." **Chi-chi bit her lip; however, she knew Kakarrot was rather convincing; especially when it comes to matters like this.** "Is that all you're worried about?"**

"There's one more thing," Chi-chi looked Kakarrot dead in the eye; a look that he meant she was serious. "I want you to promise me that after this is over, after Cell's been defeated, you'll be there for me…"

"**I…"** Kakarrot seemed to hesitate. He knew it was almost like the promise they both made to her years ago. **"I can't Chi-chi…"**

"What? Why?" Chi-chi noticed Goku regained control and was sitting there with a confused look on his face. "Why can't you keep that promise?"

"I… I don't know… It's like before…" Goku admitted. Chi-chi threw herself at her husband and cried in his chest; praying that somehow, someway, Kakarrot and Goku would be able to keep that promise to her.

_**Months pass…**_

Kakarrot and Chi-chi trained hard in the Room of Spirit and Time. Kakarrot had transformed into a Super Saiya-jin in order to help her improve her fighting skills. It was during this time that they became closer and more intimate at times during their daily spars. From smiles to body language, Kakarrot found himself giving affection to his wife. It was after their daily spars that they would bathe together and go to bed together.

One day during their training, Chi-chi and Kakarrot were both resting for a few minutes when Kakarrot suddenly kissed her. A moan escaped Chi-chi's parted lips and Kakarrot straddled her waist. He would have continued showering her with affection had she not pushed him away.

"**What is it?"** Kakarrot asked.

"I can't get pregnant again," Chi-chi muttered. "You remember what happened last time."

"**Right… I understand… it's just… I want to shower you with so much love it's hard to express it any other way…"** Kakarrot closed his eyes.

"Even so, we still have to get ready to face Cell. We still have five months before our year's up, so let's try to make the best of it."

"**Agreed."** Kakarrot stood up and held out a hand to help his wife up. **"Better get back to work."**

* * *

Outside of the Room of Spirit and Time, Gohan and Goten sparred against one another while Trunks talked with Bulma about the time machine they had discovered. They realized that like Goten and himself, Cell was from an alternate future and had used the time machine similar to their own to return to the past. 

"If anything, we could stop 18 with a remote like Dr. Gero used…" Bulma smiled.

"Even if we do use it, Cell would probably absorb her anyway," Piccolo commented. "It's better if she were still with us than turned off."

"Besides, Krillin's been hurt due to Cell," Tien added.

"W-what happened to Krillin?" Bulma asked.

"Cell absorbed about 10 percent of his cells and he's more than likely paralyzed for the rest of his life."

"Oh dear…" Bulma felt the tears stinging in her eyes.

"Hey guys!" Yamcha called out. He was carrying Krillin in his arms and the monk seemed deeply depressed.

"Krillin," Tien noted the sad look on his face. "Are you alright?"

"I'm better than I was, but what's the point of living when I can't… move…" Krillin sighed sadly while looking around. "I rather be dead than have to live like this for the rest of my life…"

"You shouldn't say that!" Yamcha smiled. "You forget that we can use the dragon balls!"

"The dragon balls are gone, Yamcha," Piccolo reminded the ex-bandit.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Yamcha frowned; the reality sinking in.

"Hang on, don't give up hope yet," Goten smiled. "I think I know a way we can get the dragon ball active again."

"What are you suggesting?" Piccolo asked.

"Maybe my father can go to Namek and get a new guardian!" Goten boasted.

"You're right, hecould do that!" Piccolo gasped at the realization.

"We'll have to wait until Goku and Chi-chi get out though," Tien added. "So don't worry Krillin, soon, you'll be walking again."

"Gee, I can't wait." Krillin thought with his heart filling with hope.

* * *

Chi-chi was lying there quietly; not wishing to wake yet before rolling over and feeling no signs of Goku lying in bed with her. Alarmed, she rose to her feet in such a clatter and with worry and ran out into the void. There, she saw her husband powering up in the void and attacking the ice that threatened to swallow him whole. The golden aura danced over his skin; reflecting majestically against the pillars of ice that cracked and broke at each punch and kick he delivered. 

Blissfully unaware of his wife's awakening, Goku continued his training against the very room that wanted to destroy him. Yet, he was faring well and seemed to mock the ice that did nothing but groan in annoyance at his power. Very soon, the ice faded; quickly melting and leaving the floors bare once again. Goku, landing on his feet, sighed in relief before losing the transformation.

A power he failed to notice grazed his senses and he noticed Chi-chi walk out with a towel to give to her husband. He graciously accepted the towel and dabbed of the sweat that gave his skin a brilliant sheen. After catching his breath, he looked at Chi-chi who was looking worriedly at him.

"I'm fine, I thought maybe since you weren't feeling well lately, I could train alone…" Goku admitted.

"It's not that, I'm worried…" Chi-chi admitted. "Ever since you and Kakarrot refused to honor my promise…"

"I wish I can. Something seems to weigh down on me each time you make me try to keep these promises to you. I don't know why."

"Perhaps it can't be helped. You're always reckless when it comes to fighting…"

"Also, I've been thinking of remaining a Super Saiya-jin for a long period of time until it becomes natural to me."

"You know I don't like it when you're a Super Saiya-jin…" Chi-chi rolled her eyes.

"It'll preserve a large quantity of energy until it seems natural to me. Besides, it'll only be until we defeat Cell."

"Fine, but after that, I don't want you transforming unless it's needed."

"If that's what you want…" Goku transformed before his wife and smiled. "You want to join me today?"

"Might as well," Chi-chi slid into a fighting stance.

* * *

After their training had finished for the day, Goku laid there next to his sleeping wife in his transformed state. He was unable to sleep and thought about what his counterpart and their wife spoke of. Gently climbing out of bed, he went into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror before realizing that Kakarrot was in the reflection. Was this mirror reflecting his desire to speak to Kakarrot or was it his imagination?

"**You wanted to speak to me?"** Kakarrot asked his nicer counterpart in an annoyed way; his harsh eyes gazing at Goku in a questioning way.

"I'm worried about what might happen during the battle with Cell," Goku admitted.

"**Oh? Why are you so worried? We're going to kick Cell's ass and protect our family. We have done it before have we not?"**

"Yes, but what if we aren't successful? What if something happens that keeps me from being there at her side at that crucial moment?"

"**You're letting yourself overanalyze the situation and not seeing it from the way I see it. If Cell does anything to her, I swear it will be like going at Frieza all over again."**

"At least you're confident in all of this. I really don't feel any different after spending much time here in the Room of Spirit and Time with her."

"**You're the one who goaded her into coming in here, so if we're not any stronger when it comes time to leave, I blame you for it."** Kakarrot vanished from the reflection and left Goku with more questions than answers.

"Someone's going to wonder if I'm sane or not talking to myself in the mirror…" Goku muttered before leaving the bathroom and rejoining his wife in bed.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	28. Facing Cell

**Risk**

**Chapter 27**

After the day had passed, Chi-chi and Goku came out. What impressed everyone besides the couple was the idea that Goku had about remaining a Super Saiya-jin constantly. Goten and Gohan eagerly went into the Room of Spirit and Time after letting Goku know about getting a new guardian from Namek. While Goku was gone, Chi-chi had time to think about the battle that lay ahead of them.

'_Will Cell do something that will keep Goku from keeping his promises to me?'_ Chi-chi thought quietly to herself while sitting on the edge of the lookout. Since this whole dilemma started a week ago, she had not had one chance to think about the consequences that might arise if her husband was to die again. A cold chill ran up her spine just then. _'I hope I don't die. If I do, Goku…'_

She was interrupted by Krillin's cheer of joy. She turned around and noticed...

…a small Namekian child standing next to the healed Krillin who found himself back on his feet.

"Goku, I thought you were bringing back a new guardian…" Chi-chi stared at the boy almost though he was being pushed into a burning tower.

"This **is** the new guardian! His name's Dende and he's the reason why we had a chance against Frieza on Namek." Goku explained. "He's going to resurrect the dragon balls."

"Excellent! Can it have three wishes like the Namekian dragon balls?" Krillin asked.

"We'll see," Dende smiled softly. "Can I see the model of the dragon?"

Mr. Popo brought out the miniature dragon on the tray and after a brief incantation, the dragon glowed before it vanished into a glowing sphere and scattered into seven beams of light. Shortly after, Dende looked up with a grin on his face.

"They're ready," Dende confirmed before the smile faded off his face. "However, I was only able to increase the number of wishes to two and you can only bring someone back to life once."

"_Only once?"_ Chi-chi paled. She felt her knees wanting to buckle; however, she forced herself to remain standing. _'If either Goku or I end up dying, then…'_

"Don't worry about it Dende," Goku said cheerfully; breaking the morbid thoughts that Chi-chi had been thinking. "We're not going to go down without a fight."

"After Gohan and Goten are done, you should get back to your training with Chi-chi," Mr. Popo suggested. "You two still have one more year left in there."

"Thanks, but I'll pass," Goku smiled. Chi-chi's jaw dropped. Was he passing on an opportunity for them to prepare better for the battle that would lie ahead of them?

"Why won't we go in there again?" Chi-chi asked.

"First off, it wouldn't really help us much," Goku explained. "And second, I'm pretty sure I stand a chance against Cell."

"I hope so."

"We should get home. Get Goten so we can go spend some family time together."

"Alright."

* * *

The time passed quickly between them. With much persistence, Chi-chi accompanied Goku on the search for the dragon balls before the Cell Games. After their trials of locating all seven, they spent the rest of their time together with their sons and their son from the future.

At long last, the big day arrived. Chi-chi left young Goten with her father and accompanied her husband and sons to the field. Like Goku, Gohan and Goten were both in their Super Saiya-jin states since emerging from the Room of Spirit and Time. Upon arriving, they noticed a foreign group of people standing there; one of them boasting about his strength and promising to rid the world of Cell.

"I'm sorry, but if you all are here to fight Cell, you will have to wait until Mr. Satan is through with him," the announcer proclaimed.

"What?!" Goku realized that if Mr. Satan went first, then his deal with Cell would be off and 18 would be at the android's mercy. "But he can't!"

"I'm the champ here buddy and if I say I want first dibs, then I'll get them!" Mr. Satan rushed into the ring; a moan escaping Goku's throat as the proclaimed champ attacked Cell with all of his strength. Kakarrot wanted to kill this idiot for ruining his chances of fighting Cell before he absorbed 18 was practically over with.

'_**Come on! One less idiot in this world's not going to make a difference!'**_ Kakarrot protested in Goku's mind; wanting nothing more than for this idiotic act to end quickly.

'_That's almost like Cell killing our love.'_ Goku mentally argued against the voice.

'_**Don't you dare compare her to **__**that**__** moron in the ring! He's **__**much**__** weaker than she is!'**_

'_If I hadn't of trained her all this time, she would be weak.'_

'_**True.'**_ Much to Kakarrot's displeasure, Cell sent Mr. Satan flying with a flick of his wrist about a mile away near a mountain. It was after this gesture that he left the platform and flew towards 18 who stood there glaring angrily at Cell.

"You win. Go ahead and absorb me." 18 growled.

"Why thank you…" The tip of Cell's tail expanded and he sucked the female into it; her body vanishing quickly. A surge of power washed over all of the warriors and knocked back Mr. Satan's fans. After Cell's transformation was completed, Kakarrot managed to take control without Goku's permission and walk up to Cell.

"**Just so you know, I'm going to make things even now…"** Kakarrot smirked before ripping Cell's tail off and blasting it. **"There we…"** Of course, this was all in vain when Cell regenerated the missing limb. **"Damn you bastard…"**

"What can I say, I have Piccolo's cells after all," Cell boasted while swinging the newly regenerated tail around before it shortened beneath his wings. It was so that Cell could protect it from another attack from the irritated and dark-natured Saiya-jin warrior.

"**You'll regret having anyone's cells in you once I kick your sorry pitiful green ass and save this damn planet,"** Kakarrot growled before powering up. The warriors were amazed at the power radiating from the Earth-raised Saiya-jin as his eyes shone with a fierce fire that could not be contained for long without destroying the landscape or anyone with it.

"Shall we take this to the ring then?" Cell questioned while jerking his thumb towards the ring he had spent time creating for their little duel.

"**Ring, sming… I rather just fight without some damn obstacle that I have no choice but to abide by the rules…" **Kakarrot growled before throwing a blast; destroying what seemed like minutes of Cell's handy work.

"If that's the case, then if you either give up or die, you lose and Earth is practically at my mercy."

"**Hm. Sounds boring… I mean you're practically destroying the world just so you can prove you're perfect. What happens after you destroy countless worlds and kill nearly every life you see?"**

"I suppose then I'll create a new universe that will be perfect and in my own image." Cell grinned. "After all, the universe is a huge place…"

"**Perfection is highly over rated." **Kakarrot lunged at Cell and the two traded blows against one another. The fighting seemed aggressive and violent as it shifted from the ground into the sky before skimming only a mere few feet from the ground. It was almost though the two were trading blows against one another in a joust that had no winner or loser.

At the same time, the violent energy from either combatant would occasionally cause a dent in the ground or cause a part of the landscape to be scarred in some way, shape or form. Thankfully, they could restore Earth after this battle with the dragon balls or it would be permanently scarred from the fight these warriors were putting out.

Very soon, Kakarrot threw a blast that startled the android and he retorted by firing Piccolo's signature attack at the warrior. The warrior was singed slightly at the shoulder and barely avoided the attack. Hissing in pain, Kakarrot growled at Cell; almost though he was challenging the android to try hitting him in a vital part of his body.

"Are you **that** eager to die Kakarrot?" Cell questioned.

"**You're the one toying with me demon,"** Kakarrot glared at Cell. **"You could have ended this at any time, but you're only nicked me so far."**

"If I killed you now, then tell me where would the fun be? I'm sure you're holding back some of your power as well."

"**Maybe, but you'll have to keep fighting me like you want to kill me to see it."**

"Then I'll be more than happy to oblige." Cell smirked before flying quickly towards Kakarrot and throwing several quick attacks at the Earth-raised Saiya-jin. Kakarrot was having trouble keeping up with Cell's increased speed and strength due to absorbing the androids and he knew he wouldn't be able to keep this up forever. Forced into the heavens, Kakarrot allowed Goku to take over and the warrior began summoning a blast into his hands.

"Ka… me…" Goku began to chant; the energy building up quickly.

"Oh come now, you wouldn't dare fire that thing at me from up there…" Cell chuckled; assuming it was a bluff.

"…ha… me…" Goku continued his chant; one syllable away from unleashing his attack whether Earth was in the line of fire or not.

"…he's lost it…" Cell muttered. It was then Goku vanished and Cell realized where Goku had teleported. Like a deer caught in the headlights, the Earth-raised Saiya-jin was literally in point-blank range with the blast ready to be unleashed. "Oh sh…"

"HA!!" Goku roared as the blast literally destroyed the top half of Cell; the lower half falling to the ground lifelessly.

* * *

The warriors who watched this battle were absolutely stunned at this act. Was this truly the end of Cell?

"He did it!" Chi-chi exclaimed. She ran out to where Goku was standing as he gave a thumb up to everyone before she jumped into his arms. The bliss was cut short however when they suddenly heard a sickening sound and noticed Cell beginning to regenerate as though he had not been destroyed in the first place. Goku pushed Chi-chi back in order to protect her.

"Get out of here," Goku warned Chi-chi; not wishing for the android to change targets.

"But…" Chi-chi suddenly noticed Cell's eyes fall upon her.

"Ah, so this is your wife…" Cell grinned while looking Chi-chi over. "I always wondered what would happen if I absorbed her…"

"Do it and I swear…" Goku warning ended with a growl; his chi rising slightly. Cell noticed this little spike in the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's chi.

"What's the point? She's extendable…" Cell grinned darkly while advancing towards Chi-chi. Both Goku and Kakarrot were irritated that this android had his eyes on their mate; something they knew would happen if she did nothing to defend herself.

"Your fight's with him, not me," Chi-chi hissed.

"I could let him rest; maybe let him have a Senzu while I ensure that you too become a part of me…" Cell smirked.

"**Over my dead body."**

"Hm?" Cell was punched in the face by a pissed-off Kakarrot. The merciless Saiya-jin did not give Cell the moment to even recover from the momentary attack. Countless blasts rained against the cockroach-like creature that was threatening to absorb his love out of curiosity and out of an attempt to drive the Saiya-jin mad in the process.

* * *

"Has anyone else noticed Kakarrot and Goku being affected when Chi-chi's life is threatened?" Tien asked.

"She's the reason Goku went Super Saiya-jin in the first place back on Namek when she died," Piccolo explained. "She pushed him out of the way when Frieza fired the blast."

"If she died again, he might ascend Super Saiya-jin…" Trunks thought in awe.

"Or he could do that and literally destroy Cell along with this pitiful mud ball," Vegeta growled. "Kakarrot's not going to be able to do it without endangering this planet. It's the reason those Nameks lost their home in the first place."

"Daddy…" Gohan muttered softly; praying that somehow, his father would be able to protect his mother. Goten too was worried about his parents. His last wish was for his parents to be at the mercy of this monster and ensure that his past self grew up without them.

* * *

"Seems you caught your second wind!" Cell grinned. "After you lose, I will ensure that she becomes part of me!"

"**That's the **_**last**_** thing I ever want you to do!"** Kakarrot roared before throwing a punch at Cell's face. The android took the blow; however, he was barely scathed from the damage he received. An irritated hiss escaped Kakarrot's throat. How was he to contend to such a power?

"Your power's barely increasing and you're slowly dipping from your maximum power. At the rate you're going, you'll be out of gas before you could fully destroy me."

"**I don't give a damn. The thing I want is to make you take your fucking mind out of the gutter about absorbing my wife!"**

"Even if it means your death?" Cell questioned.

"…" Kakarrot remained quiet. He didn't want his wife to hear his answer; knowing she would be fully against what his answer _might_ be.

"Be gone." The Saiya-jin's eyes widened as Cell threw Frieza's finisher at the warrior. Chi-chi screamed as the beam passed through Kakarrot's chest. Blood gushed out of the open wound as he flew backwards and fell into the earth before coming to rest on the ground. Blonde bled back to the natural locks of raven hair; a sign that the warrior was either unconscious or dead.

"NO!" Chi-chi cried; praying this wasn't happening and hoping beyond all hope that he hadn't perished at Cell's hands.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	29. Painful Goodbye

**Risk**

**Chapter 28**

_Whiteness._ _It surrounded Chi-chi like a void with no beginning or end. The only person besides herself standing there was Goku's persona, Kakarrot. His cold eyes gazed at her with utter dislike at the way she had been performing so far that day. It wasn't entirely Chi-chi's fault and it seemed to belittling as he lunged at her. _

"_**You have to try harder!"**_ _Kakarrot's voice cried out; breaking the utter silence that filled the air. At that moment, Chi-chi was doing her best to fight him; however, it became increasingly difficult to do when he suddenly transcended into a Super Saiya-jin. The golden aura flickered like a wildfire around his body and seemed to increase the pressure between the two trading blows against one another._

"_I want to, but it's too difficult…" Chi-chi admitted. Kakarrot saw the emotional turmoil in her eyes and had to pull his next attack._

"_**Tell me, do you still hate the idea that I brought you here instead of Gohan?"**_ _Kakarrot questioned while attempting to read his mate carefully._

"_I'm not challenging why you want to train with me, it's just… I thought maybe you can teach him how to control his power easier…"_

"_**He'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about."**_

"_Me?" Chi-chi looked dumbstruck._

"_**If Cell tries to kill me, I don't want you getting emotional. It can only get you killed on the battlefield. If worse comes to worse, I want you to do what you can. The last thing I ever want is for you to sacrifice your life for mine again when our sons need you right now."**_

"_But I need you…" Chi-chi whimpered; tears filling her eyes. Kakarrot pulled her into his arms softly and carefully. Even if she was strong, she still possessed weakness that could be exploited if he used his full strength. A soft, comforting purr escaped his throat and vibrated between them. She nuzzled within his muscular frame and tried to ignore the pain she felt in her heart. For the moment, their training was forgotten._

"_**I want you to promise me something… something that Goku and I have been thinking about lately…" **__Kakarrot began; his voice soothingly soft. Chi-chi looked up at Kakarrot with confusion in her eyes._

"_What is it?" Chi-chi asked; praying it wouldn't be a promise that she would have no other choice than to abide._

* * *

Nothingness. It was maddening not to feel anything from the man Chi-chi had given her mind, body and soul to. The moment Kakarrot fell was the moment she began to feel the utter fear of loss. It was far worse than the time he abandoned her when she was a little girl; far worse than his death to his brother.

This time, she knew Death had claimed her love, mate and yes, her very husband who had protected her down to his dying breath.

"Now that your protector is dead, I will enjoy adding you to my very being," Cell's tail unraveled from beneath the folded wings and aimed at Chi-chi's chest. Another tear ran down her cheek as she looked at him with a complete helpless look on her face. "There's no need to cry anymore my dear. You will soon enjoy the bliss of being part of the very perfection I…!"

The words that Cell attempted to finish were abruptly cut off when Chi-chi sent her Shintouka straight into the android's chest. She had completely avoiding the tail that could have absorbed her at any given moment. Instead of sadness, Cell saw an angered expression on her face. It was feral in such ways that it sent a chill down the android's spine when he realized that he couldn't move.

"I'll never forgive you for taking my husband's life," Chi-chi hissed with anger laced in her voice. If she were a Saiya-jin, she would be sporting the golden fleece of the warrior race as a Super Saiya-jin at that moment. Cell, still attempting to move, felt a fist bury itself in his stomach; a sense of nausea filling his body from the utter blow.

"W-what the hell? What have you done to me?" Cell gawked; feeling himself wanting to lurch. His vision blurred from the lack of oxygen reaching his lungs at the moment.

"It's called the Shintouka," Chi-chi growled. "It'll keep you paralyzed long enough for me to finish you off."

"Damn it! I refuse to yield to you!" Cell threatened; however, it was a dry threat as she sent him flying into the ground.

* * *

"_**Promise us that no matter what happens, that if I end up dying…"**_

* * *

"You won't have to." Chi-chi snorted. "He's going to finish you off."

"You must be delusional. Goku's dead!" Cell boasted.

"Not my husband…" Chi-chi spat before looking up to where Gohan stood; his eyes widening. "My son."

"You want me to fight mom?" Gohan was shocked and had tears stinging his eyes after seeing his father perish. Years ago, she was completely against Gohan fighting, but now, she was suggesting he do it in order to bring peace.

* * *

"…_**you let Gohan finish the fight against Cell."**_

"_Kakarrot, he's only a child! He'll be killed!" Chi-chi practically screamed at her husband who almost seemed to have no empathy towards their son at the moment._

"_**Unlike us, he hasn't been wished back yet. Besides, he's much stronger than I am and if I do die, it will be up to the next generation to continue the battle."**_

"_But…" Kakarrot kissed her softly on the lips._

"_**He's the one who's going to bring peace to the future, your future…"**_

* * *

"Yes, I promised him," Chi-chi muttered despite her motherly instincts screaming not to let her son fight this monster that could take another part of her life.

"Alright mom, I'll go," Gohan nodded morbidly and discarded the cloak that was with the outfit.

Cell, who happened to find movement after Chi-chi abandoned the battle field stood up and sized up the boy whose powers were similar to his father's.

Unlike Goku though, Gohan had lived a sheltered lifestyle that had not brought him up to fight. It wasn't until his father's first death that he was spirited away by his father's murderer and taught how to survive and battle that he gained any fighting experience. Now the only thing standing between Cell and Chi-chi was an eleven-year old boy who had lost his father and might lose his mother if he failed.

"So, you're putting your last hopes on your eldest son," Cell boasted, now able to move freely and was grateful that the Shintouka had worn off. "You people sure know how to keep me entertained."

"I won't forgive you for killing my dad Cell," Gohan growled before his power began to climb.

In contrast to Goku's power, it continued to rise as a disheartened cry escaped the young boy's throat. Lightning began to crisscross the aura and flaxen hair stood on end. Dust and debris forced all of the warriors to shield their eyes from the hurricane-like winds that kicked up. Those who were there for fortune and fame were blown away by the boy's powerful essence of chi as it flickered wildly like an untamed fire.

Upon completion of Gohan's power up, the boy looked older and more primal than he did before. Unlike the others, Gohan had unlocked the ability and experience to ascend the limitations of a Super Saiya-jin, in which would later be referenced as Super Saiya-jin 2.

"You Saiya-jins are alike. You believe there's another level to this damn nonsense and…" Cell's words were cut off by a blast to his right arm that had completely disfigured him. A smirk flashed on Gohan's face that seemed to feign innocence.

"You were saying?" Gohan joshed morbidly.

"No child's going to defeat me!" Cell growled while regenerating the limb he had lost. If he was not careful, he could end up losing far more than that.

"Be careful Gohan," Chi-chi called out to his son.

* * *

"_You shouldn't talk like that!" Chi-chi looked at Kakarrot with worry on her face. She had known him to act so unpredictable in battle, but for him to predict his death before the battle was totally uncalled for._

"_**Have you ever wondered why Earth is always targeted?"**_ _Kakarrot asked his wife. She shook her head. "__**Most of my enemies came because of me. I'm the reason that this planet's taken more than its share of battles. If I do die, then it will give you the peace you've longed for…"**_

"_I don't care if you have to fight as long as you come back to me, back to our sons…"_

"_**True, but after awhile, you might get sick of it; get sick of the idea that I'm coming home with more scars or having to find the dragon balls because someone died. I hate people threatening this planet and want to do everything within my power to protect it. I know I sound more like Goku saying it, but that's because I'm conveying what we feel is the same thing."**_

* * *

Gohan threw another punch into Cell; jarring Chi-chi out of her sweet memories of her husband. Her eldest son had the monster on the ropes. It wouldn't be long before he was put down for good.

"Finish it Gohan!" Chi-chi cried.

"I will mom!" Gohan called back.

"Damn you! I'm supposed to be perfect!" Cell yelled angrily.

"You brought this on yourself Cell. It's over." Gohan warned before summoning a familiar blast. "Ka… me…"

"Curse you!" Cell attempted to counter it with his own; the power building within his hands.

"…ha… me…"

"I won't let you win!" Cell released his blast; the ground cracking and quaking beneath his feet.

"HA!" Gohan sent the blast screaming at Cell, the blast completely cut through the android's attack and destroyed Cell completely.

"It… it's over…" Chi-chi smiled despite the tears running down her face. She ran over and hugged Gohan who slipped out of Super Saiya-jin 2. The boy buried his face in his mother's chest and released tears of relief and sadness for a love one lost.

"Now that it's over, we should wish those who lost their lives to Cell back to life," Piccolo muttered.

"Hey! We can bring Goku back to life too!" Krillin grinned. Chi-chi shook her head. "What? What do you mean?"

"He can't come back…" Chi-chi whimpered sadly while looking at her husband's body laying there. It almost looked like he was asleep, except for the blood pooling from beneath his body where the blast struck his heart.

"Yes he can, we can bring him back with the Namekian dragon balls!" Krillin told the female. "Surely you want to see him again don't you?"

"Mom?" Gohan looked up at his mother that looked past Krillin. She suddenly fell backwards and fainted. "Mom! Mom, wake up!"

* * *

_Darkness surrounded Chi-chi and she looked around for any signs of life within this void. It was much more threatening than in the Room of Spirit and Time that she spent most of her time with Goku and Kakarrot aiding her. Almost though she had thought of them, they appeared, each within their separate bodies._

"_Goku?_ _Kakarrot?" Chi-chi looked between the two Saiya-jin that just randomly appeared there._

"_Chi-chi, I'm going to miss you," Goku softly spoke with a sad smile._

"_What are you saying," Chi-chi looked at Kakarrot for an answer._

"_**We're visiting you to let you know we don't want to be wished back."**_ _Kakarrot explained._

"_But… I need you…" Chi-chi looked sadly back at Goku and felt the tears threatening to fall any moment._

"_You have Gohan and Goten. They'll keep you safe." Goku attempted to reassure his wife._

"_**Besides, if worse comes to worse, they'll protect you and keep you safe."**_ _Kakarrot and Goku began to fade away; almost though the darkness was swallowing them up._

"_Please… don't go…Goku… Kakarrot…"_

* * *

"_**NO!!"**_ Chi-chi cried out; waking outside farther from the group. She noticed that the others were looking sad. She wondered if Goku had talked to them in order to let them know that he wouldn't be returning.

"I suppose there's no reason for me to continue hunting for Son Goku if he is dead," Sixteen muttered cryptically. He left Kami's Lookout without another word.

'_Yes, he's dead…'_ Chi-chi thought sadly before noticing something underneath her husband's shirt. She pulled it out and noticed that it was a golden ring with her and his names on it. '_When did he do…?'_

* * *

"_I'll be back soon," Goku smiled softly to his wife._

"_You better be, you promised we'd spend the rest of the days before the Cell Games together," Chi-chi berated her husband. Then again, who could blame him for being so secretive at times?_

"_I will. I wanted to get something special… something I wanted to give you after all of this is over…" Goku reassured the female._

* * *

'_I see… I let you down when you needed me… I shouldn't have walked away…'_ Chi-chi clutched the ring in her hands and felt fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. Despite their victory over Cell, she had lost the one thing that could never be replaced. '_Thank you for all you did… I forgive you and I love you…I wish you were here with me…'_

* * *

Almost though listening to Chi-chi's thoughts at that moment, Goku sat there outside of the check-in station feeling the wind blowing through his hair.

'_I'll always be with you Chi-chi…'_ Goku thought sadly while looking up at the sky.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_A/N: I would like to apologize for the delay in completing this chapter. This was a particularly difficult chapter to write and hope that you have enjoyed it despite the bittersweet ending of it._


	30. Aftermath of A Love Lost

**Risk**

**Chapter 29**

The golden ring that Goku had vowed to give Chi-chi hung around her neck on a golden chain. The names engraved on the surface told a story behind the couple who were separated by death. She wore a black dress with a dark veil over her face that hid the tears that were in her eyes.

Her father held Goten who was at the time pre-occupied by the bottle of milk he eagerly drank. Unlike the others, he was too young to understand the painful loss they were going through at that moment.

_'Goten will never know his father…'_ Chi-chi thought sadly to herself. She noticed Gohan, standing next to her, he seemed quiet, yet stable. _'…and Gohan's spent more of his life without him there… I never even thought I would be a widow this young and wanted to do everything within my power to keep it from happening.'_

The casket that held her husband's body was brought out of her father's castle by the warriors, except for Vegeta, that fought valiantly at his side. Chi-chi watched them carry it down the stairs towards the carriage that would carry the coffin towards his grave. She held back the tears that threatened to fall; knowing full well that she had to be strong for what was left of her broken family.

The weather itself was perfect for the graveside funeral service: it was cloudy and not so cold to say the least. The minister had leaded the warriors there through a sermon and spoke of the warrior's life.

"May I ask the widow of the late Son Goku to offer a few words?" The priest questioned.

This was an unrehearsed part of the funeral that took Chi-chi by surprise. She did not really know what to say to those around her and she felt that if she said anything wrong, they might hold offence in her words. What felt like hours were only a few seconds to cross the grounds where the priest stood. Chi-chi cleared the lump in her throat; ready to give something that seemed harder to do than in her fight against Cell.

"Um… as you know…" Chi-chi started out nervously, "I always thought… that maybe I could have kept my husband safe and forbade him to fight after we were married. That in itself was completely… unwillingly against his nature. I later learned after what he had to go through… when his brother, Vegeta and his friend came to this planet… that my husband wasn't human at all…

"I felt uneasy about it for a long time… after that, I almost seemed like the kind of person a Saiya-jin shouldn't have married or even mated. Yet, he cared for me… almost though I was one of them all my life. Unlike those who tried to take Earth away, claim many innocent lives, Goku rose up and fought them off to protect everyone, including me. I almost felt guilty when… when I died back on Namek, he transformed into a Super Saiya-jin over my death… and he nearly pushed me away… it was when I reminded him of a promise…he came back to me. After those events while he was sick, I have told him he could forget the promise if he had to go.

"I feel guilty even now that I never let Gohan fight and made him study… had I known he would become a strong warrior one day… I would have let him trained. Yet, I was so ignorant… I thought that if he fought so much, he would end up like his father. I wanted better for him and it nearly claimed his life… for that, I'm sorry Gohan for forcing you to study too much."

Gohan looked up at his mother in surprise. It was almost though she was coming to terms that he wasn't normal. His mother continued to speak despite the warble in her voice. "I berated Goku to the point where Kakarrot had to show me differently. If it wasn't for him, we probably would have all perished… all life no longer standing where we are right now.

"That's why I thank my husband and mate, Son Goku and Kakarrot for putting their life at risk and gave me this chance to live in peace." Chi-chi felt the tears stinging her eyes after she finished that speech. After the last word left her mouth, the sunlight seeped through the clouds and fell upon her back. At that moment, it almost felt like her husband was embracing her from behind and thanking her for the encouraging words.

* * *

"Goodbye mother," Goten hugged his mother of the past. Chi-chi knew that her son from tomorrow had to go back to the future to stop the androids along with Trunks.

"Be careful. I love you Goten," Chi-chi murmured in his ear. She pulled away and looked at Trunks who was telling his own parents his goodbyes. "Trunks, watch over my son and keep him safe."

"I will!" Trunks smiled softly before the two warriors entered the time machine. Within a few moments, the time machine lifted off the ground slightly and vanished.

Chi-chi looked over at her infant son Goten and gently took him out of her father's arms. He was fast asleep and his tail gently wrapped around her arm.

_'Goku, Kakarrot, you're both right. He should be a warrior if that's what he wants to be…'_ Chi-chi smiled softly at the baby that gently stirred in her arms; almost though he had heard his mother's thoughts.

* * *

"How long will you stand there watching the sky?" King Kai's voice drifted towards Goku as he stood there looking in the heavens on Grand Kai's planet. "I mean it's not going to change much."

"I'm just thinking about her," Goku admitted.

"Well, you're the one who didn't want to go back, so you shouldn't feel sorry that you made the sacrifice so she can live in peace." King Kai pointed out.

**"I only pray that that peace lasts long enough for my sons to grow up,"** Kakarrot's accented voice came from the right of Goku suddenly. Both King Kai and Goku's eyes widened when they noticed Kakarrot had appeared out of nowhere. Like the last time, he was dressed in his armor and possessed a tail. Now with his death, he too sported a halo as he looked up at his kinder half from his laying position on the ground. **"What?"**

"How did you get your own body?" Goku freaked out.

**"I guess I just wished for it and it happened like the last time."** Kakarrot shrugged it off while sitting up.

"Is that even possible for you to exist outside of Goku's body like that?" King Kai had to adjust the sunglasses on his face to ensure that he wasn't seeing double.

**"Maybe, but only in our current state,"** Kakarrot assumed. **"I mean we had our own bodies when we visited Chi-chi in her dream…"**

"That was a dream; this is when you're dead!" King Kai complained; praying that this was only a temporary thing.

Kakarrot moved slightly to the right of Goku and suddenly began to fade. **"I suppose it's only a temporary thing…"** The darker persona vanished and Goku felt and heard Kakarrot back inside of himself once more.

"I'm not even going to ask…" King Kai gave up trying to persuade Goku to train his body at that moment and left the area.

_'Maybe I should have gone back…'_ Goku thought sadly to himself.

**_'We're doing it for the good of Earth. I'm sure she'll be fine without us…'_** Kakarrot's voice echoed reassuringly in his mind.

_'I hope so…'_ Goku closed his eyes and released a sigh from his lips.

**_'Still, we should see about training. Even if we're dead, we should prepare if another threat comes close to our home.'_**

_'Right.'_ The Earth-raised Saiya-jin's eyes opened again and he flew off in the direction that King Kai retreated a little earlier.

* * *

The tears ran down her face into the pillow as she held the necklace with the ring tightly in her hand. Gohan and Goten have long fallen asleep and it gave her the time to release the pain she carried since the funeral in the ivory pillow beneath her head.

_'How will I survive without him… he was my strength… my reason to carry on…'_ Chi-chi thought silently to herself. She blamed Cell for her husband's untimely death. She almost wished that his death would bring Goku back; however, it left her a widow to her two sons that she and Goku had created and brought into this world.

_'I wish I could have died…'_

Days passed since the funeral. Gohan noticed his mother attempting to be strong, but he knew that she was crying inside from the pain of losing her husband and his father. She attempted to reassure Gohan with the fake smiles and the lies that the young warrior easily picked up as denial. This denial was killing her and he knew that she would need help.

As Chi-chi reached the door to their home after a day of shopping, she noticed that there was a book on the table for her. Curiosity overcame the female that forgot about the groceries and picked up the book that had nothing but blank lined pages in it. On the cover was a note:

* * *

_Mom,_

_While you were out, I went and pulled out what allowance you gave me and went to a shop to buy you a journal. I think that maybe you might want to write down your thoughts if you don't want to talk about dad until you feel better. I'm sure he loves us and he's watching over us._

* * *

_'Oh Gohan…'_ Chi-chi felt the tears rolling down her cheeks again. She noticed there was a bit more of the letter.

* * *

_Please, use this. I don't want to hear you crying anymore. I know it hurts, but we can get through this together._

_Gohan_

* * *

_'He's right though,'_ Chi-chi went and pulled a pen out from the cup resting on the counter. _'Maybe if I write out my pain, I will feel better and I won't feel like I am right now…'_ The sack of groceries fell and alarmed the female warrior; almost reminding her of what she had forgotten to do. _'After I put away the groceries of course.'_

* * *

**_4 June 767_**

**_It had been days since my husband had perished to Cell's hands. I wish Goku and Kakarrot were here right now, but they had already made the decision to remain dead and I am sure that we will meet again someday._**

**_Right now, I need to be here for Gohan and Goten. I already feel like I have abandoned Gohan too much during his life and want to be a better mother for him. I never want to do the same thing to Goten and make him feel the same way._**

**_Goku, how can you be so strong when my heart's breaking? Kakarrot, did you influence him in some way that it was okay that you both died in a battle that ended your lives so easily?_**

* * *

Chi-chi put the diary down after writing her thoughts down. _'It's a start. It wasn't easy, but it's a start…' _Almost on cue, Goten's wailing was heard. Chi-chi left the room; the diary temporarily forgotten.

**_To Be Continued…_**


	31. Mysterious Neighbor

**Risk**

**Chapter 30**

_Bells rang their songs through the sky and Chi-chi. She was wearing her mother's wedding dress and a white veil over her head. People from all over came to congratulate the newly married couple. Chi-chi took that moment to look lovingly towards the man she was to marry…_

…_only to find that he wasn't there. In his place stood the monster named Cell that had taken his life; a blast ready to pierce her body._

"_NOW DIE!" Cell exclaimed._

"_**NOOOOO!!"**_ Chi-chi cried out in horrific fright from the nightmare that produced the monster that had taken her husband's life. Terrified for a moment longer, she glanced around fearfully in case she were still living within the dream before settling down. The fluttering heartbeat in her breast was slow to calm and knowing she wouldn't get any sleep until she completely took her mind off of that event, she rose from bed to busy her mind elsewhere.

'_He's not going to hurt me… he's gone…'_ Chi-chi mentally reassured herself while heading to the window. Opening it, she allowed the warm breeze to touch her skin as it felt like it beckoned her outside. Her feet drifted from the ground and she took to the heavens; almost wishing that beside her, Goku was flying with her.

* * *

The morning light fell upon Chi-chi and she woke up slowly before noticing she was on someone's front lawn. Frantically, she stood up in such a hurry that she didn't notice the door open from behind her. It wasn't until a cough was heard that she turned and saw…

"Hello miss," a tall, brown-haired man politely smiled. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, but I need to get home," Chi-chi was shaken by this sudden politeness that she didn't really have time to register what was happening. All she cared about at that moment was getting home to take care of her youngest child and reassure Gohan that she was alright.

Not the least bit aware that he drew closer and had touched her shoulder as she placed two fingers against her forehead; she teleported herself and the male to the house she lived in.

"Whoa… how did we get here?" the male questioned; making Chi-chi jump in such a fright and fearful that someone had broken in.

"Why did you…?" Chi-chi began to say before a baby's cry interrupted her. She quickly went into Goten's room to tend to the young infant.

"Oh, I see you have a little one," the male smiled softly while watching her pick up Goten.

"Yes, but why did you grab onto me?" Chi-chi questioned.

"I was going to invite you over for breakfast, but it seems you're busy, so…"

"Of course, but not like this," Chi-chi smiled softly while she walked out of the room to the kitchen.

* * *

'…' Kakarrot sighed mentally; alerting Goku who had been training vigorously in Super Saiya-jin 2. Not long ago, he had managed to obtain the same form his younger son had through a great deal of training and was still getting used to the transformation.

'_What is it?'_ Goku questioned before powering down. No sooner than he did, Kakarrot appeared in front of the Earth-raised Saiya-jin. Oddly, this was the second time Kakarrot chose to appear outside since their untimely death to Cell's hands. It was rather odd seeing him like this, but at the same time relieving that he isn't talking to himself and having people stare at him oddly.

"I have a feeling that Chi-chi might want to find someone else to take our place," the darker persona gravely spoke.

"Aww… she wouldn't do that," Goku attempted to reassure Kakarrot; however, it was a pitiful attempt.

"Oh really? Then ask me why I feel a bit uneasy right now about what's going on," Kakarrot questioned.

"What's going…?" Goku tilted his head in confusion. Unlike Kakarrot, Goku was naïve when it came to knowing what could be troubling Chi-chi. There were times Kakarrot would have to literally point them out.

"Listen, when the time comes when she needs me, you better be ready to respond, aware of it or not," Kakarrot growled in frustration before vanishing; confusing the poor warrior further.

Shrugging it off for the moment, Goku resumed his training to become stronger.

* * *

"So, who are you?" Chi-chi asked at the breakfast table in their house. She was feeding Goten the baby food she created due to the expense of buying so many of the smaller jars just to feed him.

"My name is Sedai Kirin," the male replied.

"Pleased to meet you. My name's Son Chi-chi and this is Goten," Chi-chi motioned to the boy.

"I see. Where's your husband?" Kirin questioned. This brought a sad look on Chi-chi's face. "Oh, did he leave you?"

"No, he died," Chi-chi admitted.

"I'm sorry," Kirin apologized. "I had no idea…"

"It was a few months ago, so it still hurts."

"Ah, I see. Well, if you want, I'm a counselor, maybe I can help you cope with your loss easier…"

"I'd like that. Maybe Gohan would benefit as well."

"We'll discuss it more after breakfast; that is unless you want to talk about it now."

"It needs to wait. I haven't fed Gohan yet."

Kirin chuckled. "It seems rather nice meeting you and living here…"

"You mean you just moved here?"

"About a week ago, yeah."

"I was wondering who purchased the land not far from here."

"Yeah, I thought it was rather nice and decided to go for it."

"Mom?" A voice called from behind Chi-chi and she noticed Gohan slowly waking up dressed in his normal clothes.

"Morning Gohan," Chi-chi smiled softly at her eldest son.

"Ah, so now the whole family's here."

"Yeah, so when do you think you can schedule us for counseling?"

"Whenever you're ready," Kirin confirmed.

* * *

_**7 September 767**_

_**Today, I met a nice gentleman by the name of Sedai Kirin. Maybe he'll help me deal with the grief I feel in my heart since Goku and Kakarrot's death. It would be nice having someone to talk out all of my feelings. This journal maybe helpful, but I think counseling might help the process as well.**_

_**After all, it's not like it's going to become something more right?**_

* * *

That afternoon, Chi-chi went over to Kirin's house after dropping Goten and Gohan off at her father's house. It felt odd going over to someone else's house; however, she assumed it was out of nervousness. Knocking on the door, Kirin answered it moments later and smiled softly at Chi-chi.

"Come on in, we'll go straight to my office," Kirin lead Chi-chi into his house. It was well furnished with a circular couch in the middle of the pit where a non-burning fireplace was. There were shelves filled with hardback books of all colors and sizes. The soft, white carpet seemed to be like floating on clouds and the walls were a brilliant cream color.

Heading down the hallway, she was lead to an office that looked spectacular. The floors were hardwood and a deep mahogany. A desk that was a darker wood sat near a window leading to the garden behind the house. In the middle of the room sat an onyx bed where she was instructed to lay down while he sat down in a chair the same shade.

"Now tell me about yourself Mrs. Son…"

"Chi-chi's fine, Kirin…" Chi-chi blushed at the courtesy he gave her.

"Very well then, please tell me about yourself Chi-chi." Kirin spoke softly. "You don't need to worry. Anything you say here won't be given out to other clients."

"Hm… let's see… where to begin…" Chi-chi sighed before she began to tell Kirin _everything_ about her life. Kirin took notes and persuaded her to go on as she told the man that she met earlier about every aspect of her life. From when she was growing up to when she met Goku, she admitted everything she had to this man.

* * *

Hours passed and by the time she had finished telling her life story to Kirin, it had gotten late.

"You should stay the night tonight Chi-chi," Kirin suggested.

"Its fine, I can fly if I need to…" Chi-chi started to get up; however, Kirin softly captured her hand. A jolt ran up Chi-chi's spine.

"Please, I insist," Kirin smiled softly.

For a brief moment, she thought she saw something before she suddenly fainted. The male gently picked her up bridal style and carried her to another room where there was a round bed draped with black sheets. Setting the unconscious female warrior down on the bed, red flames began to light up on the black candles circling the bed.

'_Perhaps she could be of some use to me…'_ Kirin touched Chi-chi's forehead gently before closing his eyes. A reddish aura surrounded both of them as she shifted uneasily in her sleep; almost though she was fighting it. _'Her fighting spirit's too attuned to the ones she takes for granted. It will take longer than I thought before she submits to my power.'_

"Goku…" Chi-chi whimpered in her sleep. Kirin's eyes widened when he heard this name.

'_Or perhaps I should just steal her away from the one who claimed her heart in the first place… either way, she'll bend to my will sooner or later and when she does, she'll be the one who will help me achieve ultimate power; especially against my nemesis…'_

_**To Be Continued…**_


	32. A Hidden Agenda

**Risk**

**Chapter 31**

Slowly, Chi-chi's eyes opened and when she realized that she was in an unfamiliar setting, she sat up in bed before noticing she was in a pure white nightgown. The room she was in looked like she was sleeping in a royal guest suite; however, those thoughts were brushed aside when Kirin entered the room.

"Did you sleep well last night, Chi-chi?" Kirin questioned.

"I don't remember saying I would stay," Chi-chi looked at Kirin in a confused manner.

"You fell asleep before you were going to leave," Kirin lied; not telling her of the sleeping spell he placed upon her.

"Well, I need to get going," Chi-chi started to get out of bed.

"How about after breakfast," Kirin smiled softly. "After all, you can't go home without something to eat…"

"You're right," Chi-chi smiled back softly.

"Come with me then," Kirin held out a hand. Chi-chi took it and he gently pulled the woman to her feet.

* * *

After breakfast, Chi-chi picked up Gohan and Goten before arriving home. There, they saw Piccolo standing there with a serious expression on his face.

"Piccolo, why are you here?" Chi-chi questioned.

"Haven't you forgotten the weekly sparring we were supposed to do?" Piccolo growled at Chi-chi. "Where have you been?"

"Like it's any of your business," Chi-chi rebuked. Piccolo's eyes widened at the spark that she had regained somehow. She surely hadn't shown this side in a while; especially after… "Give me a few minutes to make sure I have Goten's things packed."

"Very well, but make it snappy." Piccolo growled at the female warrior. Chi-chi carried Goten inside of the house to prepare for their sparring session.

"Hey Piccolo!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Hey kid," Piccolo greeted Gohan. "Why is your mother acting so different?"

"She's seeing a counselor." Gohan grinned like there was nothing wrong.

A furrowed look seemed to grace Piccolo's face. He seemed more serious now. "When did she start seeing one?"

"Just yesterday. Why? Is something wrong?" Gohan questioned; wondering why the Namekian would ask such a question.

"I'm sure it's just a phase," Piccolo commented; however, a nagging feeling seemed to nibble at the back of his mind. _'I better talk to her about this…'_

* * *

"Gohan said you were seeing some sort of counselor," Piccolo asked Chi-chi while he and the female warrior were alone later that evening. Gohan and Goten were already asleep and the human was reading a romance novel of some sort.

"When did he say this?" Chi-chi asked while looking up from her book.

"Earlier when you refused to answer me," Piccolo snorted. "Why are you going through the trouble talking to some complete stranger?"

"Kirin's not really a stranger…" Chi-chi began.

"What is he then?" Piccolo interjected; not really comfortable with the idea of her talking to an Earthling about her problems.

"A… a neighbor…"

"You ever met him before yesterday?"

"No, but why should it matter? He's kind enough to help."

"For what price though?"

"You know, I never discussed that with him…" Chi-chi suddenly realized that he never brought up the idea of paying for these sessions.

"And is he even certified?"

"I'm sure he is."

"You should check to be on the safe side. Sometimes, people tend to claim this and turn out to be lying."

"I'll do that."

"And I wouldn't sleep over at his house."

"You're not my dad!" Chi-chi snapped; easily offended by the Namekian's words.

"I didn't say I was! The way you go to him completely trusting is probably making Goku or Kakarrot want to kill this guy if he tries to take advantage of you!" Piccolo defended himself. The Namekian warrior knew if the Earth-raised Saiya-jin were alive, he would condemn the whole idea of her going over there in the first place. "The way you went there was irresponsible!"

"Get out," Chi-chi growled; her energy rising. Piccolo, not wanting to cause a commotion, turned to the door.

"If you don't open your eyes, you're going to lose more than just your husband," Piccolo warned before storming out of the house; slamming the door behind him.

A heavy sigh of irritation escaped Chi-chi's throat. For the moment, she didn't feel like dealing with Goku's former arch-nemesis; especially when she assumed that Kirin had nothing to hide.

* * *

It was early the next morning when the phone rang. Chi-chi grabbed it while feeding Goten breakfast as usual.

"Hello?" Chi-chi answered the phone.

"Hello Chi-chi, it's good to speak to you again," Kirin's soothing voice came from the other end of the phone.

"Kirin, what is it?" Chi-chi began. She still had a headache from the verbal spar she had with Piccolo the night before and was hoping it wasn't anything serious.

"I wanted to ask you to come by early tomorrow for your next appointment," Kirin told Chi-chi. "I have a completely open schedule if you want to get something off your chest."

"Actually, there are a few more things I wanted to talk about…"

"Brilliant, mind stopping by at 9:30 tomorrow morning?"

"Of course." Chi-chi wrote it down on the calendar. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Very good. Have a nice afternoon."

"You too." After hanging up, Chi-chi finished feeding Goten. Once the child was temporarily content, she went up to her room to write in her journal again.

* * *

**_9 September 767_**

**_I have another appointment with Kirin tomorrow._**

**_I'm still a bit uneasy about going back to his office after I woke up in a guest room of his, but maybe I did fall asleep before leaving. Maybe I feel this way because I'm worried that Goten will start to see him as his father one day instead of a counselor. In time, I might end up having to take him there when he's old enough to understand what's going on._**

**_Even now, I still wonder how I will I be able to tell my youngest son the truth about his father's death at Cell's hands. I don't think I would be able to do it. He might assume that his father doesn't love him._**

**_The only person who's against me seeing Kirin so far is Piccolo. I'm sure Kirin's a wonderful counselor and has degrees from some of the best colleges. If he wasn't certified, he would be sure to tell me right?_**

* * *

Kirin had waited for Chi-chi to come over again the next day. Their session had been just as long as the last one.

"Chi-chi, you should stay the night again," Kirin suggested.

"I'm fi…" Chi-chi suddenly felt the same tiring feeling she felt before and fainted. Kirin caught her before she hit the ground.

_"With each night, may she become mine more and more,"_ Kirin chanted a spell, _"and lose affection to the one that had left her out of death."_

* * *

_Chi-chi was running through a field when she saw Goku standing there. As she tried to reach for her, he slapped her; knocking her to the ground. His eyes were filled with hatred and disgust._

_"G-Goku?"__ Chi-chi looked up at her husband before she noticed Kakarrot standing behind him._

_"I hate you," both Goku and Kakarrot said at the same time; almost though they were acting as one with their misplaced hatred. The very words were like a knife stabbing her in the heart._

_"W-what?"__ Chi-chi stared at them in aghast._

_"You broke your vow…"_

**_"…for richer or poorer…"_**

_"…in sickness and health…"_

**_"…till death do we part…"_**

_"…this is why you betrayed us," both of them said once more before two blasts merged into one and flew at Chi-chi._

"Gah!" The very scream awakened Chi-chi. She found herself once more in the bed in the same beautiful nightgown she was wearing.

"Are you alright?" Kirin asked when he came in the room with worry on his face.

"I'm fine, but I should be getting home…" Chi-chi admitted. She absentmindedly touched the ring that she wore around her neck on the golden chain.

_'That ring holds sentimental value… I'm sure I can enchant it somehow…'_ Kirin thought to himself. "How about I take you home after breakfast? It's a wonderful day and I'm sure you wouldn't mind having a ride home right."

"Y-yes… th-that would be a great idea." Chi-chi smiled. She followed him out; completely unaware of Kirin's plans. "I do have one question though."

"What's that?" Kirin asked.

"Do you have any certificates or degrees?" Chi-chi questioned.

"Of course," Kirin gestured to the wall and on the wall hung a dozen or so degrees from various colleges and universities.

"Wow… you must have taken your studies seriously…"

"Indeed. Do you mind if I look at your ring?"

"You can…" Chi-chi slid the necklace off from around her neck.

"It's rather pretty…" Kirin examined the ring from all angles and noticed the names etched in the ring. A faint red aura flickered around the ring; however, Chi-chi did not see it at all. "Here you go."

"Thanks. Goku promised to give it to me after the incident."

"Ah yes, with Cell am I right?"

"Correct."

"I'm sure he values you so much he imagines you wearing it all the time."

"I never take it off unless I'm sleeping, bathing or cleaning."

"You are truly devoted to your husband. I'm sure he's proud of you." Chi-chi blushed again before she heard her stomach rumble. "Now let's head to the kitchen shall we?"

She followed Kirin to the kitchen; not knowing of the trap that he had just woven.

* * *

"Goku! What's the meaning of this?" King Kai yelled at the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's destructive behavior that had leveled at least a thousandth of Grand Kai's planet. It wasn't long before he noticed a tail lashing behind the Earth-raised Saiya-jin as the growl became more apparent. "Gah! I thought that thing was cut off!"

**_"First off, Goku's not in control,"_** Kakarrot spat at the Lord of Worlds his list of reasons for clearing most of the fauna and flora within a five mile radius. **_"Second, my tail tends to grow back when I'm pissed off. And third, I'm pissed off because someone's after my mate and Goku doesn't believe me!"_**

"That doesn't mean you have to come close to blowing up the planet!" King Kai verbally jousted against the darker persona. The golden aura flickered wildly around Kakarrot while he glared at the catfish man with utter annoyance. His patience looked like it had been worn down heavily from the resistance he had with Goku accepting that something was wrong.

**_"You try to explain it to him then!"_** Kakarrot yelled before the raging aura diminished; leaving Goku back in his normal form looking confused.

"Did I miss something?" Goku questioned; wondering how he wound up transformed in the first place and the area around him being disfigured.

"Kakarrot's been trying to warn you something about your wife and you ask me what's wrong?" King Kai yelled at the naïve Saiya-jin warrior. "You should at least listen to him before he ends up destroying this planet!"

"But I haven't felt anything happen," Goku admitted.

**_'Some things can't really be felt if you ignore them,'_** Kakarrot mentally growled in irritation.

"Kakarrot, what's…?" Goku felt Kakarrot block him completely. The chance to find out what was going on was missed because the Earth-raised Saiya-jin assumed that everything was going well on Earth.

"I'm going to assume he doesn't trust you anymore," King Kai guessed at the pout on Goku's face that Kakarrot wasn't speaking to him.

"What should I do? I can't go back without endangering Earth," Goku closed his eyes and released a heavy breath he had been holding.

"Check up on them," King Kai turned around and exposed his back to Goku. The Earth-raised Saiya-jin pressed his hand against King Kai's back before he suddenly felt reddish bolts run up his arm. Alarmed, Goku pulled his hand away from the Kai's back almost though he had been burned by a raging flame. "What's wrong?"

"I… I don't know…" Goku was stunned. This had never happened before when he attempted to talk to someone on Earth. His arm felt numb from the attempt.

"Maybe you should try meditating for awhile. We can try again later," King Kai reassured Goku.

_'Kakarrot, please tell me what's going on…'_ Goku pleaded to his darker persona.

**_'…'_** Kakarrot still didn't respond to Goku's mental rapport; discouraging Goku even further.

* * *

The ride home seemed surreal and by the time she returned home, she didn't really want the moment to end.

"How much do I owe you anyway?" Chi-chi asked.

"Owe me? You don't owe me anything, except for your beautiful smile and a date."

The word _date_ seemed to ring a warning bell within Chi-chi.

"R-really?" Chi-chi blushed. "I don't really want anything to develop between us…"

"Why not? You're available, so why not give it a shot. If it doesn't work, then we won't ever do it again…"

"Alright, just one date."

"Good, I'll come by Friday night around 7:30. See you later Chi-chi." Kirin kissed her hand rather softly before walking back to the car and driving off. From behind the corner of the house, a figure growled angrily in discomfort; knowing there was something amiss going on.

**_To Be Continued…_**


	33. Complications

**Risk**

**Chapter 32**

* * *

**_12 September 767_**

**_Kirin_****_ just asked me out for dinner and a movie. For the first time, I feel a bit hesitant about all of this. Am I really supposed to be enjoying life this much to be asked out by my counselor? It almost seems like dating is a form of cheating against my husband._**

**_Goku, Kakarrot, is it alright for me to be doing this? I don't want you two to start hating me like you did in my nightmare._**

* * *

"You should decline Kirin's offer to date him," a gruff voice spoke from behind Chi-chi.

"Piccolo, why? He's a nice guy." Chi-chi turned away from the mirror she was gazing in moments prior. She was wearing a white, silk shirt and black pants. Around her waist was a golden-chained belt that seemed to shine brightly. Around her neck hung the ring that she always treasured; a reminder of the sacrifice that had to be made.

"You're practically betraying your husband's wishes by doing this," Piccolo warned the female. "You ought to be ashamed. If you go out with Kirin, I swear you're blind to see what he might do to you."

"Piccolo, I'm an adult and I can do whatever I want, so butt out." Chi-chi snarled before slamming the window in Piccolo's face.

"Fine, then I sincerely hope you know you're making your husband and mate _very_ unhappy…" Piccolo crooned before flying off; irritated as hell for Chi-chi's stubbornness.

_'He doesn't know anything… how I feel… how I want someone to take away this sadness…'_ Chi-chi thought silently to herself. _'I wish life was simple…'_

* * *

Around 7:30 that evening, there was a knock at the door. Chi-chi went down to answer it and saw Kirin there with roses. She took them gently with a blush on her face.

"These roses make you seem far more attractive this evening," Kirin complimented.

"Oh, thank you Kirin," Chi-chi exclaimed before putting them aside on the counter. She would tend to them later. "So, where are we going?"

"I wish to surprise you," Kirin pulled out a blindfold before tying it behind her head. He escorted her out to the limo that waited for her outside.

* * *

As the night wore on, Kirin treated Chi-chi like a queen and serenaded the young female warrior with what seemed to be the perfect candlelight dinner. As the evening progressed, they went to see a romantic movie that made Chi-chi cry and remember the good times she had with her husband and mate. After the movie had finished, Kirin walked Chi-chi to the front door of her house.

"I had a great time tonight Kirin…" Chi-chi smiled softly; feeling awkward around this man who treated her like she was his world.

"So did I," Kirin returned the smile before moving forward. The shawl she wore around her shoulder fell to the ground as she felt his lips pressed against her own. For a brief moment, she was frozen in place before pulling away; ending the moment between them rather abruptly.

"I'm sorry, but my heart belongs to Goku and Kakarrot!" Chi-chi exclaimed in fear. "I… I can't love you like that Kirin…"

"So I assume you're not interested in another date?" Kirin questioned quizzically.

"I… I need to think about it…" Chi-chi grabbed her shawl and went inside; closing the door behind her in a rush.

"I assumed you'd probably say something like that my dear…" Kirin spoke in a dark tone while holding a single hair in his hand. _'I will do everything I can to make you love me… even if I have to use dark magic…'_

* * *

**_13 September 767_**

**_I probably committed the worst sin being a widow: I let Kirin kiss me after our first date. I would be more comfortable if this was the fifth or sixth date, but I don't love him like I love Goku and Kakarrot. It's too complicated to even explain why I didn't try to push him away._**

**_What should I do? I want to give him another chance, but I'm worried that he might take advantage of me._**

* * *

Chi-chi bit her lip before sliding the journal underneath the pillow. Truth be told, she felt more self-conscious since the end of the date with Kirin and she really did not want to give him another chance. Despite his loyalty, she felt like she was being treated like a doll instead of a fighter.

_'I really wish things weren't so complicated…'_

* * *

_'She will love me…'_ Kirin pressed the hair into the voodoo-like doll that represented her. _'All I would need to do is slowly, but surely bend her to my will… even if it means implanting desires into her mind that she wouldn't think of…'_

On the table, a crystal ball mirrored Chi-chi fast asleep before Kirin gently touched the doll's face. In the ball, Chi-chi nuzzled against the odd, invisible touch.

* * *

**_4 October 767_**

**_Recently, I had a strange dream of a male's voice and his hand caressing my cheek. He would tell me how beautiful and perfect I am and when I open my eyes, I would still feel his hand rubbing against my cheek from time to time._**

**_Maybe Kirin's right; maybe I should give him another chance._**

**_Besides, what's the worst that could happen?_**

* * *

"What made you change your mind about going out with me?" Kirin questioned.

"I… I did some thinking and I do feel lonely…" Chi-chi admitted. They were both on the beach watching the ocean waves crash into the shore. They had enjoyed the afternoon in the surf and sand and were watching the sun set. She wore a black one-piece swimsuit and he wore a pair of gray boxer shorts.

"Is that all you feel?" Kirin looked at Chi-chi with a curious look in his eyes.

"Well, there's also something else…" Chi-chi blushed slightly, "but maybe we should call it a day."

"Yeah… I think we should call it a day…" Kirin agreed. Chi-chi gathered the small bag of shells she collected. She followed him back to the car so that they could return home with their bounty.

* * *

**_30 December 767_**

**_Lately, I have been starting to develop feelings to Kirin. Is it really love or lust? I don't really know anymore since we've been dating now for three months and my heart still pines for Goku and Kakarrot._**

**_Would it be a sin to go against the vows of marriage and continue pursuing this? I know 'until death do we part', but I can't spend the rest of my life as a widow to two wonderful sons who mean the world to me._**

**_I just hope that nightmare doesn't come to pass. I would be pleading to any Kami or Kai for forgiveness…_**

* * *

Kirin and Chi-chi had left a wonderful opera. For the first time, Chi-chi let him hold her hand despite her discomfort months ago.

"Mind taking us home?" Kirin questioned.

"Of course, hold on a…" Chi-chi started to say.

"Well, well, well, looks like a couple ended up in the wrong side of town…" a male voice piped up. Dark, baritone laughter was heard and Chi-chi stiffened. She saw five thugs with various weapons.

"Give us your money or the bitch gets it…" the second male warned.

"O-of course…" Kirin began to pull out his wallet; however, one holding the gun fell suddenly to the ground. The thugs were stunned when they noticed him fall and began to grow nervous.

"What the hell just hap…?" the third thug was sent into a wall and the remaining thugs still standing began to grow nervous.

"I don't think we're giving you money if your men are falling…" Chi-chi glanced at Kirin.

"Uh… run!" The three remaining thugs retreated and Chi-chi cracked her knuckles from the workout.

"Hm… my champion …" Kirin leaned in and kissed Chi-chi on the lips. For the first time since their first date, Chi-chi responded to the kiss; a pleasant moan escaped her lips.

_'Good, she's starting to fall in love with me… it shouldn't be long now…'_ Kirin thought darkly.

* * *

Three months. It had been three months since Goku had last heard from Kakarrot. The split personality that resided within the Earth-raised Saiya-jin had not uttered one word and daily, Goku attempted to have his darker persona speak again to reassure that he wasn't going insane. It was all for nothing, and the longer he remained quiet, the more maddening the whole thing would become.

_'Please say something Kakarrot!'_ Goku begged the voice for what felt like the thousandth time since the day Kakarrot had stopped his rapports to the Earth-raised Saiya-jin. _'Look, I'm sorry…'_

**_'…sorry?_****_ You're sorry?'_** Kakarrot's voice growled angrily; this being the first words the darker persona ever dare utter since his sudden long period of silence had begun. It was at that moment the Earth-raised Saiya-jin suddenly felt vertigo. The very word 'sorry' triggered something that Goku couldn't nor wouldn't be able to explain for a long time afterwards.

* * *

When the odd sensation passed, Goku had found himself on an alien landscape lying on top of what felt like a rough patch of land. Sitting up, he noticed coppery sand under his body that shifted slightly when he moved around. Rising to his feet, he walked under the maroon-tinted sky with two orange suns blazing brightly in the sky. For the moment, he was entirely confused about where he was and kept wandering in one direction; hoping for some sort of sign. During the rough traveling he did, he soon saw someone standing in the distance.

As the Earth-raised Saiya-jin drew closer, he realized who it was.

_'Kakarrot!'_ Goku thought with utter bewilderment on his face.

The forgotten warrior stood there with a scowl on his face; looking irritated and tiredly at the Earth-raised Saiya-jin. It was almost though he had been left out in the desert-like place to die, yet managed to survive the ordeal somehow unscathed. After a few moments of acknowledging each other's presence, Kakarrot began to walk towards a rocky outcrop; leaving Goku standing there blinking a few times before retreating after the darker persona.

"Wait! Where are we going?" Goku followed Kakarrot; questioning to himself that this wasn't the Grand Kai's planet or any planet he could remember. It was almost though Kakarrot himself had willed this place into being.

"A place you should have known, but never even paid heed to it," the persona snapped at Goku rather aggressively without ever once turning. The naïve warrior said nothing more to the agitated Saiya-jin and followed quietly rather confused. Kakarrot slid down into the crater. Not wanting to be left behind, Goku followed; curious as to what laid ahead.

Upon reaching the bottom of the slope, Goku gasped out loud when he saw a glowing white crystal hovering over the desert floor. Inside were images of Chi-chi's life during the last eight months; with three of months with her dating Kirin. An unspoken urge to kill began to fill the Earth-raised Saiya-jin and it was rather scary to say the least.

"Do you see why I'm angry now?" Kakarrot asked his naïve persona while Goku trembled from the unnatural desire. He had only felt that back when Frieza killed Chi-chi, but now, it was magnified; far worse than anything he could ever imagine.

The very emotions of unbridled fury raged within the very fiber of his being. It had taken several minutes to calm down from these intense feelings that threatened to overburden his soul. He hated feeling like he needed to do something that his Saiya-jin blood wanted; yet, it seemed Kakarrot was reflecting those same primal urges and made it harder to ignore. Wearily, he looked at the crystal again and felt more confused than he ever thought he would be at this point.

"W-what is this?" Goku reached out and touched it. With a single touch, Goku felt different emotions wash over his body that he was forced to take it on all at once. He felt eight months worth of negative emotions ranging from depression, anger, guilt and yes, even anxiety and fear. Then, he felt a hint of pleasure and love that was directed towards another person; one that made the Earth-raised Saiya-jin growl jealously at.

Once more, those undesirable emotions returned and it threatened to erase every good emotion the kind-hearted warrior held sacred. Kakarrot stood there unscathed and seemingly used to these emotions compared to the naïve counterpart. At least he wasn't over reacting to it as bad as Goku was at that moment.

"The answer to the question and the reason I am still pissed off." Kakarrot bluntly retorted.

"Why didn't you show me this before?" Goku looked at Kakarrot in confusion; half-angry that Kakarrot was attempting to keep a secret from him. The negative emotions were still raging within him, but he was attempting to keep them at bay.

"Your mind was closed to the truth." Kakarrot explained. "You assumed that everything was peaceful and good on Earth when it was not the case. Now that you know and are aware of this truth, what will you do now?"

"I… I want to…" Goku hesitated. Kakarrot placed a hand on Goku's shoulder rather roughly.

"…you need to save her. If you don't, I swear I will never speak to you ever again or offer you the strength you desire," Kakarrot growled the threat. It was a threat that the Earth-raised Saiya-jin couldn't take lightly for if he did, he would lose everything and everyone he held dear; even the one he loved.

"I will help her…" Goku confirmed; grasping the hand that fell on his shoulder.

Suddenly, an overwhelming sensation filled Goku and he felt _power_ flood though his being. The negative emotions seemed to strengthen as Goku shuttered in utter discomfort from this odd sensation filling his body. As the new power raged within the warrior, he noticed Kakarrot had vanished. In confusion, he turned and looked back towards the crystal and gasped.

Within the smooth reflection for a fluttering moment, he saw a long-haired golden warrior looking back at him; his facial features obscured by a blinding light. This mysterious, long-haired warrior gave him a trusting nod before the crystal along with the landscape faded.

* * *

The golden aura flickered as Goku looked around in confusion and realized that he hadn't left Grand Kai's planet at all. Allowing the transformation to leave him, he found himself breathing harder than he ever thought possible. He heard his heart thundering in his ears and the sweat dripping down his brow like he had been running miles with no rest.

_'Wh-what was that feeling?'_ Goku thought silently; remembering the last part of the vision. _'Was that… Super Saiya-jin 3?'_

Once more, Kakarrot did not answer him. It was almost though he had never spoken in the first place nor dragged the Earth-raised Saiya-jin within that world within his mind. Growing weary and frustrated of attempting to talk to the darker persona, Goku decided for the moment to concentrate his efforts in training again.

_'I need to find that power… if I need to protect her… then I will find it… even if… even if I have to go against death itself…'_ Goku thought to himself before sliding into a fighting stance.

Silently, Kakarrot agreed with the Earth-raised Saiya-jin before leaving the warrior to his own devices.

**_To Be Continued…_**


	34. Mistrust

**Risk**

**Chapter 33**

It had been eight months since Chi-chi had started dating Kirin. Something had begun to change within her and the negative emotions began to fade away. Yet, not everyone was happy and because of Kirin, Chi-chi started slacking off in her training much to Piccolo's distaste.

This wasn't voiced until the day Chi-chi returned from another counseling session with Kirin and noticed something amiss when she walked in the door. Piccolo and Vegeta were standing there in the kitchen sending their own silent complaints at the female warrior. Gohan and Goten were sitting at the table almost though they were forced to wait there until their mother came home. The younger Son child did not tend to mind this treatment since he was given a bottle to suckle on, but Gohan seemed highly uncomfortable being there.

"Um… why are you two here?" Chi-chi said uneasily when she noticed their cold glares sent in her direction.

"Is it true you're courting some _weak_ human?" Vegeta growled the word almost though Kirin was truly diseased.

"I am, but why are you interested in my affairs?" Chi-chi asked.

"You're dishonoring your mate's death by doing something that stupid and childish…" Vegeta trailed off with a hiss.

"What? I'm sure Goku would…" Chi-chi attempted to berate to no avail.

"A true Saiya-jin only has one woman in his life and does not go against the one he's bound with."

"Piccolo, you told him didn't you?" Chi-chi eyes snapped at the Namekian warrior; clearly upset that he dragged the proud Saiya-jin Prince into this matter.

"You were the one fooling around with that guy when I said you should watch yourself," Piccolo demanded. "And he's making you pay through courting?"

"Dating," Chi-chi corrected them both. "And it's better than having to pay him thousands of dollars…"

"You know, you could have talked to one of us for help…" Piccolo countered.

"That's different! I'm sure your way of talking is mostly fighting!" Chi-chi ranted. "I rather deal with talking than fighting with you guys!"

"Is that so? Then I won't even bother rescuing you if you get in trouble woman," Vegeta scowled before walking out and slamming the door; a little harder than he intended as it shattered into splinters; the knob hitting the floor awkwardly.

"You… you ignorant…" Chi-chi started to say.

"Be grateful I trained your son because I'm sure he's the only one who's going to save you if you get yourself in too deep in this petty affair." Piccolo snorted before leaving. Gohan followed the Namekian warrior, leaving Chi-chi alone with Goten.

"Fine, you guys can treat me like I'm breaking my vows, but I can't help feeling lonely…" Chi-chi felt the tears stinging her eyes. _'They're wrong… I love Kirin…'_

'_**I can't stand this anymore!'**_ Kakarrot's voice yelled within Goku's mind. The Earth-raised Saiya-jin felt the anger washing over him and gritted his teeth. Ever since Kakarrot had talked to him last, Goku was not ready for the power and unnatural emotions flooding his body. In vain, he attempted to bring it under his control.

'_What's wrong?'_ Goku tried to calm the darker persona to no avail. The power that surrounded the Saiya-jin was maddening and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't keep it down. The warrior had already transcended into a Super Saiya-jin 2 and felt it attempting to push beyond even that.

'_**All she cares about is this guy! I'm not going to let him touch her again!'**_ Kakarrot roared.

The power was growing harder to suppress and without a second thought, Goku willed Kakarrot into existence beside him; allowing his own power to level out to where he could control it. Both of them had equal power like this and neither one could surpass the other.

Or so Goku had hoped.

"Kakarrot, stop…" Goku pleaded before the darker persona punched the Earth-raised Saiya-jin across the face; causing his head to snap backwards. The tell tale signs of a bruise began to develop before Goku lunged at his own persona with what power he could summon on his own. This was the only way to break Kakarrot out of this berserk state he went into.

After all, it seemed actions speak louder than words at that moment.

Two identical warriors fought against one another and tore the ground and various objects around them. Neither of them was daring to back down from the fight as others gathered and watched from a distance without trying to get involved in this matter. Any words that tried to reach either one were shrugged off like water as blows collided along with various energy blasts.

Kakarrot knocked the Earth-raised Saiya-jin backwards with a strong blow to the gut before flying rapidly at the thrown back opponent. Quickly, Goku regained his composure and traded blows against the darker persona; knowing if he showed weakness in this time, he could quickly take advantage of it. Throwing a blast to distract him, Kakarrot willingly blocked without knowing Goku's intent. Before he knew it, the Earth-raised warrior had thrust a fist into his counterpart's face.

"Calm down!" Goku roared; his temper flaring. "Fighting against me is not going to save her!"

"I could say the same about you," Kakarrot sneered; turning his cold gaze back at the soft-hearted warrior. "You say you care about her as much as I do, but I don't see you proving it."

"How can we when we're dead?" Goku pointed up at the halo that floated over his head as well as Kakarrot's head.

"If we were not dead, that would not be a problem..." Kakarrot sneered. "...if we weren't dead..."

The raging aura around Kakarrot only increased and Goku knew it wasn't enough to bring his persona to lower his guard. Shifting into a fighting stance, he was about to continue the needless fight when a figure appeared between the two of them; catching their fists. Resting between both warriors was a cloaked warrior that easily stripped them of their offensive tactics and could very well drill them both in the ground if they were separated for a long period of time.

"What the...?" Goku was surprised.

"Why the fuck do you interfere?" Kakarrot growled angrily; wanting to take his anger out on the one that intervened.

"Because I can easily provide you with what you want: life," the mysterious warrior spoke in a calm voice.

"How would that help? We might as well not exist!" Kakarrot hissed.

"The one named Kirin that your mate's involved with is a personal matter that should have been taken care of a long time ago; however, circumstances had made it impossible to do."

"What are you saying? That he's a demon?" Goku questioned.

"In his own right, he's similar to Babadi..."

"Babadi...?" Goku and Kakarrot both said at the same time while their auras died away. The figure nodded to confirm this.

"Another threat currently on Earth that could take advantage of you two continue to fight against one another." He released their fists. "So, do I capture your interest now?"

"If you gave us life, would we be able to separate like this when needed?" Kakarrot questioned.

"Unfortunately, only this realm's strong enough to project both of your personalities evenly without much physical effort..." Tapping the halo, Goku saw it shatter; life flooding back into his body. Kakarrot vanished; leaving Goku standing there before the figure.

"Hurry, time is running out. If Kirin is not stopped, he could not only steal your wife, but draw upon the evil resting in her heart and enslave her mind."

_**'That'll be the day,'**_ Kakarrot's voice echoed warningly.

"Thank you…" Goku started to say. "…um… who are you?"

"I shall tell you the next time we meet," the figure spoke cryptically; the halo now hovering over his head.

"Did you just give your life to bring me back?" Goku questioned.

"I did, but that's not important. Now go." Without delaying any further, Goku vanished.

"Why did you give your life to him? You're a Kaioshin!" King Kai ranted.

"To take care of the problem that you failed to finish," the Kaioshin spoke calmly. "Had I not, then Earth would be one of the many targets for not only Kirin, but Majin Buu…"

"…they assume I'm being used…" Chi-chi ranted to Kirin.

"That's not true. They're just jealous of what we have." Kirin reassured as he leaned down to Chi-chi's level. "I can easily make you forget they said that…"

"For awhile," Chi-chi smiled softly before their lips met. Kirin's fingertips brushed through her hair before they glowed with a creepy, reddish light.

'_I can make you forget forever…'_ Kirin mentally thought as Chi-chi's eyes began to gaze over. _'Now that I have your heart within my grasp, I can…'_

"Chi-chi!" Goku's voice suddenly broke the very silence. Kirin pulled away as Chi-chi's void eyes looked up at her husband. "What have you done to her?"

"I'm manipulating her heart _Saiya-jin_…" Kirin spoke the last word in a hiss before his skin started to darken. Clothes tore due to the muscles bulging and a very thick tail sprouted from his pants that resembled Frieza's; however, it had various barbs near the tip. "Had you been a little later, maybe you could have seen her as a succubus…"

'_**Fuck this shit!'**_ Kakarrot took control and roared. The power rose around his frame once again and transformed the warrior quickly into a Super Saiya-jin 2.

"I see you have a transformation as well. Let's see if it's enough to save your beloved and break the spell I had placed on her." Kirin pulled away from the female and beckoned Kakarrot to come at him.

"**It will be when I'm finished with you!"** Kakarrot growled before lunging at Kirin. The demon easily caught the Saiya-jin's fist and smirked before throwing him through a wall.

"Stay here my prize. After he's gone, I shall ensure that you are mine for eternity…" Kirin vowed before following where Kakarrot had been thrown into.

'…_this isn't working…'_

'_**Do **__**YOU**__** have any better ideas?'**_

'_I'm making this up as I go along, okay? We have to make sure that he doesn't infect Chi-chi…'_

"There you are. I was thinking I was being too easy on you." Kirin's tail lunged at Kakarrot as he narrowly avoided the barbs. He had no desire to find out what the hell was in those things. Quickly, Kakarrot rolled out of the way and threw a blast at Kirin in order to blind him temporarily.

"**You know, it's a little cramped in here wouldn't you say?"** Kakarrot taunted at the demonic creature.

"I agree. Why don't we go outside where neither of us can restrain our powers…?" Kirin smirked before thrusting a hand towards the room where they came from that had Chi-chi in it. Kakarrot's eyes widened.

'_**Chi-chi!'**_ Kakarrot teleported quickly and shielded the female's body with his own before the blast tore through the very room. Pain seared through the warrior's body from the blast that crashed into his back. Suddenly, he felt Chi-chi push him away, surprising both personas at that moment.

"I don't need your help, you filthy ape…" Chi-chi's voice spat venomously. Those very words tore through the air like a knife. Kakarrot knew these words hurt Goku like it hurt him at that moment. "I hate you..."

"**Kirin, you bastard…"** Kakarrot growled; his power rising further. His intense rage was aimed at Kirin who threatened to take away the woman he vowed to protect.

"Yes, I am truly a bastard, but you're even more of one since you abandoned your wife and let her become putty in my hands…"

"**You won't be permitted to corrupt her soul. Even if it costs my life again, I will destroy you!"** Kakarrot lunged at the demon and attempted to leave a mark, a dent, a scar; anything to prove that he wasn't invincible to the protective warrior's attacks.

"Dream on," Kirin easily dodged or deflected every attack that the fierce Saiya-jin had to offer. Kneeing Kakarrot in the gut, he threw him away towards the remains of the house where it collapsed on top of him. "If that's the best that the legendary Son Goku has to offer, then I suppose I should take my prize."

Chi-chi's dulled eyes cleared slightly and sparkled with the hint of tears when she saw her husband's prone form resting amongst within the debris. At that very moment, his hair no longer holding the golden fleece of a Super Saiya-jin; rather, the dark locks he had been born with. Her eyes watered as her mind drifted back to when he died to Cell's hands, the spell upon her breaking.

'_No… not again…'_ Chi-chi thought in fear; praying that the warrior wasn't dead. "Goku… please get up…"

"Hm? Seems you've awakened from the trance I put you in…" Kirin walked over. Chi-chi backed away. "Come here…"

"No, you stay away from me!" Chi-chi shrieked before Kirin thrust a hand to hold her in place. Struggling, she found she couldn't run away. "Goku, wake up please!"

"I'm afraid you don't understand my dear Chi-chi," Kirin smirked. "You have nearly given your mind, body and soul to me…"

"I… I never…" Chi-chi's eyes widened when Kirin's lips sealed hers and once more, her eyes dulled. His claws gently touched the top of her head where he pressed down slightly. A whimper escaped her throat at the odd sensation filling her body; a reddish glow surrounding her frame.

'_That cursed ring has to go…'_ Kirin grabbed at the very metallic circle and crushed it; shattering the chain around the female's neck in the process.

Almost though a pin dropped on the battlefield, the debris where the Saiya-jin warrior had been thrown into exploded outwards. An empty look was within Son Goku's eyes as they fell upon his wife's and Kirin; who had stopped kissing the female and looked back at the warrior. Lightning began to crackle violently within the heavens; casting an eerie and conflicting light upon the darkened land around them.

"What? Are you jealous?" Kirin teased; touching Chi-chi's cheek affectionately. The female nuzzled it mindlessly almost though she enjoyed the very touch.

"_**No, I'm pissed…"**_ Kakarrot and Goku's voices echoed oddly in an irritated and threatening growl; almost though they both had equal control at the moment. The hair had lengthened and began to spill down to the small of his back while his muscles and facial features became more pronounced. Bolts of lightning crisscrossed through the air as a primal roar escaped his throat; signaling the climax of his transformation.

A bolt struck Goku's body almost though nature itself had granted the warrior the final push needed to ascend again. The bright light temporarily blinded both Kirin and Chi-chi before it finally ebbed. When they both regained their sight, a stronger version of Goku stood with his eyes filled with an unspeakable fury.

"W-what the hell?" Kirin's jaw dropped.

"_**You have brought this all upon yourself."**_ Goku warned as the golden tail, almost moving like liquid mercury, snapped violently behind him. _**"Prepare yourself."**_

_**To Be Continued…**_


	35. Conflicting Natures

**Risk**

**Chapter 34**

The earth quaked violently to the maelstrom of power that raged. Gohan and Piccolo had been training when they felt a dark chi rage over their senses. Another, almost familiar one grew within minutes and nearly made Gohan rush over to them when Piccolo commanded that they gather the others first.

"I still don't see why we should check this out," Vegeta spat. "I bet the woman got way over her head…"

"If it were Bulma, would you be attempting to find out what was wrong?" Piccolo questioned.

"You keep the woman out of this matter!" Vegeta huffed; not particularly caring if she lived or died. If anything, he rather she was spared since she was the only person who knew how to repair the gravity room. Besides that, he barely tolerated her existence.

"This chi feels like Goku's. Are you sure we should get involved?" Krillin asked Piccolo rather uneasily.

"If Kirin's the one who provoked this, then we should at least be on standby in case things get out of hand." Piccolo confirmed.

* * *

"Seems you caught your second wind," Kirin smirked; unfazed by the cold, unforgiving glare that Goku had shot at the demon. The golden tail's fur seemed to have elongated slightly and grew coarser to match the transformation as it snapped with an aggressive flare.

"_**I'm just getting started," **_Goku boasted. _**"So let's save the whole 'kiss and tell' thing until after this shit's been dealt with."**_

"I agree. A false victory kiss wouldn't be as sweet." Kirin shifted into a battle stance. Goku did not slide into one; clearly frustrated at the warrior for mocking his sense of honor by throwing salt into the wound. "My dear puppet, go wait for me at the beach we walked along. I will bring back his corpse when I am done."

"As you…" Chi-chi started to say.

"_**She stays."**_ Goku snapped quickly before she could utter another word. Hell, he would not even dare let her out of his sight after what Kirin had done to her during the time he had been in the realm of dead.

"I'm the one controlling her mind, so she'll do what _I_ request, not you." Kirin sneered at the Saiya-jin.

"_**If she leaves, I will refuse to fight with you."**_ Goku demanded in a rather unsatisfied manner.

"Fine, just go over there then." Kirin pointed to the chair that survived the damage.

"…" Chi-chi walked over and sat down.

"There, now are you done pouting?" Kirin teased.

"_**For the moment,"**_ Goku snorted before lunging at Kirin. Fist met fist as the barbed tail aimed directly at the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's chest. Twisting gracefully away from the tail, one of the barbs suddenly shot from the foreskin and grazed the warrior's side. Wincing, Goku landed in a crouched position while muttering curses under his breath.

"I apologize, but I really ought to warn you about my barbs…" Kirin boasted. "They tend to be attracted to rage…"

"_**So, that's why you allow your tail to get close to me."**_ Goku glared at the monster.

"Yes and I pray you won't feel sluggish from the blood loss after awhile…"

"_**You'd do anything to win…"**_

"Same could be said about you. Now let's continue this dance before your body is no longer able to move…"

"_**Fine by me!"**_ Both demon and Saiya-jin vanished and the only signs of battle were the thundering heavens and quaking earth that they fought upon. Only brief glimpses of the two were seen; however, it seemed Kirin was getting the upper hand. The newly transformed Goku was starting to feel the toll of the transformation and cuts that had raked his body every time the tail drew close.

'_**This fight could have been over a long time ago!'**_ Before Goku suddenly felt Kirin's claw dig into the flaxen hair and into his scalp. A painful yelp escaped the warrior's throat as the fingertips burned.

"I could easily taint your soul also since you carry so much malice, but then again, you might just use it to steal back your _mate_ from under my nose…" Kirin thought out loud.

"_**Do it and I swear I'll ensure that this universe has one less monster to deal with!"**_ Goku warned before a kick distracted the demon. He released Goku as the Earth-raised Saiya-jin looked up at his savor.

"Are you alright dad?" Gohan asked. He was a Super Saiya-jin 2 and stood slightly in front of his father in a protective stance.

"_**Yeah, thanks Gohan."**_ Goku flashed a smirk.

"Heh, I didn't think you'd have the balls to come back Gohan," Kirin smirked.

"Who…?" Gohan was confused about what was going on and how this monster knew his name.

"_**Kirin… don't you dare…"**_ Goku growled before wincing.

"Ah, it seems you're starting to grow tired of this battle."

"Dad?" Gohan noticed that Goku was holding his right arm.

"_**I'm fine Gohan, just protect your mother**_…" Goku commanded.

"But…" Gohan suddenly felt pain rake through his back as Kirin stabbed the boy before Goku's eyes.

"Sorry, but I cannot allow that," Kirin smirked.

"Dad…" Gohan fell to the ground; losing both transformation and consciousness.

"_**Fuck you monster!"**_

"I think maybe I should give you a choice on who you want to save: your wife or your son…"

"_**Damn it!"**_ Goku fell to his knees.

"Come on, I'm granting you a choice. It's not like I'm putting the Earth at stake…"

"_**In a way…"**_ His vision began to blur. He wanted this all to be behind him and yet, he could barely move.

"Maybe I can make the decision easy for you and…" Kirin began towards Chi-chi; however, as Goku reached out with his remaining strength, he noticed a whitish orb behind them both.

* * *

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Piccolo looked up at the orb that Vegeta had thrown moments before.

"Do you really have any other bright ideas Namek?" Vegeta spat. "If he has his tail, this will ensure that bastard's death."

"I just hope Goku knows what he's getting himself into," Krillin muttered; swallowing hard as the tense warrior's eyes gazed above their heads.

* * *

'_**Is that the… moon?'**_ Kakarrot's thoughts barely filtered through the hazy mind as his heart began to race. His tail twitched and the clothing he wore began to tear where fur replaced the discarded fabric. A harsh roar escaped his mouth now elongating and filled with sharp teeth that could easily tear through flesh.

"Shit!" Kirin did not expect there to be a moon; let alone the chance of the Earth-raised Saiya-jin being able to transform into an Oozaru. The giant ape's fur was a golden color as he stomped around angrily and uncontrollably. "I will destroy you!"

Almost suicidal, Kirin lunged at the bulky creature; however, this easily caught the attention of the transformed Goku as his giant paws grabbed the demon. The ape-like creature ignored the barbs on Kirin's as he began to crush him. It was though he was almost seeking vengeance in his own way.

"Stop!" Chi-chi's voice pleaded to the ape to no avail. Kirin felt pain beyond what he imagined before he noticed his willing slave shooting blasts at the creature. Goku howled and was forced to release Kirin.

"Good job my darling…" Kirin smirked before leaning in to kiss her; however, he suddenly felt Goku grab his tail and threw him carelessly into the forest below.

"NO!" Chi-chi cried. The spell suddenly broke with Kirin being hurled away from them and Chi-chi's eyes cleared completely before she noticed the giant ape's gaze fall upon her accusingly. "W-what's going on?"

Goku, no longer knowing right from wrong, grabbed his wife and was about to crush her the same way he did Kirin. Chi-chi wriggled in harsh, unforgiving grasp as she screamed in fear.

Suddenly, the moon vanished and the transformation began to reverse itself due to the lack of the silvery orb. The hand was forced to release Chi-chi as the furry mass began to shrink and become more human; save the tail. Exhausted, Goku fell to the ground unconscious; completely in the nude.

"Goku?" Chi-chi ran towards him before she noticed Piccolo and the others gather. Tien held the injured Gohan in his arms wrapped in his shirt to stop the bleeding. The Namekian warrior removed the weighted cape and draped it over the fallen warrior.

"Go home. They'll need time to recuperate and you need time to think about your actions," Piccolo's voice sternly lashed out at the female warrior.

"What do you mean?" Chi-chi glared at the Namekian warrior. Piccolo said nothing more as the warriors flew off into the heavens. Tien followed carrying Gohan in his arms. "Hey! Come back with..." A hand struck the back of her neck and knocked her out.

"Honestly…" Vegeta picked the female up bridal style and carried her to her home.

* * *

Whiteness was the first thing Goku awoke to when his eyes opened. His body felt stiff and hard to move as he sat up from his resting place. All of his memories were blurred to the point he couldn't remember what had transpired.

'_Chi-chi!'_ Goku thought in worry as he attempted to get out of bed. Taking one step out of bed, his whole body suddenly fell to the ground; the sheet following his movement and draped upon his prone form. Numbness seemed to gnaw at his body; almost though it was teasing him. _'Why can't I move?'_

The door opened and he felt Piccolo's chi walking towards him. The Namekian warrior lifted him up and put him back into bed as the Earth-raised Saiya-jin had so many questions running through his head at that moment.

"You're lucky you weren't torn to shreds from the battle. I sent Gohan to get you a senzu," Piccolo told the confused warrior.

"Where's Chi-chi?" This was not a question Piccolo did not expect for Goku to be asking so soon.

"She's at home. Vegeta's watching her since she was placed under magical enchantments."

"…that's why she pushed me away…" Goku said almost distantly; his mind thinking back to when he shielded her before everything became a blur.

"Are you feeling alright Son?" Piccolo questioned.

"I… I want to know if she hates me…"

"If anything, I'm sure she doesn't hate you. Kirin's magic made it impossible for her to stay loyal to you."

"Then why do I feel she's better off with him?"

"She's not meant to be with him. Is Kakarrot telling you these things?"

"No. He isn't even speaking to me."

Surprise etched on the Namekian warrior's face. "How long has he been not talking to you?"

"Before all of this, he hasn't spoken to me for months…" Goku admitted. Piccolo brushed his hand through the Saiya-jin's scalp gently before the warrior flinched and grabbed the appendage harshly. A wave of anger and mistrust seemed to fill the naïve warrior.

"What the…?" The Earth-raised Saiya-jin's eyes were no longer filled with the same trusting look they held moments ago. Piccolo knew then who was in control as the hand released his wrist. "I assume you were listening Kakarrot?"

"**I have and if you want to know anything about why I haven't been talking to him, it's because he's been pushing me away."** Kakarrot's voice spoke. **"He's afraid that I may not approve of his actions."**

"That's childish…" Piccolo snorted before a dark chi grazed his senses. Kakarrot growled and attempted to move. "You're still hurt, so get back in bed!"

"**I know, but I don't have the luxury of waiting for Kirin to get to her and try to touch her again! He's already angered me to the point where I cannot even look at him without wanting to tear his heart out of his chest!"**

"I thought you killed him!" Piccolo questioned.

"**No, he's still alive and he's going to get her…"** Kakarrot hissed. **"I hope Gohan hurries up because the longer I sit here waiting for him to bring that bean, the more vulnerable she is at home."**

Piccolo noticed how cut up the inside of Kakarrot's palms were. Was this all the damage Kirin had done while the Earth-raised Saiya-jin was transformed in an Oozaru?

…

"Why won't you let me go outside?" Chi-chi growled at the Saiya-jin Prince who guarded the exit of the house with an irritated expression.

"Because that demon's out there and I am sure he will return and finish the job," Vegeta snorted.

"If I can't go through the door…" Chi-chi's eyes suddenly lit up as she grinned. Vegeta could not stop her when her fingers connected to her forehead and she teleported before his eyes.

"Damn it woman!" Wasting no time, Vegeta barreled out of the door and into the heavens.

…

Chi-chi suppressed her chi as low as she could while looking around for Kirin. She did not believe that Kirin transformed into a demon and thought that the demon that had taken his place was not him. As she came to the clearing where the house once stood, she saw Kirin lying on the ground with his clothes torn. He looked like he had been abandoned there in his weakened state.

Forgetting last night, she ran towards him before a reddish glow suddenly halted her. The man she had been running to suddenly rose upon his feet and he transformed before her very eyes. Struggling to get away, Chi-chi found she could not as Kirin drew closer to the helpless woman.

"Now, now, you want this so bad…" Kirin teased. "So why not surrender yourself and your energy and ensure my rule over the universe?"

"Because my heart belongs to Goku!" Chi-chi yelled at Kirin.

"You still have feelings for him after what he did to you?" Kirin growled. "He nearly killed you!"

"K-killed?" Chi-chi's eyes widened.

"Yes, he was the one ensuring you died last night, but he wanted nothing more than to kill you…"

"No, he wouldn't do that…" Chi-chi doubted it, but her body ached slightly when Kirin lifted her chin up.

"Yes he would… because he hates how you have fallen for me…" Kirin smirked. Chi-chi's eyes gazed over as the aura strengthened. "He's hurt you…"

"He… he…" Chi-chi muttered.

…

"**I can't wait any longer!"** Kakarrot yelled. Gohan quickly ran into the room with the bag of Senzu.

"Here dad!" Gohan threw one to his father.

"**About time,"** Kakarrot growled; feeling it take affect almost immediately. Standing up, he stretched before adorning the clothes that were left out for him to wear.

"Be careful dad…" Gohan pleaded to his father.

"**Thanks, I need to insure that your mother doesn't end up getting in anymore shit than she's been in lately…"** Kakarrot focused before his eyes widened. **"I spoke too soon…"**

The walls melted and he appeared before Kirin and Chi-chi. The demon noticed Kakarrot standing there as he instantly transcended into a Super Saiya-jin 2 with ease.

"What? No long hair this time? This is disappointing…" Kirin shrugged before releasing Chi-chi's neck almost though he had been contemplating slitting her throat.

"**Long hair?"** Kakarrot repeated these words. **"What are you talking about?"**

"The challenge you could have provided me yesterday had it not been for this…" Kirin's tail wagged behind him before slitting Chi-chi's legs. She fell immediately to her knees.

"**Stop it!" **Kakarrot's chi snapped. Goku hated the anger he felt, but couldn't help but feel the same irritation.

"I suppose you need anger to reach that state again… perhaps if I…" Kirin aimed his tail directly at her chest.

"_**Don't do it!"**_ The duality of Goku and Kakarrot's voices were heard. Chi-chi suddenly snapped out of it and felt the barb gently scrape against her chest.

"Why? You don't love her, you nearly killed her!" Kirin smirked. "Isn't that right Chi-chi?"

"G-Goku? Kakarrot?" Chi-chi looked at them with sadness in her eyes. "I thought you…"

"_**I still love you! What Kirin's saying is a lie! I would never…"**_ The words were never finished being exchanged as Kirin's tail suddenly wrapped around Chi-chi's neck.

"I suppose if she holds feelings…" Kirin began to choke the life out of the female.

"_**Don't kill her!"**_ The golden aura suddenly strengthened and once again, the Saiya-jin warrior transcended before Kirin's eyes. Chi-chi, who missed the previous transformation, watched as her husband, the one who vowed to protect her, ascend before her very eyes.

The last thing she saw was him rushing towards Kirin with what she assumed were tears coming out of his eyes.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	36. Reunited

**Risk**

**Chapter 35**

The earth strained under the forces of power that threatened to turn it to dust. Kirin lunged at the Saiya-jin in order to take him down; however, there was a maddening fury in his eyes. Perhaps it was all due to the fact that currently, his wife was laying there looking nearly lifeless. The blows were powerful and Kirin felt his resolve weakening. In the previous battle, he had sustained wounds that he had not completely recovered from.

Now, he was pretty much being suicidal with a resolve to murder the bastard that had harmed his wife in such a way that she could be dead.

"So, how does it feel knowing your _wife_ betrayed you?" Kirin taunted; hoping to anger the warrior further.

"_**If you mean fucking pissed, then yes, I'm fucking pissed."**_

"It's a shame I never lived long enough just to steal her away from you… she would have made an excellent puppet to my master…"

"_**Master? Who is this 'master' that wants my wife?"**_

"I'm afraid that you'll have to find out yourself you disgusting monkey…" Kirin cackled.

"_**So even if I beat you to an inch of your life, you will refuse to tell me who it is?"**_

"Precisely, hence my reason for challenging such a foolish creature such as yourself…"

"_**If I ever meet him, I swear his ass is mine…"**_

Kirin held his arms out in a challenging manner, "Well then, I'll let you in on a secret: I have sown a seed in your wife…"

"_**You couldn't have done…"**_ the idea seemed repulsive. What if she were with another child that wasn't even his? _**"You impregnated my wife?"**_

"Not that kind of seed… a different one… all I can say is I should be keeping a close eye on her or she'll vanish again." Kirin laughed evilly before the warrior had all he could take and silenced him forever. The blast tore through his entire torso before eating away at his limbs and head. Once the blast died, there was a smoking crater where Kirin once stood.

"_**About time that bastard died…"**_ The warrior turned to his wife and knelt down. Good, she was breathing still. Picking her up, he decided not to worry about the future threat. At that moment, the only thing he was worried about was the woman he had nearly lost to a demon bent on destruction. _**"I almost feel like I shouldn't have returned…"**_

His form flickered slightly on the field before he vanished with his mate.

* * *

Rain pitter-pattered against the window pane. Chi-chi's eyes slowly opened and she found herself in bed before sitting up in shock. She remembered Kirin, Goku and then…

"Goku? Kakarrot?" Chi-chi called out; wondering if they would answer. The only reply was a weak moan from the side of her bed. Looking over, she noticed the Earth-raised Saiya-jin sprawled out on the floor; almost though he had lost consciousness before he even reached the other side of the bed. "What happened?"

* * *

It took a few minutes to assess the situation. Goku was barely awake when she pulled out the first aid kit to take care of the serious injuries he sustained. Oddly, these were no ordinary wounds he had on his body. It was almost though he had fought against Frieza all over again.

"Goku, what happened?" Chi-chi asked.

"I… I don't remember… all I remember was seeing you get hurt and after that…" Goku became quiet. "I'm sure Kakarrot remembers, but he won't tell me…"

"Why not?"

"I'm not sure. He's become quiet again…"

"Quiet again?" Goku told Chi-chi what had transpired while he was dead. "Well, that doesn't really make much sense…"

"Yeah, but then again, had it not been for him…"

"Goku, you shouldn't blame yourself. It's my fault you ended up getting involved…" Her arms wrapped around her mate softly. "I wish I could talk to Kakarrot and apologize to him, but you're the closest I have in telling him."

"I'm sure he'll come around in time," Goku buried his face in her shoulder. Her comforting scent made the pain throughout his body ebb. He almost wished he could stay like this forever in her embrace; however, his stomach suddenly growled, ruining the moment between husband and wife.

* * *

"You're here to stay dad?" Gohan looked up at his father. He just returned home from his grandfather's home with Goten who was at the moment crawling on the ground.

"Yeah, for good." Goku picked up his youngest son and gave him a reassuring hug. The infant cooed happily.

Chi-chi watched the scene from the kitchen. Somehow, it didn't seem the same with him home. It was almost though something was amiss. She rubbed the back of her neck where a faint mark was hidden.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	37. Abandonment

**Risk**

**Chapter 36**

_**Five years slowly passed without incident. Kakarrot had not made his presence known or spoken to anyone since that fated day. On top of everything else, there were no signs of trouble within the family.**_

_**That was until one stormy night…**_

Goten awoke and went towards his mother's room to only see the door was open. He heard footsteps in the living room and ran towards the entrance. Fear began to overcome the young child when he noticed the shadows dancing from the brief flashes of light that barely lit the room. It was too dark to see and then, a close flash of lightning revealed a feminine shadow of his mother.

"Mommy? What are you doing?" Goten asked confused, hoping she was just awake. The rain fell heavily upon the ground as the lightning tore though the heavens mercilessly.

Chi-chi stood at the doorway, looking out in the horrible storm, dressed in her own fighting clothes that she never wore in her son's presence before. No words were exchanged to her youngest son before she flew out into the tempest that awaited her.

"MOMMY!" Goten tried to go after her; however, the lightning flashed again, startling the poor six year old child. When it cleared, his mother had vanished into the darkness. His hand was outstretched to the cracked door that she had vanished through only moments earlier. "No, mommy… MOMMY!"

* * *

"Daddy, daddy, mommy's gone!" Goten cried as the Earth-raised Saiya-jin woke up. The look in his eyes was different than the warm ones he was used to, but the didn't notice or cared at the moment. What was more important to him was that his father went after his mother that had fled into the raging storm without a word mentioned on where she was going at this hour.

"**When did she leave?"** Kakarrot asked his youngest son. Goten was highly unaware of the dark persona due to him not bothering them for five years of peace. Not even Gohan mentioned this to his brother seeing he never bothered the family after the incident with Kirin since the odd personality seemed to vanish like a dream.

"Just… just a few minutes ago…" Goten muttered.

"**I can't feel her chi… she's suppressing it…"**

"Does that mean she's hiding?"

"**For now. She'll show up soon enough…"**

"Daddy? How come you're not as worried as you usually are?"

"**I am, but right now, we will have to wait…"** Kakarrot reassured his son. He could have flown off into the storm, but then who else would stay and comfort the boy if he lost not one, but two parents to the tempest that roared outside their home? His eldest son was sleeping unaware of the absence of their mother at the moment and did not need to be dragged into this just yet.

'_**And seeing this is my first time interacting with Goten, it'll be best to learn what he hasn't been told since I have been absent from his life for five long years…'**_Kakarrot added as an afterthought. He looked down at the trembling form in his grasp that he held in a protective embrace.

"C-can I sleep in here tonight?" Goten whimpered as the storm raged outside. He hated thunderstorms with a vengeance and wanted the safety of his father after his mother became unavailable.

"**Sure."** Kakarrot made room for the boy, attempting to reassure him in any way possible. _**'Why now though? Why now after five years?'**_

* * *

Early the next morning, Goten woke up to find his father asleep holding him in his arms fast asleep. It was perhaps the first time he resorted into keeping the young boy calm as a comforting purr escaped his throat while he slept. The youngest son noticed his mother was gone before the memories of the night returned to him. Squirming in the warrior's arms, he woke with a start.

"**You alright?"** Kakarrot asked.

"Yeah daddy, but why isn't mommy here?" Goten asked.

"**I think she needed some time alone."** Kakarrot lied; not wanting to tell the boy what it could have been.

"I hope she comes back soon."

"**Same."** Kakarrot gently rubbed his hair. He felt the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's consciousness starting to awaken and quickly, he released it before Goku became aware of another presence.

"Goten? What's wrong? Did the storms scare you last night?" Goku asked his son, a little surprised that he was holding the child in a comforting pose.

"Yeah, and mommy's gone," Goten muttered sadly.

"Huh? When did she leave?"

"Last night. I already told you." Goku had to comfort the boy when he started crying in his chest.

'_Could it be… did Goten talk to Kakarrot?'_ Goku almost thought it was impossible, but why now? _'Is he still upset?'_ Not wishing to confuse his son further, he reassured his youngest that he would find her. The last thing he wanted was to scare the boy further.

* * *

"We should find mom," Gohan seemed upset by this. "What if this is another one of Kirin's tricks?"

"Then we'll have to confront him like the last time," Goku sighed. He was grateful Goten went out to play instead of hearing them talk. "I just hope she's alright."

"I'm sure she is, after all, it was _his_ fault it nearly tore the family apart." Goku had to admit that after what Kirin did.

Though it was a mixed blessing that he returned home to his family; however, it wasn't as warm as it used to be before the day he died to Cell's hand. The hardest part was going day after day without Kakarrot interacting in the slightest.

"I think he also talked to Kakarrot."

"When?" Gohan was bewildered. For years, he wondered whatever happened to the man he considered his second father. He almost thought Goku had made it up back when he was a child, but after interacting and accepting the darker persona, he had gained a newfound respect in his heritage.

"Probably last night, but I'm not sure why he's getting involved now after six years. Maybe he only reacts when there's danger involved or doesn't seem to fit into this family anymore."

'_**That's not exactly it.'**_ The dark persona's voice suddenly echoed through Goku's mind. _**'I figured that what happened the last time, you were done feeling like there was a gap when we both had control for fleeting moments at the time. I remember bits and pieces of what transpired, but the rage blinded us both and… I can't risk hurting our love… that's why… I stayed quiet all this time.'**_

"Dad? What's wrong?" Gohan noticed his father had gone stiff and quiet. He had never seen his father look this lost in such a long time and wondered if Chi-chi's disappearance had something to do with it.

"Kakarrot's talking to me again, but he seems sad, like he regrets what happened years ago during that battle." His eyes closed softly. _'That's not important. You're a part of me and if we both lose control, that's fine. Someone will pull us out of it and…'_

'_**Will this be before or after we kill her?'**_ Kakarrot snapped; irritated. _**'If you haven't forgotten, we had to get her healed before taking her home.'**_

'_Point, but we can learn to gain control of the power,'_ Goku offered. _'What do you say?'_

"Gohan? Why's daddy being quiet?" Goten questioned while walking into the house.

"He's trying to think of where mom went," Gohan covered for his father; knowing he was still attempting to work out something between Kakarrot.

"Yeah, but he's acting serious like he was last night and this morning for a bit."

"Well of course, he's trying to make sure mom gets home safely. Why don't I cook you something to eat while dad finishes up here," Gohan offered. He was grateful that his mother had taught him to cook some basic things during the whole Kirin ordeal.

"Okay!" Goten followed Gohan out of the room.

* * *

Elsewhere in a laboratory in the desert, a long, white-haired male stood before a puny figure and a demon.

"So tell me why we should work with you to unleash Majin Buu?" the small, yellow-skinned male asked.

"Because I have a weapon that will help you achieve your goals of revenge much faster against your father's murderer," the male replied. "All I need is some of that energy you have been collecting."

"Master Babadi already has…" the demon started.

"If Kirin's fallen to a warrior stronger than him, then he's picked the perfect subject," Babadi grinned. "We really ought to join forces and get the perfect revenge."

"Yes, and if we're lucky, we'll also get our hands on the Dragon Balls."

"Dragon Balls?" Babadi eyed the male.

"From what I translated so far, they grant wishes…"

"Excellent, we'll gather them after Buu's released."

"Just don't forget the deal," the male replied while he adjusted the glasses on his face.

"Of course, we'll bring forth a new revolution to this universe," Babadi cackled evilly.

The demon glared at the doorway where Chi-chi stood silently with an empty look in her eyes. It was though she was a puppet instead of a living being.

* * *

"Come on Goten, we're going outside," Goku called his youngest son. Though he had worked something out with Kakarrot, he wanted to at least give the child enough room to vent if needed.

"Where are we going daddy?" Goten chased after his father; almost afraid that he would disappear if he didn't keep up.

"We are going to train…" Goku started.

"Train? But you wouldn't let me before, why now?" Goten had no chance to get the answer when an aimed fist narrowly missed his head. The boy's fast reflexes prevented him from being harmed. Looking up at his father, he gasped when he noticed the darkened expression on his face. "Daddy?"

"**Give your all Goten and don't hold back," **Kakarrot told the boy before launching his assault on the child.

* * *

'_I really don't want Goten getting involved,' Goku told Kakarrot earlier._

'_**You held back his rights to his Saiya-jin heritage long enough. He either fights or dies if this is Kirin's doing. The last thing I ever want is for him to die is to be murdered…'**_

_There was a deafening silence between them. It was though Goku was hesitating giving Kakarrot an answer._

'_**Perhaps I should train him. You are too kind to keep shielding him from the truth. Sooner or later, he'll know what's going on and he'll demand that you give him the answers.'**_

'_If he does, then…'_

'_**If you're going to continue protecting him, then we'll never see our love again. We need to settle matters that Kirin started years ago before this becomes something we cannot control…'**_

'_Fine, but…' Goku hesitated. 'Just don't burden him with too much…'_

'_**Of course.'**_

* * *

"Daddy! Calm down!" Goten's voice interrupted Kakarrot's assault on his youngest child. He thought he was holding back, but there were already telltale signs that the boy wasn't properly trained by anyone.

"**Stand up and stop complaining,"** Kakarrot barely had patience when it comes to fighting. He had spent years not being a part of the family because he felt unwanted; especially after defeating Kirin.

"I just want mom to come home…" Goten grew angry. The black hair flickered gold and the boy lunged at his father to take the frustration out on him. Kakarrot was surprised by his youngest son's transformation and quickly went on the defensive.

'_**Only six years old and he's a Super Saiya-jin… impressive…'**_ Kakarrot mentally thought. _**'Almost wish I could have trained him sooner…'**_

The one-sided fight ended as quickly as it started when Goten finally lost control of the transformation. He was breathing hard looking up with tears in his eyes.

"Mommy… I want mommy…" Goten felt arms embraced him and it was then a purr escaped the warrior's throat.

"**I'm sorry for pushing you too hard Goten,"** Kakarrot reassured. **"…but he insisted…"**

"Huh? Who insisted?" Goten looked up and noticed Kakarrot smile sadly.

"**Your father…"**

"W-what do you mean? Are you my father or…?" Goten was confused and thought he was having another nightmare.

"**Ah, it's best if I explain from the beginning…"**

* * *

There was a knock at the door and Chi-chi went to answer it. There stood a male wearing a dark hooded cloak. He stood tall and proud and despite his appearance, the female did not back away.

"It seems my princess has finally arrived," the figure touched Chi-chi's cheek softly. She seemed almost cat-like and nuzzled the palm. "You have done well ensuring that my precious cargo arrived, Lamoch."

"Of course my lord," Lamoch replied. "I have contacted Babadi and he has agreed to our plan."

"Excellent…" the male gently lifted Chi-chi's chin. "Everything is going according to plan. The sacrifice to open the gate has arrived and all we need now is the energy that Babadi will surely share with us in order to connect the two worlds together."

"Yes, soon Earth will become that of your kingdom, Lord Dominion." Lamoch smirked in a rather amused way.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	38. Training Preparations

**Risk**

**Chapter 37**

The weeks blurred together since Kakarrot had told Goten everything. At first, the boy thought his father was making up the whole story, but the more time he spent with him, the more the boy believed that he his father had two personalities. Their training had become more intense each time. Kakarrot had to take it up to Super Saiya-jin to keep up with his youngest son. Sometimes, he would have to take it a step further if Gohan got involved with the mix.

Despite Chi-chi not being there, Gohan and Kakarrot managed to cook suitable meals for the three of them. Goku, not knowing much about ovens, was banned from trying and Goten wasn't permitted to cook even the slightest meal besides in the microwave. All in all, life for the three did not seem complete without Chi-chi there.

"Hey daddy," Goten called out to his father, "Think I can talk to Kakarrot again?"

"What about?" Goku asked.

"I can't tell you," Goten replied. The more amusing thought was the idea that Goten thought that Kakarrot and Goku both had their own memories. Though it's partially true, he thought when his father's personality was gone; he could tell Kakarrot the biggest secrets in the world.

"Alright," Goku allowed Kakarrot to take control and the boy's smile grew.

"I want to get daddy something for his birthday, but I don't know what he likes Kakarrot," Goten admitted.

"**Ah, a gift you say?"** Kakarrot seemed rather amused at the thought. He wondered what the boy would try to get if he was given the chance.

"Yeah, maybe you would know what he likes…" Goten asked.

"**Well, if it would make him happy, just do what you normally think would make him excited…"**

"That's the problem. He likes a lot of things and I want this one thing to be special. I mean maybe I can gather the Dragon Balls you told me about…"

"**Well, it's up to you, but you do realize that it will take time to gather all seven correct?"**

"I know, but maybe I can use them to wish for mommy to come back…" Goten suddenly saw the pained look in Kakarrot's eyes. "D-did I say something wrong?"

"**It's nothing… it's just… I miss her too…"** Kakarrot admitted.

"I'm sorry for making you sad Kakarrot," Goten petted his tail in a sign of comfort. Kakarrot, who never felt this from anyone besides his mate, purred softly from the gentle, yet child-like touch.

"**That's why we're training: so we can get her back. If your father wants anything, he would want you to keep training and learn how to use your energy wisely in battle."**

"Oh! Let's train then Kakarrot!" Goten released the tail and tugged on Kakarrot's hand. "Come on! I bet I'll beat you this time!"

'_I can't wait until she's back…' _Goku's voice echoed.

'_**We'll get her back; it will just be something we'll have to work hard to do.'**_

* * *

"Hey Goten, why don't you ever bother to visit me anymore?" Trunks' voice came over the phone one day while Goku went shopping with Gohan.

"It's not like I wanted to come over…" Goten told his friend. Before the whole incident, Goten would go over to visit his friend anytime he wanted; however, after Chi-chi's abduction, he found himself training hard at home with his family.

"Well, why don't you just come over here?" Trunks asked.

"I'm not very good at flying yet…"

"Whoa, whoa… you mean Goku just taught you how to fly just recently? I thought he was against you fighting…"

"He still is, but Kakarrot talked to him…"

"Eh, Goten, who's Kakarrot?"

"Kakarrot's a part of daddy!"

"You know that's physically impossible right?" Trunks asked.

"Nuh-uh! You should come here and see it for yourself! He's also taught me how to become a Super Saiya-jin!" Goten honestly answered.

"You're lying! There's no way you're a Super Saiya-jin!"

"I am too! Come here and I'll show you!" Goten growled before hanging up.

"Goten?" Trunks seemed irritated after he heard the dead tone. "Hey mom! I'm going to Goten's house for awhile!"

"Alright, but be home before it gets dark," Bulma called from her lab.

'We'll see if you're a Super Saiya-jin, Goten,' Trunks vowed before flying off.

* * *

"We're back Goten," Goku called from the entry way. Both he and Gohan were carrying bags of groceries from their trip.

"Welcome home daddy," Goten bounded towards them. Before they could close the door, a person landed behind them.

"Hey Goten! Get your butt out here right now!" Trunks' voice called out.

"Oh! Why are you here Trunks?" Goten asked.

"I want to see if you're really a Super Saiya-jin. If you're not, then you're going to have to be my sparring partner for three weeks!"

"You're on!" Goten crawled between Goku's legs and ran outside.

"Gohan, mind putting the groceries away?" Goku asked.

"Sure," Gohan took the last bags and set them on the counter. Goku didn't waste time going outside to ensure that it was a fair fight between the two youngest warriors.

"Alright Goten, you better transform…" Trunks smirked. He assumed the boy couldn't fight, let alone transform into a Super Saiya-jin.

"Here it goes!" Goten focused his energy and suddenly changed. Trunks' eyes widened when he saw the young boy bathed in a soft, golden energy.

"Whoa… you really are a Super Saiya-jin!" Trunks was awestruck at the boy for his sudden transformation.

"Yep," Goten smiled innocently. "Let's spar!"

"You're on!" Trunks transformed and they met midway. Goku had reached them as they started fighting against one another almost though it was a form of playing between them.

'_**Interesting watching the boy fight from a distance than up close…'**_ Kakarrot observed.

'_Yeah, it does seem fun watching Goten fighting his own battles on his own. It would be good practice for the real thing.'_ Goku agreed.

'Oddly, it makes me excited to think how things will get interesting from here on out.'

"Hey Goku…" Trunks smiled mischievously at the Earth-raised Saiya-jin. "Think you can ask if Kakarrot's available?"

'_**How did he…?'**_ Kakarrot was both surprised and a bit offended by Trunks' sudden demand.

'_I'm think Goten told Trunks about you…'_ Goku assumed by the way the child looked at him as though he was going to split in two any minute.

'_**And here I thought Vegeta would have mentioned me…'**_ Kakarrot felt offended of course, but didn't really care.

"Well?" Trunks questioned.

"Trunks, he's a little different than daddy…" Goten warned.

"I don't care, I want to meet him!" Trunks protested. That was all it took for Goku to allow the persona control.

"If that's what the young Saiya-jin prince requests…" Kakarrot spoke in a rather humble tone.

"You're Kakarrot?" Trunks asked.

"**Indeed, now enough talk."** Trunks was amazed that the now darker nature powered up and lunged at them. Trunks barely had time to react, let alone defend when Kakarrot engaged in battle with him and Goten.

* * *

It was later in the afternoon when the three laid in the meadow. Trunks eyed Kakarrot for the first time and felt like he was accepted by the mysterious warrior.

"You're pretty good," Trunks grinned from ear to ear. "I bet my dad wouldn't mind sparring with you."

"**It will have to wait another time, for now, I'm training in order to get Chi-chi back**," Kakarrot spoke in a serious tone.

"Why didn't you say your mom was gone Goten? I thought we were friends!" Trunks growled at the idea that his mom was gone.

"I was going to, but you were asking why I wasn't visiting you earlier," Goten admitted.

"Well, why don't you go find her then Kakarrot?"

"**If I can find her, then I would have done so already, but she's suppressing her chi,"** Kakarrot explained.

"Eh?" Trunks had a confused expression on his face.

"**I assume Vegeta taught you a lot of things, but failed to teach you about sensing chi. I suppose I'll have to teach you."**

"Wow! That would be awesome!"

"**We'll start tomorrow on one condition: do not tell Vegeta about what I plan on teaching you."**

"Fine, it's a deal." Trunks held out a hand. Kakarrot gently accepted it with a rather smug look.

* * *

Chi-chi sparred against the warriors that Babadi provided for her training. Though it looked like she was at a disadvantage at times, she proved them wrong and struck most of them down without warning.

"Come at me again!" Chi-chi beckoned in irritation. It was though she were a teacher attempting to correct a student's mistakes in a classroom.

"Master Babadi… she's been at this for hours… can't I take a break?" the demon pleaded.

"Shut-up Yakon and keep giving her the fight she wants… we won't release Buu if you don't show any backbone," Babadi growled at his minion. Truth be told, he only allowed it so any energy that Chi-chi lost could go straight to Majin Buu, but she was barely hit much to make much of a difference on the meter.

"Perhaps she could better train these minions of yours," Lamoch offered.

"Yes, that would be a wonderful exchange for the energy we'll provide you for your master's request."

"And the Dragon Balls would be a wonderful bonus after we obtain the means of seizing the device that will lead us to them."

"Yes… if we are able to locate it…" Lamoch smirked.

"Come on! I give already!" Yakon pleaded while Chi-chi roughly picked up the demon with ease.

"Enough Chi-chi, put him down and let us report back to Lord Dominion," Lamoch called out. Chi-chi did not hesitate throwing the demon to the ground and followed Lamoch from the grounds.

"Master Babadi, perhaps we should be wary… she's pretty much done a lot of damage to Yakon…" the unnamed demon warned.

"Don't be such a worrywart Dabura, she will in time become a perfect addition to my army if her current master's destroyed," Babadi cackled in delight. "After all, I've known him years after my father's death and it would be a piece of cake if you destroyed him."

"Yes, but let's wait until their guard's down." Dabura recommended.

"Indeed… her heart going to be filled with so much taint… I want to wait until it reaches its zenith before I claim her entirely." Babadi grinned darkly. The idea of taking Dominion's warrior to use for his own devices sounded like a promising plan indeed. All they had to do for now is wait for the right moment.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_**Chibi Mirai Gogeta here with a quick message to all of my readers! Please vote and comment in the poll that I have recently added to determine the path you wish for the story to take. Also, feel free to visit the forum to discuss this story along with any others I have been adding as of late!**  
_


	39. Fading Spirits

**Risk**

**Chapter 38**

"You want me to do what?" Gohan thought that he had heard Kakarrot wrong; however, the serious look on his face never wavered. It wasn't the first thing he expected the persona to say when he finally decided to talk to his eldest son.

"**You should enroll in school,"** Kakarrot explained carefully.

"But that's something mom would say…" The words made Kakarrot cringe. "I mean she…"

"**If she was here, I'm sure she would have convinced it sooner, but since she's not, I will have to take matters into my own hands…" **Kakarrot spread out the various booklets he had collected recently from the high schools. **"Perhaps if you enroll in one of them, you will find more clues out on where your mother had disappeared to."**

"Alright," Gohan picked up one of the pamphlets carefully and looked it over. Now that the matter was settled, all they needed to do next is prepare for the worst.

* * *

Pillars of light surrounded Chi-chi as she silently cried out; raising her power as high as it could go. It was siphoned into a strange device that seemed to absorb it and glow in a pale red light as it pulsated in a foreboding way.

"Keep going," Dominion barked at the female in a rather dark tone. It was not like the kindness he presented when she first arrived as her body trembled with fatigue and exhaustion. The aura began to die and she fell to the ground to her knees.

"Perhaps it's too soon for her to open the gate master," Lamoch suggested.

"Yes, but she seems to be lacking something…" Dominion mused. "I want you to continue her training with Babadi's men and ensure that she continues taking the supplements to increase her energy reserves."

"As you wish," Lamoch replied before pulling Chi-chi from the machine. Her body seemed pale and frail compared to how it seemed weeks ago. _'Dominion plans to kill her at this rate. I must do something to ensure her survival, but the only way to do that is to…'_

Chi-chi moaned softly and her eyes opened. "I'm sorry for failing my master…"

"It's alright Chi-chi, but may I make a suggestion?" Lamoch asked.

"What is it?"

"I want to up the supplemental treatments," Lamoch began.

There was a small bit of surprise on her face. "As you desire…"

* * *

"…according to these records, you have been homeschooled all your life, is that right?" the secretary questioned.

"Yes ma'am," Gohan replied, dressed in a business suit. Beside him, his father was also sitting nicely dressed despite Goku's complaints. To ensure that he didn't say or do anything foolish, Kakarrot had decided to go through with it despite the boring interviews. He was antsy, but at least calm enough to quell the urge to fight long enough to get through the requirements.

"Alright, then sign here…" She handed a pen to Kakarrot who forged the earthen name to the best of his abilities. He saw the blank spot where his wife was supposed to sign; however, he did not do anything to indicate separation or anything in the least. "Well, I believe everything is in order. After we receive your test scores, we will send you a copy of your schedule. Until then, I would like to welcome you to Orange Star High School."

* * *

Now that the hardest part of enrollment was over, all that was needed was the much-needed school supplies. After doing an inventory check, they went out to a nearby outlet store to shop.

"Wow daddy! I never had been in a store this big before!" Goten was looking around in awe at everything.

"Just don't get lost squirt," Goku smiled before looking around the nearby school aisles. Gohan had the list that was needed and Kakarrot helped the innocent naïve counterpart with the hardest part of the shopping: the correct supplies.

"Most of these are pretty expensive…" Gohan eyed the calculators.

"Don't worry, if needed, I'll do some work and…" Goku started to say before he was interrupted.

"_Will Son Goku please come to the front of the store?"_ a voice spoke over the intercom; almost though Goten quickly made quick work to the toy aisle.

"I'll be right back," Goku smiled before heading off to the front of the store. Instead of seeing Goten, he saw a worker holding a familiar book that made his eyes widen.

"Some woman left it here dictating that you received it, but she left in such a hurry to ask for her name…" Goku took the book and opened it. On the inside cover was a message aimed directly at him:

'_A day from now, a tragedy will take place. I will ensure that you see me die… see me perish at the hands of my executioner… by then, you will lose much more…'_

By the last word of Chi-chi's writing, Kakarrot was shaking hard; wanting to set fire the very journal that held secrets of why their marriage was falling apart; however, he did not because he believed it had clues on why she was acting this way.

'_**I won't burn it, but I will get to the bottom of this shit that's taking place…'**_ Kakarrot vowed before thanking the store clerk and taking it with him to rejoin the others.

* * *

It was late at night and Kakarrot stood quietly at the table with this book that had a dull light cast upon it. His tail flickered angrily at the idea that this book, the one book Gohan innocently gave his mother, was the key of finding his wife before the proposed tragedy took place. He had no idea that this was part of a bigger scheme; a scheme that could save or destroy the very planet he had sworn to protect.

For hours since coming home, he had read her writings, trying to decipher what they meant; however, he was at a loss. Goku's nagging did not help matters any since he wasn't the avid reader, but Kakarrot was able to summarize enough out of this book to get an idea of what's going on.

A new threat was here on Earth and she was aiding it against her wishes. One of the entries seemed to have nothing but apologies written and worries about her sons and husband. It almost made Kakarrot stop reading, but he did so in order to figure out why.

'…_I can't bear doing this… if I don't though, he would be angry. My family doesn't deserve to fight another battle. My husband doesn't need to sacrifice himself again. This time, I have to be the one that does it… I must die a __**SECOND**__ time… so Goten and Gohan do not die a __**FIRST**__ time…'_

Kakarrot was confused when he noticed that it ended there, but there were oddly letters written; almost though it was a code.

'_**Why would she use a code though?'**_ Kakarrot looked at the letters that seemed to stand there.

**NOANVMNAUYSSPEYVMEINLTFHR**

**FYIGNQDCANMOAPZREQ**

'_**Is this some sort of code?'**_ Kakarrot pondered before pulling out a pencil and paper and started trying to make sense of it. At first, he was perplexed at the letters until he noticed something odd about how she wrote second and first in a stronger font than usual. _**'Maybe it's a clue on how to get this code solved… let's see…'**_

About twenty minutes later, Kakarrot was staring angrily at the message he deciphered on the paper that read: **"ON MAY SEVENTH FIND A MAZE OF DEATH AND DECAY"**. He was so into what was written that he did not notice Gohan had come out of the room.

"Dad? Are you alright?" Gohan asked, jarring Kakarrot out of his thoughts.

"**I'm fine, but you should get some rest,"** Kakarrot muttered.

"I know, I know, but I want to make sure you get to bed too…"

"**I will… I was in the middle of deciphering your mom's message…"**

"W-what did she say?" Gohan noticed what it read and his eyes widened. "She's in a labyrinth?"

"**Apparently, but we'll find out tomorrow… go get some sleep so you're ready for school in the morning."**

"Alright dad," Gohan went back to bed, leaving Kakarrot alone with the journal and paper.

'_**Since when did life become so complicated?'**_ Kakarrot thought before rising from the table.

* * *

The next morning, Goku bid farewell to his eldest son as he prepared for his first day of school at Orange Star. Goten, who seemed rather bothered by his oldest brother going to school begged for him to stay; however, Goku explained that it was so he could find more clues on their missing mother. Needless to say, Goten calmed down after that and begged his dad to train him some more; something Goku promised he would do later that day. What was more important at that moment was seeing Piccolo about the message.

* * *

It was hours later on top of Kami's Lookout and Piccolo stared at the decoded message and journal that Goku had brought. Before the Earth-raised Saiya-jin could tell him anything, Piccolo set the book on fire.

"Piccolo, why did you do that?" Goku asked.

"A dark spell was on the book," Piccolo explained. "You might not feel it, but it's already affecting you even as I speak."

"How is it…?" Goku couldn't say another word as his eyes glazed over. It was the same, void look that Chi-chi had the night she left Goten. Before Goku could dare teleport or fly away, Piccolo punched the Earth-raised Saiya-jin across the face.

"Kakarrot, snap Goku out of this!" Piccolo grabbed the Saiya-jin's shirt and shook him. The eyes did not change as the hand crept closer to his forehead. If he didn't stop him now, there would be serious consequences to pay later. Shoving the Saiya-jin to the ground, he struggled to get out of Piccolo's grasp as chi rings held him against the lookout tiles. "Dende! Get the sacred water! He's cursed!"

"R-right!" Dende ran hurriedly into the temple's area to fetch the water Piccolo spoke of while Goku continued to struggle.

Time seemed to trickle slower before Dende returned with the water. By then, Goku had pulled apart some of the tiling as he attempted to rise from the ground. Piccolo shoved the possessed warrior back down as hands pried his mouth open. Slowly, the animalistic, void eyes cleared back to the innocent and confused eyes that held much emotion in them.

"W-what happened?" Goku asked Piccolo and Dende.

"You were under the curse of whoever left that coded message…" Piccolo explained. "I won't lie, but Son, you must not fall for any traps that were left by Chi-chi. Right now, she doesn't know herself."

"Why? Why would she plant something like this?" Goku trembled angrily.

'_**Because she isn't the Chi-chi we know and love… this one was possessed by a madman… one that wants her to die…'**_ Kakarrot suggested.

Tears fell upon the pavement at those painful words. Even if it were the truth, he could not, no; he would not let her die like this. He had to find her before it was too late. Rising from the tiled ground with ease now since the bonds were gone, he focused.

"Son, you do know you are being lead into a trap, why are you going alone?" Piccolo growled, not liking the idea.

"Because I made her a promise… that I wouldn't abandon her again," Goku sadly looked at Piccolo. For a fleeting moment, Kakarrot seemed to be standing there as well before both of them vanished in an instant; heading towards the place that would be considered Chi-chi's grave if he were too late.

* * *

A huge wall stood between Goku and his wife. Yet, there was something foreboding about this place; something that screamed in volumes that he should not venture in alone. Yet, he went inside anyway and right away, he felt lost and completely vulnerable. The minute he started in, the walls closed behind him; leaving him feeling isolated from the outside world.

"_Greetings, I was expecting you to arrive Son Goku, or should I say Kakarrot," _A voice echoed over the intercom. A ghostly image of Lamoch appeared as the Earth-raised Saiya-jin felt the hair stand on end.

"Where is Chi-chi?" Goku hissed, not wanting to be swayed by this strange man.

"_Oh, she's alive at this moment, but currently preparing to open the gate…"_ Lamoch explained. _"This will probably be her last attempt however, so you really shouldn't bother to…"_ A blast went through the holographic illusion thanks to Kakarrot's persistence and lack of cooperation with this bastard that did not care shit about his mate's safety. _"As I was saying, you should just leave… unless you're hell-bent on trying to save such a lost cause…"_

"**Just lead me there or shut the fuck up,"** Kakarrot cursed angrily at the projection.

"_In that case, feel free to follow, but pay heed: you might not want her back…"_ Lamoch began to walk away before fading into a small orb of light that seemed to illuminate the dark corridors of the odd labyrinth. Kakarrot followed the orb; not giving a flying fuck what was going on anymore. All he wanted was to ensure Chi-chi was safe; nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

Elsewhere, Chi-chi walked down the hallway towards the large crystal-like room that Dominion made the female go into daily. Her eyes had dark circles under them and her skin seemed very pale due to the lack of sunlight. Despite those things, she seemed fairly healthy.

Lamoch was standing there with Babadi with the modified cuffs that they had made for Chi-chi's latest donation. Sliding them on, they closed with a foreboding clank that would send chills down anyone else's spines. The smaller creature assumed this was their plan to resurrect Majin Buu and was gleeful that he would get a chance to awaken his monster from its long asleep slumber.

"My dear Chi-chi, today, you will become the sacrifice needed to awaken the darkest evil…" Dominion spoke in such a kind voice. "Now, call forth your power…"

For a moment, there was little change in the atmosphere, but then, Chi-chi cried out as she raised her power. The chains that bound her wrist suddenly rose as electricity ran up the lengths of it into the orb that hovered overhead. Babadi grinned evilly before noticing that the energy was being siphoned even higher into a large pit of despair. An explosion distracted the ones watching the ceremony as Kakarrot blew a hole in the wall.

"Seems our guest has arrived far too late to stop the resurrection," Dominion spoke in a cryptic voice.

"But Majin Buu's not getting the energy!" Babadi cried before Lamoch speared the evil wizard through the chest.

"Of course, it's going towards our goal… our lord's true resurrection…" Lamoch smirked before the evil wizard fell to the ground, seemingly dead.

"**Let Chi-chi go!"** Kakarrot roared as he went Super Saiya-jin 2. The floor creaked under his power.

"You're too late… she's dying and there's nothing you can do to save her… the martyr of the gates of hell will swallow your world…" Dominion laughed cruelly before Kakarrot lunged at the tyrant; punching him across the face.

"_**You will die before she opens that gate…"**_ Goku's voice echoed; his long golden hair flowing behind him. At this moment, it was do or die.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	40. Torn

**Risk**

**Chapter 39**

The tension was in the air between Dominion and the Earth-raised Saiya-jin. Two races, two worlds, two different views seemed to collide against each other. Their auras clashed, electrifying the air around them and making things even more complicated than they should be. One was fighting for the world. One was fighting to destroy it. Both Saiya-jin and demon had to achieve their goals through one person who was to either live or die.

Chi-chi's aura was starting to ebb as they clashed; meeting in the middle, their feet digging into the ground and the earth. Both of them were attempting to outdo one another, yet at the same time not wanting to give up on their virtues. Suddenly, Goku fired a cheap shot at Dominion's face, throwing him backwards before he threw several other blasts to join the demon. He wouldn't spare a single bit of his power; he couldn't afford to without losing the one he cared about, the one he loved with all of his being.

Dominion emerged from the smoke and ignored the blasts hitting his body; determined to take advantage of the Saiya-jin warrior's weakness that happened to be his stance. Throwing an arm out to take out his right leg, Goku fell; however, fired a much larger blast at Dominion's body; forcing him away. His tail snapped in the air, almost though he wasn't pleased how this battle was going. Oh, he was going to make Dominion suffer, he promised that.

Before he could, the earth started to quake. Chi-chi fell to the ground, completely spent and the glowing orb that held Majin Buu seemed intimidating. Dominion grinned at the black vortex that hovered there. Goku realized his mistake. He had been egged on to help the enemy; to ensure that he had what he needed.

"Now that I have the vital energy required, the woman's no longer needed," Dominion threw a blast at the female and Kakarrot flew as fast as he could to save her; however, it reached her first; engulfing her and destroying the area around her.

"_**NOOO!" **_Goku yelled. The anger, the pure rage fully engulfed him as he lunged at Dominion. It was too late to save her now and for that, he _had_ to kill him. He _had_ to avenge his wife. Dominion _had_ to die or his wife's death would have been in total vain.

The violent torrents of chi spiraled around the two warriors. Goku fought with total abandonment; not caring if he lived or died anymore. His body was getting bloody; bones were snapping, bending and breaking under the skin. He was so hell-bent on destroying Dominion both in body and soul that he would give everything to deliver vengeance. He wanted to erase the demon's very existence even if it meant using all of his power and ultimately destroying his own in the process.

It was then the vortex suddenly vanished; Dominion noticed that the very egg that Majin Buu was in was starting to crack. Lunging forward with a sword, he attempted to destroy it before it hatched; however, it was too late as the creature emerged; his sights falling on Dominion.

"Die you foul creature!" Dominion yelled; however, Buu caught the sword with the most innocent look on his face before turning the demon into a piece of candy. Goku blinked in astonishment at this creature, yet, he refused to thank him.

"M-master!" Lamoch yelled angrily. How could Dominion, the man who had just murdered Chi-chi, suddenly die as well? He growled angrily at the pink creature, trying to make sense of what had just transpired. "I will get my revenge!"

"_**Stay out of this!" **_Goku hissed angrily; his eyes glaring at Lamoch almost though he was at fault for the murder of his beloved.

"Buu free! Buu free!" The childish monster cried.

'_**That**__** thing is Majin Buu?'**_ Kakarrot's thought in disgust. He was expecting something as intimidating as Frieza or Cell, but this creature failed to deliver. The only thing that would redeem his horrid form would be the power that seemed to nearly eclipse his own.

'_We shouldn't take our chances… he'll destroy Earth…'_ Goku answered back, his voice seemed reasonable despite the whole issue of Chi-chi most likely being 'dead' at this moment.

'_**Agreed.'**_ The Earth-raised Saiya-jin didn't have time to attack when Buu's gaze fell upon him.

"Ooo… a new person to kill!" Buu cried cheerfully; almost though he was absolutely insane to utter the words.

Goku wasted no time sliding into a fighting stance. This creature was involved with Chi-chi's absence from the family and was a valid threat to Earth. He decided to take his anger, his rage and utter frustration out on this child-like demon. He had no reason to hold back as he fought the creature in pure abandonment.

* * *

Chi-chi's eyes opened slowly as she felt faint and totally empty for the oddest reason. Sitting up, she had seen a golden flash above her head before looking up and seeing a golden halo hover over her head. Her eyes widened, tears filling them before she looked to the ground in total sadness.

'_No… no way… I'm dead again?'_ Chi-chi bit her lip gently. _'W-why? What happened? How did it happen?'_

A shadow fell over her form and she looked up; thinking it was her husband there to meet her, but she was quickly disappointed when she saw it was the same Namekian she had seen years ago at the gates.

"It seems we meet again due to unforeseen circumstances…" Sagiri spoke in an unhappy tone of voice.

"How… how did I get here?" Chi-chi asked before Sagiri began to walk towards a mirror.

"This mirror tells the truth of every living being, it exposes what the soul had transpired and why we were destined to meet again." The Namekian walked right through the mirror and vanished leaving the woman to trail behind.

"W-wait!" She ran right into the glass portion of it, the surface rippling as her eyes widened. She saw the demonic aura around her and the visions that were reflected in the glass. _'No… I didn't do this to him… Kakarrot, Goku, did I really betray you?'_

"_**Right now, he is fighting a losing battle… a battle that you had unintentionally started…"**_ A voice startled Chi-chi from behind as she turned around and saw Kakarrot standing there in a ghostly form.

"Is… is there any way I can fix this madness?" Chi-chi started towards Kakarrot; however, a gate rose up and divided them.

"_Unfortunately, we are both giving our all to try and stop Majin Buu…" _Goku's voice echoed before he appeared as well. Like Kakarrot, he was also on the other side of the gate.

"This… this isn't fair… why must we be separated like this?" Chi-chi felt the tears stinging her eyes.

"Fate had written our destinies the moment that there was a divergence in the timeline," a new voice spoke directly behind her. She turned again and saw Dominion behind her with a smirk on his face. "It should be granted that while they live, your sacrifice will not go to waste…"

"No…" Chi-chi fell against the bars that held her. Kakarrot and Goku both reached for the gate only to be expelled; vanishing almost though they were denied the keys to saving the one they loved.

"It's time you joined me…" Dominion evilly extended his hand towards the female; ever drawing nearer. Her back hit the gate and surprisingly, it did not expel her towards the darkness that laid before her. She slid to the ground in total fear; wanting to be anywhere but that place at that moment.

"_**NO!"**_ Chi-chi suddenly screamed, jolting from the ground almost though she had never died to begin with. She felt horrifically weak before realizing that someone was holding her body. Her eyes opened just in time to see that she was being held by Lamoch who had happened to send his chi into her body and resurrect her.

"It seems you have awakened just in time," Lamoch smirked, "for our private ceremony."

"Pr-private ceremony?" Chi-chi noticed that her clothes had been changed to a gray-colored wedding dress.

"While Majin Buu does battle, I figured there was enough time to ensure that we hold a ceremony to bind our souls for eternity…" Lamoch explained.

"N-no… I belong to Goku and Kakarr…" Her mouth was covered by Lamoch's lips before her eyes slid shut. Something dark was being forced into her being; something she struggled to fight against, but could not with her dwindling strength.

'_**Your will is mine…'**_ A foreign voice entered her mind; one that began to take over her very being.

'_No… I can't…'_ Chi-chi continued to struggle. She wanted to fight it to the very end.

'_**Your essence is mine…'**_

'_Goku… Kakarrot…'_

'_**Your body is mine…'**_

'…_please…'_

'_**Your soul is mine…'**_

'…_help…'_

Chi-chi's body sagged as Lamoch released the female and let her fall into the strange crystal-shaped pod before it glazed over. He touched the pod before it was sucked into his palm. Wasting not one more minute, he walked towards a gate and typed a key into the computer. A black vortex similar to the one that Chi-chi had attempted to open before appeared and he walked into it; vanishing from the world entirely.

* * *

There was nothing stopping Majin Buu. Each time the Earth-raised Saiya-jin attempted to destroy the demon, he would come out of nowhere and continue the assault almost though he was an immortal being. The situation was growing more and more desperate and Goku had already slipped out of Super Saiya-jin 3 and was barely a Super Saiya-jin 2. Very soon, he would barely be able to remain in any ascended state as the hits grew harder and harder.

The minute they slipped under Super Saiya-jin 3, both Kakarrot and Goku's minds seemed to have separated again; almost though the unnatural condition of personalities mixing only happened when totally enraged and at that higher level of power. It was a relief that they retained their unique identities after it happened and this time, they actually remembered _every_ detail of the battle.

'_I need a miracle… a miracle to…'_ Goku thought silently to himself. Kakarrot had to agree. Unless they found a miracle in any way, shape or form, the longest they could hold off Majin Buu would only be a few minutes longer at the most before they meet their hand at this vile creature that kept recovering from their combined efforts.

"Parapara!" A voice chanted and suddenly, Majin Buu was sucked into a strange cocoon similar to the one he had been released from. Goku looked over to see the evil wizard still lived.

"What did you just do?" Goku asked.

"I sealed Majin Buu away for the time being," Babadi spoke in such an irritated voice. "Until I develop a spell to control him, he is too dangerous to be left out. In any case, I have a request from you that you must…" Kakarrot took control just then and grabbed the wizard roughly.

"**Excuse me, but the last time I checked, you were trying to ****kill**** us,"** Kakarrot reminded the creature; totally peeved about his attempts to take advantage of their trust. **"Unless you are requesting us to kill you, I will not listen to whatever the fuck you have to say…"**

"Ah, so you have an evil heart…" Babadi smirked before he started to chant. Kakarrot was forced to release the demon and hissed in pain. "It's not like I'm making you go, rather I am wanting my revenge on Dominion's kingdom…" Babadi continued his spell. "You will murder everyone there… even that woman who did the worst…"

"**N-no…"** Kakarrot growled. His eyes flashed red as he attempted to fight off the wizard's dark spell to no avail.

"You will do it, or would you prefer losing people who still hold more value to you along with this planet?" Babadi countered. "The life of the one you betrayed or the world you hold dear. You can only have one…"

The last thing Kakarrot knew of before all conscious thought leave his mind was Goku attempting to take over and save him.

* * *

It is said that the body is a prison to the soul, but at that moment, two separate personalities, yet one soul hovered in total darkness looking out between the bars that separated, yet ensnared both of them helplessly within their confinements.

"Kakarrot! Come on, snap out of it!" Goku's voice called

"…would it be better if I didn't exist?" Kakarrot questioned in a defeated voice.

"What? What gave you that idea?" Goku growled at the idea.

"It's my fault our love, our very anchor's de…"

"If she's dead, then it's my fault! I should have been there more for her!"

"…Goku, I can't go on… I rather just stay here…" Kakarrot eyes opened weakly as he looked at the kinder persona with such void eyes that held much defeat, much sadness and despair that it almost made him look like he was giving up on life itself.

"What? No!" Goku yelled; his grip on the bars that separated them tightening. "You're the reason I haven't given up! The reason I became stronger!"

"So then why hasn't our own strength tried so often by monsters and demons even stronger than both of us? Let's face it, we maybe a bloodthirsty race, but with our mate gone, there's nothing left to fight for except a dying planet."

"Better a dying planet than dying ourselves…" Goku reached out between the bars. "Kakarrot, please!"

"…I can't go on… I'm too tired…" Kakarrot's eyes drifted shut.

"No!" Goku reached further before his hand touched Kakarrot's wrist. Suddenly, a white glow surrounded them both; one that felt like the bonds of life itself were starting to intertwine around their weakened essences. It was then Kakarrot vanished, Goku feeling more alone than he had ever felt in his whole life. First his wife, now the true Saiya-jin warrior that co-existed within him. "I… I can't do this alone… Kakarrot..."

_**"Kakarrot!"**_

_**To Be Continued…**_


	41. Casmir

**Risk**

**Chapter 40**

Deep within the Labyrinth's maddening walls, Babadi waited patiently for the fallen Saiya-jin warrior to awaken after passing out due to the complex spell he had placed earlier. It had been over an hour now since the spell had been invoked; perhaps it had failed and put him in a vegetative state. If that were the case, the warrior was of no use to him in order to cohort Majin Buu back to his side upon being released from his prison again.

"Eh, I suppose I should have not tried my spell on a warrior who was driven on anger…" Babadi started to walk away when a soft moan escaped his throat. The wizard turned to see the Saiya-jin had recovered; starting to stand back up on his feet. His expression neutral and hard to read since his eyes happened to be covered by his bangs.

"Well, it's about time you woke up you imbecile! Honestly, I was starting to think you were a lost cause. Now that you have awakened, I want you to get Majin…" The Saiya-jin warrior rose to his feet and began to walk away. It was almost though he were brushing off the wizard that was trying his hardest to control this stubborn creature before him. "Hey! Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you! You are my servant!"

"_**I am no one's servant…"**_ the dual voice escaped the warrior's throat before he fired an energy ring at the wizard; forcing him into a wall that held him suspended in mid-air. He struggled helplessly while trying to break free to no avail. Even with the M on his forehead and the cold gaze in his eyes, he showed that he had something other warriors that fell under Babadi's power did not: total free will and abandonment. _**"This world isn't fit for a warrior like myself any longer. I shall see to its destruction…"**_

"D-damn it let me down!" Babadi yelled at the retreating warrior to no avail. If the wizard knew of the power he had unleashed, he probably wouldn't have even attempted to possess such a heart that no longer held much in the form of mercy. All that was left was a hallow shell of a hero who had lost everything dear to him.

* * *

In another world within another time and space, Chi-chi slowly awakened to find herself in the finest garments. Though she had lost nearly everything to Lamoch of all people, she found herself in a prison that she could not break out of; a prison where she was trapped to only watch the worst events she could ever imagine. Standing at this demon's side helplessly on top of a balcony of a grey-stone castle, she noticed the hordes of thousands standing below to listen to the replaced leader's commanding voice.

"…that is why we will unite as one to take out this Majin Buu in the name of the late Dominion," Lamoch's voice roared angrily to the crowd of people below him. "We will drive out what the traitor had instilled upon Earth and claim it as our land once more. Who's with me?"

A loud thunderous roar was heard of demons of all shapes and sizes that agreed with Lamoch. If things and details were different, Chi-chi would have accepted these people as her planet's people; however, she felt repulsed to consider them people of Earth. Whoever they all were, they scared her deeply.

"We will set out once the portal is completed! For now, prepare for war!" Lamoch gently took Chi-chi's hand and lead her off into the bedchambers. "Until morning, I will have my way with you…"

'_Is he thinking of… oh dear… no!'_ Chi-chi wanted to fight against it, but her body did the opposite and responded to the demon's advances. Trapped helplessly to her tormentor's foreign touches and bodice, she almost wished she were anywhere else or dead.

* * *

It hadn't taken long for the other warriors to reach the completely void Saiya-jin who happened to be destroying a population of people. Gohan stared in aghast of his father's merciless destruction that had rained down upon the Earth. Why, for what reason, was he doing this to the very planet he swore to protect?

"Dad! Stop it!" Gohan yelled angrily at his father; trying to get him back to his senses. The eldest son did not want to fight his father, but would do so if he continued the massacre upon the planet without any reason.

"_**Why should I? They never tried to defend their own lives from threats, so it's better if the strong live and the weak perish along with this damn forsaken planet!"**_ It was so unlike what Kakarrot would say and Goku would _never_ bring himself to even utter this prattle.

"Kakarrot, clown, whoever you are, if you really have lost your mind, why not just blow up the planet now?" Vegeta taunted; seeing if the warrior was truly far gone to be saved. Any Saiya-jin that had lost his mate would have every right to be completely suicidal. Goku had gone through this once before during Namek and it had taken Chi-chi to bring him back from the brink of insanity.

"_**If that's what you want…"**_ Wasting not a moment, he threw his hands into the air in the most recognizable poses to all of the veteran warriors on the battle field.

"No way! You can't just summon the Spirit Bomb!" Krillin stared in aghast. "It's impossible! You have to have a pure heart to do it!"

"_**Don't you fucking lecture me about pureness and other things I can't do,"**_ The deranged Saiya-jin interjected. _**"I can do whatever the hell I want! Screw the consequences!"**_

"Vegeta, what the hell have you done?" Piccolo roared angrily at the Saiya-jin prince. He had just arrived from Kami's Lookout, so he had no idea what had happened.

"He provoked dad to summon a Spirit Bomb! There's still time to stop him!" Gohan yelled to the others.

"What do you mean? He can't attack while summoning it?" Goten asked.

"_**If you two want to try to stop me, then come at me with all you got."**_ The warriors all charged up to their highest powers and rushed at the warrior with a death wish. Before anyone could reach the place where he stood, the deranged fighter vanished; surprising all but a few.

"Instant Transmission, crap… I didn't think he could do that!" Gohan growled; scanning the skies for any signs of his father.

"Over there!" Vegeta roared and fired a ballad of blasts towards the warrior. Each one went straight through him as explosions lined the horizon. Growing heavily annoyed, Vegeta fired a stronger blast to only see it follow the others and create an even larger explosion. "Damn it! Hold still!"

"Vegeta! Calm down!" Tien yelled at the Saiya-jin. "This isn't helping us stop Goku!"

Laughter came from the Saiya-jin. _**"Goku? You still think that deep down; I am the same, mentally intact warrior? You have got to be kidding! The 'Goku' you know is dead."**_

"D-dead?!" Goten's eyes watered. "How's daddy dead when he's standing right here?"

"_**Mentally speaking,"**_ He corrected. _**"The minute Babadi did a spell upon me; I had gained a new consciousness, one that cannot be overtaken by the weak forms that happened to co-exist within this powerful body. The one you still consider your savior is a prisoner of his own mind and not even he or the imbecile Kakarrot have the power to rise against my psych."**_

"So in other words, Babadi created a third split personality," Piccolo summarized.

"_**In a way,"**_ the Saiya-jin, rather new persona thought. _**"I will not be called Majin though, I think I deserve a more unique name… ah, I got it. My name will be something of the Saiya-jin tongue: Casmir…"**_

"What kind of name is that?" Trunks yelled. "It sounds like a stupid name!"

"Brat, the word 'casmir' is the word for destruction," Vegeta growled. "It's amazing how you know of our nearly dead language…"

"_**That is because Kakarrot has memories of it whereas the more light-hearted side of him knew nothing of the sort,"**_ Casmir explained while hovering there idle. _**"Still, it's not a name you should attach to me since it will no longer matter soon enough."**_

"If you were made from Babadi's magic, how did you come into existence?" Piccolo inquired.

"_**The magical residue from the spell along with the emotions of both a Saiya-jin warrior and a naïve Earth-raised Saiya-jin was enough to draw energies from them to create a new, separate entity with hatred against the very planet. Memories of my mission are completely intact and I will carry out Earth's death sentence that should have been done nearly four decades ago!"**_

The energy swelled above Casmir while the others attempted to stop him to no avail. Their own strength began to bleed out of them and join the myriad collection of energy that gathered above his head. It was already far bigger to be considered a normal Spirit Bomb since he was draining the power from not only mankind, but the Earth along with it. To dare such a thing was almost surrendering the very planet's fate to a madman who brief existence was to do the impossible, do what Vegeta, Frieza and Cell before them failed to do: destroy Earth. None of their efforts were working and they only did more damage to the Earth's surface.

"Dad, stop it!" Gohan yelled.

"_**Haven't we gone over this? I am not those weaklings that are helplessly watching, rather one weakling…"**_

"One?" Vegeta blinked. "Who's not watching?"

"_**Kakarrot, he gave up and vanished…"**_

"What?" Trunks was appalled. He remembered how cool he was and tightened his fists. "You're probably lying…"

"_**Oh really, I suppose proof is needed…"**_ Casmir spoke before closing his eyes. For a moment, it seemed to be no real change in the Saiya-jin's chi, but when his eyes opened, they reflected the painful loss of someone he loved.

"Daddy?" Goten questioned.

"Guys, destroy me," Goku pleaded to them. "Whoever's controlling me has already made Kakarrot vanish and he's trying to replace me as well. No matter what, kill me and ensure that Majin Buu is stopped before he's awakened again…"

"…How?" Gohan asked.

"Just… do it… please…" Goku suddenly moaned in pain before he silenced again; indicating that Casmir had regained control.

"Daddy!" Goten cried. He didn't want to harm his father, but there was little more they could do about it.

"_**It seems now that you said your goodbyes; it's time for you all to die!"**_ Before Casmir could throw the Spirit Bomb; he suddenly froze and struggled. The simplest act of throwing down his arms and condemning the corrupted planet to hell seemed to be an easy task; however, it seemed that not everything would have been easy. _**"No… this planet deserves to die… these pathetic fools themselves… they all deserve to die…"**_

"What's going on?" Krillin asked.

"I… I'm not sure…" Tien looked at the sight in total bewilderment.

"_**This planet… I can't… it…"**_ Casmir's hands were shaking at that moment. It was almost though a battle between wills was happening.

'_I won't stand here and die like this!'_ A sudden thought pierced Casmir's mind as the Spirit Bomb; instead of plummeting towards Earth fell towards _him_ of all people. The bright blue orb that was to be the Earth's destruction was now prepared to hit him as he felt paralyzed by utmost fear.

"Everyone, get down!" Piccolo yelled. Every single warrior, experienced and non-experienced in combat fell to the ground; clinging to the earth as the blast came screaming down upon the Saiya-jin that had almost gone against the very planet he had protected.

"_**I won't die like this! Curse you all!"**_ Casmir's dying yell was heard before the blast enshrouded him. The explosion caused the very earth to quake; hurricane force winds to rip at their bodies before being thrown within the white void to destinations unbeknownst to them. It was almost though the attack itself was damning the planet.

* * *

Morning came much too soon in the world where the demons lived. The planet, called Morgorf, had warriors that were trained since their creation to destroy and conquer worlds to expand their empire. Sometimes, they would ensure the extinction of alien races in order to survive. Others, they would produce new and exotic hybrid offspring to ensure their iron will.

Lamoch's plan to do the latter would start with this woman that he had abducted from Earth. It wouldn't be long before thousands of other women were enslaved as well. As Chi-chi laid in bed next to him, he ensured that she would be the first Earthling to give birth to an alien hybrid outside of the two Saiya-jin hybrids she produced out of love. This possible third pregnancy was made out of lust and desire.

"After I ensure that Earth is ours, I will see to it that you not only survive, but also become a full-blooded demon," Lamoch whispered softly, petting her head almost though she was a pet. "Then, you will fully respect my word as the King of Morgorf."

Once Lamoch left the room, the covers shifted slightly, revealing Chi-chi had heard everything, her eyes filled with tears. Though she was trapped under the warrior's spell, she found she had slight control over her emotions.

'_Oh Goku… Kakarrot… I'm sorry… I can't save myself…'_ Chi-chi thought sadly before a tear fell off her cheek.

* * *

Darkness is usually a void of life, a void in which proven light does not exist. Yet, within this darkness, a form, an entity, a lone soul hovered there. How could one such be there, let alone have the stamina to exist?

'_**It's all your fault you took me from Earth…'**_ The thought caused eyes to open in confusion. In total surprise, Goku realized that he had somehow survived.

"Casmir…" It was the first thing he spoke as a ghostly entity appeared; almost though willed there. Unlike Kakarrot, this warrior held hatred. The black M was no longer apparent on his forehead; almost though the spell was broken for the moment.

'_**You have no right to call me by my name…'**_ Casmir glared at the warrior in hatred.

"And you had no right to wipe Kakarrot out of existence!" Goku yelled back.

'_**You fool, he's not gone…'**_

"W-what? But I saw him vanish!"

'_**Are you that stupid? He's a part of you!'**_

"He's not…!" Goku's eyes widened when he suddenly remembered what happened clearly.

* * *

_"No!" Goku reached further before his hand touched Kakarrot's wrist. Suddenly, a white glow surrounded them both; one that felt like the bonds of life itself were starting to intertwine around their weakened essences. __The glow remained around Goku's body as his tail twined around his waist. At that moment, he unwillingly did something that made the prison beside his own vanish._

'_**Forgive me… we should have done this long ago… but as stubborn as I was, it was what cost us who we loved…'**__ Kakarrot's voice echoed in the air before the glow around Goku faded; signifying that he was now alone. Instead of two, there was now only one personality; one entity._

"_I… I can't do this alone… Kakarrot…"_

"_**Kakarrot!"**_

* * *

"We are one…" Goku's voice spoke; now realizing that yes, there was a hint of Kakarrot's accent in his slightly deeper voice. Used to co-existing, he never thought the day would come where the darker persona would give up half of his personality to the other.

'_**Finally, he gets it, now that you have figured that out, you know that the consequences royally screwed you over.'**_ Casmir spoke. _**'You are alone, forgotten and the bitch you call your wife and mate is dead. We might as well be dead as well since you have given up your vessel to me!'**_

"I won't let you have my body!" Goku yelled at Casmir. "I will ensure that you vanish!" Suddenly, a bright light surrounded them and the darkness ebbed away.

'_**No, I won't die like this… no… NOOO!'**_ Casmir vanished and so did the Earth-raised Saiya-jin.

* * *

Energy crackled around the nearly lifeless form of the Earth-raised Saiya-jin. Instead of destroying his body, the Spirit Bomb had fallen upon him; suspending him within the air only mere inches from the ground and taking him within its mass. It was almost though the Earth had _repelled_ the attack, not wishing to be wounded by the energy from all life that came from it.

Goku's eyes opened suddenly and instead of letting what energy the darker entity had gathered harm the planet, he focused on the attack's intent before willing the energy to disperse; returning to where it had been taken. A brighter light emitted as the gathered power broke down into fragments; sparkling seeds raining down upon the planet and everyone in it. The effort wasn't without its consequences as the Earth-raised Saiya-jin fell earthward, exhausted from the difficult effort of breaking Casmir's attack that almost doomed the planet.

The momentum of his fall was suddenly broken by a rough hand grabbing at the back of his uniform; lowering him down upon the planet at a reduced speed before feeling the earth beneath his body again. His eyes opened weakly to see Vegeta there glaring angrily.

"Are you prepared to die Casmir?" Vegeta growled. Energy had been gathered and he was about to run the warrior in with it had it not been for Goten suddenly appearing and shielding his father's body with his own. The others had landed nearby, ready to attack in case this was a trap of sorts. They didn't know to trust what was going on was a ploy or not.

"Don't do it!" Goten pleaded.

"Brat, get the hell out of the way, he's still Casmir and…" Vegeta noticed Goku had pushed the boy aside, almost though he was ready to man up and take responsibility for his actions.

"Go ahead and kill me…" Goku's spoke with no emotion left in his voice. "If it will please my prince, I will certainly die."

"Fuck, its Kakarrot," The blast diminished almost instantly when he saw that he was back to his normal self. "I'll kill you later."

"Very well," and for the moment, it seemed that Vegeta had stepped down before punching the warrior across the face.

"Let me speak to the clown." Vegeta demanded.

"I already am." Surprise crossed everyone's faces. Gohan thought that his father was joking, even Trunks was confused since he had only spoken to Kakarrot for a few weeks since their first encounter.

"What the hell happened? Is this a game you're playing?" Vegeta yelled. "Are you the clown or Kakarrot?"

"It's a long story, alright? I'll tell you about it later. Right now, we need to stop Babadi from releasing Majin Buu again."

"Majin who?" Goten asked.

"There's no time to explain, it'll be easier if you just follow me…" Goku rose to his feet before his knees buckled. It was almost though his body had been torn apart, crushed and puréed before being re-assembled in some way. Vegeta huffed before picking up the warrior and slinging him over his shoulder.

"You are in no condition to fight, let alone show us anywhere." Vegeta demanded. "You will get your ass healed before we go there."

"If that's my prince's desire…" Goku smiled weakly before he lost consciousness. For the moment, there were no signs of trouble in the air.

* * *

When everyone gathered at Kami's Lookout, Goku had regained consciousness and was healed from the battle he had gone through.

Now at full strength, the Labyrinth seemed to hover on the horizon while they flew towards it at top speed. Before they could reach it, a horrible power began to gather and everyone froze in the air. A black tear grew in the heavens and demons emerged from the darkness.

"What is going on?" Vegeta yelled.

"This land belongs to King Lamoch and Queen Chi-chi!" a demon yelled.

'_Chi-chi!'_ Goku thought angrily before lunging at the void, punching one of the demons back into the void. It suddenly sealed; taking the Earth-raised Saiya-jin with it. The warriors had no time to react before having to take on the other demons that had come to Earth from Morgorf. The battle for Earth was no longer an easy matter at all and instead of just Majin Buu, they had to fight the warriors from another dimension.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	42. Greatest Separation

**Risk**

**Chapter 41**

Hitting the ground on the other side of the portal, Goku had found himself on Morgorf as he sprang into action, blasting at the various demons that attempted to overthrow him. He never expected to arrive in such a place to find his wife; his mate who had been kidnapped by a monster. Was she still herself? Could he still save the one his heart yearned for?

"Who are you?" Goku asked, angry as hell at this monster that suddenly appeared in his way.

"My name is Lamoch, but why should I be courteous towards you when you will die soon enough? My question is why you here, Saiya-jin?" Lamoch spoke in such bitterness that it seemed like he was stabbed.

"Where's Chi-chi!" Goku yelled, his power increasing slightly. Ever since Kakarrot and the Earth-raised Saiya-jin had merged personalities, he felt his patience had grown relatively shorter than usual. He wanted to destroy the entire castle, rip down walls, shatter windows and break down doors until he found what his heart yearned for deeply.

"If you must ask, she's in the bath and no longer loves you," Lamoch spoke bitterly. The warrior inside screamed to tear his head off; however, if he had done so, who knew what the consequences would have been?

"Take me to her." The order was brief; so brief it was almost though he had demanded it with a dominating threat. "I want to hear it for myself."

"She says you are too imperfect. No one would want a monkey…" The words ended there and Goku's patience had literally snapped. He punched Lamoch in the face; causing the demon to fly backwards.

"I didn't ask for your opinion; now show me where my wife is you fucking bastard…" Goku didn't care about the language that spilled from his lips. He wanted Chi-chi now and there, if not, he was going to tear apart the very world to get to her.

"If you want her that bad, then I am afraid you will be denied. She is pregnant with my child…"

"C-child?" The blood inside became cold; so cold, one would think it was ice. A growl escaped the Saiya-jin's throat. Bad enough he kidnapped her, now she was pregnant with his child? This was the breaking point. If Kakarrot was still separated, he would have been spitting out more curse words, but now wasn't the time to do such. A roar escaped his throat and immediately, he skipped the second level of Super Saiya-jin and straight into the third.

If Lamoch was telling the truth, then there would be hell to pay.

-

"Daddy!" Goten cried when his father had vanished through the portal. He had no time to laminate on his father's disappearance when the demons attacked. He had to carefully dodge and weave around various limbs to avoid being injured.

While everyone fought against Lamoch's soldiers, a lone demon hovered there; his eyes gazing upon Gohan himself. Both flew at each other and met straight in the middle; causing sparks to fly before flying backwards, attempting to outdo one another with yet another attack. The next one was a kick that struck the side of the demon's head by Gohan as the hybrid took the initiative and followed with a volley of blasts. Explosions filled the air from the physical contact; however, when the dust cleared, the demon had lunged back at Gohan and punched him in the gut, causing saliva to come out of his mouth with a grunt.

'_Dad, are you saving mom? I hope you find her…'_ Gohan thought silently to himself while recovering fast enough to go towards the demon again.

* * *

The walls of the palace shook and dust fell into the bath that Chi-chi had been soaking in. The milky white suds hid most of her form in the water as she looked up at the sky light at the light orange colored vastness. A deep blue moon shone down upon her form; exposing her in its mesmerizing light.

'_Why can't I fight it?'_ Chi-chi thought to herself while the servants took care of her needs. _'I want to break out, go to his side, but I can't… Goku, Kakarrot, if you're here… save me…'_

* * *

Speaking of the Earth-raised Saiya-jin, he was thrown into a wall as Lamoch transformed into his demonic form. Dark, black horns lengthened from his head; curving and his form towering over the warrior by twice his height. He narrowly avoided the giant's fists as he drew his knees in; somersaulting in mid-air and flipping overhead where his back was off-guard. He broke out of it and aimed his right foot towards the back of his head. Before there was contact, the demon vanished; plowing his arm across Goku's chest and throwing him through a pillar that collapsed upon it, taking a portion of the ceiling down as well.

"You're wasting your time," Lamoch spoke in a much more menacing voice. "If you really wish you had her back, you would have done so before I took her…"

Those words caused the pile of rubble to move and Goku to bury his fist into his gut. Pure anger was in his eyes; eyes that held much pain, frustration and yes, even hurt. Lamoch saw this and backed up, blood drabbling from his chin from the internal damage he had sustained from that chi-hardened punch.

"Give her back," Goku growled. "She isn't yours…"

"You gave her up when you died… so you voided her heart of your marriage… your existence… your very being…" Lamoch was interrupted for the second time by a kick to the face that sent him cart wheeling into the floor.

Goku was growing enraged by these words Lamoch had spoken. Yes, he died, yes he abandoned her and violated the laws of marriage, but he did return and tried to patch up the rocky marriage before she walked out one stormy night. In the here and now, he was trying his hardest, with all of his being and existence to ensure she did not do anything stupid like she did while Kirin had the opportunity to have done the same thing.

"Lamoch, why don't you shut the fuck up? I may have done all of those things, but I'm here to take her back, not to hear about how much you want to screw with her and have bastard children." Goku hissed in seething rage.

"So, even the greatest hero admits his faults…" Lamoch laughed before he was again slammed into a wall. Goku wasted no time forcing him deeper inside the wall; making an imprint of the demon's body.

"For the last time, take me to her or I'll rip your wings off." Goku hissed.

"You're joking…" Goku grasped one of the wings and followed through with his threat; the wing suddenly ripped from his back. A searing pain filled his upper back; feeling one limb torn from him so brutally. "I still won't do it!" Another wing was torn off before he was thrown to the floor. He looked at the warrior, covered in the demon's own blood as his cold gaze seemed to have made the room temperature go down twenty degrees.

"Then you are better off dead…" Goku blasted Lamoch as his body disintegrated. A scream was heard and the Earth-raised Saiya-jin realized who's it was. "Chi-chi!" He flew towards the source; his feet hitting the pavement as fast as he could run. Upon entering the room, he saw the female fallen to the ground, wearing the black gothic dress and her eyes empty. It was almost though she had died again.

And for the first time, it was his fault.

"NO!" Goku fell to his knees, grasping the female into his arms. "Chi-chi, Chi-chi… wake up… no… not again…"

It was then he suddenly found himself thrown to the floor; knocked out of Super Saiya-jin 3 as he saw the maddening look in Chi-chi's eyes. It was almost though she was possessed by Lamoch himself.

"_**You fool…"**_ Lamoch's voice came from Chi-chi's mouth. _**"You think you'd kill me? The minute I made her surrender her body, she became my vessel… so there's no way you can kill me…"**_

"Chi-chi wouldn't ever give up… she's stronger than that!" Goku growled at Lamoch who possessed the woman's body and wouldn't give her back. It was like the demon tortured him to the point that he was denied his love and mate.

"_**Oh, she can hear you, but she can't talk… I will ensure she wishes me back… become a demon and sire my child…"**_ Lamoch laughed at the warrior. _**"Until then, I can use your body as my substitute…"**_

Before the Lamoch-possessed Chi-chi could get closer, she was suddenly knocked off by a cloaked being and forced into the ground. Goku sat up just in time to see the figure force her mouth open and forcing her to swallow something. She gasped in pain before a black mist escaped her body. It was moments later that she passed out due to the strain, the figure rising from the side of Chi-chi's fallen body.

"It seems I made it just in the nick of time…" a familiar voice spoke.

"Shin? How? I mean what are you doing here?" Goku asked. He remembered that this deity had restored his and Kakarrot's life years ago.

"I have come to ensure you carry out your end of the bargain," Shin explained. "You must stop Majin Buu from being released."

"What about Chi-chi? Is she still alive?" Goku asked.

"She is fine, but her mental state is currently torn apart. Trust her in my care and I will ensure that she recovers…"

"If she doesn't…" Goku hissed before Shin held up a hand.

"Trust me. I honor your Saiya-jin ways and will ensure she returns to you safe and whole…" Shin spoke softly.

"Alright, but if she doesn't return, I will hunt you down…" Goku's voice held much promise to his threat. It probably didn't help matters that Kakarrot's attitude was a part of the warrior, but then again, it felt right at the same time. "How do I return though?"

"I can provide that…" Shin explained. Goku picked up Chi-chi's body before he touched the man's cloaked shoulder. Moments later, they vanished; leaving behind the world of Morgorf.

* * *

Babadi rubbed his sore neck. It had taken hours to get free from the ring of chi that Casmir had put him in and of course, who could blame a little wizard like himself trying not to hurt himself further from trying to break free? He had every right to ensure Majin Buu killed him first and foremost after vowing to destroy the planet. That was _his_ job after all to continue the work that his father had started eons ago in order to get vengeance on the Kais.

Bibadi, his father, had been denied the role of Kaioshin due to his tainted heart and twisted beliefs. They even passed his own son up, considering Bibadi's own child would have followed in his own father's footsteps. So then, Bibadi decided if he could not be one of the most divine beings, then he would make a creature to ensure no one could. Of course, this wasn't met with severe criticism from the other Majin that had lived on the planet.

Shortly after Majin Buu's birth was the planet Majin erased out of existence, sparing only Bibadi and Babadi. The elder wizard had easily attracted the attention of the Kaioshin that protected the very fabrics of the universe. One by one, each of them fell and by a slighted miracle, one survived what was considered the worst cataclysm ever; however, it all came at a price.

Not only had planets been wiped out, but also, the protective veil that could have prevented the Cold Empire and Morgorf from attempting to grasp power. Though there were other threats, these two were the worst out of all of them and sad to say, were still active even without leaders like Frieza, King Cold, Dominion and Lamoch.

Now, the universe's third and most ancient threat was preparing to be unleashed again and not even they could stop the threat that is Majin Buu from being unleashed.

* * *

Two figures appeared in the heavens above the Labyrinth yet again. This was where this whole ordeal started and of course, this was where it was going to end. The other warriors were still busy trying to take out the demons from Morgorf as Goku looked at his beloved; almost though this would be the last time he would see her.

'_Chi-chi, I owe you everything for what you went through. I couldn't even begin to imagine the pain, suffering, loss and anguish you have endured… right now though, please… share your strength with me…'_ Goku gently kissed his wife's lips; ensuring that he had one more chance to say goodbye if any of this were to fail. He caressed her cheek softly before handing her to Shin.

"Good luck Goku, I will make sure that you have a mate to come home to." Shin spoke in a serious tone before vanishing with the Earthen woman; leaving the warrior to himself. Moments after Shin left, the warrior descended towards the ship in order to stop Babadi. It was the only thing he could do now. If he failed, then everyone he loved and cared about would die to this creature.

* * *

"Oh, not again," Babadi moaned; thinking that Casmir was returning to finish the job while he looked in the crystal ball in pure worry. "If he thinks he's going to chain me up again, then he's mistaken. Parapara!"

However, he did not flinch, let alone stop his movement towards his location. He tried again and again, thinking it was just mere distance; however, the warrior did not falter in his footsteps towards the area.

"Ooo… what will it take to make this man fall?" Babadi yelled angrily at the crystal ball in total frustration.

"You should be more worried about your own downfall…" a deep booming voice came from behind Babadi as he turned and saw a man with an afro. "Because I, the great Mr. Satan will crush you!"

"Go away you annoying insect before I release my father's creation upon you," Babadi threatened.

"Ha! You're talking to the guy who beat Cell! There's no way you can scare me with your intimidating threats!" Mr. Satan demanded.

"What an annoying bastard you are…" Babadi growled as he noticed that Goku was nowhere to be seen. "Now look what your distraction's caused me! I lost track of the guy I was trying to enslave again!"

"Heh, it seems I have stopped your efforts, I will surely be credited for your defeat!" Mr. Satan boasted in joy. However, it was short-lived when Babadi decided instead of focusing his power upon the Earth-raised Saiya-jin to try for someone more gullible, and who else than a man who's greed made his heart darker?

"Mr. Satan was it? You are to stall the intruder while I awaken Majin Buu…" Babadi spoke in such a lulling voice that Mr. Satan began moving stiffly towards the door; the M blazing on his forehead. _'At least I found someone to keep him from interfering with Majin Buu's release…'_

* * *

_Right or left? Forward or back?_

The thoughts plagued Goku's mind. He was never good at puzzles; let alone mazes that contemplated him to no end. Since the merger of personalities, he wasn't used to the idea of not having Kakarrot tell him how to navigate through a measly maze; let alone ending up hitting more dead ends than usual. Then again, if he had thought to leave a mark or blast the walls leading towards Majin Buu, his progress would be quicker; however, the latter of the options might accidentally release the creature again.

Reaching a spot where fallen walls were a sure sign he was getting closer, he suddenly stopped short seeing a man with an afro standing there. "Hey, what are you doing here? It's not safe here…"

"Of course it's not safe for I, Mr. Satan am here to stop you!" the possessed warrior spoke in such a demanding voice. Even with Babadi controlling him, he still seemed highly arrogant; almost on par with Vegeta of all people.

"I'm serious when I say it's not safe, you should…" Goku was suddenly on the defense when Mr. Satan began to attack him. He realized there was a marking on his forehead and his eyes narrowed. _'Isn't this the same mark I had on my forehead when Babadi possessed me and created Casmir? Oh man, this isn't good… I can't really go full strength on him…'_

"Hold still and take it like a man!" Mr. Satan swung wide; leaving him open. Goku knew now would be a good time to knock him out and did so without putting much strength into it. The warrior fell to the ground, completely out cold. Goku straightened up and moved forward; forward towards Babadi.

* * *

Pink smoke vented from the cocoon that Majin Buu was bound inside of. It had taken a bit of time, but now, the creature was on the verge of being freed once more to carry out what he had started earlier. It was then Goku arrived, too little, too late. The wizard laughed at his ignorance, knowing full well that his timing had doomed the very planet.

"You're too late… Majin Buu is about to be released again and all of your efforts to stop me have been in vain. Prepare yourself for your utmost demise…" Babadi cackled wildly and before he knew it, he was grabbed by the neck by the Earth-raised Saiya-jin; however, something had changed in his eyes.

"If I'm to die, then so be it…" Goku growled lowly at the impish wizard. He was the one partially responsible for this and he had to get his vengeance. His grip tightened around the wizard's neck. "Stop the revival this instant."

"It's too late… nothing can stop him… even if you do kill me… even threaten me with death… I refuse to seal him away again!" Babadi gasped with a shortness of breath due to his throat being constricted.

"Then I hope you burn in hell," Goku growled before incinerating the wizard's body with an energy blast. His dying screams filled the air before leaving the Saiya-jin to clean up his mess: to destroy Majin Buu. Wasting no time, he powered up to his max; feeling it faltering due to the amount of energy he had spent earlier fighting Lamoch. He knew he had barely enough strength to take him down.

'_I pray this works…' _Goku closed his eyes; gathering all the energy he had left into a blast. The golden aura dulled while the energy gathered in his hands; spinning into his trademark attack.

* * *

Outside of the Labyrinth, the other warriors were heading there upon defeating the last of Lamoch's troops when they felt Goku's power wash from the building. Whatever it was, it was climbing at an alarming rate and focused on one target where another, darker chi stood poised.

"That must be Majin Buu!" Tien confirmed.

"We need to get in there and assist Goku!" Krillin yelled and rushed in. The others followed, wanting to support the warrior.

* * *

"Ka… me…" The attack began to intensify in Goku's hands. The Super Saiya-jin aura faded entirely as his hair shortened and was losing color fast. "…ha… me…" By now, his hair was back to hair color he was born with; his eyes no longer teal, rather black as coal. It was when everyone reached the room that he released his attack; aiming it directly at the shell that held the monster. "HA!"

The attack hit dead on; however, the strength behind it was weakened and almost instantly, Goku fell to his knees as he saw it crumble within the blast. He was breathing hard, tears and sweat dripping from his face. Did he do it? Did he defeat Majin Buu and eliminate the threat Earth faced?

"Daddy!" Goten ran towards his father; however, before the boy could reach him, he suddenly was pierced in the chest by a blast. He fell to the ground, lifeless as the Earth-raised Saiya-jin noticed his youngest son losing color in his cheeks.

"Thank you for destroying the weaker part of me, it makes it easier to destroy all of you," a dark voice spoke. As the smoke cleared, instead of the fat version of the childish creature, a taller and leaner version stood there.

"No… Goten…" Goku gritted his teeth. He picked up the boy with what strength he had left in his body, he prayed that his son wasn't dead, that he still had a pulse. However, he felt none and felt he had failed.

"Who will be the first to volunteer to fight me?" Buu proclaimed. Gohan, angered by his younger brother's death, stepped forward.

"Dad, get Goten out of here, I will try and stall him," Gohan spoke seriously at his father.

"Gohan, he's too strong, he'll just kill you too!" Goku exclaimed. He hated the idea that he was helpless right this second; even more so after Chi-chi had gotten involved in all of this chaos.

"Yeah, I know, but you already died twice… it wouldn't be fair if you died a third time you know? Mom would probably be depressed if she knew that…"

"Gohan…" Goku managed to get to his feet weakly; almost falling before being caught by Tien. "Thanks."

"Trunks, go with them." Vegeta commanded. "You must ensure they make it there safely."

"But dad, Goten's my best friend!" Trunks yelled at him

"Just do as I say boy or you'll die too!" Vegeta snapped; not wanting the boy to disobey.

"Well, give him hell then!" Trunks moved closer to the others adults.

"Gohan, I'll take Goku out of here," Tien called from behind the three remaining warriors. "Krillin, carry Goten's body."

"Right..." The ex-monk took the boy's corpse from Goku's arms before the four of them left. Piccolo and Vegeta did not move nor said a word as the eldest son of the Earth-raised Saiya-jin stepped forward.

"I take it you are eager to die…" Buu cracked his knuckles. "Once I dispose of you three, I will kill the rest of them…"

"I won't allow you to kill anyone else," Gohan spoke before his power climbed. He instantly reached Super Saiya-jin 2 before lunging at the demon; facing what his father had failed to finish off earlier. "I will stop you for my brother, for my mom and for my dad."

_**To Be Continued…**_


	43. Three Fates

**Risk**

**Chapter 42**

The less-innocent version of Majin Buu wasted no time crossing the gap at Gohan who went into full battle. Even though the youngest warrior on the battlefield was greatly at a disadvantage when it came to power, he made up for it with his intellect and instincts. He narrowly dodged the fist that grazed his cheek; however, he made up for the lack of focus by grabbing the pink creature's arm and pulled him closer. Gohan drove his left knee straight into Buu's face; releasing his arm while the creature staggered back from that cheap blow. A bit of his blood ran out of his bleeding nose; however, he quickly healed, showing no signs that he had been hurt moments later.

"Seems I underestimated you," Buu smirked at the half-blooded Saiya-jin. "Make no mistake I will allow it to happen twice!"

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Gohan shifted his position slightly. Now that the judging of powers was complete, he couldn't afford going easy. He had to ensure that Buu was defeated once and for all.

* * *

'_I hope for certain she's not pregnant…' _Goku thought sadly to himself while being carried silently to the lookout. If the man had managed to bastardize any child, then hell hath no fury even more than a pissed off Super Saiya-jin who would go to great lengths to wipe the monster out of existence if possible. He had also hoped that Shin would be able to undo the damage that tyrant had done to her. _'If we survive this, I swear I will never leave her side again. I will ensure that nothing will tear us apart…'_

He was so self-absorbed in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that he had landed nor did he realize that he was being healed by Dende. Neither of these things pulled him from his thoughts until he felt Gohan's power suddenly plummet. He started to stand when he felt his legs buckle from the lack of energy.

"You may be healed, but your body hasn't recovered all of your chi yet," Dende warned the warrior who attempted to leave the lookout.

'_If only Chi-chi were here, she would have healed me…'_ Goku absentmindedly thought. He remembered the painful look in her eyes when Lamoch had possessed her. What if after all of this, she didn't return to him the same as she did when she came back after what Kirin did? Was he fated to keep losing her time after time?

"…Goku, drink this…"

"Huh?" Goku snapped out of the darkening thoughts and looked at Dende in confusion. "Oh, sorry." He took the glass provided and drank it. Suddenly, he felt total pain and the pressure upon his body grow heavier before he fell backwards; losing consciousness in the process.

* * *

_A dark void encompassed the area and for once, Chi-chi found it maddening. She ran as fast as her legs could possibly carry her, but the darkened void did not yield any source of light and it was amazing that thus far, she had yet to lose her balance, to fall or even to slide in anyway. Her breathing was heavy and erratic; her body aching for rest that she was being denied along with any source of destination meant for her survival._

'_How long must I run alone?' Chi-chi thought before she suddenly felt the world shift around her. She didn't have time to react when she felt herself lift off the ground, starting to free fall into the void that wanted to ensure that she could never be found; never escape what was to become of her._

'_**NO!'**_

The nightmare dispelled and she sat up in utmost fear. Though it was dark, it wasn't overbearing thanks to the various moons that were streaming from the satin nickel window frames with soft luminescent curtains. That was when she noticed that this wasn't her room for it never had such luxuries like these. Sitting up, she felt dizzy and had to lie back down from the sudden movement. The soft mattress almost seemed to absorb her form, but she noticed that she wasn't anywhere in Morgorf since Lamoch wasn't anywhere nearby. When she had awakened last time, the demon was practically looming over her like a prized possession.

'_But at that time, I didn't have control over myself…'_ Chi-chi moved her left hand freely for the first time in what felt like ages. Whatever possession she was under seemed to have dispelled itself and that was when her other hand ran down to her stomach. She closed her eyes and focused on that part of her body; trying to ensure that after being taken against her will, she wasn't pregnant. _'I… I don't feel anything… I suppose that's a good thing…'_

"It seems you're awake… good… the master's been wondering when you would awaken…" a voice spoke. Chi-chi's blood ran cold just then and she turned to the source before screaming in utmost fear. Rising to her feet shaking, she decided to use what power she had to fight the newest intruder of her privacy.

"Shin-tou…" Chi-chi began her Shintouka to throw at this pink-skinned male dressed in the oddest red garments when she realized she was unable to summon any chi whatsoever. Instead of trying to confront him head on, she rolled over the very bed she had rose from and fell upon the floor; not caring if she got hurt as long as she got far away from him. "S-stay away!"

"Miss, whatever happened while those demons from Morgorf had you will not happen here," the male spoke in a calm voice.

"Yeah right, you're probably that Lamoch guy wearing a different disguise after what you did to me!" Chi-chi yelled angrily. She was trying in futile to summon any scrap of chi within her body; feeling horribly worthless at that moment.

"If I was really this 'Lamoch' person you speak of, why haven't I attempted to attack you yet?"

Realization dawned on Chi-chi's face. It's true he didn't dare draw any nearer to her, but perhaps this was some sort of trap that he had been setting up to lure her to false safety. She remained where she was; not drawing an inch closer to this stranger who could either help her or… heaven forbid the other choice she had in mind.

"If you hurt me in any way possible, I know Kakarrot and Goku would definitely kill you…" Chi-chi muttered. "Promise me you won't harm me."

"My lady, I wouldn't harm a human of Earth, especially since master was mending your mind after this 'Goku' left you in his care… He was just as upset as you were, if not worse at the idea of you being harmed."

'_H-he saved me?'_ Chi-chi thought silently to herself. _'But I betrayed him… I don't deserve his love and affections… I'm just a whore to him… a dirty, filthy whore…'_

"Are you alright miss?" the man was taken back when tears ran down her cheeks unchecked.

"I… I'm not feeling well…" Chi-chi sunk to her knees.

"You're probably famished, come, you should get something into your stomach…" he beckoned her in a very calm, soothing voice. Her legs moved on their own accord towards him. She didn't care what happened to her anymore since she felt she betrayed her husband and mate in the worst of ways possible. How could he want her after what transpired?

'_If he doesn't want me, then I rather die…'_ Chi-chi thought silently to herself. She felt unworthy to consider herself to be her husband's wife, his charming mate and mother of their wonderful children. _'Gohan, Goten… would you still love me if you both knew what had transpired? I don't feel worthy of being called your mother…'_

* * *

"What did you give him?" Krillin yelled at Dende.

"I gave him a sleeping draught because he used nearly all of his energy during that last attack. He's lucky to be alive…" Dende fidgeted.

"We could have used a Senzu Bean…"

"Actually, I spoke to Korin after you left and he did not have any to spare…"

"No wonder you decided to use the sleeping draught…" Tien confirmed. "Yeah, he did seem eager to leave, but he can't do that yet… in his condition he might die..."

"Healing him wouldn't help matters much either since his body's been under more than enough stress these past 48 hours. The only thing he can do right now is just sleep it off." Dende reassured.

* * *

Chi-chi never imagined a place even more divine than her own mountain home, but the minute she entered the kitchen area of the cabin, she was surprised by the glistening glass table that stood in the center of the black and white checkered floor. The walls themselves were a lovely cream color with columns that looked almost though they were meant to be in a Roman era. Red drapes seemed to frame the satin nickel window frames elegantly. If anything, she had died and gone to a world where there was far more riches than one mortal could hardly obtain within their natural lifetime.

The food spread upon the table wasn't much in terms of luxury, but there was bowls of soup, a salad sitting on a side dish and a loaf of wheat bread in the middle of the table. One must wonder what kind of master this man served and pondered silently to herself why he wasn't joining them for the small lunch. There was still one bowl left untouched; almost though beckoning the question of who this man happened to be.

The answer came when a figure suddenly appeared by sheer magic and will next to Chi-chi. She was slightly startled by his entrance; however, she held back a scream while the other man remained utterly unaffected by his surprising entrance.

"Shin, is it really wise for her to stay here?" the pink-skinned male asked.

"It will help if she remains safe since we will be in need of her power Kibito," Shin explained.

The spoon fell upon the floor and Chi-chi backed out of her chair, staring at them both in shock and complete horror on her face. "How can I help you when I can't even summon chi at the moment? I feel almost worthless right now!"

"You are stronger than you make yourself to be," Shin explained. "Why are you so upset?"

"Because I betrayed my husband, my children, even those who fight with me to protect Earth!" Chi-chi ranted, tears falling down her cheek. "Y-you're… you're expecting me… to… to just save the world? Forget it! It's going to be destroyed and it's my fault!"

"Miss…" Kabito began to say.

"My name's Chi-chi," the woman stated.

"Sorry… Chi-chi, your husband's unable to fight right now after fighting possession and having to save you," Kabito explained the situation to her.

"Possession?" Chi-chi's eyes widened slightly. "How was he possessed?"

"It was out of his anger when you were mortally wounded. He thought you had perished and thus became an easy target for Babadi to use his spells upon."

The wooden chair scraped against the floor and Chi-chi clamored to her feet; shock apparent on her face. "What? What did he do to my husband?"

"Calm down Chi-chi," Shin attempted to calm the woman. "There's nothing you can do right now to help him… so please sit down…"

"No, he… this is all my fault…" Chi-chi muttered weakly. She was coaxed to sit back down at the table; unable to stand.

"First off, the only thing you can do to restore your strength is eat what's in front of you. Once you are able to summon what strength you have, we will start your training," Shin stated.

"Training? Why do you wish to train me for? I'm nothing compared to my husband and my children…"

"That's not true, if you were truly unworthy, I wouldn't have brought you here to purify your body of what Lamoch had left upon your body…"

"Am… am I pregnant with child?"

"Thankfully, you're not, I destroyed what life would have grown inside of you; however, you are no longer going to be able to bear anymore children."

Years ago, when Chi-chi was younger, she had dreamed of a large family with various boys and girls running around the countryside; however, after learning of her husband's alien heritage and other issues regarding such a thing, she was grateful for what family she had with her beloved. It was better she had two strong sons over a husband who would have left her and never remembered to come back home to her awaiting arms.

"It's alright, I think I can manage," Chi-chi smiled rather calmly. Though the tears were in her eyes of losing a chance to have one more child before she was too old, she knew there wasn't a likelihood she would have survived the birth after what transpired with Goten. The doctors had warned her about having anymore children due to the high-risk pregnancy she went through with her youngest and it was a miracle she survived it well enough to bring the child into the world.

"Very well, let's eat," Shin stated and without another word, the only sound that transpired was the sound of two dynasties and an earthen woman dining at the same table under unusual circumstances.

* * *

Gohan felt himself punched through another wall. He had to get back up, to fight Majin Buu a while longer. However, before he could concede defeat, a figure got into his way.

"Stand down spawn of Kakarrot, it's my turn now," Vegeta growled before transcending into a Super Saiya-jin before Gohan's eyes.

"He's too powerful for you Vegeta!" Gohan yelled his warning too late as the Saiya-jin prince flew into battle against the pink-skinned titan. Piccolo landed beside Gohan.

"Kid, we're clearly outmatched, we really need to retreat and come up with a plan," Piccolo suggested.

"If we retreat now, we might as well be allowing Majin Buu to destroy this world…" Gohan chuckled before coughing up a bit of blood. "If only mom and dad were here, they could have easily taken down this beast…"

"Shame both of them are incapacitated at the moment," Piccolo shook his head. "We can't depend on the previous generation forever, it's time for you to take charge and lead the new one."

"Piccolo…" Gohan's eyes shut before the Namekian could continue. Deciding to use the distraction Vegeta was providing, he picked up the last survivor of Chi-chi and Goku's union and flew off to the lookout with him. For now, the hope to destroy Majin Buu laid in his arms if no one else rose to take this threat seriously enough.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	44. The Ritual

**Risk**

**Chapter 43**

After the satisfying lunch from Shin and Kibito, Chi-chi found herself dressed in similar garbs that they wore; however, it was more of a feminine touch to her clothing due to the various curves and dips to her form. She found her first task to be the most grueling of them all: meditation. She was barely able to keep with this with the most unnatural patience in her waning fast due to the amount of worries of her family on Earth. Not knowing that her youngest had already been killed, she believed everyone was struggling against this vexing threat that was Majin Buu.

* * *

On Kami's Lookout, Gohan was receiving healing from Dende who was at the time waiting for Goku to awaken from the sleeping drought. Neither one knew of the fate of the Earth-raised Saiya-jin since he had fallen into the deep sleep he was in.

-

Speaking of which, Goku dreamed of Earth's destruction while he mentally sparred against a figment of his own imagination that represented Majin Buu. He wanted to _murder_ the pink blob after killing his youngest, nearly murdering his wife and probably was doing the same to his oldest son at that moment. Little did he know that Gohan was safe for the moment.

* * *

Three fates were assigned to three different people that were destined to come together when the pieces of the puzzle were ready to reveal their final destiny. Out of these three, one would come out of this experience totally changed, one would be altered, and one would learn never to take life for granted ever again.

* * *

For the time being, the monster that threatened the fate of millions was entangled with a fight with one of the remaining pure-blooded Saiya-jin left on the planet. As Vegeta fought in total vain against a demon whose pure intent was to destroy the entire universe, the Saiya-jin realized that the slimmest chance of coming out of this alive with his mortality seemed moot the more he fought. Yet, he kept charging back in despite his reserves, his body aching from overused and tense muscles burning for relief and rest. The prince of Saiya-jins was fighting a battle against the strongest in order to prove that yes, he was the most powerful that Earth has to offer, but he did it only to show off his pride in vain.

"Final Flash!" Vegeta roared; his attack striking the monster head on and despite this valiant display of power, it wasn't enough to erase the threat that seemed to manifest itself back together within seconds of being cleaved. It was almost though this monster refused to die. "What?"

"Interesting display in attack, maybe I should add it to my list of attacks…" Buu spoke in such a serious tone before putting his hand into the signature attack that the prince had unleashed moments ago.

"NO!" Vegeta realized that not only did he do the correct positioning, but he also summoned the same blast that was not called out by name. The prince barely had time to avoid the blast that grazed his blonde hair by the slightest tips. Angered, the Saiya-jin flung a blast at the pink bastard that had stolen his own attack and used it against him. Another explosion, one that again did not erase the threat, ensured he had the cover for a counter attack.

Which Vegeta fell for moments later when he found the creature's pink putty-like hands choking the life out of him by grasping the fighter's throat.

* * *

"Is it almost time master?" Kibito asked Shin.

"Yes, but for now, we must be patient," Shin instructed.

Chi-chi had been training for the last few hours now on her own; her body artistically spinning in the air in various flips and gracious moves that made her almost look like she were doing gymnastics on the field of grass. They had told her to make up any fighting moves she wanted in a warm-up attempt. For what, she wasn't told, but she would have her answer soon enough since they were now starting onto the field where she was standing calmly in place; her heart racing with anticipation.

"Alright, time to go to your next level of training…" Shin explained.

"You mean all that I did these past three hours was a waste of time?" Chi-chi asked the deity.

"Not at all, I was just gauging your strength needed for this task and I think it's time you pull out the Z Sword."

"The Z Sword?" Chi-chi repeated these words in confusion.

"Yes, it was a sword used to help seal Majin Buu in the first place. I believe if you yield it, you can not only seal him, but destroy him…"

"Alright, if it'll make him disappear, I'm game," Chi-chi grinned. They lead her to a tall mountain where a sword was buried within the mountain.

"Master, what makes you think that she could pull out the sword when others before couldn't even lift it?" Kibito asked.

"She will pull it out. I believe she's stronger than she was when she first arrived here," Shin stated. "In time, she'll even surpass us as well."

Chi-chi landed on top of the mountain before gripping the sword. It felt like it hadn't been handled for so long; however, it still seemed practically ageless compared to other weapons that probably weathered many a season and various elements that would tarnish any weapon's blade. Tightening her grasp on such a weapon destined to defeat what the Kais themselves failed to do, she pulled hard on the blade; feeling her feet dig into the unforgiving rock beneath her feet.

The female fighter strained her muscles; summoning chi through her every fiber of her being that she was grateful to have again. Almost though it felt like an eternity, she felt the blade _tug_ against the ground slightly. It was though the weapon itself was not yet ready to give up all foothold of its position to anyone, including a mere mortal. Still, she persisted and inch by painstakingly inch, the blade slowly emerged from the ground before the very pillar that it was buried in finally surrendered the blade that hovered only a mere inches from its former resting spot.

Yet, the aura that crackled around Chi-chi's frame was horribly unrefined due to the recent issues and each slight deformity within it scathed the sword; causing the weapon capable of defeating Buu slight damage. It started with the slightest scratches much less than that of the width of one's fingernail when scratched lengthwise; however, it started building up to the more evident cracks before the blade suddenly shattered off the hilt of the legendary weapon. The deities who had watched with bated breath stared on in mute and pure horror at how this legendary weapon, one that was meant to destroy the greatest evil of the universe, got easily denounced by a woman who had only pulled it out moments earlier.

"No! The Z Sword…" Shin fell to his knees in utter anguish, watching the shards of the broken blade falling earthward towards the ground.

"This can't be…" Kibito was equally aghast at this scene. He had heard many legends pertaining to the mystical weapon.

"I guess the legendary sword was a total waste of time…" Chi-chi released the remaining part of the sword. It fell towards the ground before landing next to the broken shards; its utmost breaking seemed disheartening to all. "It was hard to move anyway, so why were you guys so bent out of shape of it breaking?"

"We figured you could have used its heightened weight to train your body until you were strong enough to defeat Buu, but if it shattered that easy, maybe it was a fake…" Shin looked down.

"Look at it this way master, at least she proved she's strong enough to take Buu down a notch." Kibito agreed.

"You're both wrong," a voice said from behind the two deities who froze in fright from this elderly voice that seemed to flow through the air in an annoyed manner. All focus fell on the figure that appeared almost magically behind them before their eyes. "What are you gawking at?"

"W-who are you sir?" Shin asked.

"I am a Kai from fifteen generations ago," the elderly Kaioshin exclaimed. "Honestly, I figured that a Kai would have broken open a sword, but I forgive you if a woman did…"

The gawking eyes of this man didn't escape Chi-chi's gaze as he drew nearer. Of course, she had the feeling he was as perverted as Master Roshi and she started to wonder if he was even a Kaioshin for his abrupt and irrational behavior. As he drew nearer still, she started to feel uneasy about the proximity he was in; only a mere few inches away from touching and completely invading her personal space.

"Um… what are you doing?" Chi-chi asked. She had an angry, embarrassed blush on her face while this geezer checked her assets out.

"Why, I am only checking out your power…" the elderly Kai stated in a horribly bad mannered way. He touched her left breast and all of Chi-chi's self-restraint of not hitting an old man went completely out the window.

Moments later, he ended up with a reddened slap mark on his left cheek that was worth the price of touching such flesh. A flustered, irritated Chi-chi was sending a deathly glare at this man who decided to utilize her helpless state to his advantage.

"Ancestor!" Shin replied. He was as equally embarrassed to have been related to this man and almost regretted meeting him at such an inappropriate time.

"Wow… that's some power…" the older male spoke in such a woozy voice. He stared at her with a demented look on his face that only made things more tense at that moment.

"I could do without being fondled thank you very much!" Chi-chi yelled at the elderly Kaioshin in pure adulterated anger. If her mate was here right now, oh… she could imagine Kakarrot totally maiming, cauterizing, or even doing both plus some to this old man who decided to have the guts to touch her.

"Well, I can see you have a great deal of power, but it seems rather unrefined after all the abuse you went through," Elder Kai muttered. "It would be a shame if you went on the battlefield in that state and end up cracking the Earth with such power."

"What do you suggest? That I sit this battle out while everyone I care about dies?" Chi-chi asked.

"Now hold on, I never said you needed to do that. All I require is your time to unlock and soothe away all the rough spots in your current pool of chi," Elder Kai stated. "After all, it would do no good if you went down there as you are and end up cracking the planet with it."

"Will I be still the same person if you did that?" Chi-chi asked.

"Of course, now sit down. This ritual's going to take about eight hours…" Elder Kai gestured; giving her the very grass to sit down upon an option. If it were anywhere else, she would have resisted, but hopefully, things would work themselves out, right?

"Hopefully, this won't be eight hours of you staring at my breasts or ass the whole time…" Chi-chi muttered softly under her breath before sitting down. Elder Kai sat across from her and instructed the female to close her eyes with her hands folded across her lap. Thankfully, Chi-chi felt a _little_ safer in this position and hoped that he didn't attempt to grab at her breasts while he did this little 'ritual' of his.

* * *

Buu could have killed Vegeta many times by now, but since this warrior refused to go down, he decided to toy with him. On the other hand, the Saiya-jin prince was growing exhausted and his body ached for rest that the demon would not grant him. His vision blurred and he wanted nothing more than to fall asleep and never wake up again; however, each punch and kick to bruised and broken skin and bones reminded him of where he was at that moment. He was sure he was in hell since his tormentor seemed rather pleased to the pained cries from his scratchy throat.

"What's wrong? Are you starting to get tired?" Buu teased the Saiya-jin prince. "I'll make you a deal, if I heal you, will you provide more entertainment for me?"

"You're… you're bluffing…" Vegeta gasped in pain. Each breath was harder for him to take and it probably didn't help that he could have internal bleeding and punctured lungs. "You want me to continue giving you entertainment?"

"For the moment…" Buu reassured before the long antenna curled and pressed against the prince's chest. A strange pink light dazzled Vegeta's vision before he was forced to shut his eyes; his skin mending and the pain receding from his body. It was almost though he were being granted release from any further pain until he felt the appendage leave his chest and go for his throat; encircling it and cutting off his air circulation for a second time.

One must wonder what pleasure Buu had in his victim at that moment.

* * *

On Kami's Lookout, Goku finally came to with his power fully restored to full capacity. He stretched every muscular fiber within his once battered body and despite the stiffness, he felt much better than he did almost ten hours prior. He walked outside where he saw his eldest son sparring against Piccolo who was egging him on.

"What's happened to Majin Buu? Where's Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"Vegeta's currently fighting Majin Buu with all of his power despite the demon toying with him for the last six hours…" Piccolo grimly replied.

"We should save him," Before Goku could teleport, Piccolo grabbed his arm.

"Not a good idea Son, he's already learned Vegeta's abilities, if he sees you utilize instant transmission, he will copy that as well," Piccolo forewarned.

"Gah! Thanks for the warning Piccolo," Goku replied. "Damn, how are we supposed to rescue him then?"

"Maybe we should distract him while you teleport in Goku!" Trunks suggested.

"It wouldn't be a good idea," Piccolo stated. "Buu could easily cut us off and he's toying with Vegeta _this_ long in order to draw us out of hiding. We need a better plan than going there and trying to save him in vain."

"Hey, wouldn't Kakarrot have a good plan right now Goku?" Trunks asked.

"Um… well, you see… Kakarrot…" Goku started to explain to them what had transpired in the midst of what happened while they battled Casmir.

"So Kakarrot and you both joined personalities for good," Piccolo commented. "It's a rather strange idea, but it does seem to make you more well-balanced."

"Yeah, but the problem is I feel kind of lonely thinking to myself and expecting him to respond," Goku admitted. This earned a sympathetic head shaking from Piccolo. "What?"

"Have you really forgotten that mirror you used to talk to him a few times?" Piccolo asked.

"Oh! Right!" Goku ran off.

"Mirror?" Trunks asked.

"It'll be easier if you guys saw it for yourselves…" Piccolo commented.

* * *

The mirror stood in front of Goku and at first, he saw no difference in his reflection. Was Kakarrot truly too much a part of him to reach now?

"I don't see a difference…" Goku admitted while standing in front of the mirror. "All I see is myself…"

"You only see yourself because he's unreachable," a voice spoke from behind Goku and he saw Shin behind him.

"Oh! Is Chi-chi alright?" Goku asked the deity.

"She is, but she's currently going through training," Shin explained. "In any case, you wish to talk to your other half right?"

"Of course!"

"Close your eyes and concentrate… remember how you felt when instead of one entity, there were two completely separated ones…" Ripples appeared in the mirror's surface and Kakarrot began to reappear. "He still exists in you… he can never be separated from you… he is you…"

It took a few tense moments until Kakarrot fully appeared in the mirror, wearing the alien armor he usually wore; however, the action was instant. Goku felt Kakarrot inside of him again and it felt completely strange having the persona re-emerge after what transpired. The others had just caught up when he managed to complete the task. Shin on the other hand had vanished, leaving Goku and Kakarrot alone to stare at one another for the first time in what felt like an eternity.

**"If anything, I figured I'd no longer be able to have a word in what the fuck's going on,"** Kakarrot muttered this easily without being restrained by mental walls of any sort.

"I'm glad you're back Kakarrot," Goku smiled.

**"I never went anywhere,"** Kakarrot huffed. **"In any case, shouldn't we check up on our love?"**

"Not yet, you heard Shin…"

**"I don't care what his orders are; he should have brought her back if she's no longer under Lamoch or whoever the fuck possessed her heart so easily."**

"Just be patient a little while longer, besides, we have another issue to worry about…"

**"Yeah, Buu…"** both warriors seemed to nod their heads to confirm it almost mirroring one another. **"I really should have seen us destroy him; however, we lost Goten in the process…"**

"True, but we can always bring him back…"

**"If it wasn't for Buu's regeneration, we could have destroyed him once and for all… I mean what kind of fucking cheap ass technique did Dr. Gero and this fucking wizard have in their minds to have installed on their greatest creations when they went on to outlive both?"**

"I have no idea, but Kakarrot, what are your thoughts of saving Vegeta?"

**"Our prince? If he wants to die, then let him die. Like I said, we can always bring him and the others back after the battle's over…"**

"Even if it means Earth's destruction?"

**"If Majin Buu hasn't killed Vegeta as of yet, I'm assuming he's using him as a bargaining chip until we appear down there. For now, our prince will have to fight without us until we are at full strength."**

"Agreed then," Goku sighed. "I hope we can keep our shared personality…"

**"We should since it'll be hard to remove one from another now…**" Kakarrot smiled a much softer smile before vanishing from the mirror. Moments later, Goku felt a slight pain before it vanished; almost though it never existed in the first place.

"Why would Kakarrot not care about my dad?" Trunks asked Goku. The Earth-raised Saiya-jin noticed both Piccolo and Trunks standing there staring at him with grim looks on their faces.

"He knows that your father's fighting for us bravely right now and if he gives up, Buu's just going to find us. Right now, he's Earth's only line of defense left."

"I hope dad hangs in there…" Trunks muttered. He was worried about his father and didn't want him to die. He already lost his best friend, would he lose his father to this monster as well?

"Vegeta's tougher than you give him credit," Piccolo commented. "He will have to buy us time just a little longer."

-

"Hey! I told you not to touch me!" Chi-chi yelled at Elder Kai who was currently eating dirt after yet another futile attempt of fondling the earthen woman's breasts. She was already annoyed as hell for this older male for practically molesting her for the first three hours of the eight hour 'ritual' he insisted that they go under. Now, she's almost wishing she hadn't of pulled out the sword or even agreed to such a thing. _'Why must I always have the worst luck?'_

_**To Be Continued…**_

_One more chapter and an epilogue to go everyone!_

_~Chibi Mirai Gogeta_


	45. The Greatest Risk

**Risk**

**Chapter 44**

Vegeta was getting thrashed. Each part of his body ached not to rise again; however, pride drove him forward towards Majin Buu with everything left within him. He knew he was fighting a losing battle, but something continued egging him on; to ensure that the family he had was to be protected from this beast.

"Perhaps maybe I should let you die before I kill your family after I heal you this last time," Buu broadly boasted. He could have murdered Vegeta a hundred times over; however, he was acting like a cat sparing a mouse from being eaten in hopes of being entertained. As the pink healing light faded, the very prince in question suddenly snapped.

Anger and the idea of this creature, this _monster_ touching what was _his_ was unforgivable. He roared in anger as the flaxen hair lengthened slightly; bolts of lightning sparkling within his once calm, yet destructive aura. Without a doubt, the Saiya-jin prince had finally done what Kakarrot and Gohan before him had done: Vegeta had finally transcended into a Super Saiya-jin 2.

"It'd be over my dead body before I allow one hair of the woman and the brat to be touched, asshole!" Vegeta growled and with renewed vigor, he lunged at the pink demon.

"Bring it on then my pet, bring it on…" Buu beckoned, his interest renewed for the moment. _'I should have done this a while ago…'_

* * *

"The time chamber? Goku, that's too dangerous for you to go alone!" Mr. Popo followed in a flustered fashion.

"I need to do this though, Vegeta's putting his all on the line right now and I need to focus on reaching Super Saiya-jin 3 without bringing Majin Buu up here," Goku admitted. _'Plus, I need to figure out how to control it while Kakarrot's a part of me…'_ he mentally added.

"Right, well, good luck…" Mr. Popo allowed the Earth-raised Saiya-jin to enter the time chamber for the first time in years. The minute he felt nothing from Earth on his side, he walked out into the white void and closed his eyes.

'_Well, it's now or never…'_ Goku thought to himself before powering up. The surge of energy crackled around his form and his voice echoed throughout the area. It was almost though he was taking no chances controlling the amount of output for the time being; rather measuring how much he could release without putting too much of a strain on his body. The very room seemed unaffected by this massive release of power as he ascended beyond the first level of Super Saiya-jin and was heading straight into the third.

Suddenly, the power died down from around him before he fell to the ground paralyzed in utmost pain. His mouth opened and closed and his eyes were frozen open in a horrified expression. Something had kept him from opening the dam of power and now left warrior that lay exposed to the horrid elements.

'_Why can't I move… come on Goku, get up…'_ the Earth-raised Saiya-jin attempted to get up when he saw fire building on the horizon. _'Please…'_

* * *

'_Why am I doing this again?'_ Chi-chi thought silently to herself while standing for the first time in hours. Elder Kai, despite sporting several slaps and two black eyes, seemed no worse than wear as he told the female to power up so he could observe her completed power. Not wasting much time, she powered up, the sparkling silver aura raging around her form. It was unlike what it used to be whenever she powered up. Her long hair seemed to billow in the winds unbound by any hair accessories whatsoever, but at that moment, she didn't care what it looked like, she was totally immersed in the aura that seemed almost unlike her at that very moment.

"Wow… that's incredible…" Shin stated. He never imagined Chi-chi to become _this_ powerful.

"Is… is this really me?" Chi-chi asked in almost a whisper after it died down from around her. She felt almost on par with her husband and mate right now and for once, she was enjoying this sensation.

"Yes, this is your true power… you will no longer need to worry about gauging your power with any difficulty," Elder Kai stated. "And though you were uncomfortable with all the prodding, they only helped to quicken the awakening of your powers…"

"W-what? Really?" Chi-chi felt guilty. All of those unnecessary slaps and punches were only so he could _quicken_ the ceremony?

"Normally, it would have taken twenty-five hours to awaken one's power, but since I was touching you often, it helped unleash your power and made it easier to mold it." Elder Kai explained. "…but I will admit, I also enjoyed it…"

This was a short-lived pity session towards the Kai ended quickly when he got kicked in the head by Chi-chi's foot. She huffed and walked off rather pissed off at the perverted Kaioshin.

"Ancestor, you really shouldn't have pushed her that far," Shin muttered.

"Thou does not know the wonders of a woman," Elder Kai muttered in bliss. Despite the ideas of being beaten often, he still enjoyed everything that was a prelude to those beatings.

* * *

'…_that's it… get up…'_ Goku encouraged himself while the fires drew closer. _'…I need to get back where it's safe until I recover…'_

His hands suddenly slipped and he fallen face down against the ground with a muffled moan of pain. What the hell was wrong with his body?

* * *

Gohan continued sparring with Piccolo outside on the lookout. He wanted to avenge his youngest brother's death and wasn't holding much physical strength back from his former sensei and best friend.

"Gohan, let's take a break," Piccolo suggested.

"You're right, I'm starting to get hungry," Gohan smiled softly while his stomach grumbled.

"We need to be prepared to go in the time chamber ourselves once your father's done in there," Piccolo suggested.

"Right."

* * *

The flames were literally near him now as Goku felt the smallest ones near his knuckles.

'_**Would Chi-chi want us to die like this?'**_

Goku's eyes suddenly opened and he rolled away from the flames with what strength he had before righting himself up to his knees. Did Kakarrot just say those words?

'_**Keep going back under the fucking thing and worry about that later!'**_ Kakarrot's mental voice rapport impatiently in the back of the warrior's mind

'_And I figured I was going anal…'_ Goku thought back sarcastically.

'_**Just run you idiot!'**_ Goku got back to his feet and did just that. Moments later, the floor itself was flooded by what seemed like the flames of damnation. In the mirror that was in the nearby hallway, Kakarrot appeared there.

"Thanks," Goku smiled.

"**Next time, try not to choke when drawing more power…"** Kakarrot protested**. "That's the problem with you and power… you keep thinking that it'll come fast when it takes time to pull out carefully…"**

"I guess I got impatient…"

"**Impatient's right… now whose saying to take your fucking time?"** Kakarrot's image vanished and of course, so did his personality afterwards.

"Gotta love Kakarrot for giving a mental kick in the ass…" Goku muttered while laying down to rest off the stress from where he was standing at. He didn't mind the floor at the moment since it seemed much cooler than the beds.

* * *

Chi-chi trained for an hour to stretch her stiff muscles from sitting those long and boring eight hours. She was eager to go and battle Majin Buu and ensure that the threat to her family was all but wiped out. After she trained, she ate as much as she could before heading into the bathroom to get cleaned for battle. She made absolutely sure that Elder Kai didn't enter or even peep into the bathing quarters. Satin nickel seemed to be the house's main theme from the curtain rods to the very towel racks.

Sinking into the warm water, she sighed in relief before closing her eyes; her mind thinking about the pending battle to come, her homecoming and then…

'…_oh gods… what if Goku doesn't accept me after all that's happened? Kakarrot too… what if they find that I'm no longer fertile and leave me?'_ Chi-chi's eyes opened in alarm. _'If that's the case, I'll see if Shenron could reverse what happened… maybe he can fix everything…'_

With the last negative thoughts out of her mind about her homecoming, she focused on preparing to fight Majin Buu and get her life back.

* * *

It felt like an eternity for Goku before he finally managed to start training again. When he finally transformed into a Super Saiya-jin 3, he focused heavily on trying to extend its longevity and lessen the strain it put upon his body for holding it for so long. The level itself was powerful; however, the downside of holding it was the fact that it required more energy than he was used to putting into it.

The other downside was the fact that his lengthened hair seemed to weigh down his body and leave him open for anyone to grab his hair and use that to their advantage. It was said that those with exposed weaknesses could easily take advantage of someone. Unlike his tail, he couldn't easily cut off his lengthened hair and had to learn not to let it be used against him. Easier said than done though since he had yet to fight Majin Buu.

'_Once I get used to this, I'll be okay…'_ Goku thought to himself while he continued to train with what time he had.

* * *

By this time, roughly a day had passed and Vegeta was growing less and less involved with the battle. Majin Buu had goaded him into fighting on; however, with little to no sleep, Vegeta felt his body aching for rest now that the monster refused to grant. Now, it was only a matter of time before sleep no longer became a need, but a desire well met.

"Aww… perhaps it's time I put you to bed… permanently…" Buu spoke in such a horribly comforting voice. Vegeta braced himself for the next blow; however, it did not come. He saw a bright light and red garments as Chi-chi kicked Majin Buu out of the way.

"Woman, how the hell did you get here?" Vegeta stammered.

"It's a long story; now get out of here Vegeta!" Chi-chi yelled at him.

"Fine, but I expect you to tell me later…" Vegeta retreated, thankful that someone else has decided to step in where he couldn't even leave a mark. Buu emerged from the rubble a moment later before eyeing the female.

"So you're the one who gave me the power for my release…" Buu stated. "I see… I will make sure you are given a reward for your efforts…"

"Yeah, well, I'm going to destroy you!" Chi-chi growled before she lunged at the demon that stood before her. The battle went from Buu dominating Vegeta to Chi-chi coming and ensuring Buu met his match in the very best Earth had to offer: a mere human.

* * *

While this transpired, the door to the time chamber finally opened and Goku emerged in his normal form before pausing to feel Chi-chi's newly transformed state. He ran to the edge where the others gawked at her form. Vegeta, on the other hand, had just arrived and was barely standing when he fell to the ground, completely spent.

"Vegeta!" Goku exclaimed.

"He fought a long battle," Piccolo explained, "…but you should go help your wife. Gohan and I will be there soon to assist you."

"Alright, we'll keep him busy for awhile," Goku vowed before teleporting to where he felt his wife. _'Hang on Chi-chi…'_

* * *

Chi-chi delivered a back flip double-kick to Buu's face as he stumbled backwards. She nearly lost her balance when Goku appeared to catch her.

"Goku?" Chi-chi looked from her position upside down to see her husband there. "How did you…?"

"Chi-chi, let's fight together," Goku stated. "Vegeta came back to the lookout a mess and if he did that to him, it'd be easier if we…"

"Goku, it's my fault that he was released," Chi-chi admitted. "I want to make sure he ends up dying after putting everyone at risk…"

"Yeah, but it was my fault that he was released again and Goten…" Goku noticed his wife's eyes widened.

"Goten? You mean…" Tears filled her eyes and she turned to the monster in question. "Did you kill my son?"

"If you mean the man who clutched the boy before he and the others left earlier, then yes, I did kill him…" Buu laughed darkly.

"You monster!" Chi-chi yelled; rushing towards the demon, punching and kicking him in total abandonment. She wasn't as focused as she was earlier and was leaving herself open more and more. Goku knew this wasn't a good thing for _any_ experienced martial artist to go through. He quickly transformed into a Super Saiya-jin 3 and joined the battle right behind his wife. Both fighters fought against this creature with the best of their abilities. Eventually, Chi-chi pulled back and focused her energy.

"Shin-tou-ka!" Chi-chi yelled before releasing her attack at Majin Buu who wasn't affected by such a move that normally would paralyze any creature with some sort of density. Perhaps because he was one of magic, he was immune to such an effort to stop him. "What the-?"

"Were you really expecting to do something with that pitiful attack?" Buu stated in such a mocking state. He kicked Chi-chi aside with ease and the female quickly righted herself in midair. "If that's the best you got, then you might as well give up…"

'_Don't fire anything else…'_ Goku mentally communicated to his wife. She looked at him almost though he was crazy.

'_Why?'_ Chi-chi thought. _'The only other attack is…'_

'_Buu copied something from Vegeta earlier,'_ Goku explained quickly. _'There's one of two ways we can get him off-guard before one of us unleashes it…'_

'_How do you propose we do that?'_

'_I'll go in since I'm more agile, just start charging up…'_

'_Alright… Goku, if this doesn't work, I… I love you…'_

'_I love you too Chi-chi…'_ Chi-chi's eyes widened when she heard that despite all that's happened, her husband and mate _still_ loved her. _'Don't die on me. If anything were to happen, then Buu would have wished he __never__ threatened Earth…'_

'_I'll try not to die Goku, Kakarrot…'_ Goku drew closer to Buu while below, Chi-chi began to concentrate her energy into the final and dire attack she could have thought of using.

* * *

Buu flew backwards with another blow to the face while Goku fired a chain of blasts at the monster to slow him down. While the dust built, the Earth-raised Saiya-jin kept his guard up, ready for any counter-attack since he knew for sure these blasts were nothing compared to the bigger ones he usually would have unleashed in battle. From behind and below Majin Buu, Chi-chi was already summoning her attack as the sphere of light grew slightly in her hands; however, she kept it mostly at her side almost obscured by the garments of her clothing so the monster had no idea that she had a hidden attack up her sleeve so to speak.

As a pink arm came at Goku outstretched, he cocked his head to the right slightly to let the punch fly by; however, the demon ended up head butting the Saiya-jin in the face moments later as the two went up in the heavens spinning head over heels from the recent blow. Goku alighted himself and fired more random blasts in which Buu countered with his own. The dust again began to gather into the skies; obscuring both warriors in the process as each blast against each other cancelled each other out.

"I grow tired of your games, are you going to take me seriously or should I continue firing these random things at you?" Buu finally stated after a minute of this idle duel to see whose blast was stronger than the other's contest that they had unwillingly gotten themselves into. It ended seconds later when Goku materialized to the side of Buu and kicked him in the side of the head; grabbing the antenna by a fist and swung the helpless creature by it before Buu allowed it to fall off of him.

"Gah!" Goku hissed ensnared moments later by the same antenna he had tried to take advantage of.

"I suppose I should suggest it is futile to fight me… even to try a sneak attack upon me like your lady friend is down there…" Buu stated.

'_Shit, he knows…'_ Chi-chi growled.

"Still, I will be fair and allow you to hit me with it if you are so eager to fire such a thing you hold in your hands…" Buu stated with a smirk on his face. "You only have one try and afterwards, you are finished.

'_Better make this count then…'_ Chi-chi focused all of her chi into her hands before releasing the blast. Buu, who had already been prepared to counter, threw up a hand. It was then Goku broke free from Buu's antenna being wrapped around him and charged up his own blast.

"What the fu-?" Buu didn't expect Goku to have even tried to break free, let alone suspected another attack.

"HA!" Goku roared as Buu got caught in the crossfire of both blasts.

The blasts soon ended and Goku reverted back to his normal form while Chi-chi powered down. She sighed in relief while looking up at her husband.

"We did it!" Chi-chi smiled before flying up to her husband's awaiting arms. She never thought that together, they would do such a thing, but it was a miracle that they managed to work together and defeat Majin Buu.

However, that celebration was short-lived when Buu suddenly reappeared out of nowhere in between both husband and wife. They were only a few feet apart, but for the oddest reason, it felt much farther.

"Damn it, why won't you just die?" Goku growled.

"Because I am fated to destroy this universe… even if it means through dire means…"

"Dire means?" Goku realized then that Buu vanished and grabbed Chi-chi from behind. "Chi-chi!"

"Ah, so I see you have feelings for this one… let's see how much you want her after she becomes part of me…" Buu hissed. Chi-chi struggled as Buu began to absorb the female's form. Goku quickly grabbed onto his wife's hand. "What?"

"Goku, don't be a fool, you have to save Earth…" Chi-chi muttered, her form starting to fade within Buu.

"I can't do this without you Chi-chi; I already told you what might happen if I lose you again…" Goku admitted. He felt afraid that without her, he might end up snapping again even worse than he did when Frieza killed her.

"Goku, it's alright, it's a risk that all of us have to take… I took my risk; it's time for you to take yours…" Chi-chi had a tear run down her cheek and her hand slipped out of his before she was fully absorbed in the monster. The creature glowed before his clothes changed to reflect who he had within him: the earthen woman's clothing.

"Chi-chi…" Goku held his head downcast. The power seemed to build inside of him again. It was almost though he had lost her on Namek again; however, this time, he knew that she was a part of Majin Buu, the demon, in the worst way he could ever imagine. He had once again let her down only because he believed he could have defeated such a monster with such strategy alone. Once again, he felt he was far too weak to realize he wasn't strong enough to save her.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Before I kill you, I will let you see her one last time before I cast you and the rest of this planet to hell…" Buu stated while preparing to blast the Earth-raised Saiya-jin where he stood trembling.

Yet, this trembling wasn't that of fear, instead, it was that of rage. Buu had foolishly done something that Frieza had done more than a decade prior: he had taken the Saiya-jin very lightly and did not do away with him as a threat first.

"_**Hell? Oh, you're mistaken…"**_ Goku's voice seemed to echo with utter, sheer madness as it sent a shiver down the demon's spine. _**"The only one going to hell is the one who underestimated a Saiya-jin… especially one who's going to ensure that you should have stayed in your damn fucking ball to begin with!"**_

"Eh?" Buu stared at Goku who looked up at the demon with a maddening gaze. Instead of cobalt eyes, they were filled with red; almost though he were about to go Oozaru without a moon. His hair flared gold as he transformed effortlessly into a Super Saiya-jin and went straight to the third level again; however, the energy output was much more raw and violent than usual; almost though the warrior in question no longer had any idea how to control it.

Moving much quicker than he was earlier in that form, Buu lost track of the insane Saiya-jin before he felt a knee straight into his gut _horribly_ filling his midsection with absolute _agony_ from the very blow. It was far worse than any other warrior had ever given him. Before he could nurse such a wound, another hit him in the back at an equally amount of pain ever registered. Each blow that followed did not seem to weaken or waver in the slightest; it almost seemed that this Saiya-jin had totally lost the merciless side of him the minute he saw his beloved absorbed and now was ensuring Buu got every ounce of pain he felt through his blows.

If Buu were made of flesh and blood, he would have broken limbs, displaced joints, internal bleeding, and every possible wound bleeding and mutilated. Yet as a creature of magic, he could easily shift vital organs to other areas of the body without much consequence or worry of being killed anytime soon. Unless he was blasted to atoms, he had every way of staying in existence as long as possible so he could carry out what he was created to do.

"Stop hurting me!" Buu yelled angrily. He was rewarded with another punch to his face; this one bloodying his nose.

"_**Have you ever stopped when people asked you to?"**_ Goku asked in a horribly sarcastic voice; one that held more malice than one could ever admit. _**"You made millions suffer, so why should I stop? I will ensure you die, but only after I ensure that you suffer enough in return…"**_

"You're a monster!" Buu yelled.

"_You're a monster!"_ The very exclamation echoed in Goku's ears and for a fleeting moment, he paused. The reddened eyes flickered for a fleeting moment; almost though he was trying to regain some sense of sanity within himself. _'I… I can't… I need to fight this for Chi-chi!'_

Fingers dug into the soft flesh of Majin Buu, almost though on a mission in itself. Ignoring the pink creature's painful cries, Goku summoned a blast inside of that hand; one that he knew would destroy the monster's heart since he had it beating directly within his grasp at that moment. When the blast cleaved through Majin Buu moments later, another blast from below disintegrated the demon entirely that came out of the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's grasp. Falling earthward, Goku passed out and had it not been for his son catching him at that moment, he would have perished upon impact.

"Dad, dad, wake up…" Gohan shook his father to no avail. He seemed not worse than wear; however, he seemed horribly pale, his tail seemingly limp behind him.

"I don't see your mother anywhere…" Piccolo stated. He had been scanning the skies for the Earthen woman and wondered where she had vanished to.

"Don't tell me Buu…" Gohan hissed. "I should have gotten here sooner…"

"It's alright, we'll wish her and the others back with the Dragon Balls from Namek soon enough, for now, we should gather our own and fix the mess before heading to the planet itself." Piccolo commented.

"Right! I can't wait to have Goten and mom back!" Gohan smiled.

"And I'm sure your father feels the same way," Piccolo commented.

_**To Be Concluded…**_


	46. Homecoming

**Risk**

**Epilogue**

Porunga hovered within the heavens above Gohan, Piccolo and the other hundred Namekians on the planet's surface. Goku, in the meantime, was lying on the ground unmoving besides the gentle rise and fall of his chest. He had yet to regain consciousness since his battle with Majin Buu had ended; so how is it that the strongest protector of Earth still merely out of it?

Though it worried the elder son, he had other things to consider first and foremost. Without hesitation, he began to word his wishes properly for things to go back to normal. The first wish was to restore all life except for those who were impure. Yet, when they got to the second wish, it was then that Gohan finally looked back to Piccolo.

"Has dad awakened yet?" Gohan asked.

"We could ask Porunga to awaken him," Piccolo suggested.

"Right," Gohan asked the Namekian to translate that into their plausible second wish.

However, such a wish, despite its intentions, never seems to go heard.

"**THIS WISH CANNOT BE GRANTED… THE ONE NAMED SON GOKU REFUSES TO AWAKEN…"** Porunga replied in such a cryptic tone.

"What?" Gohan felt like this was the time his father and mother refused to return to Earth shortly after battle. "My mother, Son Chi-chi alive isn't she?"

"**SHE IS, BUT THE WARRIOR REFUSES TO AWAKEN FOR ANOTHER REASON…"**

"No…" Gohan sank to his knees, tears forming in her eyes. "Is… is there a way he could wake up?"

"**IT IS BEYOND MY POWER TO…"**

"If it's beyond your power, then why could you bring countless others back, but cannot awaken my father?" Gohan yelled at the eternal dragon that hovered there silently while a mere mortal had taken his anger out against a being with mystical powers one could never phantom. Yet, were these powers not enough to bring back the one that had saved the very universe from its destruction?

"Goku!" Chi-chi's voice yelled across the darkened landscape. Gohan looked out and noticed his mother running towards them. When she finally fell to her knees next to him, she muttered his name and shook him softly. "Please, wake up…"

"Mom, he won't wake up… he's…" Gohan started to say; however, the motion of Piccolo's head shaking told the young male not to say another word.

She looked up at Porunga and held her husband in her arms. "Is he not able to wake up because of what happened in that last battle with Majin Buu?"

"**THAT IS PART OF THE REASON…"**

"Do you think it's possible to reverse that damage done?" Chi-chi asked.

"**IT IS POSSIBLE."**

"Then I wish for any damage physical and mental to be erased from my husband's body."

A soft glow surrounded Goku's form and moments after the wish had been made, she looked down almost caught by surprise. A smile crossed her face and fresh tears, those of happiness lined her eyes.

* * *

'…_months passed since the incident and though each day was a difficult readjustment for myself and my family, I am grateful now that I took what risks that were necessary to get this far in life.'_

* * *

Chi-chi closed the new journal that she had started keeping shortly after the incident. It helped her cope with her feelings when her husband and mate were not around. Truth be told, she hadn't thought of her life any more complicated than when the events that lead up to this peaceful and promising future opened up to her.

At first, she was surprised Gohan was now a high school student and after a bit of arguing about if Goku really agreed to such a bizarre thing, Chi-chi laughed off the odd behavior and eventually accepted that her son needed a more enriching experience with peers his own age. This in time led to a new relationship that he openly shared with Videl, who in time fell in love with Son Gohan.

Despite the heckling and prospect of having grandchildren in the future, Chi-chi only hoped that her future daughter-in-law had more children than she did. Goku on the other hand was indifferent, but from time to time, he wondered if he too could give Chi-chi the kind of family she always wanted.

* * *

Late one evening by the time everyone went to bed, Chi-chi was in front of the mirror brushing her hair when she felt the comforting and strong arms embrace her from behind. She glanced behind her with an amused look.

"Chi-chi, can we?" Goku asked innocently. It was then Chi-chi realized what that mischievous glint in his eyes meant.

"Goku, remember back when we were fighting Buu how uncomfortable I was?" Chi-chi asked. She felt tense in his arms at that moment; not that anyone could blame her after all that transpired.

"Yeah, what about it?" Goku questioned.

"Well, I can't have any more kids…" Chi-chi looked away, fearful of what had transpired.

"Chi-chi, of course you can have more kids… though after what…" Goku started to say before he was interrupted.

"No I can't! You forgot that when I was raped by Lamoch, I… I was pregnant with his child…" Anger crossed the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's face. He would have left; however, Chi-chi grasped the front of his shirt. Those hands were visibly shaking and had she not held him, he would have torn through hell to maim the man who touched the woman in his arms; the woman he loved with all of his being. "…afterwards, Shin somehow cancelled the child's conception, but the price of that is I can't get pregnant anymore…"

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Goku asked. His voice was filled with pain; pain that invoked sadness, hurt and bitterness.

"Well, I was worried that you would end up getting a divorce from me after all that transpired, especially when I don't recall vividly how I reacted when I was being raped…"

"Chi-chi…" Goku muttered her name softly. Though he was more worried about her safety after she had been abducted, he couldn't be angry at her. It was impossible; no, improbable to be when she wasn't herself at the time.

"…oh, you deserve someone else, someone who can make you a better family than I could…" Chi-chi felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. She felt utterly ashamed for confessing all of this, but she felt with each tear her heart possibly breaking. Every minute with him almost seemed like her last one; however, the Earth-raised Saiya-jin had yet to release his mate.

"Chi-chi…" Goku was still trying to get his wife's attention. It felt oddly familiar how they were talking like this; almost though it happened once before.

"…someone who could be completely normal… someone who could love you better than…"

"Chi-chi!" Goku finally got frustrated at her babbling and had to say her name a little harsher to snap her out of her delirium. Surprise etched on her face, almost bewildered why he raised his voice to her in such a way. Was he going to say something rude and leave after all she said? She braced herself for what he was about to say. This was it. Was he really going to leave her after all? "If I really wanted anyone else in the world, then tell me why I'm still here?"

"Goku, you…" Chi-chi started to speak again, yet, the Earth-raised Saiya-jin pressed a finger to her lips to silence her. They stared at each other for what felt like hours when in reality, only a few moments passed by.

"Chi-chi, it doesn't matter if you can give me anymore children or not… I love you for who you are and I wouldn't change you for anyone else…" Goku reassured. "…besides, I always felt like I couldn't express myself in any other way besides fighting and like this…" His hands gently brushed the sleeves of her shoulders down to her elbows; exposing her soft milky shoulders and revealing the cleavage of her breasts. "I love you Son Chi-chi…"

"Oh Goku… really?" Hope seemed to fill her heart. Perhaps there was a silver lining despite the tragedies and misfortunes they had gone through.

"I wouldn't trade you for anything else in the world," Goku promised Chi-chi. A joyful laughter filled the air and she kissed her husband softly on the lips. He pulled her closer as the lights dimmed in the room; their happiness and future finally secured.

It was a risk to have a relationship with this man, let alone be still married to him. For both Goku and Chi-chi, they had taken many of these risks in the past that lead them to this moment where not even the trials of time were enough to keep them from each other.

In the end, the greatest risk that kept them together was love.

_**Fin.**_

_Well, that's it. The story's finally over and I will admit, this was the most challenging story I ever had written up to this point. I like to thank every reviewer and silent reader who's followed this story from start to finish. In nearly three years since I started, I never imagined it to have grown to be one of the most beloved stories I had the privilege to write. I hope that all of you will have the chance to read more of my stories that I will get a chance to publish. Other than that, feel free to leave your closing feedback and other comments._

_~Chibi Mirai Gogeta_


End file.
